It must have been love
by Marinuqui
Summary: Kara no se encuentra en la mejor etapa de su vida. Acaba de perder a su tía Astra, su trabajo pende de un hilo y James parece afianzar su relación con Lucy. ¿Está todo perdido o las cosas pueden cambiar? Femmeslash. SuperCat. Desde el capítulo 1x14. Medio canon.
1. Prefacio

Pudo ver sus ojos castaños al otro lado de la sala. Se escuchaba el ruido de la música acomodándose en el lugar, abarrotado de personas. Algunas brindaban debido al éxito que había parecido tener todo aquella noche. Otras, en cambio, brindaban por estar allí y poder disfrutar de la compañía de la gente que estaba a su lado.

Pero no era capaz de apartar la vista de aquellos ojos, que irradiaban una especie de orgullo, y a su vez, de cansancio. Y de vacío. Una sensación que hizo que se provocase una especie de nudo en su estómago. Se mordió el labio, intentando controlar su propio instinto, por lo que permaneció en su lugar, sin moverse. A veces manteniendo conversaciones triviales con los demás. A veces estando en alerta. Y otras veces, no dejaba de observarla a ella. En silencio. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Fue capaz de ver como, de repente, se movía en una dirección. Se incorporó en su sitio, y tras unos segundos, decidió salir tras de ella. Disimuladamente, como ya sabía hacer. Como había aprendido a lo largo de aquellos meses. Sin hacerse notar, dejó el lugar al igual que lo hizo ella, encaminándose por el pasillo que se iba sumergiendo en una ligera oscuridad. De reojo, a través de las ventanas, podía ver como las nubes oscuras se cernían sobre el cielo, ensombrecido por la noche, que se iba haciendo ligar, dejando atrás al día.

Pero no prestó atención a nada de eso, porque sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo al frente, mientras los tacones resonaban al chocar contra el suelo, escuchándose como el ruido rompía el silencio que se había impuesto. Y seguía caminando, sin querer dejar atrás a la mujer, que proseguía su camino sin detenerse, ni mirar atrás. Quizás si lo hubiese hecho, se hubiese detenido. Pero no fue así, por lo que finalmente, llegaron al enorme despacho.

Se quedó fuera de este unos momentos, viendo como lo que en ese instante parecía una sombra se detenía en frente de la enorme mesa que ocupaba parte de la sala. Una mano se apoyó sobre el frío cristal, y su cuerpo se dejaba reposar sobre el mueble, quedando de espaldas. Su espalda, que parecía frágil, y algo marcada debido a la desnudez que dejaba mostrar el vestido negro, que remarcaba las caderas de ese cuerpo, que si bien no era de una mujer excesivamente atractiva, tenía un aire seductor que conseguía acaparar toda su atención. Le recorrió el cuerpo en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ni querer interrumpir aquella escena, en la que los dedos de la mujer se deslizaban por la mesa, de una manera sutil, y ella en una posición que parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

A veces se cuestionaba qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Le parecía un misterio, que quería resolver; que al principio no entendía, que ni siquiera le interesaba. Pero después se fue convirtiendo en un enigma interesante, en algo que quería descubrir, y que sin embargo, al ir avanzando, se iba haciendo más enigmática.

Finalmente, entró en el despacho, quedándose en la entrada. La mujer alzó la cabeza, pero sin girarse, como si esperase que avanzase hacia ella, para encontrarse, para poder hablar. No sabía, sinceramente, de que tenían que hablar, pero tenía la sensación que había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Como si parte de la historia no se hubiese escrito.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras daba unos pasos hacia esa mujer que se mantenía en su sitio; esa mujer que finalmente giró su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, mientras entreabría los labios, como si no supiese qué decir. Y eso era extraño, porque creía que nunca podría ver como ella se quedaba estática ante su presencia. Había pasado tantas cosas, que hacía que todo se quedase extraño y confuso.

Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba por momentos, sobre todo cuando la otra se giró por completo para quedarse cara a cara. Carraspeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir, cómo justificar su presencia allí. Pero no tenía justificación alguna. Solamente sentía que tenía que estar ahí, a su lado, aunque en cierta manera no supiese si eso era lo correcto o no.

Si era correcto estar a su lado, pese a las críticas, o en cambio, tenía que hacer lo que en sí le dictaba el corazón.

Se mordió el labio inferior, quedándose en el lugar, sin moverse, mientras observaba como la mujer se acercaba con pasos lentos, quedándose a escasos centímetros de distancia. Notaba como el movimiento de su pecho al respirar iba cada vez más rápido, sin poder disimular los nervios que en cierta manera sentía.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Logró escuchar de sus labios, mientras sus ojos marrones permanecían fijos en su figura, imponiéndose como ella siempre sabía―. La fiesta es en la planta de abajo...

―Solamente quería saber si se encontraba usted bien, Miss Grant...―susurró, tragando saliva. Creía que en cualquier momento iba a temblar.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la aludida, y volvió a dar un paso. Otra vez quedando cerca, más cerca que antes. Y eso hizo que se irguiese, y se tensase. No entendía como todo aquello se había transformado en cierta tensión que no sabía como solucionarlo.

―Yo...―empezó a hablar.

―Puedes marcharte. No necesito tu compañía, y estoy bien―aclaró, volviendo a darle la espalda.

Kara respiró profundamente, colocándose mejor sus gafas de pastilla que llevaba siempre. Finalmente, decidió qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó del todo a su jefa, quedándose justamente al lado de su espalda, mientras esta parecía tener la vista clavada en la pared del despacho, girando después el rostro para observar de reojo a la chica de cabello rubio.

―No me pienso marchar, Cat―se atrevió a hablarle con esa confianza que surgía entre ellas.

La aludida se giró por completo de nuevo, quedando las dos mirándose a los ojos.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Los labios de Cat se chocaron contra los de Kara de una manera un poco agresiva, quedándose la otra por un momento sin saber reaccionar, hasta que finalmente lo hizo, dejándose llevar por el momento. Sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando paso a la lengua de la más mayor, que la sujetó de las caderas, juntándola contra ella.

Y mientras se besaban, alguien podía presenciar la escena desde la oscuridad. Se escondió con el fin de que ellas no se diesen cuenta de su presencia, pero contuvo la respiración, observando como las dos se seguían besando. Podía verse como la mano de Cat Grant se apoyaba sobre el hombro de la muchacha rubia, mientras esta se atrevía a dejar su mano reposando en la cintura de su jefa, prosiguiendo con el movimiento de los labios sobre los de la otra, soltando un leve suspiro al sentir como el beso que había empezado como un gesto agresivo se iba convirtiendo en un gesto cariñoso y tierno, que le gustaba, y hacía que se sintiese un poco mejor al estar tan cerca de ella.

Se acabó separando un poco, lo suficiente para morderse el labio inferior, intentando contener esa sonrisa que amenazaba con amanecer de sus labios. Cat la observaba con cierta curiosidad, y a la vez, medio arrepentida, porque no podía creer que hubiese sucedido de nuevo. Pero cuando Kara se atrevió a volver a besarla, decidió cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de esa caricia y de esa cercanía que estaba sintiendo. Pasó los brazos por el cuello, frágil, dejando que las manos estuviesen colgadas, como si estuviesen reposando en el aire; y podía notar como las manos se aferraban a su cintura de una manera cariñosa, y en cierta manera, protectora. Y eso le gustaba, aunque no fuese a admitirlo nunca.

―Lo siento...―logró escuchar de los labios de la joven, que hablaba contra su boca. No le gustaba escuchar esas palabras.

― ¿Lamentas haberme besado, Kerah?

― ¿Me va a llamar así después de esto? ―Inquirió con cierto tono de malestar la muchacha, lo que hizo que Cat se maldiciese un poco por dentro.

― ¿Lo lamentas, Kara?

―Lo que lamento es poder haberla importunado...

―Sabes que no es así―dijo con tono más calmado, como con cierta confidencia.

La aludida asintió, un poco relajada ante las palabras de esa mujer, que lo que hizo fue simplemente inclinarse para volver a besarla, con calma, sin pretender asustarla, aunque con seguridad, a sabiendas de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no se estaba arrepintiendo, ni mucho menos. Quería disfrutar de ese momento que estaba surgiendo. De esa cercanía. De poder dejarse llevar por el sabor de los labios de su asistenta.

―Cat...

― ¿Crees que estoy abusando de mi poder? Al ser tu jefa...

―No―negó Kara, volviendo a besar los labios de la mujer.

―Kara...No sé si esto es lo adecuado para ti.

―Me siento bien así.

― ¿De verdad? ―La otra respondió simplemente asintiendo.

Ante eso, Cat empezó a descender los labios por la barbilla de la otra, que se mantenía apoyada en el cuerpo de la mujer, dejándose hacer, cerrando los ojos ante el tacto de los labios gruesos deslizándose por su cuello; estremeciéndose, dejó escapar un suspiro, dando a entender que estaba disfrutando con ese contacto. Su jefa sonrió por lo bajo al escucharla, dejando más besos, que hacían que Kara soltase una leve risita, debido al nerviosismo.

―No me lo puedo creer...

Ante esas palabras, ambas se sobresaltaron, mirando a la persona que acababa de hablar. Cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era, no pudieron evitar abrir la boca debido a la impresión, y a la sorpresa. Y cierta incertidumbre se formó entre ellas dos, que intercambiaron una mirada.

Eso solo sería el principio de todo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola hola :)

Antes de nada, decir que el primer capítulo es un prefacio, en este caso, una especie de adelanto de lo que va a pasar. Este fic va a ser medio canon porque va a seguir la trama general de los villanos pero no se va a desarrollar ni de la misma manera ni con el mismo detalle. En algunos villanos si se va a desarrollar más detalladamente pero otros solo serán mencionados para la trama de Kara porque en esta historia, se va a dar más importancia a la relación de Kara con la gente que es cercana a ella. También, debido al primer capítulo, se puede suponer que en esta historia, la pareja principal va a ser Kara con Cat, pero por si acaso, lo aclaro.

La historia va a tener escenas de sexo pero la catalogo en rating T porque no va a haber vocabulario muy fuerte. Mencionar que mis historias son de trama algo lenta así que no se exasperen. Tampoco va a seguir la trama de los comics así que no esperéis algo de eso porque no va a ser así. Puede que llegue a usar algún villano de ellos, y puede que también aparezcan villanos de The Flash, debido al crossover de la serie (el personaje de Barry Allen va a salir más adelante en el fic). Y por ahora, eso es todo.

Alguna sugerencia o comentario o crítica siempre viene bien, aunque ya sé que a alguien le ha gustado el primer episodio. Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutar.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre la silla, mientras rememoraba todo lo que había sucedido durante ese día. Lo primero que le venía a la mente era la imagen de la mujer que había sido durante mucho tiempo parte de su familia. Era consciente de que no había sido en esos últimos tiempos una especie de aliada con la que contar, aunque era cierto que la había ayudado más de una vez, porque ante todo, se querían.

Era extraño, por la echaba de menos. No solamente por quien era en sí, ni lo que había hecho en su vida. Sino también porque, en el fondo, era la viva imagen de su madre. Eran gemelas. Eran idénticas. Las dos se habían enfrentado, y aunque era iguales físicamente, eran totalmente diferentes en su forma de ser y de pensar. Pero era lo que le quedaba vivo de su madre, y lo había perdido para siempre. Había perdido a la poca familia que le quedaba, por mucho que Superman fuese su primo.

Lo segundo que pasaba por su mente es que había dejado escapar a alguien peligroso, que podía destruir su vida por completo. Había escuchado las palabras de James, y después de haber derrotado a ese Guardia que quería castigar a todos los prisioneros de la prisión de la que habían escapado, de su mundo, sabía que era lo correcto, aunque no le gustase.

Ella no era la persona más adecuada para hablar del odio, porque no odiaba a demasiadas personas. Y a las que odiaba, era de manera reciente. Un nuevo sentimiento que no sabía como controlar, y como hacer desaparecer, aunque fuese humando. Quería no odiar a Non, el marido de su tía Astra, o a Max Lord, que eran personas que podían llegar a provocar cierta en ira.

Y en ese instante, no sentía algo adecuado hacia Hank, pese a que fuese su jefe y también, una especie de amigo. La relación entre ambos, en un principio, no había sido buena, mejorando con el paso del tiempo trabajando juntos. Y aunque le admiraba, y en parte entendía que mató a Astra porque sino iba a morir él, no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia él. Había matado a alguien que quería, pese a todo lo malo que hubiese sucedido entre ellas.

Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero eso no hacía que fuese menos doloroso. Sabía que Astra no había escogido el bando adecuado, el correcto, el bueno; pero también era consciente de que su tía había escogido el bando que ella creía que era el bueno. Hacía lo que creía adecuado para ella y su gente, y eso le hacía darse cuenta que, después de todo, esa mujer era buena, y no se merecía morir.

También en su mente pasaba lo que le había dicho James antes de irse. Había dejado escapar la oportunidad que tenía con Adam, el hijo de su jefa, Cat, porque sabía que no iba a tener tiempo para mantener una relación normal. Y porque en el fondo, en su mente seguía pasando la imagen del periodista, esa persona que había conseguido provocar sentimientos en ella, más profundos que los que le había causado Adam, aunque el chico también le había gustado mucho.

Pero el hombre quería formalizar bien su relación con Lucy Lane, y para eso, tenía que contarle que ella era Supergirl. Quería contarle la verdad, y le había pedido permiso para ello. Y no sabía qué responder. Si decía que no, provocaría ciertas dudas en esa relación, y protegería así su secreto. Pero si él lo contaba, esa relación se reforzaría. Y no quería ser egoísta, pero dentro de ella quería pensar que lo que ellos dos tenían no iba a ir más allá.

Suspiró, mordiéndose el brazo, mientras se rodeaba a sí misma con los brazos. Parecía que con la única con la que podía contar era con su hermana, Alex, porque tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento laboral. Cat Grant la odiaba por el hecho de que había roto la especie de relación con su hijo, y encima había faltado al trabao. Y ahora tenía a una nueva asistente que parecía ser mejor que ella, y encima era ambiciosa, lo que hacía que la rubia no supiese como comportarse. Tenía claro que faltaba cualquier excusa, para que su jefa la echase, y no quería que eso sucediese.

Y aunque su relación con Winn estaba algo mejor, sabía que aún seguía resentida por la confesión del chico sobre sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba a sí misma si no sería más sencillo rendirse y comenzar una relación con él. Eran mejores amigos, se entendían, y él la encontraba fascinante desde mucho antes de descubrir que tenía poderes, y de que era Supergirl. Él la quería, y a ella le gustaba que la quisiese, porque ella también le quería. Solamente que no de la misma manera, y eso le devolvía a la realidad.

No podía estar con alguien al que no amaba.

― ¿Kerah?

Se sobresaltó, levantándose rápidamente de la silla para incorporarse, en cierta manera, asustada. Era tarde, y no se esperaba que nadie estuviese allí, y por eso había ido. Para estar tranquila, relajada, pudiendo pensar en sus cosas; además, así no se tendría que mover mucho para acercarse a su mesa y ponerse a trabajar a primera hora de la mañana. No pensaba dejar que la otra nueva asistente, cuyo nombre era demasiado complicado para ella como para acordarse, le quitase su trabajo. Al menos, no sin intentar ella hacer algo al respecto.

―Miss Grant―habló, algo nerviosa, colocándose un poco las gafas―. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

―Es mi empresa, ¿recuerdas?

Asintió, con una leve sonrisa, aunque era algo forzada debido a la tensión que existía entre ellas dos. Lamentaba la situación en la que las dos se encontraban, y que la mujer estuviese tan distante con ella. Extrañaba los momentos en los que las dos se apoyaban y se ayudaban, en temas personales y de trabajo. Ese equipo que habían formado, esa confianza que había surgido, había terminado. Y lo echaba de menos. Extrañaba poder ser de verdad como era con su jefa, sin tener que esconderse del todo.

― ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Si intentas ganar puntos sobre Siobhan, te puedo asegurar que no va a funcionar.

Kara frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su jefa. No entendía como era capaz de pronunciar perfectamente el nombre de esa chica, cuando ni siquiera ella, que era atenta para ese tipo de temas como recordar nombres, era capaz de memorizarlo. Sabía que, en parte, su jefa le quería dar una especie de lección, o que estaba decepcionada con ella, pero no entendía porque se tomaba esas molestias por causarle ese daño. Ni tampoco sabía porque le afectaba tanto. Sabía que su trabajo, para ella, era importante, y que estaba peligrando, pero no se imaginaba que le pudiese doler tanto la idea de que Cat Grant tuviese más en cuenta a otra persona que a ella.

―No es eso―se limitó a responder, sin dar mucho más detalle.

― ¿Entonces?

―Solo quería pensar―dio más información, pero no tanta como para que la otra interpretase que le estaba intentando causar pena.

― ¿Pensar? ―El tono irónico no pasó desapercibido a la joven, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Quería mantener la calma―. No deberías pensar tanto y deberías descansar para poder hacer bien tu trabajo, cosa que no llevas haciendo últimamente.

― ¿Podría por favor...? ―Empezó Kara, intentando controlar su malestar, aunque finalmente se volvió a callar, soltando un suspiro―. No importa, lo lamento Miss Grant, enseguida me voy.

La muchacha rápidamente pasó por al lado de su jefa, procurando no tocarla siquiera, en parte ruborizada y asustada por la seriedad que esta mostraba al estar a la misma altura, mirándose de reojo las dos. Tragó saliva, colocándose mejor las gafas, y siguió su camino, sin percatarse de que Cat Grant la observaba a sus espaldas, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

* * *

―No tienes de qué preocuparte...

―No has visto como me ha mirado―replicó Kara mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa.

Sirvió un poco de café con leche mientras que su hermana, Alex, se sentaba en el taburete, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Parecía divertida ante las inquietudes de Kara, que se sentó, cogiendo una manzana de la cesta que habían colocado en el centro de la encimera, y le dio un mordisco, mientras que la otra apartaba la mirada, dejando escapar un suspiro.

―Es normal que esté molesta...Dejaste a su hijo.

―No habíamos empezado ninguna relación, ni había compromiso de nada―dijo con el ceño fruncido―, o eso al menos pensaba―añadió, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. ¿Crees que hice mal?

―No Kara―sacudió la cabeza―. Te gustaba, de acuerdo, pero si no te ves preparada para comenzar una relación personal con nadie, no te tienes que forzar a nada―argumentó Alex, aunque no parecía convencer a la otra―. De verdad. Nadie te puede obligar a salir con alguien, ni siquiera tu jefa.

―Lo que parecía era que estaba dolida...Decía que no había aprendido nada de lo que me había enseñado.

―Bueno, pero ambas situaciones son diferentes. Tiene razón en que tienes que tener tu vida personal, pero es difícil compaginarlo, y más siendo Supergirl―dijo con una sonrisa, agarrando la mano de su hermana con la suya en un gesto tierno y fraternal―. Kara, no querías nada con él serio, lo entiendo. Y Cat Grant lo acabará entendiendo, y dejará de mezclar la relación personal con la profesional, y te volverá a tener en cuenta.

―Lo dudo mucho...Esa chica es muy buena en lo que hace―susurró, soltando un largo suspiro―. Aprende rápido, y tiene un carácter similar al de Cat...Creo que se van a entender bien, y dentro de poco me voy a quedar sin empleo y sin vida normal.

―Siempre puedes buscar otro empleo.

―Sí, supongo―murmuró no muy convencida.

No sabía cómo explicarle a su hermana que para ella, su empleo era mucho más que eso, sin involucrar a su jefa en todo aquello. Era confuso incluso para ella. Imaginaba que necesitaba a alguien que pudiese alentarle, que pudiese ser alguien a quien admirar, que fuese su ejemplo a seguir. Su hermana era una persona estupenda, pero era una amiga, no esa especie de figura que fuese su mentora.

―No estés así...Todo va a mejorar, ¿de acuerdo?

Alex se levantó de su asiento, y rodeó por el cuello con los brazos a la rubia, sonriendo esta ante ese contacto. Al menos la relajaba tenerla a su lado, poder dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que la morena le transmitía. La adoraba por eso. Era la única que la conseguía entender con tan solo un contacto. Era una habilidad especial que tenían las dos de entenderse, como si se tratasen de dos hermanas de verdad.

―Gracias...

―No tienes porqué darlas―murmuró la mujer en el oído de su hermana, dejando un leve beso en su mejilla.

―Te quiero.

―Y yo a ti...―susurró con voz dulce Alex, sonriendo Kara ante ello.

―En serio, me vienen bien estos momentos...Cuando más añoro a mi familia, más me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy a tenerte como hermana.

Alex pareció quedarse callada ante las palabras de Kara, que esperó un momento, queriendo entender el silencio que había surgido entre ellas. Le preocupaba a veces forzar la relación, porque era consciente de todo lo que había tenido que pasar la mujer para encontrarse bien en general, pese a la complicada relación con su madre y la falta de su padre. Kara sabía que, en verdad, solo se tenían la una a la otra, y eso hacía que a veces tuviese miedo de perder a la persona que más quería en su vida; la que más le importaba.

― ¿Alex?

―Kara, yo...―pareció titubear, mordiéndose el labio inferior―; tengo que contarte algo―dijo al fin, soltando un suspiro―. Te he mentido...

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó la aludida con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro―. Tú nunca me mentirías, Alex...Te conozco.

―Lo sé, pero esta vez créeme que...

― ¡Ah! ―Exclamó Kara, interrumpiendo a la joven, que la miraba un poco angustiada―. ¡Miss Grant me va a matar! ―Gritó alterada la rubia, mirando la hora que era―. Me tengo que ir, Alex―dijo, dejando un beso rápido en la mejilla de su hermana.

―Pero, Kara...

―Nos vemos luego.

La aludida tomó todas sus pertenencias necesarias y salió del apartamento apresurada, pensando en que se le caería el pelo al llegar tarde. Mientras tanto, la morena se quedaba allí, sentándose de nuevo en su sitio, y pensando en como la mentira con respecto a la muerte de Astra y de quien había sido su verdadero asesino estaba yendo demasiado lejos. La culpa, y el hecho de ver como su jefe se llevaba toda la culpa por sus acciones, hacían que quisiese hablar con Kara sobre ello, aunque tenía miedo de que todo aquello conllevase a la ruptura de una unión sólida.

Y el temor de que, si eso sucediese, no se pudiese arreglar nunca.

* * *

Kara llegó al despacho rápidamente, dejando todas sus casas sobre la mesa, ordenándolas adecuadamente. Winn la observaba con los labios fruncidos desde su lugar, mientras que la nueva asistente, Siobhan, estaba tecleando rápidamente, desviando un instante la vista hacia la otra, mirándola con superioridad, para volver después a lo que estaba haciendo. La rubia rodó los ojos, sentándose en su silla.

Pudo ver como Cat Grant estaba ya en su mesa, leyendo en el ordenador, con su taza de café, exprimido a mano por su asistente número uno. Suspiró, frustrada, y en cierta manera, herida. No podía creer que su jefa la hubiese sustituido tan rápido, cuando creía que entre ellas dos había surgido un vínculo especial. Algo que en cierta manera las uniese. Y sin embargo, estaba tranquilamente revisando sus documentos, mientras que Siobhan parecía satisfecha con su labor. La joven se cuestionaba si conseguía quitarle también las amistades que tenía ahí.

Apartó la vista para observar como James estaba junto a Lucy, hablando seguramente sobre su relación. Sintió una punzada de envidia, más que de celos. Le gustaría poder encontrar a alguien que quisiese lo mismo que James quería con Lucy. Le gustaba también el hombre, por ser tan bueno y tener un trabajo tan espectacular. Sin embargo, esos últimos días no sentía tantos celos, ni se sentía tan desplazada. Se empezaba a preguntar si era porque se resignaba, o porque los sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como los que ella creía.

― ¡Asistente número dos!

Se sobresaltó ante la llamada de su jefa, sorprendiendo también a su compañera. Miró hacia adentro con duda, asomándose desde la silla. Cat se mantenía oculta tras la pantalla de su ordenador, pero enseguida dejó mostrar su mirada ante la ausencia de la rubia, que parecía estar pensando en que se habría equivocado.

― ¡Kerah! ¡No me hagas llamarte de nuevo! ¡Y cierra la puerta antes de entrar!

La aludida asintió, y se levantó, pasando las manos por su falda, colocándola, y tras esto, entró en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La morena parecía curiosa, igual que también lo estaba Winn, ante la privacidad que mostraba la jefa con Kara, pero parecía querer tratar un tema de manera privada, así que se limitaron a dedicarse una mirada rápida, y tras realizar ella un gesto desagradable, siguieron centrados en su trabajo.

― ¿Qué es lo que desea, Miss Grant? ―Cuestionó, mirando a su jefa, intentando mantener la calma.

― ¿Qué es lo que te había dicho? ―Preguntó la mujer, directa, dejando completamente confusa a Kara―. Te dije que quería que fuese profesional...

― ¿Nuestra relación? ―Seguía sin entenderlo bien―. Y así es...Soy su asistente, la número dos―le recordó, apretando los labios con gesto de desagrado.

―Sí, pero quiero que todo sea así...No quiero que andes mirando a James Olsen como una colegiala enamorada herida porque ese hombre no le hace caso.

―No sé de qué me habla, Miss Grant.

―Kerah, no sé qué es lo que te traes con ese hombre, pero quiero que te centres en el trabajo.

―Está bien―su jefa parecía conforme, por lo que le hizo un gesto indicándole que se podía marchar. Se quedó observándola por un momento―; pero para su información, no sucede nada con James. Solamente somos amigos. No somos pareja, ni somos amigos con beneficios. Como le dije a su asistente número uno, solamente existe el beneficio de la amistad―Cat alzó la mirada, sin responderle, y con una expresión en su rostro que Kara no sabía cómo interpretar―. Así que no tiene de qué preocuparse, Miss Grant. No hay nada, ni nunca lo va a haber. Y voy a estar centrada completamente en mi trabajo. Y ahora, si me disculpa, he de volver con la tarea que usted me había mandado.

Tras soltar ese mini discurso, se giró, y salió del despacho de la mujer, soltando un enorme suspiro. Mientras tanto, Cat Grant se quitó las gafas que llevaba y mordió una de las pastillas, mientras miraba como su empleada salía, y sin perder tampoco de vista el ligero movimiento de las caderas de Kara al andar. Después de eso, se volvió a colocar las gafas, y se centró en sus cosas, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de disimular.

* * *

Kara desvió la vista ligeramente hacia dentro del despacho, donde se encontraba Miss Grant hablando con Lucy Lane y con James Olsen. Los dos mostraban en su rostro cierta preocupación, y la más mayor caminaba de un lado a otro, sin pronunciar palabra. Siobhan también parecía darse cuenta de ese hecho, y la miraba a la rubia de vez en cuando, preguntando con la mirada qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, ella no lo sabía, y tampoco pensaba decirle nada. Durante esa última semana, Cat Grant se había mostrado misteriosa. Era consciente de ello, porque Siobhan estaba más atenta, pero no conseguía llamar la atención de su jefa.

Pudo ver como la mujer se colocaba sus gafas de sol negras y salía del despacho, pidiéndole a la asistente número uno su abrigo, la que rápidamente se lo dio, mientras que sus otros dos compañeros volvían a su trabajo. La rubia miró de soslayo a su jefa, que le dedicó una mirada, que no sabía interpretar gracias a las gafas, y después de eso, se marchó, dejando a todos los demás solos.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo que ocurre? ―Preguntó su compañera, fijando la vista en Kara―. Miss Grant parece...Rara, más de lo normal.

―No lo sé. Lo raro es que tú no lo sepas―dejó caer, provocando que la otra frunciese los labios, en desacuerdo.

―Bueno, supongo que necesita algo de tiempo para confiar en mí...Pero créeme, no tardará en hacerlo.

La rubia suspiró, frustrada, y se levantó. Siobhan volvió a sus asuntos, y aprovechó para dirigirse al despacho de James. Este en cuanto la vio entrar, le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, y le devolvió el gesto. El hombre parecía en cierta manera, molesto. Como si toda la situación le sobrepasase, lo que a Kara le apenaba.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Más o menos―respondió él, pasando la mano por su cabeza, pensativo―. ¿Ocurre algo?

― ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ―Quiso saber, acercándose―. Ni siquiera Siobhan sabe nada de eso.

―Creo que por mucho que Miss Grant la ponga por delante de ti, no llega a confiar en ella como lo hace contigo―murmuró, en un intento de animar a su amiga.

―Tampoco ha confiado en mí ahora―le señaló, sonriendo apenada.

―Está dolida, eso es todo―negó con la cabeza―. No le gustó que rechazases a su hijo...

―Ya, pero, ¿tanto daño le he causado cuando apenas nos conocíamos? Igual no importa...

―Es un tema delicado de lo que hemos hablado. Es una especie de hacker o algo así.

―Ya vivimos una situación parecida...

―Lo sé, pero esta vez es distinto...Es difícil de explicar, Kara.

La aludida asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras se giraba, mirando a su alrededor. Winn estaba sentado, observándoles, y haciéndole un gesto, como preguntando de qué iba la cosa. Sacudió la cabeza, y con la mano, le hizo entender que luego le contaría. El chico pareció darse por satisfecho, porque no insistió, y siguió con su trabajo. Mientras tanto, la morena estaba sentada, limándose las uñas, lo que hizo que Kara rodase los ojos, molesta.

―Kara―la llamó James, mientras ella seguía observando a su contrincante.

― ¿Hm? ―Emitió una especie de murmullo, centrada.

― ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije el otro día?

Kara se quedó callada ante esa pregunta, tragando saliva en seco. No sabía bien qué responderle, menos cuando la relación del chico podía depender de su posible elección. Podría darle su bendición y que hablase con Lucy sobre que ella era Supergirl, pero eso supondría que más gente supiese sobre su verdadera identidad, y bastante estaba arriesgando al saber que Max Lord lo sabía. Y aunque le extrañaba el hecho de que no hubiese dicho nada todavía, se encontraba un poco asustada sobre ese asunto.

―No sé qué decirte, James―se sinceró, girándose, para encontrarse con los ojos del hombre―. Me estás pidiendo algo que...

―Lo sé, y no te lo pediría si no fuese necesario―aseguró él rápidamente, levantándose de su silla―. No quiero que mi relación con Lucy se rompa porque no he sido del todo sincero con ella.

―Lo entiendo, pero...Me pides poder contarle a alguien más quien soy, y creo que eso es una elección mía. Es mi vida la que corre peligro, James. ¿Y si ella no se lo toma bien? ¿Y sí se lo cuenta a su padre? O a Cat, o lo desvelan...Bastante riesgo he corrido dejando libre a Max Lord.

―Lo siento...Solamente no quiero que mi relación se estropee. Lo hemos intentado varias veces, y aunque parece que siempre hay algo que se interpone entre nosotros, salimos hacia adelante―Kara se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras―. Para mí, Lucy lo es todo...Ahora mismo, es como mi pilar, lo que me sostiene para no caerme...Quiero estar con ella de verdad, Kara. Y creo que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Lucy no es una mala persona, e independientemente de lo que piense sobre Supergirl, nunca haría nada que te pusiese en peligro.

Tras esas palabras, el hombre se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Sostuvo el manillar, mientras que Kara permanecía en la misma posición, centrando la vista en cualquier punto de la habitación, relamiéndose los labios. Después, él se fue, dejando a la rubia en un silencio que se le iba haciendo a ella cada vez más pesado.


	3. Capítulo 2

Aunque pasasen unos cuantos días, seguían surgiendo algunas discusiones, que eran protagonizadas por Cat Grant, James Olsen y Lucy Lane, que parecían debatir de manera intensa lo que estaba sucediendo. Kara los seguía observando en silencio, sin querer prestar mucha atención. Había decidido que lo mejor, para no verse tan involucrada con su jefa, era mantener las distancias, como ella le había pedido.

Había aprovechado para ahorrarse tener contacto alguno con la DEO, y también alejarse un poco de James. Se sentía presionada por él para darle permiso para que hablase con Lucy, y ella seguía teniendo dudas; dudas, y no sabía si también había algo de celos. No estaba segura de eso, puesto que si tenía claro sus sentimientos por el hombre, estos empezaban a disiparse, y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Además, tenía que lidiar con su nueva compañera, a la que detestaba cada día un poco más, y la distancia que notaba de su hermana con respecto a ella. Parecía estar lidiando con algo que la reconcomía por dentro, y no podía ayudarla si no se dejaba. Tampoco tenía pensado obligarla a nada, porque conocía suficiente a Alex como para saber que necesitaba su espacio y su tiempo. Solamente sentía que todo estaba mejor con Winn, pese a los últimos acontecimientos que habían surgido alrededor de su amistad. Le relajaba ver que el chico parecía estar mejor, y esperaba que con el tiempo, se olvidase de ella.

Se colocó bien las gafas con la mano libre, rápidamente, y volvió a sujetar el café caliente que había pedido para Miss Grant, aunque siempre se lo rechazase. Llevaba también su bolso, y su jersey amarillo relucía en todo el ascensor. Se miró en el reflejo del cristal, y sintió una especie de duda y de incertidumbre, además de cierta tristeza. Aunque lo intentase aparentar, no se estaba sintiendo del todo a gusto. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, para evitar pensar sobre ello, y esperó a que se abriese la puerta.

Al entrar hacia la zona de las mesas, Siobhan estaba esperando con un paquete, sonriendo, aunque ese gesto se borró en cuanto vio que era Kara la que acababa de aparecer, mostrando un puchero, desilusionada, y se giró, para prestar atención al cuerpo de James Olsen, que estaba fotocopiando unos papeles. La rubia rodó los ojos ante el gesto de la otra y siguió caminando, encontrándose en mitad de camino a Winn, que miraba a la morena con molestia.

― ¿Estás bien, Winn?

―Sí, sí―respondió rápidamente el joven, apartando la vista de la otra mujer para centrarla en su amiga―. Es esa chica, Sae...

―Siobhan―le corrigió ella, mirándole él sorprendido―. Miss Grant se sabe su nombre perfectamente.

―Ajá...―dijo, sin entender bien que tenía que ver que su jefa supiese el nombre para que ella también lo supiese, pero no le dio más vueltas―. Bueno, ella...Es una antipática―bramó, soltando un sonoro suspiro―. No la soporto. Nos mira a todos con superioridad, como si creyese que es mejor que nadie. Seguro que no sabe manejar el ordenador como lo hago yo.

―Teniendo en cuenta que tú eres el informático, dudo mucho que lo haga mejor que tú―señaló, sonriendo, divertida por la mirada que le dedicó el chico.

―Lo que quiero decir es que se cree perfecta... ¿O no piensas tú lo mismo?

―Sí, por supuesto que lo pienso. Si pudiese, la mandaba fuera de la tierra―se quedó pensativa por un momento y esbozó una enorme sonrisa falsa―. Sí, estoy segura de que lo haría.

―No entiendo como Cat la prefiere a ella antes que a ti...

Kara se quedó callada ante las palabras de su amigo, que pareció darse cuenta de su error, aunque no se corrigió. Ella sacudió la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa, para intentar quitarle yerro al asunto. Sin embargo, no le gustaba escuchar en voz alta lo que ella misma pensaba, porque se le hacía que era más real, aunque quedase estúpido pensarlo tan siquiera. No quería admitir que le dolía en cierta manera que su jefa prefiriese a otra antes que a ella. Le resultaba que era un tema de profesionalidad, pero le dolía más de lo que esperaba o suponía. Quería pensar en lo que le había dicho Alex en su momento, y que era solo un trabajo. Que podría encontrar cualquier otro, pero la idea se le hacía estúpida, y no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuese al lado de Cat Grant, aunque no terminase de entender muy bien el porqué.

―No la prefiere a ella―interrumpió James―. No habéis visto como la trata en privado.

― ¿Cómo a todos? ―Inquirió Winn, mirando a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

―No, es diferente...Casi parece desprecio. La tiene solamente para darle una lección a Kara, y cuando crea que se la ha dado, lo dejará estar. Solo necesitas esperar un tiempo.

―El problema es si voy a poder esperar―murmuró la aludida, mientras James se encogía de hombros, soltando un suspiro.

―Seguro que sí...Si te merece la pena.

¿Le merecía la pena? Kara no sabía exactamente la respuesta. No creía merecer ese trato que Cat Grant le estaba dando, aunque sí que de verdad lo haría por ella. Aunque no entendiese bien la razón, aguantaría lo que fuese para poder seguir viendo a la mujer todos los días, aunque esta no se percatase de su presencia.

Puso su atención de repente, escuchando la voz de su jefa en el ascensor. Rápidamente, se acercó hacia el ascensor, y Siobhan al ver lo que ella hacía, hizo lo mismo, colocándose a su lado con el paquete que había recibido. En ese momento justo que ella llegó, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a una Cat Grant junto con otro trabajador, que salió, dispuesto a dejarle a ella pasar tranquila. La mujer le dedicó una leve mirada de reproche, aunque no hizo ningún comentario, y empezó a caminar, sujetando su bolso en una mano.

Pasó por delante de sus dos asistentes sin prestarle atención, y ambas se giraron. Siobhan se tapó la boca para ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa, a su vez que Kara se la quedaba mirando un poco embobada. Sin lugar a dudas, Cat Grant era la viva imagen de la sexualidad y de la elegancia, además del divismo. Y tenía que admitir que ese día se veía mucho más atractiva de lo que la había visto nunca. Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía que centrarse, porque sino, no sabría siquiera en lo que acabaría pensando, y no sabía si estaba preparada para eso.

― ¡Olsen!

La voz de Cat resonó, y el hombre rápidamente fue detrás de su jefa, saliendo de su ensoñación. Siobhan miró a Kara en todo momento, como observaba embobada a su jefa, y después como se ponía alerta ante la llamada de James, apartando así la vista. La morena alzó una ceja con picardía en su rostro, inclinándose por detrás hacia Kara.

― ¿Embobada, Kara? Ten cuidado, no se te vaya demasiado la vista...

la aludida frunció el ceño, sin entender, pensando en que sería por James el comentario, y arrugó la nariz junto a la presión que hacía en los labios, de manera que el gesto le quedaba bastante tierno. Giró un poco el rostro, sosteniendo bien el café que había traído.

―Te he dicho que no me gusta James.

―No he dicho en ningún momento que fuese James.

Tras esas contundentes palabras, que dejaron a Kara perpleja, la mujer fue detrás de Miss Grant, que no la hizo ningún caso. La muchacha suspiró, soltando además un bufido después, y se sentó. La rubia la miró con curiosidad, y después se sentó en la silla, sin saber si llevar o no el café que siempre pedía, pero que últimamente, su jefa parecía no querer.

* * *

― ¿Kerah?

Se sobresaltó, asomándose para ver como Miss Grant le hacía con la mano un gesto de que se acercase hacia donde ella. A su vez, James y Lucy entraban en el lugar, con los rostros serios, lo que hizo que Kara también estuviese un poco seria. Se levantó, cogiendo el café, y colocándose como siempre la falda. Esperó a ver si escuchaba el nombre de la otra asistente, cosa que no fue así. Siobhan también parecía esperar, pero al no escuchar nada, se limitó a seguir con su trabajo, aunque el hecho de que se formase una mueca en su rostro provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

― ¿Miss Grant? ―Inquirió ella.

―Cierra la puerta, y acercaros los tres―pidió la mujer―; y tráeme el café.

―Aquí lo tiene, Miss Grant.

Dejó el café en la mesa, permaneciendo de pie. La mujer con la mirada le indicó que se sentase, mientras que James y Lucy seguían en el mismo lugar, de pie, mirando a Kara. Lucy parecía en cierto modo, molesta, y James apenas miraba a su novia. Miss Grant intercambió una mirada rápida con su asistente, como si le estuviese preguntando si ella tenía algo que ver con eso. Y ante la negativa disimulada de ella, asintió conforme, volviendo la vista a sus otros dos empleados.

―James y Lucy ya lo saben, y he decidido en esta ocasión confiar en ti porque, a pesar de que estas últimas semanas me has demostrado cierta incapacidad...―Kara bajó la vista debido a esas palabras, tragando saliva―, siempre me has demostrado lealtad, y en cierta manera, preocupación por mí y por esta empresa. Y eso, Kerah, lo tengo muy en cuenta.

La muchacha asintió en silencio, sintiéndose algo molesta. Quería que pronunciase su nombre adecuadamente, como era de verdad; en su interior, no sabía si su jefa sabía cómo se llamaba, porque en otras ocasiones sí le había llamado correctamente, pero en otros momentos, como aquel, la llamaba "Kerah", y ya era algo personal. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable en frente de Cat, y quería dejar, en parte, de sentirse así.

―Gracias, Miss Grant― se limitó a responder, apartando la vista de nuevo, para fijarla en los demás―. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

―Hay un hacker en la empresa, y he contactado recientemente con Maxwell Lord, pero parece ser que él no sabe quien es la persona, ni tiene método alguno, por temas que me ha estado explicando. No sabemos quién es, ni porqué lo hace. Lo único es que sé es que he recibido un mensaje, pidiéndome que en unos minutos encienda el ordenador y conecte el internet.

― ¿Y por qué me necesita? ¿No sería mejor que ayudase Winn, que es el experto en ordenadores?

―Primero, ¿me has estado escuchando lo primero que dije? Eres una persona de confianza, y a veces has demostrado un cierto ingenio en algunos temas―la aludida asintió, volviendo a fijar la vista en su jefa. Sintió como surgía la timidez en ella, y a su vez, una especie de sensación se apoderaba de ella. Creía que podría estar todo el rato observando a Cat, atenta a sus movimientos y a sus gestos―. Segundo, si Max Lord no ha sido capaz de dar una respuesta, ¿por qué crees que tu atractivo amigo podría hacerlo? ―Arrugó la nariz al escuchar lo de atractivo sobre Winn, algo molesta, pero no dijo nada―. ¡Ah! Ya es la hora. James, enciende el ordenador, vamos, chop chop.

El aludido rápidamente hizo lo que le mandaron, conectando el ordenador a la pantalla grande, junto al internet. Todos se quedaron esperando, mientras Kara lanzaba una mirada rápida a su jefa, antes de centrarse en lo que debía. En ese instante, una imagen se visualizó poco a poco, dejando ver así a una preciosa mujer rubia. Su rostro se tornaba serio, y era atractiva, tanto que podría llamar la atención de cualquier chica, y de cualquier chico también. Lucy se inclinó, dedicándole una mirada rápida a Kara, la que se percató de ese gesto, y antes de poder hacerle una seña, alguien habló.

―Vaya vaya...Ha traído amigos, Miss Grant.

― ¿Quién es usted?

―Quién soy no importa...Lo que importa es lo que quiero―los ojos de la mujer se clavaron un momento en Kara, lo que provocó un escalofrío en la joven.

― ¿Por qué deberíamos darle lo que quiere? ―Preguntó cínicamente la dueña de CatCo, sin apartar la vista de esa figura.

―Porque sé todo acerca de todos vosotros...

―Es difícil no saber algo de mí, o de James Olsen, o incluso de Lucy Lane. Somos gentes conocida.

―Cat Grant, dueña de CatCo, madre de un hijo pequeño llamado Carter...Y de otro hijo, llamado Adam Foster―la aludida se puso tensa―, y...Bueno, también conozco otro pequeño secreto sobre usted, que imagino que puede saber a cuál me refiero―todos miraron a su jefa con curiosidad, mientras esta permanecía en silencio―. James Olsen, fotógrafo amigo de Supergirl, saliendo con la abogada, que además participó en el ejército, Lucy Lane. Ambos ahora mismo no saben a dónde van su relación, porque ella ha descubierto la cercanía que su novio tiene con Supergirl, y en el fondo, ella no está preparada para saber la verdad, aunque la necesita―los dos se miraron por primera vez, sin saber bien qué decir, y volvieron de nuevo a fijarse en la chica de la pantalla―. Y luego, está la asistente de Cat Grant, Kara Danvers, hija huérfana y adoptada por una familia.

―Algunas cosas se puede haber informado y otras, aventurado―susurró Kara, asintiendo Cat a favor de ella.

―Vaya, ya habló la chica lesbiana, a la que le falta estar enamorada de su jefa para terminar el tópico de asistente buena―la miró más fijamente, como si necesitase analizarla.

Todos se quedaron callados de repente, con la boca abierta, mientras que Kara puso una mueca de nerviosismo, sin saber bien qué responder. Ella no era lesbiana, o al menos eso era lo que creía, y menos estaba enamorada de su jefa. No podía sentir nada por ella, teniendo en cuenta que la relación era algo dificultosa. Cat Grant se giró para mirarla, con una expresión que la rubia no sabría interpretar, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza, queriendo dar a entender que eso no era cierto. No quería que la otra se llevase una impresión equivocada de la situación.

―Sé muchas más cosas de las que creo que ninguno querría hablar...De sentimientos ocultos, de cierto resentimiento, sentimientos que son prohibidos, y que algunos lo consideran así...

― ¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

―A Supergirl―hizo una pausa, sonriendo con cierta maldad―, aunque...Ya tengo lo que quería.

Dedicó una mirada rápida que pareció invisible para todos, menos para Kara, porque los ojos la buscaron a ella, antes de desaparecer, quedándose la pantalla a oscuras. El resto soltaron un suspiro, agobiados, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí dentro.

* * *

―Kara, ¿eres lesbiana?

Se encontraban Winn, James y ella en el apartamento de la última. El castaño estaba con el ordenador, intentando buscar información sobre la mujer a la que habían visto. James observaba a Kara con interés, como si no quisiese creer lo que había escuchado, y la aludida se sentía realmente incómoda. Ya había pasado por bastante cuando Lucy le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto, y su jefa no paraba de observarla cada vez que salía del despacho, como si estuviese también buscando creer o que eso era mentira, o que era la razón por la que había rechazado a Adam.

―Yo durante un tiempo pensé que lo era cuando rechazaba salir conmigo...Recuerdo que cuando me iba a contar que era Supergirl, creí que estaba saliendo del armario conmigo―dijo Winn riéndose, pero a James parecía no hacerle tanta gracia.

―Es una pregunta seria...Esa mujer dijo que Kara era lesbiana.

―No lo soy―respondió al final la protagonista de la conversación.

― ¿Segura? ―Insistió James.

―Sí―dijo, aunque en su mente surgía una duda que parecía resurgir, aunque ella hubiese procurado ocultarla―. Y en caso de que lo fuese, ¿habría algún problema?

James negó con la cabeza, apartando la mirada. Winn les miró a ambos, mientras que Kara suspiraba, rodando los ojos. Notaba algo en su amigo, como si le doliese la posibilidad de que le gustase alguien, y más una mujer. No lo entendía, porque él estaba con Lucy, pero tampoco se quería meter en una conversación que se pudiese complicar más de lo normal, por lo que no dijo nada, al igual que él tampoco pronunció palabra alguna.

― ¿Y Lucy? ―Inquirió Winn, haciendo que el otro le mirase―. ¿Todo bien con ella? La he notado rara contigo hoy.

―Sí...Bueno, cree que me gusta otra persona.

Kara le observó de reojo, para después centrarse en la pantalla. Podía sentir casi como la vista de James se clavaba en ella, como si la estuviese analizando atentamente, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Pero ella no tenía nada qué decir. Ella no tenía qué opinar nada, porque ya no tenía nada con lo qué opinar. Sus sentimientos, confusos, empezaban a decantarse en un silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper.

Estaba empezando a sospechar que, posiblemente, a James le gustaba ella. Podría sonar arrogante, pero desde que había experimentado lo de Winn, también se había percatado del comportamiento del fotógrafo con ella. Y no quería inmiscuirse en una relación, y menos enfrentarse a eso, porque tendría que escoger entre estar a su lado, y romperle el corazón. Y últimamente, si se veía en esa posición, se imaginaba que escogería la segunda opción.

―Vaya... ¿Y es verdad eso?

―Sí, hay alguien más pero...Quiero a Lucy, y es complicado.

El castaño miró a su amiga, brindándole la oportunidad de que ellos dos tuviesen una conversación sincera, pero ella se limitó a hacerse la sueca. Se encogió de hombros ante el comportamiento de ella, y siguió con el ordenador, mientras que la rubia se cruzaba de brazos. James se acercó y se colocó a su lado.

―Kara... ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?

―Sí, claro―dijo, sonriendo forzadamente―. James, creo que deberías decirle a Lucy quien soy de verdad―el hombre se la quedó mirando fijamente.

― ¿En serio?

―Sí...Me refiero, ella te quiere, y no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que le mientas por mí. Y no quiero obligarte a escoger, para que luego me eches la culpa del fracaso de tu relación, o que te vayas y nos dejes solos. Eres mi amigo, y quiero tenerte aquí, conmigo―se sinceró ella, dedicándole una leve sonrisa―. Te quiero mucho, y si crees que Lucy no va a decir nada, y que incluso nos puede llegar a ayudar, no me voy a oponer a ello.

―Kara, yo...Gracias.

―No me lo tienes que agradecer―él se limitó a asentir.

―Chicos, creo que ya está.

Los dos se fijaron en Winn, que parecía estar terminando en hallar a la mujer que había aparecido en la pantalla. Y justamente, volvió a surgir. Con ese cabello dorado, esa mirada fría, y esa sonrisa de superioridad que hacía que los tres allí presentes se pusiesen en cierta manera, nerviosos.

―Supergirl...

La aludida la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules, intentando descubrir bien sobre quien se podría tratar.

― ¿Quién eres?

―No importa...Lo que importa es que nos tenemos que ver en persona.

―Dime dónde y cuando―respondió firme.

― ¿Qué te parece ahora?

La imagen de la pantalla se disolvió, empezando a salir unos pequeños cuadrados, formalizándose en la escena, apartándose los tres del ordenador. Poco a poco los cuadrados fueron recreando la figura de una mujer, aunque era completamente distinta a la que habían visto de verdad. Su cuerpo era completamente azul, y solo seguía siendo igual su cabello, aunque recogido en forma de rastas, y sus ojos, que seguían mostrando esa mirada fría y, en cierta manera, mortal.

―Supergirl...Sé todo sobre ti―dijo, dedicando una mirada hacia sus amigos―. Y también sobre la gente que te importa.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la lanzó con la mano, sin apenas tocarla, rompiendo el cristal de la ventana, siendo expulsada del edificio. Tomó a Winn y a James de la garganta, sujetándolos con fuerza. Pero aunque se había librado de Supergirl, solo había sido de manera temporal. Volvió al salón, aterrizando en la alfombra, y abriéndose la camisa, dejando ver debajo la camiseta que tenía el estampado de la "S", y quitándose las gafas, dejando así ver su verdadera identidad.

― ¡Suéltales!

La mujer la miró amenazante, dispuesta a causarles daño, pero en ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver así a Hank y a Alex, que llevaban sus pistolas. El ser extraño los miró, y al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada, los soltó, y rápidamente, les dejó libre, volviendo a la pantalla e introduciéndose en esta, de manera que pudo desaparecer rápidamente de la vista de todos.

― ¿Estáis todos bien? ―Preguntó Hank, mientras que Kara miraba a sus dos amigos, interrogante también.

―Sí―respondió Winn, colocándose la corbata―. Un poco apretado, pero todo bien.

― ¿Qué era eso? ―Preguntó Alex.

Kara se acercó a la pantalla del ordenador, quedándose mirando esta detenidamente.

―No lo sé, pero quiere a Supergirl.

* * *

Hola, hola :3 aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo de Supergirl... ¿por ahora qué os parece? No va a seguir la línea de la serie así que Índigo no va a tener mucha relevancia por ahora...Por lo demás, iremos viendo como se desarrolla la trama entre Cat y Kara pero aviso de que no va a haber dificultad en el desarrollo de sentimientos pero si de relación, y advierto de que solo van a estar ellas dos en la relación. Es decir, no va a haber triángulo amoroso. Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo imaginando y escribiendo esta historia :)


	4. Capítulo 3

― ¿Kerah?

La muchacha alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre, mientras que Siobhan seguía en su trabajo. Pudo fijarse en como también desviaba un momento la mirada del ordenador hacia ella, y como después se volvía a centrar en sus labores. Suspiró, levantándose de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia dentro del despacho. Ante el gesto que hizo su jefa con la mano, cerró la puerta tras de sí, mostrándose seria. Nada de sentimientos. Solo profesionalidad. Aunque le costase un mundo mantenerse así con Cat.

― ¿Sí, Miss Grant?

―Quería comunicarte que el problema del hacker ya se ha solucionado.

―Ah―soltó un poco seria, aunque se recompuso, intentando mostrar curiosidad―. ¿Se puede saber cómo?

―Parece ser que era un ser de esos del mundo de Supergirl o algo del estilo...Y ella ha conseguido derrotarla.

La rubia asintió ante las palabras de su jefa. Había sido duro. Tuvo que ir con James a la Fortaleza de la Soledad de Superman para aprender como poder derrotar a índigo, y tras conseguirlo, con un duro entrenamiento de por medio, por fin National City se encontraba a salvo. Se sentía satisfecha por lo que había logrado, y que fuese a ser reconocido por todos, incluso por su jefa, era algo que le producía alegría. Aunque era más el hecho de que Cat Grant conociese sus logros, aunque no supiese de que se trataba de ella.

―Eso es una buena noticia, Miss Grant.

―Sí que lo es―afirmó la mujer, con tono pensativo. Se levantó de su asiento, girando el rostro hacia los cristales, viendo a través de ellos todos los edificios de la ciudad―. ¿Sabes una cosa, Kerah?

―Dígame, Miss Grant.

―Voy a tener una aparición en "The Talk" para hablar sobre Supergirl.

―Oh―respondió, un poco impresionada. Sabía que era un programa conocido, y que Cat Grant se sentiría emocionada por poder participar allí. Creía que con esa breve expresión, ya había dado a entender lo sorprendida que estaba.

―Lo sé. Creo que hasta puede llegar a asustar.

Kara miró entonces a su jefa, intentando comprender qué era lo que parecía que tanto le preocupaba. Al verla en ese instante, con los ojos centrados en algo más allá de los edificios de la ciudad, vio una expresión en su rostro que hizo que la rubia sintiese una especie de calidez recorriendo su cuerpo. Notaba como su corazón se hinchaba, como de felicidad, porque ese instante, podía ver algo más allá de esa fortaleza que la mujer mayor había fabricado con tanto esmero durante todo ese tiempo. La veía preciosa así, tan natural, tan ella.

―No tiene de qué tener miedo, Miss Grant. Usted es de esas personas capaces de crear tendencia en algo que dice, aunque muchos de los que la sigan pudiesen pensar lo contrario...No tiene nada de lo qué preocuparse―intentó tranquilizarla, mostrando cierta suavidad.

Después de eso, temió que su jefa la acusase de estar volviendo a rebasar la línea de la profesionalidad, pero al ver que el gesto de Cat se había relajado, en vez de estar tan tenso, se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto. Sabía que en el fondo, las dos no estaban hechas para tratarse de una manera solamente formal, aunque la otra se resistiese a ello. Tenía ganas de acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, e intentar calmarla. Se sorprendió por esos impulsos que surgían en ella, entreabriendo los labios por ello, perpleja por completo. ¿Cómo podía pensarlo tan siquiera?

―Y sin embargo...Sigo sintiéndome a veces, en este tipo de ocasiones solamente, como un poco novata―cuando escuchó esas palabras, la joven asistente no se lo podía creer―. Aunque, en verdad, lo que más temo es no dejarla a la altura de lo que se merece.

― ¿A quién?

―A Supergirl. Hay mucha gente que sigue sin entender que ella no es un peligro para nosotros. Hay otra gente que la menosprecia porque es una mujer. Hay tantas cosas que, no sé, no quiero que lo que pueda decir ayude a esa gente a que se incrementen sus ideas. Quiero que todos entiendan lo que significa "Supergirl". Quiero que comprendan que, cuando alguien dice "Supergirl", está hablando del bien, y no de si es mujer, hombre, o no. O de que puede ser un peligro. Quiero que la vean como la ve mi hijo, Carter.

―No tiene de qué preocuparse, Miss Grant―repitió―. Usted fue quien le puso nombre...

―Sí. ¿Y sí la fallo?

―No lo va a hacer. La conozco. Sé cómo es. Y pueden decir de usted muchas cosas malas, pero nunca podrán decir que no luchó como Supergirl. Usted es admirable. Para cualquiera de nosotros. Simplemente, tiene que decir lo que siente sobre Supergirl, qué es lo que le hace apoyarla.

La mujer se quedó callada ante las palabras de su asistente. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre sus estas, o esa impresión le estaba dando a Kara. Sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente, en un movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para sus ojos azules. Notó como su corazón se encogía por ello. Se mordió el labio ligeramente, bajando la vista, con el fin de recuperarse. Respiró hondo, tomando el aire suficiente, y de nuevo clavó la vista en su jefa. Ahora esta le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que no podía saber qué era lo que reflejaba su rostro. No sabía si asegurar si le había servido de ayuda, pero no pudo evitar notar de nuevo esa conexión que existía entre ellas dos. Esa especie de unión que había cuando las dos tenían un problema, cuando notaban que las inseguridades se apoderaban de ellas dos.

― ¿Necesita algo más, Miss Grant?

―Ah―pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos, o tal vez pensaba que ya se había marchado―. No, no; puedes volver a tus labores.

―De acuerdo...

Kara se giró, saliendo del despacho, mientras que Cat Grant se quedaba en la misma posición, girando un momento su rostro, mirando de reojo como la rubia se sentaba en el lugar de siempre, con una expresión suave en su rostro. Bajó la vista hacia la mesa, y tomó sus gafas.

―Gracias, Kara―susurró, colocándose las gafas y sentándose, para empezar a escribir un artículo que le ayudase a hablar sobre Supergirl.

* * *

Maxwell Lord caminaba por su despacho, de un lado a otro, pensativo. Había decidido calmarse un poco, dejar que pasase el tiempo desde que le habían soltado de la DEO, habiendo estado recluido contra su voluntad. Le había sorprendido que Supergirl le hubiese soltado, cosa que había hecho que su odio irracionable hacia ella se calmase en cierta medida, porque no esperaba esa especie de acción bondadosa por la chica.

Sin embargo, seguía creyendo que era un gran peligro para la Tierra, no solamente por sus acciones, sino por esa gente que viniendo del mismo lugar que ella, estaban destruyendo todo lo que era su hogar. Y ella, por muy buena que fuese, había destruído a su propia Supergirl. Bizarro, como así le había llamado Cat Grant a su gran obra maestra, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado a ese lugar, y la otra Supergirl la había destrozado. Incluso había provocado que todo su mundo se desmoronase.

Soltó un suspiro cálido, escuchando como la puerta se abría. Alex Danvers acababa de hacer acto de presencia, haciendo que él sonriese con cierta ironía. Justo después, apareció su secretaria, un poco agitada. Se imaginaba que había intentado avisarle antes de que esa mujer entrase, pero no lo había logrado.

Pese a todo. A que supiese que era la hermana de Supergirl. A que le hubiese mantenido encerrado en contra de su voluntad. A que le hubiese golpeado numerosas veces. A que hubiese intentado ligar con él para engañarle. Pese a todo eso, a Max Lord le seguía pareciendo Alex Danvers una de las mujeres más atractivas que jamás hubiese podido conocer. Y no solo se lo parecía porque era guapa, porque sin lugar a dudas, era preciosa; no, le atraía ese halo de misterio que la envolvía. Y aunque sabía gran parte de su vida, y de sus secretos más oscuros, le seguía pareciendo un misterio.

Y aunque ella defendiese a su hermana, los dos sabían que entre ellos había algo. Algunas personas lo denominaban atracción, otros química. Otros simplemente, decían que era una conexión especial. Era algo. Algo que a él le gustaba tener con ella, y que en cierta manera, calmaba su sed de venganza. Pero solo un poco. Esos ojos oscuros que se penetraban en su alma hacían que se replantease si había escogido el camino correcto. Y aunque creía que así era, que las dudas surgiesen solo por esa mujer, hacían que se sintiese todavía más atraído. Lástima que ella no estuviese unida a su causa.

―Agente Danvers, que alegría volver a verla―ella sonrió con ironía―. ¿Le apetece una copa?

― ¿Tuviste algo que ver con índigo? ―Fue directa. Y eso le encantaba.

― ¿Quién? ―Fue una pregunta sincera, no tenía realmente idea alguna de lo que ella le estaba hablando―. ¿De qué me hablas?

―Del hacker que se había apoderado de la empresa CatCo.

―Ah, eso―respondió―. Debo ser sincero contigo, Alex...No tuve nada que ver―ella le miró con duda, como si no se terminase de creer las palabras de ese hombre―. En serio te lo digo. No podía acceder a la forma en la que entraba en la empresa...Era como si no existiese en verdad, pero había algo―afirmó, sirviéndose una copa de whisky―. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que era.

― ¿Y por qué debería de creerte?

―Sabes que es verdad―dijo con tono grave, fijando sus ojos en los de ella―. Puedo ser muchas cosas y mentir mucho, pero en este caso, no miento. Y además, ya tengo manera de poner entre las cuerdas a Supergirl.

―Sí es algo sobre desvelar su identidad...

―No, no―le cortó el, apretando los labios en un gesto divertido, mientras negaba con el dedo índice―, va a ser algo mucho más divertido, te lo aseguro.

Alex se le quedó mirando sintiendo cierta rabia, mientras que él parecía satisfecho de haber provocado esa reacción en la mujer. Esa lucha que existía entre ellos dos le hacía sentirse vivo. Y ver como ella le miraba, con deseo prohibido, le enloquecía todavía más. Se relamió los labios delante de ella, como si la fuese a devorar.

―Esto no va a quedar así, y lo sabes―amenazó ella, girándose.

―Yo no me pondría en plan defensora de Supergirl, Alex―murmuró él, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras ella seguía caminando hacia la entrada―. ¿Sabe tu hermana que eres la causante de la muerte de su tía?

Se quedó congelada en el lugar, mientras que Max Lord permanecía en su sitio, con una sonrisa de fanfarronería propia de él. Se volteó, para encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con él. ¿Cómo podría él saberlo? Solo lo sabían Hank y ella. ¿Les habría escuchado? Imposible, estaba encerrado en su celda. ¿Tal vez un topo? ¿Alguien que estaba bajo las órdenes de ese hombre y que sabía toda la verdad? Sintió alarma dentro de ella, cierta rabia hacia él, y además, hacia ella misma.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Oh, eso no importa―dijo despreocupado―. Me pregunto qué es lo que opinará la pequeña Kara Danvers sobre que su hermana mayor asesinase a su tía...

―No le vas a decir nada―murmuró, molesta, acercándose de nuevo a él―. No pienso dejar que se entere así.

― ¿Me vas a volver a encerrar para impedirlo? ―Cuestionó con diversión, y ante el silencio, se rió―. Ya me imaginaba que no...Igual, no te preocupes, no te pienso delatar.

― ¿Y eso por qué?

―Porque me caes bien―parecía sincero, o esa impresión le daba a Alex―. Y además, creo que incluso la misma Supergirl necesita saber la verdad por parte de su familia. Bastante doloroso va a ser saber todo, como para encima, añadir que se lo diga alguien a quien odia, y que la odia―se encogió de hombros―. Te concedo eso, esa tregua.

Alex se quedó impresionada por eso, mientras que Max se acercaba a su asiento, sentándose, sin apartar sus ojos de la mujer. Mantenía esa sonrisa que tanto sacaba de quicio a Alex, pero que a su vez, le hacía verse en cierta manera, atractivo. Apretó los labios, un poco molesta por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

―Gracias.

―De nada.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, como si intentasen decirse algo más. Y tras esto, ella se giró, marchándose de allí, y dejando atrás de ella a un hombre con una sensación desconocida en su interior, que rápidamente fue eclipsada por sus planes. Por sus verdaderos y maléficos planes.

* * *

Kara llegó a su apartamento un poco agotada después del duro día de trabajo. Solamente podía pensar en lo difícil que era estar en ese trabajo siendo tratada casi como alguien inferior al resto. Dejó el bolso en el sofá, mientras se quitaba la cazadora que llevaba. Al menos no había sucedido nada extraño que tuviese que ver con Supergirl, desde Índigo así que estaba, por ese aspecto, un poco relajada. Se quitó las gafas, para estar relajada, y se sentó, masajeándose los pies.

Se puso a pensar en cómo sería pasar un día cotidiano con Cat. En como sería sentarse con ella para hablar de cosas del trabajo sin la presión de que te pudiese despedir, y como sería relajarse con ella. Se quitó esa absurda idea de la cabeza, porque hasta se le hacía extraña. Le costaba mucho imaginarse esa situación, y no entendía siquiera porque se paraba a pensarlo.

De repente, notó como su móvil vibraba en el bolso. Tomó este entre sus manos, y rebuscó rápidamente, encontrándolo. Se quedó callada, un poco sorprendida de ver que era su jefa la que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Se puso un poco tensa, y aunque tenía miedo de contestar, sabía que debía hacerlo, porque sino le daría otra razón más para poder ser despedida.

― ¿Miss Grant? ―Atendió. Por un instante, la línea se quedó en silencio. ¿Se habría equivocado de asistente?

― ¿Kerah? ¿Tienes el ordenador a mano?

―Eh...Puedo encenderlo si lo desea.

―Sí, date prisa, chop chop.

La aludida asintió, aunque enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que su jefa no la estaba viendo. Rápidamente puso el ordenador en marcha, e ingresó en su usuario. Podía escuchar una música clásica al fondo, posiblemente Beethoven. Se le escapó una leve sonrisa. La verdad es que le parecía propio de Cat, aunque no supiese tanto de sus gustos musicales. ¿Sería solamente de música clásica?

― ¿Ya lo tienes, Kerah?

―Sí, Miss Grant.

― ¡Carter! ―Pudo escuchar la voz del niño a lo lejos―. ¡Baja la música! Perdona, últimamente le ha dado con...

―Beethoven.

―Sí―parecía sorprendida―. ¿Te gusta la música clásica?

―Un poco―admitió, sonrojada, aliviada al pensar que la otra no se percataría de su sonrojo―. No soy fan, pero siempre hay alguna melodía que puede enamorarte, creo―dijo, un poco nerviosa.

―Opino lo mismo―respondió al cabo de unos instantes Cat, asintiendo levemente―. Me acabas de sorprender, Kerah.

―Espero que para bien.

―Sí―fue la escueta contestación de la mujer.

―Mándele saludos a su hijo de mi parte―se atrevió a decir, y antes de que la otra pudiese comentarle algo, decidió que era mejor centrarse en el trabajo―. ¿Qué era lo que quería, Miss Grant?

―Ah sí, eso...Abre tu correo, por favor. Vas a ver un artículo que he escrito. Quiero que lo leas.

Kara se quedó sopesando un momento, y empezó a leer, mientras se seguía escuchando al fondo las melodías de música clásica. Alguna seguía siendo de Beethoven, otras en cambio eran de Mozart, y así una larga lista de compositores que para ella eran desconocidos. Y sin embargo, estaba centrada en lo que estaba leyendo. Sentía admiración por la forma en la que tenía su jefa de escribir, porque de verdad, le encantaba. Sin embargo, sintió que faltaba algo. Era como si no terminase de creer lo que estaba plasmado en el papel.

Creía que para Cat Grant, Supergirl era algo importante y especial. Pero lo que había escrito ahí era más formal de lo necesario. Se cuestionaba si era porque en verdad, para la mujer Supergirl no era más que una formalidad, o porque no quería dejar ver lo que podría llegar a significar para ella. Contuvo el aliento, sin saber bien qué decir.

― ¿Y bien?

―Está muy bien escrito, Miss Grant.

―Lo sé, pero quiero que seas sincera Kara―la aludida se percató de que la había llamado por su nombre, y por una extraña razón, una sensación cálida se amoldó en ella, sintiéndose bien―. Siempre lo has sido, y no quiero que dejes de serlo ahora.

―Creo que falta algo...O sea, lo ha escrito estupendo, pero, no sé, me esperaba algo más profundo viniendo de usted.

― ¿Profundo?

―Parece demasiado formal. Creía que para usted, Supergirl era algo más que una superhéroe.

― ¿Algo más? ―Quiso saber Cat, esperando a que prosiguiese su asistente.

―Sí...Me refiero, para usted, es una mujer fuerte, que siente admiración por usted. Es alguien que aunque salve a gente, tiene sus propios sentimientos, e intenta mostrar bondad, aunque pueda llegar a equivocarse a veces en la forma...Supergirl es alguien que nos enseña a hacer cosas, aunque sean pequeñas, con tal de hacer lo correcto. Eso creo que es para usted Supergirl...Su ángel guardián.

La mujer se quedó pensando. Kara recordó cuando le dijo esas palabras, antes de enfadarse con ella. Las había guardado en su interior, con el fin de recordarlas siempre, en sus peores momentos. Sabía que ella no era eso para Miss Grant, pero sí Supergirl, y eso, en cierta manera, era reconfortante.

―Tienes razón―le concedió al final―. Voy a revisarlo, pero creo que ya sé lo que tengo que decir.

― ¿Me lo va a mandar?

―Ya lo verás en el programa―el tono fue misterioso, lo que sonsacó una sonrisa por parte de Kara.

―Entonces lo veré con mucho gusto―aseguró. Por un momento creyó que podría surgir algo, esa conexión que existía entre ellas, pero esa idea se desvaneció rápidamente―. ¿Desea algo más, Miss Grant?

―No, nada más Kerah―terminó respondiendo―. Lamento mucho haberte molestado a estas horas.

―No se preocupe...Soy su empleada. Puede solicitarme cuando guste.

―Lo sé―dijo, relamiéndose los labios al otro lado de la línea―. Así es difícil detestarte.

―Lamento complicárselo―murmuró la aludida, aunque una especie de sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderó de ella, bajando la vista.

―Buenas noches, Kerah.

―Buenas noches, Miss Grant.

Tras esto, colgó, quedándose con el móvil en la mano, pensando detenidamente en la conversación que habían tenido recientemente. Le alegraba saber que su jefa, aunque se lo propusiese, le parecía difícil llegar a odiarla. Soltó un suspiro, notando una pesadez en su interior que hacía que se sintiese un poco mareada. Se agarró del cuello de la camisa, tirando de este para poder sentir un poco de aire en ella.

Pero parecía no servir. Creía que estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire, aunque era más una sensación que la pura realidad, porque conseguía inspirar y expirar de manera correcta. Tras dudarlo un momento, sopesó que tal vez era que se habían debilitado sus poderes, como la anterior vez que le sucedió lo mismo. Se levantó, escuchando al fondo como su hermana salía de la habitación, sorprendiéndose de que estuviese ahí.

― ¡Kara! ¡No te había escuchado entrar!

―Pues llevo aquí un rato―comentó la aludida, sosteniendo la cabeza con una mano.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí...Debe ser cansancio, solamente―miró a la morena, que no parecía del todo convencida.

― ¿Segura?

―Sí...Voy a descansar un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Le sujetó de la mano por un instante, en gesto de cariño, y después se dirigió a su habitación, dejando atrás a su hermana preocupada, y ante todo, con un peso enorme en su conciencia cada vez que la veía.

* * *

Hola hola :3 poco a poco vamos viendo que la relación de Kara con Cat se va consolidando en cierta manera...Respondiendo, si, creo que los haré más largos pero en los siguientes episodios porque las tramas las quiero desarrollar bien, aunque los siguientes episodios creo que van a ser intensos. Yo tampoco entiendo como Cat se sabe tan bien el nombre de Siobhan aunque me la imagino practicando frente al espejo solo por molestar a Para jajajajaja y por supuesto, me encanta que os encante. Seguimos paso a paso. Gracias por leer y un besuco :3


	5. Capítulo 4

Se levantó al día siguiente con una sensación apoderándose de ella. Parpadeó varias veces, aunque rápidamente se incorporó con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que podía sentir. Era extraño, porque notaba más perspicacia e ira de lo que pudiese recordar hasta ese momento.

Cuando se miró al espejo, había algo distinto en ella. Era la forma de mirarse, y de su propio reflejo. Le pareció tan insulso, y tan suave, que sintió algo de aspereza contra ella misma, apartando rápidamente la vista de ella. No entendía bien porqué se veía de esa manera cuando nunca se había sentido a disgusto con ella misma.

Salió del cuarto, viendo que su hermana estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, y sin que esta se diese cuenta, entró en la habitación. Rebuscando entre la ropa de Alex, encontró algo que representaba lo que quería mostrar al mundo, sonriendo con cierta maldad, satisfecha.

Sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de su propio gesto. ¿Había sonreído malévolamente? Rápidamente volvió a centrarse, dejándose llevar por el instinto que ahora parecía apoderarse de ella. Necesitaba verse, en cierta manera, atractiva, y que Cat Grant notase su presencia en cierta manera, aunque fuese solamente para que no tuviese duda de que podía ser igual de impresionante que esa estúpida de Siobhan.

Un sentimiento de celos se apoderó de ella, sacando una especie de rabia que no solía sentir de normal. No le gustaba sentirse así, menos valorada, pero el hecho de que eso sucediese hacía que ella se estuviese colocando esa especie de jersey negro sin mangas, acompañado de una falda y unos tacones negros que le hacían la figura más esbelta. Su cabello lo recogió en una especie de moño, y por último, para finalizar, se puso sus gafas, para poder disimular que pudiese ser Supergirl.

Siendo sincera, se vio no solamente guapa, sino sexy. Creía que podría vencer así a cualquiera, y seducirlos también. Con un ligero contoneo, con una sonrisa que pudiese enamorar a cualquiera. Con ese gesto que hacía que hasta ella sintiese ciertas dudas si en verdad no era lo que estaba mostrando en ese momento. Kara, por primera vez, creía que sería ella la que controlaría la situación.

Apretó los labios, y decidió que no le sentaría mal un poco de maquillaje. Y no se equivocó. Los labios rojizos resaltaban ante el contraste de su piel clara, y de esos ojos azules intensos y profundos, que quedaban más impactantes ante la raya azul, dejando el rostro de Kara Danvers mucho más precioso de lo que de normal era.

En cuanto se sintió satisfecha, salió del cuarto de su hermana, encaminándose hacia la cocina. Creía que le iba a costar mantenerse en los tacones, porque no solía andar con ellos, pero para su sorpresa, ante la seguridad que en esos momentos se estaba apoderando de ella, era capaz de mover los pies de manera que no se torcía, quedando así un ligero movimiento de caderas que le hacía pensar que se veía sexy. Y en verdad, era así por completo. Cuando Kara Danvers apareció ante su hermana, estaba casi irreconocible.

― ¿Kara? ―Preguntó su hermana, impresionada.

― ¿Sí? ―Inquirió con tono serio, sin prestarle mucha atención a la morena.

― ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? ¿No es mía acaso?

―Sí, pero me apetecía hacer un cambio de look. No te importa, ¿verdad? ―Sonrió falsamente y antes de que Alex pudiese responderle algo, siguió hablando―. Lo imaginaba... ¿Me veo bien?

―Sí, por supuesto que sí―le concedió la otra, perpleja―, aunque no es para nada tu estilo.

De repente, se creó una especie de silencio incómodo entre las dos. Kara arqueó una ceja, mostrando un gesto que Alex podía asegurar que nunca antes le había visto. La rubia no solía usar la ironía, debido a que era una de las mejores personas que jamás hubiese podido conocer. Sin embargo, en ese instante, la que era su hermana estaba mostrando una faceta que ella desconocía por completo, y que le daba una mala sensación.

― ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

―Nada, nada―dijo rápidamente―. Solo que...Tú eres más sencilla, no sé.

―Supongo que no todas tenemos tu estilismo, querida―respondió con cierta sorna, sacudiendo la cabeza―. En fin, me tengo que ir a trabajar.

―Kara, espera, yo no quería...

―Siempre has hecho eso Alex―le interrumpió, colocándole el dedo índice en los labios, cómo para silenciarla―. Siempre has querido estar por encima de mí. En su momento no te gustó que fuese Supergirl. Ahora te sorprende que me ponga tu ropa, y que posiblemente, me pueda quedar mejor que a ti―la otra la miró, algo sorprendida.

― ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?

―Lo que me ocurre es que no sé a que vino ese comentario―dijo, notando como la ira se iba apoderando de ella, aunque se mantuvo fría. El odio la estaba haciendo comportarse así, pero no quería hacer nada por evitarlo―. ¿Tanto te sorprende que me arregle, y que esté guapa?

―No es eso, Kara, y si te has levantado de mal humor, no es mi problema. No entiendo nada. Llevas muy rara desde que Cat Grant te ha relegado.

―No me ocurre nada, Alex―murmuró, mirándola fijamente―. Solamente te digo la verdad. No eres tan increíble como piensas. Lo sabes, lo llevas sabiendo tanto tiempo que me has intentado eclipsar. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Ahora todo se va a poner en el orden natural.

Le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente falsa, y tomó su cartera, mientras que la morena la observaba algo dolida. La frialdad con la que le había atacado le había dolido más que las propias palabras en sí. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parecía que Kara había cambiado por completo, y que era una persona totalmente diferente.

―Ah, cielo, no te preocupes―le susurró―. Con el tiempo, tal vez esa envidia que sientes desaparezca...Date tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa fanfarrona, y tras decir esto, salió del apartamento, dejando a una Alex Danvers completamente desconcertada.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir?

* * *

Llegó a la empresa CatCo después de un rápido vuelo desde su casa, colocándose de nuevo la ropa en cuanto llegó, con el fin de pasar desapercibida. Pudo ver como Siobhan también llegaba a la oficina, aunque se detuvo en frente del ascensor. Se mantuvo a cierta distancia, y se sorprendió en cierta manera al ver a Winn aparecer allí. El chico se colocó justo al lado de la morena, rozándole casi la mano en ese momento. Frunció el ceño, confusa por el comportamiento del muchacho, aunque más al ver la mirada de la otra, que se la lanzaba de manera coqueta y cómplice.

Enseguida supuso que era que entre ellos dos había algo, aunque le sorprendía. No le molestaba mucho que el chico estuviese con otra mujer, porque era solamente su amigo, pero no le hacía gracia que fuese esa persona la que le quería quitar el puesto, pareciendo casi que la estaba sustituyendo. Apretó los dientes unos contra otros, intentando controlar en cierta manera la ira que sentía.

Era confuso, porque ella de normal no solía ser así, pero tenía sus razones para ser, en cierta manera, un poco mala. Era algo que se apoderaba de ella, y que ya no era capaz de controlar. Incluso lo empezaba a disfrutar en cierta manera, era como si pudiese por una vez decir lo que pensaba realmente, y ver algo de daño en los ojos de lo demás le causaba una sensación reconfortante. Se mordió el labio, intentando contener una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, y subió por las escaleras. Antes de poder llegar a su mesa, fue interceptada por Lucy.

― ¿Kara? ―Parecía impresionada al verla así vestida, mientras que la aludida la miró, frunciendo el ceño―. Estás muy guapa...

― ¿Gracias? ―Inquirió ella, arrugando la nariz.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ―Quiso saber la mujer, clavando sus ojos marrones en los de la rubia.

― ¿Es algo importante? Tengo que trabajar―dijo, señalando su mesa con un gesto en su rostro que dejaba entrever cierta obviedad, haciendo que la morena la mirase un poco molesta.

―Lo sé, pero necesito que hablemos... ¿Por favor?

Kara se la quedó mirando con detenimiento. La mujer le indicó que la siguiese hacia su despacho y la otra, soltando un suspiro de fastidio, la siguió, con cara de aburrimiento. No tenía ninguna especie de idea sobre lo que esa chica querría hablar con ella, pero no tenía mucho interés en saberlo. Lucy Lane nunca le había gustado, e incluso sin sentir ya gran interés por Jimmy Olsen, seguía sin gustarle. Era demasiado perfecta. Y ella no. ¿Cómo podría llamar la atención de Miss Grant sino? Ante esa idea, sacudió la cabeza, sin dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos bondadosos. Había algo en su interior que se lo impedía, por mucho que intentase luchar contra ello.

―Dime, no tengo mucho tiempo.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Mejor que nunca―se limitó a responder sin vacilar.

A Lucy le resultaba extraño el comportamiento de Kara. La conocía poco, y siempre le había parecido alguien tímido y que encima, estaba enamorada de su novio. Pero verla con ese tipo de confianza que estaba mostrando, le hacía sentir más odio hacia ella. Sabía que la causa por la que su relación con James no avanzaba era por ella, y no sabía si pensar si era porque era real, o porque pese a no serlo, ambos necesitaban estar juntos.

― ¿Lucy?

― ¿Entre Jame y tú hay algo?

― ¿Qué?

Kara no se lo podía creer. Esa chica le estaba preguntando si su novio le estaba engañando con ella. Y se lo estaba cuestionando a la que consideraba su supuesta amante. Arqueó una ceja, mostrando en su rostro cierta incredulidad. Lucy tragó saliva, soltando un suspiro pesado. Le estaba costando hacer esas preguntas, y menos a la rubia. Se le hacía más absurdo el hecho de que James la estuviese engañando con Kara, porque consideraba a Kara una persona que respetaba a los demás, pero la duda le estaba reconcomiendo, y necesitaba aclararse.

―Lo que has oído...

― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

―Yo...

―No, no, ya sé porque me lo preguntas―la detuvo Kara. Se acercó a ella, dando unos pasos―. Sabes que a James le gusto yo―fue directa, mirándola a los ojos. Lucy se quedó boquiabierta―. James se lleva muy bien conmigo, y nos entendemos perfectamente. Encima es apuesto, podría encandilar a cualquier chica...Lo hizo contigo. Y yo, pese a que las demás no veáis más allá de mi apariencia de santurrona, los hombres como James ven algo más. Ven alguien con quien pueden hablar, una conexión impresionante. Porque las chicas como yo, en el fondo, somos más fuertes que las mujeres como tú...Lo somos porque no intentamos disfrazar en un fuerte carácter nuestras debilidades. Eso es lo que le gusta a James de mí. Soy como soy, sin ocultarme. Tú te ocultas, te disfrazas. Y porque hay algo. Hay algo que por mucho que te molestes no vas a conseguir nunca.

―Para, Kara―le advirtió Lucy, mientras que la otra sonreía con picardía.

― ¿O sino, qué? ¿Me vas a pegar o algo? ―Preguntó con fanfarronería―. Duele escuchar la verdad, ¿no?

―Si no te hubieses entrometido...

― ¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero problema, Lucy? Qué sabes que no hay nada―la otra se quedó callada, confundida―. No te voy a mentir, al principio James me gustaba, pero nunca iba a hacer nada porque estaba contigo, y no te iba a hacer eso porque me parecías buena persona. Pero ahora mismo, mis sentimientos por él no van más allá de una amistad.

― ¿Ah no?

―No...No hay nada por mi parte. Lo que deberías empezar a reflexionar es que quizás, yo no sea la culpable de que tu relación con James no vaya a más, que sé que es lo que pensabas. Ni tampoco es por tu culpa―añadió con firmeza―. Quizás el problema sea que él no te quiere, que quiere estar con otra persona, independientemente de si esa persona le corresponde o no.

Tras decir estas palabras, y ver como provocaba en Lucy cierto daño, decidió que ya había hecho suficiente y salió del despacho. En cierta manera, no había sido tan mala persona. Había sido sincera, y le había abierto los ojos a la otra mujer. Incluso le había ayudado en verdad, porque no podía seguir engañada durante mucho más tiempo. Ella misma era consciente de que no era bueno vivir en algo que no era completamente verdad, y no poder tener lo que de verdad merecías, capaz algo mejor, solamente por luchar por algo que no merecía la pena. Sintió como alguien la llamaba al móvil, sin terminar de acercarse a la mesa. Por suerte, era pronto, y si Miss Grant llegaba antes, no se percataría de su presencia.

Sonrió un poco molesta al darse cuenta de ese dato, pero decidió contenerse. Vio el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla de su móvil, por lo que no tardó en suponer que debía ser una misión de la DEO. Tras sopesar un momento, decidió ir, aunque fuese por ver lo que sucedía, y poder divertirse un poco. Con disimulo, procurando que nadie más la viese, se acercó al balcón, y saltó, volando así rumbo hacia la base secreta.

De camino, en el aire, se cambió de traje, terminando de colocarse el traje de Supergirl. Mientras iba de camino, fue sopesando en que el traje que llevaba puesto no le gustaba del todo. No terminaba de transmitir como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Porque ella no era alguien débil a quien la gente pudiese insultar, o burlarse de ella, de manera gratuita. No. Ella era mucho más que eso. Era alguien a quien se debía respetar, y posiblemente, temer, porque de ella dependía la paz de ese mundo. Y el que no lo entendiese, lo acabaría haciendo.

Cuando llegó, se terminó de colocar bien la ropa, entrando. Rápidamente visualizó a Hank, y algo de ira se volvió a apoderar de ella. Le costaba ver al hombre que había matado a su tía Astra, en frente de ella, sin poder hacer nada para vengarla; pero era consciente de que la venganza se servía en plato frío, y que era demasiado pronto para actuar. Debía esperar para poder enfrentarse a él, y hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a esa mujer que había sido parte de su familia, independientemente de que ambas hubiesen estado en bandos diferentes en la lucha.

A su lado, se encontraba su hermana Alex, que le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Por un momento, no supo si corresponder a ese gesto, y aunque al final lo hizo, fue una especie de mueca que hizo que la morena cambiase la expresión de su rostro. Se encogió de hombros, terminando de llegar a la altura de ellos dos. La observaban atentamente, como si la estuviesen analizando. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, aunque decidió permanecer serena. Controlar esa furia que sentía dentro.

―Necesito volver rápidamente a mi trabajo. ¿Qué ocurre?

―Hay una nueva amenaza en National City―informó Alex, rodando Kara los ojos.

― ¿En serio? Creía que me habíais llamado para jugar al parchís―saltó con cierta ironía en la voz, entreabriendo la otra los labios, algo impresionada por el corte que le había pegado la rubia―. En serio, ¿qué es lo que tanto amenaza a Nationall City?

―Creemos que otro preso extraterrestre, Supergirl...Pero no sabemos exactamente lo que es.

― ¿Y para qué me habéis llamado? Normalmente me decís lo que es e intento luchar contra ello.

―Lo sabemos―interrumpió Hank, mirando a la muchacha fijamente. Parecía un poco extraña―. ¿Te encuentras bien, Kara? ¿Necesitas descansar? Podemos encargarnos de esto solamente nosotros, si lo prefieres...

La aludida se quedó mirando al hombre a los ojos, sin saber bien qué responder. Prefería poder hacer su vida, independientemente de que fuese Supergirl; además, quería tener la oportunidad de que la dejasen de controlar, como ellos hacían. No quería estar siempre bajo las órdenes de nadie, y menos del hombre que mató a su tía. Había visto que ese comportamiento no era la solución, pero también era cierto que tenía que aguantar verle, y soportar ese dolor que se convertía en rabia, era difícil y duro. Lo más duro que jamás hubiese tenido que experimentar en su vida.

―La verdad es que sí, prefiero volver al trabajo y descansar un poco.

―Está bien...Si quieres te informamos de cómo sigue todo―dijo Hank, sin apartar sus ojos de joven.

―De acuerdo―accedió Kara de mala gana―. ¿Algo más?

―No, no, puedes irte...

La aludida asintió, girándose, y empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Alex se quedó observando como su hermana se marchaba, perdiéndola de vista cuando dobló uno de los pasillos. En ese preciso instante, sin que nadie lo viese, Kara golpeó la pared con el puño, sin dejar de seguir su camino, mirando al frente, completamente seria.

― ¿No la notas un poco rara? ―Quiso saber Alex, mientras que Hank miraba hacia las pantallas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―Supongo que sigue molesta conmigo, y no sabe cómo expresarlo...

―No, pero no es eso―aseguró Alex―. No es eso lo que me preocupa, aunque también...Es como si no fuese ella.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―No te lo puedo explicar porque ni yo misma sé qué ocurre, pero esa no es Kara...Hoy por la mañana estaba igual, con un carácter frío y algo prepotente, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Hank frunció el ceño, un poco confuso, volteándose para mirar por donde se había marchado Supergirl. Sabía que estaba dolida, y en la última misión, había ido por su lado, aunque finalmente accedió a seguir trabajando con ellos porque era mejor para la ciudad. No se esperaba que se comportase de mejor manera con él, pero no se imaginaba que estuviese así con Alex también.

― ¿Puede que sepa lo que ocurrió de verdad con Astra?

―No―negó rápidamente―. Ayer estaba bien...

― ¿No le notaste nada raro?

―Bueno, sí, dijo que se encontraba mal...

― ¿Mal? ―Hank se puso más serio―. ¿Y ayer se comportaba normal?

―Sí...O sea, se encontraba mal pero era la misma de siempre.

―Habrá pasado algo...―miró a Alex fijamente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa, alentándole―. Revisaremos tu apartamento, a ver si hay algo raro que nos pueda ser útil...

* * *

Llegó de nuevo al trabajo con las gafas negras de sol luciendo en su rostro. Además, llevaba una bolsa colgando de su brazo, señal de que había aprovechado el paseo para comprarse algo de ropa. Winn alzó la vista al verla entrar, quedándose impresionada por lo guapa que se veía la rubia, con un gesto de ser una mujer impresionante, que le hacía verse más espectacular de lo que de verdad era. Siobhan también se percató de la presencia de su compañera, alzando una ceja. Se levantó de su lugar, entrando dentro del despacho de Miss Grant, para comunicarle algo.

Kara dejó la bolsa y el café que se había comprado en la mesa, mientras que el morena la observaba con interés. Enseguida cayó en la cuenta de ese hecho, alzando la mirada para clavarla en el rostro del chico que sonrió abiertamente, pero dejó de hacerlo ante la frialdad de su mirada.

―No hace falta que me mires así... ¿Estás bien? ―Ella rodó los ojos ante la pregunta―. Está bien...Estás muy guapa, Kara.

―Gracias.

― ¿Has quedado después con alguien?

Intentó disimularlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sentía cierta necesidad de saber con quien había quedado su amiga. Aunque era consciente de que ella no le correspondía, de que la relación entre los dos nunca iba a ir más allá de lo meramente amistoso, y que además, había tenido un encuentro más que interesante con su otra compañera, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por Kara. Estaba enamorado de ella, y que eso desapareciese, conllevaría su tiempo.

― ¿Celoso? ―Inquirió ella, mirándole―. Bueno, no sé, no me importa―comentó sin prestarle mucha atención―. Aunque...Ahora que lo pienso, no tienes ningún derecho para estarlo.

―Yo no estoy celoso...―intentó negarlo, arrugando la nariz y sonriendo con nerviosismo.

―No deberías, porque al fin y al cabo, ya te has buscando una nueva sustituta.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Siobhan y le guiñó el ojo con picardía, girándose para poder mirar dentro, viendo como la aludida salía del despacho mientras que Miss Grant aprovechó para llamarla a ella, como siempre, por el mote de "Kerah".

―Kara, yo...

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, haciéndole entender que no se molestase en hablar con ella, y entró al despacho de su jefa. Esta se había vuelto a centrar en la pantalla del ordenador, y estuvo unos minutos esperando a ver si se daba cuenta de su presencia, o se dignaba a hablarle siquiera. Carraspeó, intentando hacerse notar, y finalmente, Cat Grant se percató de la presencia de su asistente.

Pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba para nada. Entreabrió los labios, ligeramente sorprendida ante el cambio de look de Kara. Su cabello recogido en un moño alto que hacía más resultante su figura, y no solo gracias a eso, sino también a la ropa que llevaba puesta, que remarcaba bien su cintura, y resaltaba sus curvas. Se veía atractiva así, y no solamente por su estilo, sino también por la actitud que parecía mostrar. Desafiante. Fuerte. Sexy.

― ¿Kerah? ―Preguntó, como si no se terminase de creer que la mujer que se encontraba en frente de ella era la misma chica de siempre―. ¿Qué ha pasado con esa ropa ridícula que siempre llevas?

―Supongo que esa ropa ya no existe más, Miss Grant―replicó―. Y soy Kara, no Kerah―le corrigió, haciendo que la aludida arquease una ceja.

―Ajá...―le recorrió el cuerpo rápidamente con la mirada, y se colocó mejor las gafas, para volver a centrar la vista en la pantalla―. Necesito que me traigas un café, y que me confirmes lo de la fiesta de esta noche. Quiero que esté todo perfecto.

―Por supuerto... ¿Desea algo más?

―No, ya te puedes marchar, Kerah.

La aludida se giró, apretando los dientes, molesta. Respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos, y después los abrió. Se giró, viendo como su jefa seguía con su trabajo y dio unos pasos hacia la mesa de esta, apoyando las manos sobre el frío cristal. Miss Grant se percató de esa acción, desviando la vista un poco para mirar de soslayo las manos de su asistente. Eran finas, delicadas, pero fuertes a su vez. Podía verlo. Podía hasta sentirlo. Finalmente, clavó sus ojos en los de Kara, azules, claros, potentes, intensos.

―Me llamo Kara―murmuró, seria.

―Aquí te llamas como yo lo decida.

―No―se negó, arqueando Cat Grant una ceja ante la firmeza de su asistente.

― ¿Qué has dicho?

―Que no. Soy su asistente, una de las mejores, usted mismo lo dijo, y todo eso cambió porque no quise salir con su hijo. Usted pidió que nuestra relación fuese profesional, pero es la que menos cumple esas palabras. Me castiga, llamándome por un nombre distinto, contratando a otra asistente, teniéndome como si fuese una segundona, para darme una lección. Si tanto problema tiene conmigo, puede echarme, librarse de mí. Puede quedarse solamente con Siobhan si lo desea, pero deje de tratarme como lo está haciendo últimamente. Me merezco más respeto, aunque pueda usted considerar que no. He estado ahí para usted, sobrepasando a veces la línea de la profesionalidad, cosa de la que creo que no me llegaría a arrepentir nunca. Y a usted le sucede lo mismo, Miss Grant. Pero deje de ir y venir. Deje de decir que quiere una relación solamente profesional, porque lo que usted hace conmigo es todo menos profesionalidad. Y puedo aceptar que me llame Kerah, pero no me gusta que lo haga para castigarme, porque no hice nada malo.

Miss Grant se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Kara, que la miraba con fiereza y molestia, incluso pudo atisbar un poco de odio en sus ojos, cosa que hizo que se estremeciese en su asiento. No era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. La más joven la seguía observando, dejando claro que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que acababa de decir, y finalmente, se giró, caminando hacia la salida.

Esperaba que su jefa la despidiese mientras se marchaba, sonriendo al sentirse un poco liberada. Sin embargo, no escuchó nada, por lo que hizo lo que le habían mandado. Mientras tanto, la mujer mayor se quedó sentada, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre la mesa, terminando de digerir lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Kara se acababa de enfrentar contra ella?

* * *

La música resonaba por toda la enorme sala. Todos los compañeros parecían estar divirtiéndose. Winn se había decidido a bailar con Siobhan, la que parecía mostrar un poco de interés hacia él, lo suficiente para que permaneciesen los dos juntos, bailando, en medio de la pista. El muchacho parecía estar pendiente de que pudiese estar sucediendo algo extraño, y a su vez, se dejaba llevar por el encanto de movimiento de las caderas de la morena, que se juntaba a su cuerpo, de manera que el chico se dejaba llevar por ella.

Miss Grant permanecía un poco en las sombras, apoyada en la barra del lugar, viviendo un Gin Tonic que se había pedido. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, porque no había mantenido conversación con nadie. Al principio, su nueva asistente había intentado hablar con ella, pero enseguida se aburrió de su intento por demostrar que ella tenía maneras para ser algo más que una ayudante, y a ella no le interesaba nada de eso.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar pendiente de la puerta, por si Kara aparecía por ella. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho, y aunque cualquier otra persona le hubiese despedido, sabía que la otra tenía parte de razón; y por mucho que le pesase, no era capaz de despedirla, de echar a la rubia de su trabajo, porque eso significaría echarla de su vida. Y no quería eso.

Pudo ver como la mujer entonces hizo su aparición, con la misma ropa que había llevado al trabajo; sin embargo, llevaba el cabello suelto, lo que le hacía verse más atractiva de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Tragó saliva, permaneciendo quieta en su lugar. Se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de alguien a su lado que le sacó de su ensoñación, fijándose en que Lucy Lane dejaba la copa que estaba tomando al lado de la suya.

―Miss Grant...

―Lucy―saludó, sin apartar la vista de su asistente―. ¿Qué tal?

―No lo sé―fue la otra sincera, notando la rubia como su empleada se tambaleaba un poco. Debía de haber estado bebiendo lo suficiente.

― ¿Necesitas agua? ―Decidió ser amable. Lucy Lane le agradaba, y entendía que todo el mundo tenía debilidades. Ella también las tenía.

―Lo que necesito es un hombre que me quiera.

―Oh―empezaba a entender de qué iba el asunto―. ¿Mal las cosas con James?

―Hemos roto.

Cat Grant en ese momento se fijó en Lucy Lane. No se podía imaginar que un hombre como James dejase escapar a una mujer como era la morena. Era fuerte, independiente, con ideas claras, atractiva...Entendía que no podías escoger a la persona a la que amabas, pero la mujer era un buen partido, y ese hombre no sabía verlo ni valorarlo. Además, se notaba el interés que él tenía por su asistente, cosa que no le agradaba. Y se imaginaba que a Lucy tampoco, aunque por razones distintas.

― ¿Quién rompió?

―Yo―vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por eso.

Y entonces, lo vio.

Kara tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre mientras bailaban, quedándose ella, al igual que la otra, congelada al verlos. Podía darse cuenta de como los labios de la muchacha se movían sobre la oreja de él, susurrándole algo al oído. Pero también era consciente de que, al hacerlo, sus ojos azules centelleaban fijándose en ella, como si fuese consciente de que ella, especialmente ella, estaba siendo público de esa escena entre ellos dos. Como si supiese que le estaba molestando la mera idea de que las manos de ella rozasen la piel oscura de él.

No le gustaba la idea de que las caderas de su asistente se rozasen contra las del fotógrafo, que parecía estar ensimismado, perdido debido a la música, y seguramente al placer que le proporcionaba estar con ella de esa manera. Un poco de envidia se apoderó de ella, una envidia que decidió esconder. Pensó en qué dejar mostrar sus sentimientos con molestia sería lo mejor, pero en ese instante, se contuvo. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a enfadarse?

―Me mintió...O capaz no, a saber porqué lo hace, lleva todo el día rara―logró escucharle las palabras a Lucy, sabiendo que se refería a Kara, y en cierta manera, era cierto. ¿Desde cuando era Kara así de lanzada?―. Pero tenía ella razón e hice lo que tenía que hacer...Romper por lo sano.

―Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer...Te mereces algo mejor―y fue sincera. Lucy Lane le parecía admirable. Se merecía a alguien que pudiese amarla de verdad.

―Eso no quita que duela menos...

Cat Grant asintió, mirando de nuevo hacia esas dos personas que estaban bailando. Y no hizo nada, porque era lo correcto.

Pero eso no quitaba que le doliese menos.

* * *

Hola hola :3 aquí dejo la primera parte del capítulo sobre la kriptonita roja. La siguiente parte va a ser más larga y puede que tarde algo más es publicarlo, pero creo que va a ser bastante intenso el capítulo. Va a traer alguna sorpresa que otra jajaja me alegra que os siga gustando, procuro hacer honor a la historia de Supergirl. También comentar que volveremos a ver a la Kara mala, más mala todavía incluso, pero de otra forma. Y espero que esa trama os guste. Como veis, la trama de Siobhan es algo diferente a la de la serie, al igual que será la de todos los personajes con respecto a temas personales. Un besuco y gracias como siempre por dar una oportunidad a mi historia :3


	6. Capítulo 5

Sintió como empezaban a dispararle, pero no le importaba. Que las balas rebotasen su cuerpo solamente conseguían que ella se sintiese más poderosa todavía, como si se pudiese apoderar de todo ese mundo, que no podían hacer nada contra ella. Soltó una carcajada malévola, que provocó un gesto de auténtico temor por parte de las personas que la estaban rodeando.

Alex caminaba a gran velocidad por la calle, viendo la imagen de su hermana luchando contra la policía, totalmente descontrolada, y confusa. No podía imaginarse que ella actuase así, a no ser que algo se lo hubiese provocado. Y no había tardado en deducir que quien había provocado todo aquello había sido Maxwell Lord, recordando además la amenaza que le había hecho a su hermana a través de ella, aunque no se lo hubiese comunicado a Kara.

No pidió siquiera permiso para entrar, y la chica no hizo nada por detenerla, porque seguramente ya sabía quien era; y se imaginaba que el hombre no habría dudado en que ella aparecería por ahí en algún momento. Y en cuanto le vio levantado de su silla con una sonrisa socarrona, enseguida se dio cuenta de que no se equivocaba. Había sido él. Toda la idea había sido suya, y era el culpable de que Kara estuviese a punto de cometer alguna locura.

―Eres un miserable...

―Gracias―replicó con una enorme sonrisa, aunque después se hizo el sueco―. ¿A qué se debe esta visita, agente Danvers?

―Lo sabes perfectamente―soltó molesta―; y me vas a dar la solución para que esto acabe...

― ¿Acabar el qué? La noto un poco tensa, Danvers...

―No me provoques, Maxwell...

Y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, ella se acercó y le sujetó, estampando la cabeza del hombre contra la mesa, agarrando los brazos de él sobre su espalda, provocando un gemido de dolor por su parte. Hizo una mueca de furia, mientras que le apretaba cada vez más, haciendo que él se removiese, dolorido.

―Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre―bromeó él como pudo, cosa que hizo que ella apretase todavía más sus brazos, aullando él de dolor.

―No creo que estés en condiciones de hacer bromas... ¿Vas a hablar, o te voy a tener que llevar de nuevo arrestado?

― ¿Con qué cargo?

― ¿Qué te parece el cargo de provocar la muerte de varias personas, incluida Supergirl?

―Dudo mucho que Supergirl vaya a morir―volvió a sentir la fuerza contra sus brazos, soltando un quejido―. Está bien, está bien...

Alex le soltó entonces, recobrando el otro la postura. La mirada afilada de Maxwell se cruzó con la morena, provocando en ella cierto escalofrío. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no era tanto odio hacia ella, sino algo distinto, lo que se mostraba en su mirada. Y desprecio, aunque sabía que eso era por Supergirl, que no terminaba de gustarle. A la prueba estaba de que era verdad, porque de nuevo había conseguido causarle daño. Y eso hacía que le odiase, aunque no pudiese evitar sentir algo más por él.

―Supongamos―ella arqueó una ceja―, supongamos que he cometido algún delito y yo, en teoría, te voy a contar un poco de lo que sé...

―Está bien―entendió de que iba el asunto, colocando las manos en las caderas.

―Bueno...En teoría, hay una especie de Kriptonita que causa este tipo de efectos en la gente del mundo de Supergirl...A Superman parece que también le afecta.

― ¿Cómo se llama?

―Se la conoce como Kriptonita roja, o eso es lo que dicen.

― ¿Y qué es lo que provoca?

―Uno de los efectos que tiene es provocar ira en el sujeto...Sacar lo peor de él, hacerlo ser malo, en términos sencillos―dijo, arqueando una ceja.

― ¿Es temporal o...?

―Sí, pero no sé cuanto tiempo dura―se encogió de hombros, dando un paso hacia ella―. Ni tampoco sé cómo se puede pasar ese efecto...

― ¿Quién te la ha proporcionado? ¿O cómo la has conseguido? ¿Y cómo has sabido de ella?

―Como digo, es todo suposición, así que nadie me la ha proporcionado, ni yo la he conseguido. Y bueno, si te pones a indagar sobre los defectos de Superman, puedes hacerte una idea de lo que puede afectarle también a alguien de su familia...―dejó caer con una sonrisa falsa, quedando cerca de la mujer.

Alex se le quedó mirando, analizándole. Sabía perfectamente que el moreno le estaba mintiendo. No era algo que hubiese descubierto él, porque no era información fácil a la que se pudiese acceder, aunque él fuese un genio del mundo de la tecnología. Alguien le había ayudado en todo esto, y lo acabaría descubriendo.

―Voy a volver a por ti...

Antes de que se pudiese girar, él la sujetó de los hombros con fuerza, para después agarrar sus brazos, de manera que la podía dejar algo inmovilizada. Ella le miró llena de rabia, removiéndose, aunque cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo, entreabrió los labios, un poco confusa. Podía sentirle tan cerca que la respiración se entremezclaba con la suya propia. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar el ruido de su corazón cada vez que bombeaba la sangre por este. Levantó la vista encontrándose con la suya, y tragó saliva, respirando profundamente.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, él atrapó sus labios con los suyos de una manera lenta, como si intentase provocarla más que si hubiese sido un beso lleno de ferocidad y de pasión. Su mano derecha soltó su muñeca, llevándola al rostro de ella, procurando sujetarla contra ella. Se quedó estática al notar lo que hacía, y para su sorpresa, no era capaz de reaccionar. En su conciencia, sabía que tenía que apartarse, por Kara, porque ese hombre no era bueno. Pero algo en su instinto le hacía quedarse, querer estar cerca suyo, aunque eso estuviese mal. Porque estaba mal.

―Te estaré esperando, Alex...―susurró contra sus labios, clavando sus ojos en los de ella fijamente.

Cuando Alex se marchó de allí, Maxwell Lord se quedó en su despacho con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Y con una sensación agradable que esperaba que le durase durante todo el día, sin saber que esa sensación podría provocar en él cosas que nunca hubiese pensado...Como dudar sobre sus ideales.

* * *

Apoyó los brazos sobre la fría piedra del balcón, mirando al cielo estrellado. Su capa roja ondeaba de manera que era visible para algunas personas, que admiraban la belleza que ella representaba. Escuchó la puerta tras de sí abrirse, sin inmutarse, quedándose en la misma postura en la que se encontraba. Cat Grant se quedó en su lugar, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Había visto las noticias, y no sabía qué pensar sobre esa mujer ahora. Sabía que había luchado contra la policía y parecía haberse puesto en contra de la ciudad a la que había estado defendiendo.

― ¿Me tienes miedo?

Cat Grant arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta de la otra, que permanecía impasible, sin dignarse a mirarla. No tenía miedo a Supergirl, pero sí se sentía desconcertada, y abrumada. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño? Esperaba que no. Sabía que no. Era una héroe para ella, y para toda esa ciudad. No entendía las razones por las que se estaba comportando así.

― ¿Eres alguien a quien se deba temer?

En ese instante, Supergirl se separó del balcón, girándose para encontrarse con los ojos de la que, en cierta manera, esa su creadora. Y saber que, a su vez, no era consciente de nada de lo que vivía, ni de su verdadero nombre, pero que hiciese ver que la conocía, cuando en verdad no era así, hacía que sintiese rabia. Y que en su identidad pública la tratase como lo hacía de normal, en cierta manera, no ayudaba. Cuanto más lo pensaba, sentía más ira hacia Cat Grant. Porque no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. No era consciente del daño que la hacía cada día con su indiferencia. Del daño que le había causado al sustituirla por otra asistente. Que la hubiese alejado. El daño que le había hecho que le dijese que la relación entre ambas iba a ser meramente profesional.

―La gente va a entender que me tienen que respetar, y sino, haré que lo entiendan―dijo con contundencia.

― ¿Por qué te estás comportando así? ¡No eres la Supergirl de siempre! A la que conozco.

La aludida arqueó una ceja, sonriendo con un toque irónico que no pasó desapercibido para la más mayor. Se fue acercando a ella, paso a paso, lentamente, de una manera que hizo que la gran Cat Grant, reina de la multimedia, se echase hacia atrás, aunque sin moverse demasiado.

― ¿Me conoces?

―Sé cómo eres...Eres buena, ayudas a los demás, eres fuerte...No necesitas sembrar el caos para conseguir respeto.

―Y sin embargo, no sabes nada de mí más que eso.

―No necesito saber más para saber quién eres. Y deberías mirarte lo que te ocurre, porque ese toque arrogante no es nada bueno.

―Ese siempre ha sido tu problema...Nunca te has molestado en conocer a la gente de tu alrededor. Siempre has asumido que sabes quienes son por como es su carácter, sin saber sobre su historia. Es posible que no sepas nada de tus empleados, y lo que sepas, lo hayas descubierto de la manera que menos esperabas. Pero desde luego, no porque hayas mostrado interés en ello―la rubia entreabrió los labios, sorprendida por ese ataque―. Y sigues sin saber quien soy, ¿verdad? Y nunca lo vas a saber porque aparte de ti misma, no te preocupa nadie más. Como mucho, tus hijos, pero nada más. Eres la persona más arrogante que he conocido. La más egoísta. Eres alguien que en verdad, oculta su verdadera faceta ante los medios.

Cat Grant se quedó mirándola detenidamente, con el rostro serio, sin mostrar ninguna especie de sentimiento, y seguramente era lo que pretendía. La mujer, finalmente, apretó los labios y desvió la mirada de arriba abajo del cuerpo de la más joven, que parecía estar manteniendo la mirada sobre el rostro de la otra, esperando a que le respondiese.

― ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿O es que la verdad duele?

―No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero tengo claro que no voy a caer en tus provocaciones...

―Ah―sacudió la cabeza, divertida―. ¿Crees que son provocaciones?

―Son solo palabras, no te atreves a hacer nada más.

Sonrió ante las palabras de Cat, acercándose rápidamente a ella y quedando justamente en frente suyo. Cat se sobresaltó, y antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta, estaban al lado del balcón, quedándose confundida por ello. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado las dos allí tan rápidamente sin apenas haber hecho ningún movimiento? Miró perpleja a la rubia, que parecía más centrada que ella.

― ¿No me atrevo a nada más?

Y antes de que la pudiese replicar, Supergirl agarró a Cat de su chaqueta negra y la lanzó al vacío, soltando su jefa, aunque esta no supiese ese hecho, un grito que se escuchó perfectamente. Se asomó mientras la otra iba cayendo por el edificio, cruzando las manos, observando la caída con el rostro serio.

Tras unos segundos, suspiró, y emprendió el vuelo, acelerando hacia abajo, ondeando su capa ante el viento que se formaba al recorrer con gran velocidad la caía, como si estuviese rompiendo el aire contra su cuerpo. Cat Grant había dado la vuelta, cayendo con la espalda hacia abajo, viendo como aparecía sobre ella la figura de la mujer que la acababa de lanzar, atrapándola al vuelo y sujetándola, alzándose de manera que ambas evitaron el suelo.

La más mayor se aferró al cuello de la otra con temor, mientras que las manos de Kara rodeaban su cuerpo con fuerza. Por un instante, una sensación de calidez que cada vez se iba haciendo más presente en ella cada vez que estaba cerca de su jefa, se apoderó de ella, pero enseguida se apoderó de ella la maldad que le estaba proporcionando la Kriptonita roja. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar disfrutar del hecho de tenerla a su lado, tan cerca de ella, sintiendo el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel de su cuello.

―Hay gente que no aprende―murmuró, mostrando seriedad, aunque sin dejar de sostenerla, dejándola finalmente en el suelo―. Te crees la persona más poderosa del mundo, pero no eres ni la mitad de lo que yo soy. Y la gente lo acabará entendiendo.

Ante esas palabras, Cat Grant la miró desde el suelo, sorprendida ante las palabras de que la que consideraba su creación. Kara alzó el vuelo entonces de nuevo, marchándose, y dejando a la persona que más la apreciaba detrás.

* * *

― ¿Kara?

Alex se asomó en el apartamento, que se encontraba con la puerta abierta. Tragó saliva, percatándose de que todo se encontraba oscuro. Nunca le había gustado la oscuridad. Siempre había tenido cierto miedo de ella, aunque no lo admitiese. La luz le hacía sentirse más segura, como si alguien la estuviese protegiendo, aunque se pudiese considerar como una tontería. Ella lo creía así, aunque era consciente de que era lo suficientemente humana como para darse cuenta de que su sentimiento era lo suficientemente humano. Algo que otra persona podría llegar a entenderlo, porque le parecía casi comprensible a ella misma.

Se adentró finalmente, buscando la presencia de su hermana. Cuando vio el reflejo de esta en el espejo, se dio la vuelta, asustada. Impresionada, pudo presenciar el cambio de Kara. Llevaba el cabello suelto, como siempre, pero estaba ligeramente más ondulado, de una manera que casi se podía considerar atractiva. En verdad, era atractiva, aunque su presencia también causase miedo. Llevaba un traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, adherido a este de manera que resaltaba su figura, torneada, trabajada. Se veía sexy, provocadora, de una manera que jamás hubiese creído ella.

―Hola, hermanita...

― ¿Kara? ―Tragó saliva, respirando, alterada.

―Así me llamo―rió con sarcasmo, mirando a toda la ropa de la cama―. ¿Has visto? He hecho un cambio de look...Creo que me veo especialmente sexy con este traje. Resalta mis caderas, ¿no crees?

―Kara...Sé que no eres tú la que está hablando...

― ¿Y quién iba a ser sino? ¿A qué se debe esto, Alex? ¿Es porque he ocultado esta faceta mía? No te preocupes, no eres la única que tienes secretos...

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Se puso alerta, asustada. ¿Sabría Kara acaso sobre Astra y quién la asesinó de verdad?

―No soy tonta, Alex...Sé que llevas ocultándome algo desde hace cierto tiempo. Varias cosas, en verdad. Una de ellas creo que sé que es, aunque no estoy segura...Y la otra, no tengo ni idea, y no sé si debería importarme o no―comentó Kara, mirando aburrida a su ropa―. No debería sentirme tan aburrida, con lo divertida que puedo llegar a ser... ¿Quieres que pasemos un buen rato, Alex?

Antes de que esta pudiese llegar a responder, Supergirl lanzó un rayo sobre el montón de ropa, comenzando a arder. Alex se dirigió al instante a la cocina, sacando un extintor de uno de los armarios, y volvió corriendo al cuarto, mientras que la otra soltaba una carcajada fuerte y trémula, provocando un escalofrío en su hermana, que apagó el fuego con la mayor velocidad que pudo, logrando salvar algo de ropa.

―Kara...

―Vaya, me has estropeado la diversión―se encogió de hombros―. Al final va a resultar que es más divertida Cat Grant...

― ¿Qué le has hecho?

―Nada―murmuró, acercándose a la ventana, y quedándose mirando al cielo estrellado―. Digamos que le he hecho dar una vuelta por el cielo―respondió, sin dejar de observar al firmamento.

―Kara, estás afectada por la Kriptonita roja...

―No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando―replicó la aludida, arrugando la nariz―. Supongo que siempre intentas buscar la manera de especificar todo lo que ocurre para tenerlo todo bajo control―Alex abrió la boca para hablar, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna―. Venga, sabes que es verdad...Alex siempre intentando ser la primera en todo. Siempre me has tenido envidia, haciéndome ver que era inferior cuando soy superior a ti. Tus padres me preferían a mí, tu madre me quiere más a mí que a ti, o al menos eso es lo que piensas, y por eso me odias. Porque yo puedo hacer cosas que tú nunca jamás harás. Porque soy mejor persona de lo que vas a ser jamás. Soy atractiva, y siempre has tenido miedo de que te eclipse de una manera u otra―Alex la miraba con los ojos vidriosos―, por eso no terminas de confiar en mí.

― ¿Hablamos de confianza? ¿Y por qué no me hablas de esa extraña obsesión que tienes por agradar a Cat Grant? ―Kara soltó una carcajada, aunque estaba disimulando su odio―. Parece que estás enamorada de ella y todo.

Algo hizo en el corazón de Kara al escuchar esas palabras. Había sentido una especie de cosquilleo al escuchar que podría estar enamorada de Cat Grant. Pero lo negó en su interior, porque no podía ser cierto. Porque asumir eso sería empezar a plantearse dudas que no creía que tuviese que plantearse. Porque si aceptaba que estaba enamorada de Cat, sería admitir que ella nunca tendría posibilidades de ser feliz con la persona a la que de verdad quería.

―Al menos yo no estoy encaprichada de un hombre que intenta matar a mi hermana―saltó, dejando a Alex paralizada―. Capaz hasta tengo razón con lo que digo, vista tu reacción...Eres patética, hermanita. Muy patética. Y lo sabes, tanto, que hace que eso me odies. Porque no somos hermanas. No de sangre. Y lo sabes―Alex sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a apoderarse de ella, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kara, que desapareció para dejar paso a la dureza en su expresión―. La verdad dicen que duele, ¿no?

Se giró, lista para emprender el vuelo, pero Alex intentó evitarlo, agarrando a la rubia por el brazo. Esta se giró a gran velocidad, empujando a la otra contra la pared, cayendo al final al suelo, sintiéndose algo debilitada y herida. Kara se fue acercando a ella, pero antes de poder hacer nada, empezó a escuchar una voz.

―Gente de Nacional City. Soy Cat Grant. Sabéis que siempre he apoyado a Supergirl en todo momento, por lo que podréis imaginar lo difícil que es para mí el tener que avisar de lo que está ocurriendo. Supergirl no se encuentra bien, no sé lo que ocurre pero ahora mismo, es un peligro para nosotros. Fui yo quien os convenció de que era buena. De que os podía ayudar, proteger. Alguien que os haría sentir a salvo, y sin embargo, ahora no estoy tan segura de ello.

Kara frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la que la había apoyado tanto tiempo, y a su vez, la que desencadenaba ese sentimiento de ira, de frustración, de dolor. Ese sentimiento de que no servía para nada, y a la vez, de que era la persona más importante del mundo. Apretó los labios, apartándose de Alex, y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Antes de marcharse, miró por última vez a su hermana.

―Has tenido suerte...Tengo a alguien más importante de quien ocuparme.

Cuando finalmente se marchó, Alex se puso en contacto con Hank, dirigiéndose rápidamente a CatCo. Con las palabras que le había dicho su jefe. "Van a intentar evitarlo, pero si no se detiene, tengo que dar la orden de derribar a Supergirl, Alex. Y entonces, Kara morirá".

* * *

La mano de Siobhan recorrió su torso desnudo lentamente, deslizando su dedo índice después por el pezón de su pecho derecho, haciendo que se estremeciese, un poco nervioso. Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en el rostro de ella, y se posicionó encima suyo, apoyando las caderas sobre las de él, y posando ambas manos en sus pectorales. Él sonrió un poco, algo azorado al verla a ella completamente desnuda sobre él. Se mordió el labio, y cuando hizo eso, la morena pareció no resistirse, porque atrapó su boca con la suya en un beso apasionado, que no dudó en responder.

―No lo haces nada mal...―murmuró ella contra sus labios, provocando cierto sonrojo en él.

― ¿Nada mal?

―Nada mal―repitió―. Con un poco de práctica, será de lo mejor...―dijo con picardía, llevándose el dedo índice a la boca, de manera sugestiva, entreabriendo Winn los labios.

―Estaría genial eso entonces.

Siobhan soltó una risita nerviosa, a propósito, con el fin de causar cierto sentimiento de masculinidad en el moreno, cosa que fue así. Sabía como podía satisfacer a un hombre, y hacerle sentir que valía. En algunas ocasiones, lo hacía solamente para que el asunto en la cama funcionase bien. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no solo le importaba ese rendimiento. En cierta manera, Winn le agradaba, le gustaba, y quería que se sintiese a gusto, por lo que no le costaba darle aquello que podía hacer que su autoestima aumentase.

―Eres muy amigo de Kara, ¿no?

―Sí...Mejores amigos―respondió, algo incómodo. ¿A qué venía eso en ese momento?

―Y... ¿Hay algo que se pueda usar en su contra?

― ¿Cómo en su contra? ―Inquirió, incorporándose un poco en la cama.

―Sí...He visto que no hay manera de que Cat Grant la eche, no sé porqué, pero parece que es su protectora o algo...Pero si viese que de verdad es una perdedora, pues...

―Espera, detente―le interrumpió Winn, frunciendo el ceño―. No es una perdedora. Kara es de las mejores personas que conozco.

―Cariño, hoy te ha tratado fatal―quiso responder que había una verdadera razón para eso, pero no dijo nada. Él sabía la verdad, con eso bastaba―. Sé que te gusta―entreabrió los labios, pero ella apoyó el dedo índice sobre estos―. No te molestes en negarlo, sé que es así. No te voy a echar una charla, nuestra relación por ahora no es seria, y en el caso de ser seria, sería cuando te olvidases de Kara por completo...Y para empezar con eso, en vez de serle tan fiel como un perrito faldero, deberías ayudarme a conseguir algo de manera que pueda desaparecer de CatCo. Desaparecería de tu vida, y de la mía.

Winn se quedó perplejo al escuchar a la morena. No terminaba de creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Al principio, había visto algo en ella, después de que hubiese sido una idiota, que le había hecho pensar que ella era mejor persona de lo que aparentaba. Ambiciosa, queriendo ser la protagonista, y superar a los demás. Pero no se le había pasado por la mente el hecho de que quisiese hacer algo contra Kara para eliminarla como competencia directa.

Sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en Kara como más que una amiga. La había visto con esa ropa nueva, que la quedaba tan bien, y se había quedado ensimismado. Estaba preciosa. Y él estaba enamorado de ella, así que no pudo evitar apreciar su belleza, mientras que se daba cuenta de que Siobhan se percataba de que él no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia. Y aunque lo intentaba, le era imposible. Verla trabajar, incluso siendo mala, era para él fascinante. Porque la quería, a pesar de todo. Sería capaz de estar a su lado, como amigo, siempre.

Y sabía que debería tomarse más tiempo para él mismo, pero también sabía que no iba a dejar a la rubia de lado. Porque a pesar de los sentimientos de ambos, eran amigos, fieles, que no se iban a abandonar pese a lo que pudiese suceder entre ellos. Porque Kara nunca le haría daño a propósito. Porque sabía que Kara, si pudiese, le querría de la misma manera para no hacerle daño. Hasta le pedía disculpas, cuando no tenía que disculparse por lo que sentía. Y eso hacía que el moreno entendiese que nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño a su amiga, ni siquiera Siobhan, por mucho que le gustase. Si estuviese con alguien, sería con alguien que pudiese respetar a la gente, y sobre todo, a sus amistades.

―Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya...

― ¿Qué? ―Cuestionó ella, sorprendida. No se esperaba que Winn pudiese optar por marcharse―. ¿A dónde vas?

―A cualquier lugar que no sea este―pronunció, apartándola y levantándose de la cama, colocándose sus boxers y buscando la ropa esparcida por el suelo.

― ¿Por qué?

―No pienso estar con alguien que es capaz de buscar la manera de traicionar a un compañero para dejarlo fuera de combate...

―No somos amigas.

―He dicho compañero. Ella es tu compañera, independientemente que seáis en cierta manera, adversarias. Te consideraba mejor persona, Siobhan. No cuentes conmigo. No pienso ayudarte a hacer daño a Kara.

― ¿Tan manipulado te tiene?

―No se llama manipulación, sino lealtad.

Ante esas palabras, ella le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras que él se terminaba de poner la camisa, abrochándose cada botón. Estaba empezando a hartarse seriamente de Kara. ¿Le iba a estropear también la relación con el chico? Soltó un bufido, molesta.

―Pues que sepas que no eres tan bueno en la cama.

Winn la observó un instante, dudando en si creerla, dudando de sí mismo. Pero rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que reaccionaba así, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo más y se terminó de vestir, tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación. Se encontraban en la casa de Siobhan, y ella le había llevado allí aunque en un principio había preferido quedarse en un hotel.

―Te creería, pero a veces la ira nubla el juicio de las palabras.

Tras la salida del chico de la habitación, Siobhan soltó un grito de frustración, y lanzó contra la pared un marco de una fotografía que tenía en su mesita de noche. Haría pagar a Kara todo el daño que le había causado.

* * *

―Por eso ahora, lo que os voy a pedir es bastante importante...Necesito que estéis atentos, que no confiéis en Supergirl, porque eso os mantendrá a salvo.

― ¿Así es cómo me agradeces, Cat?

La aludida se sobresaltó en su asiento, alzando la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer de la que había estado hablando recientemente en la televisión. Rememoró el momento en el que sus manos la sujetaron para arrojarla del edificio, cayendo hacia el vacío. Contuvo el aliento, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos, de una manera intensa, de una manera en la que una de las dos iba a salir victoriosa, mientras que la otra iba a perder.

― ¿Cómo has entrado?

―Soy inmune a balas, y bastante rápida. Paso desapercibida ante las cámaras―replicó con tono mordaz, caminando hacia la mesa.

Miró a su alrededor. Sintió una especie de sensación apoderándose de ella, que hacía que recordase la primera vez que había estado allí. Era su primera entrevista después de haber finalizado la universidad, y había un montón de aspirantes más, posiblemente más capacitadas que ella. Al menos, se veían con picardía, y avispadas, por lo que eran extrovertidas con el trato hacia los demás. Ninguna había conseguido convencer a Cat Grant, que la llamó después de haber pasado cinco por delante de ella. La había llamado "Keirah", y ni se había molestado en pronunciar su apellido. Tampoco se molestó en mirarla cuando empezó a hacerle las preguntas.

Es más, Kara estuvo segura de que la iba a mandar fuera, como a las demás. Pero entonces, Cat Grant la miró, y se quedó así durante un buen tiempo, como si estuviese analizándola. Como si algo la hubiese sorprendido, porque la expresión de su rostro era de impresión, de no haberse imaginado a una chica como ella en frente de ella. Todas habían aparecido como unas divas de la moda, preciosas, con mucho estilo a la hora de elegir la ropa. Ella, sin embargo, iba con su vestido sencillo, su chaqueta de lana, y ese moño bajo, además de gafas. No eran nada malo, pero era como si ella se viese una chica de biblioteca, mientras que las demás no.

Y entonces, Cat Grant la contrató. Le dijo que empezaba al día siguiente, y que le daba una semana de prueba. El primer día fue un desastre. Le había traído mal el café, no había sabido organizar bien su reserva en un restaurante, y había estropeado uno de los ordenadores de la empresa. Creía que la iba a despedir al instante, pero Cat se mantuvo firme. Le concedió una semana. Recordaba que al final de esta, ya sabía más o menos un café que podría agradar a su jefa, le conseguía hacer bien las reservas, y ya controlaba bien la informática. Pero en el último momento, Cat Grant tuvo una discusión con el que todavía era su marido, el padre de su hijo Carter, y Kara se atrevió a aconsejarle que lo dejase estar. Recordó la mirada amenazante de su jefa. Como le advertía con esta que no se metiese en sus asuntos. Al día siguiente, recibió su contrato, y no dudó en formarlo. Ya formaba parte de CatCo.

Sonrió por un instante al recordar todo aquello, y después se puso seria, volviendo a clavar su mirada helada en la que era su jefa. Y no lo dudó. Lanzó un rayo contra el cristal, pasando justo al lado de Cat Grant, cortando unos pequeños mechones de su cabello dorado, que cayeron al suelo. La mayor se sobresaltó, mirando de soslayo, asustándose. Tenía que admitir que eso no se lo esperaba.

―No entiendo porque me odias tanto...

―No te odio―negó con la cabeza. Lo que detestaba era lo que la estaba haciendo sentir, tan vulnerable, que podría destruirse a sí misma―. Solamente no me gusta que me traicionen...

―La ciudad tiene que saber lo que está sucediendo, ese es mi trabajo. Los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver.

― ¿Acaso tienes sentimientos, Cat Grant? Esta ciudad―señaló a la ventana con el dedo índice, mostrándose seria―, me adora. Y quien no lo haga, lo hará―aseguró―. Y tus palabras, no ayudan.

―En serio, si tienes un problema no...

―Blah, blah, blah. Me he cansado de esto―con un rápido movimiento, sujetó a Cat Grant de la garganta―. ¿Sabes qué fácil sería romperte el cuello? Apretarte este hasta que suene un ruido muy encantador...

Sonrió con maldad, enseñando los dientes. De repente, sonó un estruendoso ruido, y aparecieron por la puerta varios agentes de la DEO, con Alex y con Hank al mando, llevando armas cargadas de Kriptonita verde, dispuestos a utilizarlo si fuese necesario, sabiendo la morena que con eso podría llegar a matar a su hermana. Kara desvió la vista un momento de Cat Grant, dándose cuenta de la situación, y volvió sus ojos contra los de la rubia, sosteniéndole la mirada.

― ¡Supergirl! ¡No quieres hacer esto!

― ¡¿Quién eres para decirme lo que quiero o no quiero hacer, Hank?! ¡No puedes venir a darme lecciones de moral, si tienes muchos secretos que contar! ―Exclamó, furiosa, mientras seguía sujetando a Cat Grant―. Despídete...―Hank sujetó mejor el arma dispuesto a disparar.

― ¡Supergirl! ―La voz de Alex resonó en el lugar, quedándose la aludida callada, sin dejar de sostener por el cuello a su jefa―. ¡Te diría que no quieres hacer esto, pero en parte, sé qué quieres! ¡No matarla, pero si hacer daño, y lo entiendo! ―Todos se quedaron en silencio―. ¡Nadie se preocupa sobre lo que sientes! ¡Estás sometida siempre a mucha presión! Si haces algo mal, los medios se echan encima tuyo, y si haces algo bien, mucha gente teme que acabe ocurriendo lo que está ocurriendo ahora. Y no solo eso, tienes tu propia vida personal, donde tu jefe tal vez no te valora como debería―Kara miró a Cat antes de fijar un instante la vista en su hermana―, tal vez alguien de tu familia siempre se ha puesto por encima de ti, aunque de verdad la que eres espectacular eres tú...Has sufrido además una pérdida irreparable, como es la de alguien de tu familia cuando no te queda nadie más, de sangre―recalcó esa palabra al hablar, para que entendiese indirectamente que ella siempre iba a estar ahí para ella―, que te quiera y te apoye, además de Superman. Sé que eso ha provocado dudas sobre tu trabajo en el DEO. Sé que no es fácil para ti, Supergirl. Pero también sé que eso es lo que te hace ser la mejor. Porque admiras a Cat Grant. Porque intentas ayudar a todos. Porque no quieres hacer daño a la gente a la que quieres.

Kara seguía manteniendo a Cat Grant por el cuello, notando que las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por su rostro. Sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, y estaba empezando a dudar de lo que estaba haciendo. Unos rayos rojos en su rostro relucieron, de manera que su jefa enseguida entendió que estaba bajo los efectos de algo que la estaba dañando. Sus ojos azules, aguados, la miraban con desesperación, como si no supiese cómo actuar.

―Déjanos por una vez ayudarte...―susurró Alex, acercándose a su hermana.

Entonces, Kara dejó con cuidado a Cat en el suelo, algo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque sin toda la capacidad para poder controlarse. Aunque tenía la oportunidad de salir corriendo, la mujer más poderosa de National City se quedó en su lugar, sin separarse de Supergirl. Con la sensación de que conocía esa mirada más de lo que creía. Antes de que pudiese llegar a perder el control, un rayo rojo chocó contra ella, haciendo que cayese al suelo. Se revolvió, y después quedó tranquila. Alex se giró, viendo a Maxwell Lord al fondo de la sala, con un arma en la mano, mostrándose completamente serio. Sus miradas se cruzaron, por un instante.

―No quería que esto llegase a este extremo...―murmuró él. Y Alex le creyó. Por una vez, supo que era sincero.

―Arrestadle―ordenó Hank.

Y mientras se le llevaban arrestado, Cat observaba como se llevaban a Supergirl en una especie de camilla. Alex también se quedaba mirando, apoyando las manos en las caderas. Su jefe se puso a su lado, viendo como Kara salía de allí inconsciente.

― ¿Me avisarán? ―Los dos se giraron, sorprendidos, al escuchar la voz de Cat Grant―. De que está bien. ¿Lo harán?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y asintieron, marchándose y dejando atrás a una Cat Grant sumergida en sus pensamientos. Quedándose en su mente grabada la imagen de esa mirada, de esos ojos azules, esos ojos que se le hacían tan familiar, y a la vez no sabía de dónde la sonaban tanto...

* * *

Hola Holita :3 Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo. En verdad, iba a ser más largo, aunque esté de por sí no es nada corto. Sin embargo, el capítulo he decidido dividirlo en dos partes, porque así voy a poder añadir escenas en la siguiente parte, que a su vez, me van a ayudar a desarrollar la trama, siguiendo algo la línea de la serie, pero sin llegar a ser así. Como aviso, ya os voy a indicar que dentro de dos episodios, va a hacer ya aparición Flash, y voy a hacer juego con los multiuniversos, por si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre ello, aunque en su momento se explicará :3 Gracias por leer, y tener paciencia...El próximo no va a tardar tanto en llegar :) Un besuco.


	7. Capítulo 6

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Podía sentir como un dolor certero se apoderaba de ella, queriendo sujetarse la cabeza por ello. Sin embargo, no podía apenas moverse debido a que se encontraba dañada, y con tubos sujetos a su cuerpo, seguramente para comprobar que estaba completamente bien.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta sobre gran parte de las cosas que habían sucedido. No era consciente de si había matado a alguien, pero tenía miedo de que hubiese sido así. ¿Cómo podría vivir con esa carga si así fuese? Con el hecho de haber podido causar daño en las personas a las que quería. Porque el recuerdo de haber lanzado a Cat por la ventana, de haberle casi matado, era una de las cosas que más daño le estaba causando en su corazón.

Giró su rostro hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de Alex, que la observaban con tristeza, y a su vez, alegría. Alegría de que estuviese ahí para ella. Alegría de volver a ver a la Kara de siempre. Pero verla así, destrozada, porque en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, la rubia empezó a llorar, la devastó. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, aunque ni ella misma estuviese segura de eso.

― ¿He matado a alguien?

El corazón de Alex se rompió. El temor de Kara era haber matado a alguien, el haberle arrebatado la vida a alguien inocente. El poder haber causado algo irreparable, algo que hacían esas personas a las que ella tenía que detener. Nunca había matado a nadie que fuese bueno, y en sí, a ningún malo. Los había detenido. Se había comportado como tenía que hacerlo. Y ahora tenía miedo.

―No, no has matado a nadie...

―Ha sido horrible―dijo, pasándose la mano por el rostro, sollozando―. Ha sido todo horrible...Eso, eso me hacía pensar cosas, cosas horribles...Utilizaba todos mis sentimientos en mi contra. Daba igual que fuesen buenos, que fuesen malos...No importaba, me hacía decir cosas. Cosas que pensaba. Pero las agravaba. Y todo lo que te dije a ti...Yo...Lo siento tanto...

―No, Kara, no. Soy tu hermana. Siempre te voy a querer, pase lo que pase, ¿vale?

― ¿Sí? ―Parecía que lo dudaba, con las lágrimas brillando en sus pupilas, a punto de deslizarse por su rostro.

―Sí...No te pienso dejar sola, nunca―aseguró Alex.

―De verdad, que lo siento.

Alex se quedó en silencio, empezando a llorar también. ¿Cuando se atrevería a contarle a su hermana la verdad? De confesarle lo de Astra, y también contarle sobre sus sentimientos ocultos por Max Lord, aunque este no fuese una buena persona. Esos sentimientos que la consumían. Esos secretos que la destrozaban, y a su vez, destrozarían su relación con su hermana.

―No lo sientas...Había algo de verdad en lo que decías―Kara se quedó en silencio ante eso―. Y tendremos que trabajarlo. Hablar entre nosotras. Ser sinceras la una con la otra―miró a Kara, sonriendo de lado, con tristeza. Kara buscó su mano y la apretó ligeramente, haciendo que la morena se sobresaltase un poco―. Pero lo haremos juntas, las dos.

―Te quiero―pronunció Kara, sin apartar la mirada de Alex―. Sé que no quieres quedar por encima mío, Alex...

―Sí que quiero. Cuando era pequeña sentía envidia de ti Kara, y ahora veo que eres más espectacular, mientras que yo...

―Eres mejor que yo Alex. Eres mi héroe―dijo con convencimiento Kara, sonriendo con tristeza a su hermana―. Esta noche, has salvado a la ciudad, y no solo a ella...Me has salvado a mí―murmuró, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos―. No eres perfecta, pero a la vista está que yo tampoco lo soy.

―Eso no importa ahora, Kara―decidió Alex, cabeceando―. Tienes que descansar―murmuró, acariciando la mano de su hermana.

― ¿Miss Grant se encuentra bien?

Alex se quedó observando fijamente a su hermana. Podía ver preocupación en su mirada, y algo más que no terminaba de comprender. Recordó como había reaccionado ante la sugerencia de que pudiese estar enamorada de la mujer mencionada, y se había enojado más de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, era consciente de que su hermana no estaba preparada para hablar sobre nada, y menos sobre posibles sentimientos hacia su jefa.

―Está sana y salva...―escuchó el sonido de alivio por parte de su hermana, lo que hizo que sonriese.

― ¿Y los demás?

―También. Nadie de tus amigos está herido, Hank está genial, y yo también―Kara se puso algo tensa ante la mención de Hank, pero asintió. Muy dentro de ella le seguía apreciando, pese a que pensaba que había asesinado a su tía Astra.

―Me alegro...

―En serio, ahora descansa, Kara.

―De acuerdo...

―Te quiero.

La rubia asintió, viendo como su hermana salía de la habitación. Y sabiendo perfectamente a dónde iba a ir en cuanto se recuperase. Porque lo necesitaba. Sus ojos se cerraron un instante, sintiendo como el dolor de su corazón eclipsaba todo su dolor físico.

Recordaba como le había agarrado del cuello. Cómo le había susurrado que tenía pensado asesinarla...Como quería hacerlo, porque sus sentimientos estaban siendo más intensos de lo que ella pensaba. Porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, empezó a llorar, de nuevo, sin poder contenerse.

Porque los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Porque se sentía perdida, confusa, sin saber bien cómo comportarse, ni cómo reaccionar, porque ahora que empezaba a notar algo en su corazón cada vez que veía a Miss Grant en el trabajo, haber vivido todo aquello era demasiado para ella. Y por eso, necesitaba ir a su lado.

Porque en esos momentos, lo único que podría sanar su corazón roto, destrozado por esa maldad que había emergido de ella, serían esos ojos marrones centrándose en ella. Esas palabras que, aunque fuesen de desprecio, le servirían para entender el error que había cometido. Cómo se había estropeado todo.

Tenía que ver a Cat Grant, y comprobar si lo único que quedaba entre ellas dos, había desaparecido para siempre.

* * *

Era una noche preciosa. Se podían ver las estrellas brillar en el firmamento. Cat Grant se encontraba dentro de su despacho, preparándose una copa. Había sido un día intenso, en todos los sentidos. Recordaba las palabras de Kara, y también las de Supergirl. Ambas le habían dolido. Ambas habían servido para hacerle reflexionar. Hasta Supergirl en su peor día conseguía enseñarle una lección. Apretó ligeramente los labios, y decidió salir al balcón, para poder relajarse con la brisa, que era perfecta, y adecuada para la ocasión.

Se sorprendió cuando, al salir, vio sentada en una de las butacas a Supergirl, en el posa brazos, observando al cielo. Estaba claro, y las estrellas seguían reluciendo. Y la rubia estaba sumergida en las preciosas vistas que le concedía el alto de ese edificio. Tragó saliva, quedándose estática en el lugar. ¿Seguiría siendo la Supergirl mala, o sería la de verdad?

―Amo esta ciudad―escuchó su voz, y enseguida supo que no tenía nada que temer―. Amo cada lugar de esta ciudad...las luces, como se encienden a la hora de siempre. Me gusta el barullo de la gente por el día. Me gusta imaginarme a donde se dirige cada persona, o lo que están haciendo en cada momento. Es posible que ahora mismo, una familia esté cenando. Que una madre esté arropando a su hijo antes de dormir. Que unos amigos hayan quedado y estén tomando algo―Cat la observaba con fascinación, aunque no fuese a admitirlo. No en ese momento―. Otras personas quizás ya estén durmiendo, tranquilamente, pensando en que no les va a ocurrir nada malo...Y otros, en cambio, estarán asustados, temiendo que aparezca yo―Kara sonrió con tristeza, aunque sin apartar la vista del horizonte―. Amo cada lugar recóndito de esta ciudad...Y nunca he sido tan feliz como cuando he sido Supergirl. Hay un lugar que es como si fuese mi hogar, que lo necesito con todas mis fuerzas―se refería a ella, a Cat, a CatCo media, recordando que ya se lo había dicho una vez, siendo Kara, cuando estaba a punto de despedirla porque pensaba que era Supergirl. Era una ironía para ella pensar sobre eso...―, pero ser Supergirl...Era lo mejor. Ayudar a los demás era lo mejor―bajó la cabeza, suspirando―. Yo...

―Para―le ordenó Cat, soltando un sonoro suspiro―. ¿Crees que me has asustado? He escalado montañas más altas que esto, y créeme que he corrido peligro de caerme de ellas―se detuvo un instante, tomando aire―. Lo admito, me has asustado.

―Lo sé―pronunció Supergirl―, y lo siento. Sé que...

―No te disculpes―le interrumpió Cat, sin dejar de mirarla de reojo. Conocía a Supergirl. Sabía cómo era su alma noble, y sabía esa necesidad imperiosa por disculparse por todo el daño que había causado. Se humedeció los labios un instante, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la joven―. No va a ser fácil, ¿sabes? ―Preguntó.

―Lo sé.

Kara sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser sencillo volver a recuperar la confianza de la gente. Había sentido que había fallado a esa ciudad, que les había decepcionado, y eso no entraba en sus planes. No quería haber causado tanto daño a la gente de esa ciudad, porque aunque no les hubiese hecho nada en sí, había logrado causar daño en ellos.

―Sin embargo...No digo que sea imposible―escuchó murmurar a Cat mientras que ella la miraba de nuevo, con un gesto en su rostro que mostraba su preocupación, y a la vez, desconcierto, como si esperase que Cat grant no le fuese a decir nada más―. Creo que si hay alguien que se pueda volver a ganar la ciudad...Esa eres tú.

Fue contundente. Sus ojos estaban centrados en el rostro de Kara, y brillaban de una manera que la rubia hizo que se estremeciese de alguna manera u otra. Le transmitía tanto Cat con sus palabras, con su mirada, que le hacía sentirse que estaba en el lugar adecuado. Con Cat Grant, siempre estaba en el lugar ideal, aunque no terminase de entender la razón de aquello.

Asintió en silencio, mientras que su jefa daba un sorbo a su copa, sin dejar de observarla. Se preguntaba Supergirl si debía de dudar de si era ella todavía. O si dudaba de ella. Lo entendería. En cierta manera. Pero ver que la mujer permanecía a su lado pese a todo, y esas buenas palabras que había dicho de ella, le habían hecho sentirse mejor en cierta medida. Habían hecho que se le escapase una leve sonrisa. Aunque enseguida volvió a ponerse seria, pues no creía merecer poder estar así, sentirse en cierta manera, aliviada.

― ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato, con usted?

Miss Grant entonces la volvió a mirar, con los labios entreabiertos. No se esperaba eso por su parte, aunque si debía de ser sincera, fue reconfortante descubrir que la joven heroína quería estar allí. No sabía si iba a necesitar su presencia, pero no la iba a dejar. No dejaba de confiar en ella ciegamente. No iba a dejar de estar al lado de ella, en ningún momento.

―Por supuesto.

Fue una respuesta escueta, pero eso sirvió para que Kara sonriese, tranquila. Se acercó al hormigón que tenía Miss Grant como barandilla para apoyarse en el balcón, y colocó los brazos ahí, quedándose mirando a las estrellas. Contemplando el firmamento. La mujer más mayor se quedó mirando con detenimiento a la joven, y finalmente, se decidió a acercarse.

Kara contuvo el aliento al notar a la otra tan cerca, y eso le hacía sentirse perdida y confusa. Era extraño, porque ya había tenido a Cat mucho más cerca incluso. Y sin embargo, que se pusiese tan nerviosa al poder percibir el latido de su corazón, la estaba desorientando por completo. ¿Por qué sentía eso al tener a su jefa tan cerca de ella? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado para ella, para que todo aquello le resultase tan distinto?

Sin embargo, lo que hizo que se paralizase fue notar la mano de Cat apoyarse en su hombro. La miró de reojo, sin hacer ningún movimiento, encontrándose con que su jefa miraba al cielo también, con la mirada perdida en este. No quería que se rompiese ese momento nunca. No quería que todo aquello, que parecía tan frágil, acabase desapareciendo.

En ese instante, no pudo dejar de pasar por su mente la canción de Ed Sheeran, de "All of the stars", ni de tatarearla internamente, mirando de reojo a Cat, que parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Su corazón se le estaba acelerando, y podía notar con el tacto que el corazón de su jefa iba a un ritmo algo más rápido de lo normal, pero a su vez lento, como si se mezclase. Y a Kara le parecía tan fascinante, tan misterioso, que veía a su jefa como un misterio. Un misterio tan hermoso que ni ella misma era capaz de comprenderlo.

―Muchas gracias, Miss Grant―se atrevió a pronunciar, tan suavemente, que no parecía haber roto ese cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellas.

Giró su rostro, encontrándose sus ojos con los de la mujer, que parecía estar escrutándola, analizándola con atención. Contuvo de nuevo la respiración, como si no terminase de aguantar del todo la mirada de su jefa. Pero no porque le pudiese imponer, sino por algo más que no era capaz de definir.

―De nada, Supergirl...

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kara apareció por la oficina, mirando a su alrededor. No parecía haber apenas destrozos, aunque sí había gente en el despacho de Cat. Suspiró, colocándose mejor las gafas, y se acercó a su lugar de trabajo. Pudo ver como Winn le dedicaba una sonrisa suave, cálida incluso, aunque, a su vez, Siobhan parecía querer fulminar a Kara con la mirada. No entendía bien la razón, porque no había hecho nada para poder molestar a la joven, o eso era lo que creía.

― ¿Qué le ocurre a Siobhan? ―Se interesó Kara por la mujer, mientras que Winn seguía colocando las cosas de su mesa, lanzando una mirada rápida a la morena, que les estaba observando.

―Nada, nada...

La joven notó como el chico parecía tensarse, apretando los labios levemente. Sin embargo, decidió no hacer comentario sobre eso. Debían de estar mal, pese a que entre ellos parecía haber surgido algo especial, aunque no sabía definir bien de qué se trataba. Suponía que no le terminaba de agradar el hecho de que el chico estuviese con la morena. Casi parecía que no le tenía lealtad, aunque supiese que no era cierto. Pero ella quería quitarle su puesto, y que Winn se hubiese posicionado de su lado le había dolido. Quería que él fuese feliz, igualmente, por lo que no se iba a interponer entre ellos.

―Si necesitas hablar...

―No hay nada de lo que hablar―Winn dedicó una sonrisa suave a Kara para que no estuviese preocupada.

―Winn, sé que entre Siobhan y tú...

―Entre Siobhan y yo no hay nada―declaró el hombre.

Kara entreabrió los labios, pero no le respondió. Entendía que él no quería hablar de ello, sobre todo por el hecho de que acababa de dejar claro que la cosa con Siobhan no había ido a ningún lado. Suspiró, asintiendo, con una sonrisa triste, y se giró, encontrándose con los ojos de Cat Grant, que la estaban vigilando desde su despacho. Tragó saliva, recordando las cosas que le había dicho en su despacho, como Kara, y eso hizo que estuviese empezando a tener miedo por su propio puesto.

No hizo falta que le dijese nada, porque el gesto que hizo, le indicó que fuese a su despacho. La rubia se giró, recibiendo una mirada de ánimo por parte de su compañero, mientras que Siobhan sonreía con algo de cinismo, esperando quizás que ella fuese despedida. La miró de soslayo, un poco molesta, y temerosa de que el deseo de la otra mujer se cumpliese. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que asumir las consecuencias.

―Kerah, siéntate.

La voz de Cat cuando se acercó a la mesa casi parecía suave, pese a todo lo que había sucedido. Y eso hacía que se asustase más. No quería que fuese calmada, ni que le fuese a comunicar su despido de esa manera. Por lo que, por una vez, no hizo caso. Permaneció de pie, mirando fijamente a su jefa.

―Miss Grant, sé lo que va a decirme...

― ¿Ah, sí? ―La mujer parecía interesada, con una especie de sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Una sonrisa que Kara no sabía cómo interpretar, exactamente―. Habla, soy toda oídos...

―Sé que me va a despedir―la otra se quedó en silencio―. Y lo entiendo. Mi comportamiento de ayer estuvo fuera de lugar, no fue adecuado decirle todas aquellas cosas...No fue justo―admitió, un poco nerviosa―. Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que...No hace falta que me despida, puedo irme yo por mi propio pie.

Le dolía decir todo aquello, pero era lo que había. Había dicho cosas que hacían que estuviese arrepentida. No solo lo que había dicho, sino lo que había hecho con respecto a Cat. Como Supergirl. Aunque ese detalle su jefa no lo supiese. Contuvo el aire al ver los ojos de Cat fijos en ella, como si la estuviesen analizando, como si buscasen que se estaba disculpando de mentira, cuando estaba siendo sincera. Era cierto lo que le había dicho a la mujer más mayor, y a su vez, no lo era. Porque se había sentido celosa de Siobhan, y admitir eso le podía un poco, aunque fuese la verdad. Acabó bajando la mirada, avergonzada, intimidada. Solamente Miss Grant era capaz de hacer aquello.

―No pienso despedirte, Kara―alzó la vista. ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que había oído recién, o eran imaginaciones suyas?―. Ciertamente, tú comportamiento estuvo fuera de lugar...―Miss Grant se quedó en silencio, como si dudase de seguir―. Pero es cierto que nuestra relación no es profesional solamente...Es algo que ninguna de las dos podemos evitar―concedió. El corazón de Kara dio un brinco por eso. No sabía qué pensar sobre esas palabras―. Y tenías razón, no tenía ninguna razón para castigarte, porque pese a tus fallos, siempre has sido una buena asistente...La mejor―añadió.

Kara sonrió a duras penas. Se sintió como la primera vez que la vio. Intimidada por esa mirada, felina y a su vez fiera, como si pudiese asesinarte con ella. Había creído que no conseguiría el trabajo, porque no resaltaba en nada. Y sin embargo, Cat Grant le concedió una oportunidad. Y ahí estaba, dos años después, en frente de esa mujer que había sido su jefa, y en algunos momentos, llegó a ser hasta su confidente. El pensar en esos instantes hacía que en el interior de Kara invadiese una especie de calor cómodo, que se la iba haciendo cada vez más familiar.

―Entonces...―Se detuvo, esperando que Cat dijese algo más.

―Puedes volver a tus quehaceres, Kara. No te voy a despedir...Aunque prepárate, va a ser una semana muy larga...―Sonrió con algo de cinismo al decir eso, cosa que la joven esperaba, sonriendo un poco.

―Está bien, Miss Grant... ¿Necesita algo?

―Que envíes esto por correo―señaló los sobres que tenía encima de la mesa―. Es urgente.

Kara asintió, acercándose y recogiendo los sobres. Se giró, caminando hacia la salida, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

― ¿Kara?

La aludida se giró, volviendo a encontrarse con los ojos de Cat. ¿Por qué cada vez que se encontraba con su mirada, sentía que su corazón se encogía con más fuerza? Podía hasta notar el calor en sus mejillas, una cosa que esperaba que no se notase, porque capaz la acabaría delatando, aunque no supiese exactamente sobre qué.

―¿Sí, Miss Grant?

―Una cosa más...―Kara esperó con paciencia, y con cierto interés―. No me vuelvas a mirar como lo hiciste ayer...Con odio...Por favor.

Esa voz tan suave, tan suplicante, hacía que Kara tomase aire, y que lo contuviese. Notar esas cosas no solamente en sus palabras, sino en la mirada que su jefa le estaba lanzando, hacía que se estremeciese por completo. Sostuvo los sobres como podía, apretando los labios, evitando suspirar. Si hacía eso, iba a quedar extraño, sobretodo con su jefa.

―No pienso volver a hacerlo...

Estuvo tentada de llamarla Cat, porque en ese instante, había surgido un ambiente íntimo que le estaba gustando. Era en cierta manera, agradable. Le resarcía saber que entre ellas aún existía ese vínculo. Un vínculo que se iba fortaleciendo cada vez más y más, aunque pareciese que entre ellas esa conexión se hubiese podido romper.

Salió del despacho, con los sobres, y una sonrisa en el rostro. Siobhan la miró de reojo, manteniéndose seria. Kara sonrió para sus adentros, puesto que seguramente que la morena le estaba maldiciendo, pero no le importaba. Solamente era relevante para ella el hecho de que Miss Grant no le había despedido, y que quizás le importase el hecho de que ella pudiese sentir odio hacia ella. Pero eso nunca iba a suceder. No podía odiar a su jefa. Le era imposible, aunque muchas personas si pudiesen resultarles odiosa, sobre todo por su carácter.

― ¿No te ha despedido? ―Quiso saber Winn, esperando que la respuesta fuese negativa.

―No―confirmó ella, haciendo que el chico sonriese―. Me ha dado esto para que lo envíe con urgencia...Ahora me tengo que esforzar más, no quiero volver a estropearlo.

Siobhan estaba escuchando en silencio, disimulando que seguía con su trabajo. Podía notar la mirada boba de Winn, aunque este lo disimulase como fuese capaz. Detestaba todavía más a la rubia por eso. Tenía el apoyo de la persona más poderosa de National City, y a su vez, tenía completamente enamorado al chico que a ella le gustaba. Apretó un poco el ratón con fuerza, algo más de la necesaria. En ese instante, sintió una especie de chirrido agudo en su oído, haciendo una leve queja. Winn y Kara se giraron, un poco preocupados, al escuchar a la morena.

― ¿Siobhan? ¿Todo bien? ―Se interesó Kara. La aludida asintió, queriendo quitar importancia al asunto.

―Sí...Ha debido ser un simple dolor de cabeza, eso es todo...― _"Tienes que matarla..."._ El rostro de Siobhan al escuchar eso cambió por completo, aunque no dijo nada. ¿Qué sucedía?―. Creo...Creo que voy un momento al baño.

La mujer se levantó de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que había indicado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose al lavabo para aclararse el rostro con agua. Pasó bien las manos empapadas por todo su rostro, refrescándose así. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, y volvió a alzar la vista, clavó sus ojos en el rostro reflejado en el espejo. Entreabrió los labios, bastante sorprendida. La figura de una mujer con el cabello blanco, y con un traje mezclado con ese mismo color y con el negro, resaltaba su figura. Un rostro blanquecino, con labios negros, con líneas blancas sobre estos, la estaba observando con atención.

Se giró, asustada, buscando con la vista a esa persona, o ser, o lo que fuese. Pero no había nadie allí presente. Estaba solamente ella. Volvió a voltearse, algo alterada, pero no encontró rastro de la otra en el reflejo del espejo. Solamente estaba su rostro, como siempre había estado ahí. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, y después apartó la vista de ahí, apoyándose en la pared del baño. No podía dejarse llevar por el miedo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Sin embargo... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de tener esa sensación de pánico ante el desconocimiento de no saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

Kara se despidió de Winn, aunque un poco preocupada por Siobhan. No se llevarían bien, porque ambas tenían conflictos de intereses, pero eso no quitaba para que se preocupase o no. Apretó los labios ligeramente, dirigiéndose al ascensor. En ese instante, James apareció por otro lado, como si la estuviese interceptando. Parecía querer hablar con ella, aunque ella no tenía muchas ganas.

La noche en la que había actuado con la kriptonita roja, había estado seduciendo a James, pero porque sabía que Miss Grant estaba allí, por la fiesta, y que los estaba observando. Y esa yo que tenía quería que Cat se enojase, aunque ella no entendiese porque tendría que molestarse su jefa por lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta le avergonzaba el hecho de que Lucy lo hubiese visto, cuando ella había dejado claro que no iba a tener nada con el hombre. Pero le usó, le utilizó. Y eso también le hacía sentirse mal, porque era su amiga, y eso los amigos no lo hacían.

―Kara...

―Tengo un poco de prisa, James. Tengo que mandar esto por correo para Miss Grant.

El hombre entreabrió los labios, pero decidió ir tras ella, entrando en el ascensor con la chica. Kara no pudo evitar ruborizarse sin poder evitarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, soltando un suspiro pesado. Esperaba que el chico no fuese a comentar nada de lo sucedido.

―Kara, quería hablar de lo del otro día...

― ¿Lo del otro día? ―Quiso hacerse la desentendida, carraspeando.

―Lo de la fiesta...Sé que no estabas en tus cabales, pero quería saber si eso podría ser de verdad...

Ante ese hecho, Kara le miró entrecerrando los ojos, negando con la cabeza rápidamente. No podía estar sucediendo eso. No dos veces. Había pasado eso con Winn y había tenido que vivir el mal trago de rechazarle, a punto de perder su amistad. No sabía si el muchacho seguía sintiendo cosas, pero si era así, esperaba que eso dejase de ser así pronto.

―James, yo...

En ese instante, hubo un sonido estruendoso, que hizo que el ascensor se quedase quieto, y se apagasen las luces de este. Contuvo el aire, mirando al hombre con cierta alerta en la mirada. Sin embargo, lo que quizás le preocupaba era el hecho de que no podían salir de ahí. Podría usar sus poderes de Supergirl, pero estaban en la oficina, y sabía que Miss Grant tenía cámaras, que estaban grabando, así que no tenía opción más que esperar.

James la miró también alerta, aunque no dijo nada. Sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Estaban atrapados. Y si bien tal vez para él era una oportunidad de poder hablar con Kara, para ella era lo contrario. No quería tener esa conversación con James. No quería volver a fallar a Miss Grant. No quería defraudar a Cat.

―Kara...

―James, no, por favor.

―No, necesito hablar contigo...Necesito confesarte lo que siento―ella sacudió la cabeza―. Lo que siento por ti...

―James, para, por favor...

―Kara...―hizo una pausa, tomando aire―. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Y entonces, ella suspiró.

De nuevo estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Otra vez.

* * *

Buenas buenas :3 Este capítulo es más tranquilo, en parte, porque no hay nada sobre peleas ni nada, pero creo que es un capítulo que es más intenso en temas de sentimientos. De Kara herida. De viéndose como hay un cierto desarrollo en los sentimientos entre Cat y Kara, y también que James se confiese...Además de que también se empieza a dejar caer la conversión de Siobhan a Silver Banshee... ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir ahora?

Con respecto a mis otras historias, mis dos historias, que me estáis preguntando por ellas, van a tener continuación, pero ahora no ando inspirada con ellas, y no me gusta escribir de manera forzada...Entiendo que los que lo leéis tenéis ganas de que prosiga y pido perdón, y voy a procurar actualizar lo antes posible. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, porque dentro de poco empezaremos con capítulos bastante interesantes :3 Un besuco, y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me anima saber que a tanta gente le está gustando esta historia.


	8. Capítulo 7

― ¿Dónde se encuentra Kara?

Siobhan alzó la vista al escuchar a su jefa, que acababa de salir de su despacho. Hacía un buen rato que la rubia se había marchado, y no tenía noticias de ella. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con la joven, y Cat Grant enfadada no era una de las mejores personas que se pudiesen conocer. Al contrario, era mejor tenerla como amiga.

―No ha venido desde hace un buen rato... ¿Necesita algo, Miss Grant? ―Cuestionó Siobhan con amabilidad, intentando conseguir que su jefa pudiese tener más interés en ella que en su compañera.

―Necesito a Kara―fue la escueta contestación.

La mujer empezó a caminar por los pasillos, buscando con la vista a Kara, sin encontrarla. Sin embargo, podía notar la presencia de Siobhan, que estaba caminando a su lado, intentando alcanzarla. Suspiró, un poco molesta. Era una buena empleada, pero había algo en la morena que no le terminaba de convencer.

No sabía si era su insistencia, el hecho de que buscase agradarla todo el tiempo, o que parecía tan, pero tan perfecta, que incluso ella misma era consciente de que no podía ser así. Eso quizás era el mayor fallo de la morena, aunque no quitase que, en parte, agradeciese su constante preocupación en su trabajo.

―Puedo ayudarle yo si lo desea.

Se detuvo en seco, girándose hacia la mujer, la que se quedó en su lugar, paralizada, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Un intento de agradarle. Le recordaba a todas aquellas asistentes que tuvo, antes de que llegase Kara. Al pensar eso, su mandíbula se tensó, sin expresar nada. Se iba a mantener así durante un largo tiempo.

―No creo que me puedas ayudar, porque lo que necesitaba lo tenía mi otra asistente―dijo con tono completamente serio, fulminando a la chica con su mirada. En verdad, por mucho que le pesase, la responsabilidad que le había cedido a Kara solo lo podía hacer ella.

―Debía haber confiado en mí, Miss Grant...―Casi sonaba como una especie de reproche, pero era más una insinuación por parte de Siobhan, dando a entender que ella no le hubiese fallado de esa manera.

En ese instante, un hombre apareció por el pasillo. Parecía uno de los tantos empleados que había contratado, y de los que apenas tiene contacto. Ni siquiera constancia de que existiese. El chico, que teniéndolo más cerca se le hacía más joven, se detuvo, mirando a ambas mujeres.

― ¿Interrumpo, Miss Grant?

―No, ¿qué ocurre? ―Siobhan parecía algo molesta de que le hubiesen interrumpido ese momento con su jefa, pero tendría paciencia.

―Hay dos personas atrapadas en el ascensor común...Una es su asistente, creo.

Cat entreabrió los labios, entendiendo todo. La razón por la cuál Kara estaba incomunicada, y por la que llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer acto de presencia. Se encontraba atrapada en el ascensor. Apretó los labios, pensativa, sin saber bien qué hacer, aunque finalmente decidió ir a la zona del ascensor, donde habían varios empleados, que escuchaban la voz de Kara pidiendo ayuda.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―Preguntó al aire Miss Grant, esperando una respuesta con toda la paciencia del mundo.

―El ascensor se ha detenido―se atrevió a hablar Winn, tragando saliva.

Cat asintió ante lo que escuchaba, y con un gesto, indicó al moreno que le siguiese. Siobhan se quedó detrás, observando con interés como todos estaban allí, viendo si se abrían las puertas o no. Apretó los labios, a disgusto, y finalmente decidió volver a su trabajo, a la espera de que Cat Grant acabase reconociendo que ella era mejor asistente de lo que sería Kara en su vida.

Winn caminó con ella hacia la zona de control de cámaras, entrando junto con su jefa. Esta cerró la puerta, y se quedó de pie, mirando atentamente a las pantallas. Al informático no le hizo falta una orden para entender lo que la mujer quería, así que no tardó en localizar las cámaras que estaban en el ascensor, encendiendo el volumen, para escuchar ambos.

― ¿Quiere que escuchemos?

―Quiero saber que está bien―respondió con tono tajante.

* * *

Kara se encontraba mirando a James, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes. En frente de ella, se encontraba el hombre, en la misma postura, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, como si se estuviese sosteniendo. La muchacha estaba intentando respirar con calma, pero le costaba, sobre todo tras escuchar las últimas palabras que le había dicho su amigo. Decía que estaba enamorado de ella, y ella también lo estuvo de él, si debía ser sincera. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

¿Cómo? Ni ella era consciente de ese hecho. No se había dado cuenta de que el chico le dejó de causar ese nerviosismo al principio. Ya no le costaba estar en el mismo lugar que él. No se estremecía al notar su respiración tan cerca. No era difícil mirarle a los ojos sin sentirse intimidada. Su corazón ya no se aceleraba tanto, sino que se había amoldado a un ritmo normal. El mismo ritmo que tenía con Winn, por ejemplo. Tal vez al ritmo que le iba con Alex, pero de una manera cariñosa y calmada. De una forma que ni ella misma lograba entender. Por eso, ahora, que estaba en ese lugar encerrada con James, era incomodidad lo que estaba sintiendo, y no esa ansiedad por descubrir lo que él sentía. No quería saberlo. Ya no estaba enamorada de James Olsen.

Pero James Olsen si estaba enamorado de ella. Al principio, lo quiso negar. Lucy había vuelto a su vida, y la quería. Y eso no era una mentira. La morena había sido alguien imprescindible en su vida, y lo que le hacía sentir era fuerte. Pero más fuerte era lo que le provocaba Kara. Kara había aparecido en su vida, para quedarse en ella.

―Kara...

―James, creo que ya has dicho quizás todo lo que tenías que decir...―Murmuró ella con timidez, colocándose un poco mejor las gafas.

Cat se encontraba un poco confusa, mientras que Winn se quedaba en silencio. No sería correcto lo que estaban haciendo, y menos después de comprobar que los dos empleados se encontraban en buen estado. Pero ambos permanecieron así, en calma, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, escuchando atentamente la conversación que parecía que estaban manteniendo los otros dos.

―No, creo que tengo que ser del todo sincero contigo―dijo el muchacho con tono severo, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, la que apartó la vista de él, un poco avergonzada.

―James...Me acabas de decir que estás enamorado de mí.

―Y es así―el hombre se quedó en silencio, antes de aclararse la garganta, buscando qué decirle―. Mira...Al principio, ya supe que eras especial. No solo por el hecho de que...Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero―Kara asintió, puesto que era consciente que hablaba del hecho de que ella era Supergirl. Winn se puso tenso, lanzado una mirada rápida hacia su jefa, pero esta parecía no tener idea de lo que estaban hablando, así que se quedó un poco tranquilo―. Sino porque...Creo que eres la mujer más extraordinaria que he podido llegar a conocer―dijo con sinceridad, relamiéndose los labios un poco mientras parecía meditar lo que estaba a punto de confesarle a la chica―. Lo que me haces sentir...Eres mi mejor amiga. Para mí, eres esa persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Me aferraba a estar con Lucy porque creía que era lo adecuado, porque pensaba que lo que necesitaba era estar con ella...Porque creía que nunca te darías cuenta de lo que sentías por mí, o de si lo llegarías a sentir. Y cuando has actuado así cuando estabas bajo el efecto de la Kriptonita roja...―La aludida cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por dentro. Esa Kara había conseguido que todo se retorciese, y sin entender ella misma del todo las razones de esos actos―. Yo...Creo que tenemos una oportunidad de estar juntos. De amarnos.

Kara entonces se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo le iba a decir ahora que las cosas habían cambiado? De que no estaba interesada en él. Que no sabía porque había actuado así, y si lo sabía, no iba a decírselo para evitar causarle más daño del que le iba a causar por rechazarle. Porque había vivido esa misma situación con Winn, y ver como su mejor amigo se quedaba con el corazón roto, no fue una de las cosas que más le agradasen a la rubia. Porque romper el corazón a alguien era algo doloroso, ella misma se lo podía imaginar, sobre todo porque ella se había sentido así las veces que había visto a James con Lucy. Porque tenía que admitir que había sentido algo por él antes.

―James...―Soltó un gran suspiro, relamiéndose los labios.

Cat en ese instante, se echó hacia atrás un momento. Por una extraña razón, quería conocer los sentimientos de su empleada. Saber si ella correspondía al hombre. Y sin embargo, no quería saberlo. Quería permanecer en la ignorancia, sobre todo porque esa sensación que había experimentado cuando la vio bailar tan pegada al hombre, se había vuelto a instalar en su interior. Entreabrió los labios, terminando de erguirse, sin apartar la mirada de los monitores.

―Apágalo, Winn...―Murmuró mientras se giraba, caminando hacia la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse.

El muchacho se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la brusquedad de su jefa, pero ante todo, por el hecho de que hubiese pronunciado su nombre de manera correcta. Ni siquiera sabía quien era él hasta que descubrió que su padre era un criminal, y desde entonces, se había referido a él como su hijo, cosa que le había desagradado bastante, puesto que no se sentía nada orgulloso de lo que su padre había hecho. E incluso, había sentido varias veces el gran temor de convertirse como él. De llegar a ser un asesino, y de justificarse a sí mismo, cuando nada podría justificar una acción como aquella.

―No estoy enamorada de ti, James...―logró Cat escuchar de los labios de Kara, deteniéndose en la salida, sin llegar a marcharse, quedándose justo en la puerta.

No pudo evitarlo. Se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar las palabras de su asistente. ¿De verdad que no estaba enamorada de James? Se mordió el labio inferior, respirando profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Había parecido que sentía cosas por el muchacho, y notaba algo de alivio en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, aunque se preguntaba a sí misma porque se sentía así.

Porque el hecho de que Kara no le correspondiese provocaba en ella una alegría que se le hacía cálida y reconfortante. Algo que hacía que se le formase una leve sonrisa en el rostro que no tardó en disimular, volviendo a esa expresión en su rostro que tanto intimidaba, y que conseguía silenciar a cualquier persona con tan solo una mirada.

Carraspeó al escuchar como Winn apagaba el monitor, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y centrándose en abandonar la sala, seguida del empleado, que también parecía haber sentido algo de alivio, aunque más por el hecho de no haber sido el único rechazado por su amiga. Porque poco a poco, los sentimientos de él, se iban sanando. Despacio, con tiempo, pero sin pausa alguna.

― ¿No estás enamorada de mí? ―Cuestionó un poco sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño un poco, puesto que aquella respuesta, en verdad, no se la esperaba.

―No...―Se mordió el labio inferior, apartando la vista del hombre. Por un instante, al pensar sobre cómo explicarle que no sentía ya nada más que amistad por él, pensando sobre su propio significado del amor, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Cat, dejando escapar el aliento ante eso. ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo todo aquello en ese preciso momento?―. James...Admito que sentí algo por ti―le dijo con sinceridad, volviendo la mirada hacia su amigo, encontrándose con sus ojos, conteniendo el aire. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que presenciar esa clase de miradas?―. De verdad...Me gustaste, y mucho―susurró, bajando la mirada.

― ¿Y qué es lo que ha cambiado?

Kara se mordió el labio, intentando hacer memoria, pero seguía sin darse cuenta de cuando había cambiado todo. En ese precios instante, solamente se le venía a la mente que a veces le costaba mirar a los ojos de su jefa directamente, sintiéndose intimidada siempre. Le costaba tenerla cerca, porque se le aceleraba el corazón ante la mera idea de un contacto directo con ella. Le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su corazón, y se estremecía si podía llegar a notar el aliento cerca de ella, por no decir cuando aspiraba su perfume disimuladamente cuando pasaba por cerca de su mesa, o ella misma se acercaba al escritorio de la mujer. Incluso la sonrisa que a veces le parecía vislumbrar en el rostro de su jefa, aunque esta lo disimulase. Aunque intentase ser dura. Incluso cuando tenía pequeños detalles, que incluso a ella misma le sorprendían. Porque era su mentora. Porque aunque ella no lo supiese, por ella como Kara, era su inspiración. En su vida normal, y en su vida como Supergirl.

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, en esos pequeños detalles que quizás le iban contando una historia. Puso una expresión que a James le costaba descifrar, mientras que intentaba que su corazón no se rompiese en miles de pedazos. Cerró los ojos un instante, procesando todo lo ocurrido, queriendo entender qué era lo que había fallado para que los dos hubiesen perdido esa oportunidad que habían tenido de estar juntos.

Cat cuando volvió, ordenó que reparasen el ascensor de inmediato, indicando a Winn que fuese al despacho con ella. El muchacho obedeció sus órdenes, sonriendo con nerviosismo, puesto que siempre sentía bastante intimidación al estar a solas con su jefa, a la que apenas conocía en verdad, pero era la impresión que ella le daba desde siempre. No entendía siquiera porque le había contratado.

―Toyman Junior, quiero que te encargues en descubrir quien ha sido el que ha manipulado el ascensor...Date prisa.

El joven asintió varias veces mientras que Cat se sentaba en su asiento, con los labios rozando sus dedos, con cierto aire pensativo, dirigiendo una mirada rápida al ascensor, recordando las palabras de Kara. Finalmente sonrió, sopesando quien habría sido el que había manipulado el ascensor, porque sabía que se había detenido porque alguien lo había parado. No tardó en venirle un nombre a la mente, y cuando se recostó sobre su silla, pensativa, su expresión cambió a una más seria. Si era quien estaba pensando, le daría su merecido. Y lo disfrutaría ella, por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Winn salió disparado hacia los monitores, con el fin de descubrir quien había sido el que había dejado encerrada a su mejor amiga. De repente, notó como alguien chocaba contra él con fuerza, cayéndose al suelo. Sintió algo de dolor por el fuerte golpe que le había dado, soltando un suspiro de frustración, relamiéndose los labios, mirando hacia arriba para ver quién había sido el causante de ese golpe.

El joven clavó sus pupilas marrones sobre las suyas, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de repente de lo que había provocado. Como si no se hubiese percatado de la existencia de nadie más, y ahora, presenciase al chico que había tirado al suelo, analizándole un instante. Solamente un instante. Winn entreabrió los labios un poco, pues creía que le debía de conocer de algo, o al menos, le sonaba. El hombre, que no era muy mayor, le tendió la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse, cosa que aceptó de buen grado, pues no iba a negar que necesitaba algo de ayuda, incorporándose en el lugar.

El apretón era fuerte, quizás más de lo normal, aunque sería para ayudarle. Winn en ese aspecto era cohibido, y en cierta manera, delicado. Aunque el problema era que tenía cierta manía con sus manos, haciendo de nuevo ese gesto de nerviosismo al estar delante de alguien que no conocía. Siempre le sucedía así, y en caso de puro nerviosismo, como si fuese su mecanismo de defensa personal. Así se sentía más seguro en ese tipo de situaciones, aunque alguna vez hubiese recibido críticas o insultos por ello, puesto que el gesto le quedaba algo delicado, femenino para algunas personas.

―Perdona―dijo con tono suave, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención, marchándose rápidamente, rumbo hacia el despacho de su jefa.

Era apuesto, galante. Posiblemente, si se hubiese encontrado con una mujer, hubiese sido más agradable. O tal vez, Winn creía que si tuviese más personalidad, no le hubiese ignorado de esa manera tan impresionante, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho. Se cuestionaba que era lo que podría ver una mujer en un hombre como aquel, porque se imaginaba que cualquier chica se quedaría prendada por su mirada, quizás por ese amago de sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro, o tal vez por esa expresión suave, angelical, de su rostro.

El moreno se quedó viendo al castaño a lo lejos, pensando que le sonaba de algo, aunque no sabía de qué. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que se le había quedado observando más de la cuenta, se ruborizó, volviendo a centrarse en descubrir a la persona que había provocado todo aquello.

Y mientras trabajaba en ello, cayó en la cuenta quien era el joven que había visto, y con el que había chocado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, James seguía con sus ojos clavados en el rostro de su amiga, mientras esperaba a que le respondiese. Que le explicase lo que había sucedido para que ya no pudiesen estar juntos. Para que ya no sintiese lo mismo, cuando semanas atrás, cuando se encontraba con sus ojos, notaba una calidez que él correspondía. Una calidez que ella ya no mostraba.

―Yo...Me gusta otra persona―dijo, admitiendo quizás lo que estaba sucediendo. No tenía claros sus sentimientos, pero se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que le gustaba su jefa. Que poco a poco, se estaba empezando a enamorar de ella.

― ¿Otra persona? ―No se lo podía creer. El amor de su vida gustaba de otra persona―. ¿Cómo...?

―James...Cuando empezaste a salir con Lucy de nuevo, me di cuenta de que algo estaba sintiendo por ti―confesó, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Sentía celos, y era quien quería estar contigo―susurró, con sus ojos clavados en el rostro del hombre, que se relamió los labios―. Pero hace unas semanas, han cambiado las cosas...Y...Creo que estoy empezando a sentir eso por alguien distinto―susurró, un poco confusa, aunque no por lo que sentía por James. Tenía claro que lo de ellos dos era solo una amistad, y que se había quedado así―. Quizás, si ambos hubiésemos sido valientes, hubiese sido diferente pero...Yo ya no siento nada por ti de esa manera...Lo siento―murmuró al final, sintiéndose bastante mal por no corresponder al muchacho y hacerle daño.

James se la quedó viendo detenidamente, bastante dolido por el rechazo. Sin embargo, sabía que Kara era una buena mujer, y que ella no quería hacerle daño, sino lo contrario. Sabía que le quería, aunque fuese solamente como un mero amigo, y eso era lo que le importaba, tanto a él como a ella. Se le escapó una leve sonrisa, quizás triste, quizás de amargura, pero siendo claro sobre su opinión con respecto a su amiga.

―No tienes qué disculparte por lo que sientes, Kara...No es malo―murmuró al final, mientras que ella se atrevió a mirarle, sonriendo un poco.

― ¿De verdad?

―De verdad―dictaminó James. Sabía que Kara no tenía la culpa de no sentir ya lo mismo―. Quizás el destino no ha querido que estemos juntos―se encogió de hombros, intentando darle menos importancia de la que de verdad tenía, pues a él le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Kara sonrió un poco agradecida por el hecho de que su amigo no le echase en cara la falta de sus sentimientos. Se incorporó y se acercó a él para abrazarle, sentados en el suelo del ascensor, uniéndose James a ese abrazo. El joven sintió un gran vacío al tenerla tan cerca, y sin embargo, no poder estar junto a ella como le gustaría. Y ella, en parte, aún sintiéndose mal porque el moreno era un gran hombre, y no se merecía tampoco que nadie le hiciese daño.

―Gracias, James...―susurró ella en su oído, haciendo que el corazón del hombre latiese más rápido que de normal.

Cuando, al cabo de unas horas, consiguieron sacarlos del ascensor, y Kara volvía inmediatamente a su trabajo, James se volvió a su despacho, sentándose en la silla, pensativo, mirando algunas fotografías que había sacado. Una de ellas era de Kara, sonriendo con algo de tristeza. Dudó en romperla. Dudó en quedársela. Y finalmente, supo lo que iba a hacer con ella. Y al final, sonrió. Con el tiempo, quizás, la herida le dolería mucho menos.

* * *

Cat Grant observó como Siobhan aparecía por la oficina, llegando a su despacho. Era tarde, por la noche, y no había apenas personas trabajando en el lugar. Kara todavía permanecía en su escritorio, sumergida en su trabajo, aunque no le pasó desapercibido la presencia de su compañera, pensando que ya se había ido a su casa, pues la jornada laboral de ellas solía terminar antes, aunque la rubia se tuvo que quedar por el contratiempo que había surgido en el ascensor.

―Adelante, Siobhan, pasa...

Kara desvió la vista un instante al despacho de su jefa, mordiéndose el labio inferior, procurando controlar las ganas de saber lo que quería Miss Grant de la morena, aunque, al final, se contuvo, volviendo a fijar sus ojos azules en la pantalla del ordenador. Esperaba que no fuese nada relevante, o que le afectase directamente a ella, sabiendo que su puesto debía de estar en peligro debido a la situación difícil en la que se encontraba en ese instante.

Siobhan se adentró en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dirigiendo una vista maliciosa hacia Kara, aunque esta no se hubiese percatado de ese detalle. Después, se giró, cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una más suave y angelical, sonriendo hacia la mujer, que permanecía sentada en el sofá, sirviéndose un poco de café.

―Te ofrecería café, pero...Mi otra asistente está ocupada con trabajo retrasado―le dijo a la mujer, con tono como de disculpa, aunque en verdad, no estaba pidiendo "lo siento" por nada, aunque su empleada si lo interpretase así.

―No se tiene que disculpas, Miss Grant―murmuró con tono amable, mientras se quedó de pie ante ella―. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

La mujer le hizo un signo para que se sentase a su lado, cosa que finalmente, hizo, acatando las órdenes de la más mayor. Apoyó las manos sobre sus muslos, entrelazando estas, intentando disimular el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo en ese precioso instante. Debía admitir que, aunque llevaba unas semanas trabajando ahí, le seguía imponiendo la presencia de la mujer, para su punto de vista, más poderosa de National City. No solamente por su influencia con las personas con más poder de la ciudad, sino porque era alguien con carácter, que sabía hacerse respetar. Siobhan sentía gran respeto por Cat Grant. Eso nunca lo negaría.

―Quería hablar contigo...No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que, últimamente, Kara parece estar menos eficiente de lo habitual...

―Lo he notado. Sobre todo, hoy... ¿Ocasionó su tardanza algún problema para usted, Miss Grant?

―No, no―negó con la cabeza, quitando un poco de importancia―. Por suerte, el incidente del ascensor no supuso ningún problema, aunque...Podría haber ocasionado su despido si yo no me hubiese enterado de que Kara estaba ahí atrapada―le dijo con sinceridad. Estaba segura que si no hubiese sido porque estaba algo más pendiente, no lo hubiese sabido, y hubiese echado a la calle a la que había sido su asistente durante dos años.

―Me alegro que al final todo quedase en un simple...Malentendido―murmuró Siobhan, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Cat Grant se la quedó mirando detenidamente, analizando cada expresión de su rostro. De repente, hizo un leve gesto con la mano, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para su asistente, y entonces, Winn, que estaba fuera, atento a cada signo que pudiese hacer su jefa, se incorporó, y entró en el despacho, quedándose en la entrada, aunque cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sabía que a Cat le gustaba la discreción ante todo.

―Le pedí a Winn que mirase las cintas de las cámaras ocultas que tengo, para casos de máxima emergencia...―Comentó Cat, mientras que Siobhan se erguía en su sitio, un poco incómoda, relamiéndose los labios ligeramente―. No sabía que se sabías manipular ascensores, Smythe...No venía en tu curriculúm―comentó con gracia e ironía la rubia, con sus ojos marrones claros sobre la figura de la joven, que giró el rostro, evitando encontrarse con su mirada―. Le pedí al chico que se fijase en las grabaciones, por si encontraba algo inusual, y... ¿Qué es lo que encontraste, chico guapo?

―Pues...―se sonrojó un poco ante como le llamaba la mujer, aunque no hizo comentario al respecto―. Se te puede ver a ti, Siobhan...Manipulando el ascensor de manera para que este se quedase detenido―susurró mientras se la quedaba observando, un poco cohibido, mientras que Cat rodaba los ojos, algo decepcionada incluso.

―Aparte del hecho de que hayas dejado mi ascensor detenido, ocasionando gastos innecesarios para volver a hacerlo funcionar... ¿Hay algo más? ―Inquirió, mirando más a Siobhan que a Winn, esperando a que la chica, quizás, confesase lo que había hecho. Tras ver que no decía nada, le hizo un gesto a Winn para que continuase.

―Después de eso, investigué tus movimientos con tu cuenta de correo, y de lo que habías hecho utilizando el ordenador de CatCo media y...Bueno, me encontré un correo borrado hace unos días, dirigido al Daily Planet, con la primicia de que Supergirl se había vuelto mala...―Susurró en bajo, intercalando la mirada entre su jefa y Siobhan.

La mujer parecía un poco impresionada, volviendo la vista a Winn, y después a Cat, quien se levantó de su sofá. Se había asegurado de haber borrado bien ese correo, aunque, para su desgracia, el moreno ya no estaba de su parte, y se encontraba ahora descubierta ante su jefa. De cómo había encerrado a Kara en el ascensor, y de cómo había traicionado la confianza de esa gran mujer, solamente para venderse por el mejor postor.

―Me pareció increíble, en parte, porque estoy segura de que tenías pensado que si al Daily Planet le interesabas, yo iba a luchar por lograr que te quedases―hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Te equivocas―dictaminó.

Kara, que permanecía fuera, disimulando que estaba trabajando, no se pudo resistir a escuchar mientras que los otros tres hablaban, entreabriendo los labios, impresionada de que la morena hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo parecido a eso. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Le parecía inadmisible que la hubiese encerrado, posiblemente, para conseguir que la despidiesen. Pero casi lo que más le indignaba era el hecho de que hubiese traicionado la confianza de su jefa. De Miss Grant. Era una mujer impresionante, alguien a quien admirar, y había sido capaz de traicionarla por un simple trabajo, por conseguir más dinero y poder, aunque ella agradecía siempre poder trabajar para la rubia. Se mordió el labio al pensar eso, evitando suspirar, y manteniéndose centrada en la conversación.

―Miss Grant, yo...

―No quiero ninguna excusa, ni ninguna explicación. Has hecho que gaste dinero, por provocar el despido de una compañera haciendo uso de malas técnicas, y encima, me has traicionado...Agradece que no te denuncie―murmuró con desprecio―, pero ten por seguro que gracias a lo que has hecho, voy a procurar que nadie te contrate en esta ciudad...

― ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ―Cuestionó temerosa Siobhan, con los labios entreabiertos. Cat se la quedó mirando entonces, arqueando una ceja, mientras se acomodaba en su silla, sin dejar de mirarla atentamente, cosa que estaba logrando que la morena se pusiese todavía más nerviosa.

―Qué estás despedida. ¡Fuera!

* * *

Se detuvo en la puerta corredora que daba al balcón, dudando de si estaría allí. Su corazón se aceleró un instante al comprobar que los latidos que había seguido escuchando eran los de su jefa, que se encontraba mirando al cielo estrellado, con una copa en la mano. Dudó de si interrumpir ese momento, aunque, finalmente, dio un paso, sosteniendo su bolso entre sus manos, con algo de timidez, y en parte, cohibida.

― ¿Miss Grant?

La mujer, entonces, pareció sobresaltarse, y giró un poco su rostro, para mirarla, aunque después, volvió la vista hacia el cielo. La luz se reflejaba sobre el rostro de la mayor de una manera que, para Kara, hizo que se viese más hermosa de lo que realmente. Tendría más años que ella en apariencia física, pero eso no quitaba que no supiese apreciar que, pese a sus años, Cat Grant era una mujer sexy, y ante todo, guapa, y cuya hermosura aumentaba ante su elegancia.

―Deberías marcharte a casa, Kerah...Es tarde―murmuró, llevándose el borde de la copa a los labios, dando un pequeño sorbo.

―Quería comunicarle que me iba... ¿Necesita algo más?

―No, puedes irte.

Asintió ante lo que dijo su jefa, girándose para marcharse. Sin embargo, se detuvo, dudando un poco. Se mordió el labio, y tras decidirse, se volteó, dejando el abrigo y el bolso sobre uno de los asientos, dando unos pasos hacia la figura que tenía en frente, aunque quedándose a cierta distancia. Sabía que Cat era consciente de que seguía ahí, pero no decía nada al respecto.

―Quería agradecerle el hecho de que...No me hubiese despedido―dijo con timidez, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de ambas manos, manteniendo la cabeza alta, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de la mujer.

―No fue tu culpa―se limitó a responder la otra, dejando un poco la copa sobre el balcón, aunque sin mirar a su empleada, con los ojos perdidos en las estrellas.

―Lo sé, pero...Podría haberme despedido―susurró con timidez, encogiéndose de hombros―. Sé que últimamente no ha estado muy contenta conmigo como su asistente y...Que Siobhan es mejor que yo.

Cat entonces sí que miró a su empleada, como si lo que estuviese diciendo la sorprendiese, aunque Kara creía seriamente en lo que le estaba diciendo. Siobhan había mostrado más cualidades que ella, haciendo todo de manera correcta, y estando siempre para su jefa, aunque al final hubiese acabado siendo alguien que ella misma no conocía. Alguien despiadado, desde su punto de vista. Alguien que podía mostrar demasiada frialdad.

―Kara...―la aludida se sorprendió un poco ante el hecho de que hubiese pronunciado correctamente su nombre―. Eres la mejor asistente que he tenido...La prueba está es que has estado durante dos años bajo mis órdenes, cumpliendo con tu trabajo de manera correcta―murmuró con tono serio y sincero, quedándose en su lugar. La rubia bajó la vista, algo avergonzada, y en parte, tímida―. Y sé que últimamente has estado algo ausente aunque...Yo tampoco me he comportado de la mejor manera―admitió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Kara se atrevió entonces a acercarse, quedando un poco cerca de Cat, acelerándose su corazón sin poder evitarlo―. Y si soy sincera, creo que si no hubiese sabido que estabas atrapada en el ascensor, que estaba manipulado, te hubiese despedido.

―Lo sé―respondió la rubia, aunque se relamió los labios―. ¿Fue Siobhan? ―Quiso saber, esperando a que la mujer hablase.

―Sí, fue ella―dictaminó, clavando sus ojos marrones en los azules de su empleada―. Y por eso sé que eres mejor que ella...Porque tú nunca harías nada para traicionar mi confianza...Porque eres leal.

―Siempre le seré fiel, Miss Grant.

Lo dijo convencida, sabiendo que era verdad. No sabía cómo había sucedido, pero estaba algo más cerca de su jefa. Estaba tan cerca que casi, podía notar la respiración de la mujer sobre ella, pues estaban a tan solo unos centímetros. Hasta la mano que había apoyado en el balcón sin darse cuenta ella misma, estaba casi sobre la de la mujer, rozando los dedos con los suyos, estremeciéndose un poco. Había desviado la vista debido a ese contacto, observándolo, y cuando quiso alzar sus ojos, se encontró con los de su jefa, que parecía hasta un poco impresionada por la cercanía de ambas. Pero no se apartó de ella, cómo había esperado, sino que se mantuvo así. Y Kara lo agradecía, porque no quería que se alejase. Sino todo lo contrario.

―Gracias, Kara...

La aludida contuvo el aliento, queriendo acortar esa distancia que había entre ellas. Porque le había surgido la necesidad imperiosa de besar a su jefa, y aunque se reprendía por esos pensamientos, a su vez, los deseaba todavía más. Porque se preguntaba como sería el sabor de los labios de Cat Grant. Porque se cuestionaba como sería unir sus labios, si sería extraño, o al contrario, le agradaría. Porque se imaginaba que le iba a gustar besarla. Imaginárselo era para ella una gran tentación.

De repente, algo apareció en el cielo, unas ondas azules que desaparecieron rápidamente, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres. Y se rompió ese momento tan íntimo que había surgido entre ellas, apartándose, impresionadas por lo que habían visto en el cielo. Kara volvió la vista hacia su jefa, al igual que hizo ella, encontrándose de nuevo sus miradas.

― ¿Qué era eso?

―N-No lo sé―respondió con nerviosismo Kara, sacudiendo la cabeza, y miró el reloj, disimulando un poco―. Debería irme, Miss Grant...―Se imaginaba que la mujer no pondría pegas, aunque lamentaba que algo las hubiese interrumpido―. Hasta mañana...

―Hasta mañana, Kerah―se despidió, observando como su empleada dejaba el balcón, sonriendo un poco para sus adentros, sacudiendo la cabeza, aunque decidió no hacer nada más que volver a mirar hacia las estrellas.

Tras unos segundos, Kara apareció como Supergirl por el lugar que le pareció ver esas ondas azules, dejándose reposar en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor. Al instante, una presencia apareció a gran velocidad, deteniéndose en frente de la mujer. Esta se quedó algo sorprendida, entreabriendo los labios.

Llevaba un traje rojo, con una especie de signo de un rayo en el centro de su pecho. Sus ojos eran marrones, y era lo poco que podía reconocer de esa persona que tenía en frente, aunque el hecho de que se moviese tan rápido le alertaba. ¿Sería un monstruo de la prisión de su mundo? No lo creía, pero que tuviese poderes era algo interesante.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―Cuestionó el joven, confuso.

― ¿Quién eres? ―Kara le miró, alertada por si hacía un movimiento. Una sonrisa genuina apareció en el rostro de él.

Parecía que la pregunta le estaba haciendo gracia, como si tuviese ella que saber quién era él. Pero no le conocía de nada, y él tampoco sabía quien era ella, o esa impresión le daba, pues le lanzaba una mirada suave, y agradable, además de curiosa. Eso era reconfortante para la mujer, pues le hacía pensar que tal vez no era nadie peligroso.

―Pues...Soy Flash―murmuró, manteniendo esa sonrisa que a Kara le daba una gran sensación.

―Supergirl―se presentó ella, mientras que él arrugaba la nariz, un poco impresionado.

―Encantado―dijo al final, esbozando una sonrisa mayor, provocando que la heroína hiciese lo mismo.

Era interesante.

* * *

Buenas, buenas...Pues, aquí estamos. Me ha encantado ver unos comentarios de una personita jejeje y también ver que el fic os ha gustado mucho en general. Aquí creo que ya va a empezar lo interesante, porque Kara está empezando a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Está empezando a ver lo que sucede. Y encima, ya ha aparecido Flash :D En el siguiente capítulo, vamos a ver un poco de trama con Flash así que sfagfbgdbd Voy a procurar explicar bien todo para que la gente no se me pierda. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un besuco y muchos saludos :3


	9. Capítulo 8

― ¿Entonces...Quién eres?

Alex cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, mientras que Hank observaba al muchacho con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, analizándole con la mirada. Kara, vestida de Supergirl, se encontraba junto con el otro muchacho, que parecía un poco confuso, al igual que el resto, debido a que era la primera vez que sabían de él.

―Soy Flash...Mi nombre es Barry Allen―explicó con una leve sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras se quitaba su máscara, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Alex se mordió el labio analizando al chico, puesto que le parecía atractivo, aunque se le pasaba el interés al ver su expresión suave y tierna, igual que la de su hermana. Pensó en ese instante, sin poder evitarlo, en Maxwell Lord, y en cómo había procurado evitar pensar sobre lo sucedido en el despacho de hombre un tiempo atrás, soltando un gran suspiro. Se sentía atraída por él, demasiado, y eso, junto con la culpa por ese detalle, y por lo de Astra, hacía que se sintiese mal, y algo esquiva con Kara; aunque, en verdad, esperaba que su hermana no se estuviese percatando de ese detalle.

― ¿Y qué haces aquí, Barry Allen? ―Cuestionó Hank, con el ceño fruncido.

Kara miró un momento al hombre, dándose cuenta de que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, menos ira sentía hacia el marciano, consiguiendo incluso mantenerle la mirada cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Aún le costaba, pues creía que era quien había asesinado a su tía, y sin embargo, no podía buscar en la mirada del hombre un poco de ayuda, como si necesitase su apoyo incondicional. Le apreciaba, y en cierta medida, le admiraba. Aunque le costase aceptar el hecho de que el hombre, finalmente, escogiese el camino fácil.

―Pues...La verdad, es que no tenía planeado estar aquí―explicó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros, apretando un poco los labios, en señal de que esto era algo nuevo para él, por completo.

―Explícate―le pidió en esta ocasión Alex, mientras que el muchacho les observaba a los dos.

―Barry viene de otro universo―explicó entonces Kara, llamando la atención de los otros dos, que se quedaron algo desconcertados―. Explícales, Barry...

―Bueno―el muchacho parecía algo dudoso, e incluso tímido, o esa era la impresión que tenía Alex sobre él―. Es sobre una cuestión del espacio tiempo...Soy el corredor escarlata en mi ciudad, puesto que corro a una velocidad...Anormalmente alta―decidió ser claro y sencillo, para que le entendiesen, porque él mismo consideraba que era algo complicado―. Cuando alcanzo una gran velocidad, coy capaz de viajar por el tiempo...Es más, lo que hice anteriormente es viajar al pasado, e incluso he llegado a viajar a una tierra distinta a la mía.

―No entiendo eso―interrumpió Alex, un poco confusa, mirando al chico detenidamente.

―A ver...En mi universo, en mi mundo, hay una tierra...Sin embargo, a su vez, hay otra tierra igual a la mía, pero para ambas tierras, la otra es inexistente, puesto que se encuentran en diferentes frecuencias―explicó, mientras les miraba a los dos, esperando que no hiciese falta que les dibujase nada.

―Entonces, hay otro universo...―murmuró al final Hank, quien no se esperaba nada de eso.

―Bueno, tenemos al chico de otro universo y a la kriptoniana―bromeó Alex, intentando calmar su propio nerviosismo. Barry se quedó confuso, mirando hacia Kara, quien le dedicó una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Soy de otro planeta.

El joven se quedó impresionado, entreabriendo los labios. No lo podía creer. La observó de arriba abajo, analizándola, pero si encontrar nada que le indicase que no fuese una persona, que por razones extrañas, como en su situación, hubiese adquirido poderes, y hubiese decidido salvar a la tierra de gente peligrosa. Metahumanos, como solía denominar él. En su mundo, él había adquirido los poderes cuando hubo una explosión de un generador de energía, cayéndole un rayo de una tormenta que se originó a raíz de esa explosión. Y no solo él adquirió poderes, sino más personas de esa ciudad que, lamentablemente, morían o utilizaban los poderes con el fin del mal o de su propio beneficio, ayudándose el muchacho por sus amigos para poder evitar que se produjese cualquier daño. En otras palabras, era como Supergirl, pero en otro universo, y con otros poderes.

― ¿Y ahora? ―Cuestionó Alex, mientras les miraba a los dos.

―Necesitaré vuestra ayuda para poder volver a Central City...―explicó Barry, mirando por un instante a Kara a los ojos.

La aludida intercambió una mirada con su hermana, quien le pedía que fuese cautelosa. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que Barry no era bueno, aunque comprendía que eso no significaba necesariamente que no pudiese ocasionarle algún que otro problema. Pero una parte de ella sabía que tendrían que buscar la manera de poder conseguir que el castaño volviese a su mundo, pues lo necesitarían allí, y además, en parte, creía que consideraba que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos. Ambos buscaban poder ayudar a las personas. Ambos buscaban el bien común, aunque fuese en diferentes mundos.

―Te ayudaremos...―afirmó la rubia, para sorpresa de los otros dos.

―Kara...No sabemos como le podemos ayudar―le dijo su hermana, casi como un reproche.

Ambas se miraron desafiantes. Todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, más el hecho de que ambas hermanas se estaban ocultando cosas, incrementaba un poco la muralla que se estaba empezando a formar entre ellas. Las dos se amaban la una a la otra, pero Kara sabía que su hermana le ocultaba algo, al igual que Alex era consciente de que la rubia necesitaba aclararse antes de hablar con ella, pero por dentro, temía que no confiase en ella lo suficiente como para no comentarle las dudas que tenían. ¿Y si al final, acababa perdiendo a Kara como hermana, con tantos secretos de por medio?

―Pero tendremos que hacer algo...―Murmuró la aludida al final, mirando de nuevo a Barry.

―Hasta entonces, el señor Allen se puede quedar con nosotros―ofreció Hank, asintiendo el aludido con una sonrisa leve de agradecimiento.

― ¡No tan rápido!

En ese instante, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, pasando dentro un general del ejército, seguido de varias personas. Todos se detuvieron y se giraron hacia ellos, poniéndose Kara algo tensa, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros. Incluso Barry se puso tenso, pues él también había tenido ciertos problemas con el gobierno en su momento, y nunca había tenido buena relación con estos, y por la expresión de su nueva amiga, imaginaba que tampoco se encontraba muy a gusto con ellos ahí presentes.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ―Intervino Hank, mientras daba un paso al frente, encontrándose cara a cara con el general.

―Por órdenes, esta base va a pasar una inspección―murmuró el hombre con tono severo―, y mientras esto ocurra, usted se encuentra relegado de su cargo―El hombre entreabrió los labios, impresionado, puesto que no entendía las razones por las cuales estaba sucediendo todo aquello.

― ¿Y a qué se viene la inspección? ―Intervino Alex, interponiéndose casi entre su jefe y el general, quien clavó sus ojos sobre los de la chica.

―Por traición...Hay un ser de otro planeta en este equipo...Y no nos referimos a Supergirl―dictaminó, lanzando una mirada fría hasta entonces.

En ese instante, Kara se percató de la presencia de otra persona en la puerta, sin poder contener la sorpresa en la expresión de su rostro, soltando al final un suspiro, sin apartar sus ojos claros de la figura, manteniéndolos fijos cuando los ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos. Su expresión era de completa seriedad, al igual que la de la propia Kara, aunque en su mirada se veía un deje de lamento, pues parecía no estar del todo cómoda con esa situación, al igual que la superheroína.

―Mientras tanto, hasta que no se aclare todo el asunto, se quedará a cargo la general Lucy Lane...

Kara asintió con firmeza, mirando a la mujer, que se acercó finalmente hacia ellos. Dirigió la vista rápidamente a Supergirl, y después a Alex y a Hank, quienes parecían un poco contrariados. Finalmente, le tendió la mano a Barry, quien dudó en tomársela, mirando de reojo a Kara, buscando una aprobación por parte suya, la cuál recibió. No le gustaría las medidas que se estaban tomando, pero tenía que reconocer que no iba a estar en mejores manos que en la morena mientras que Hank estuviese siendo investigado, por lo que era alguien de fiar.

―Encantada de conocerle, señor Allen...Permítame que le acompañe, si es tan amable―le pidió con gesto gentil, aunque aún serio, pues Lucy era así, para opinión de Kara.

El muchacho lanzó una última mirada a su amiga, y finalmente, decidió hacer caso a la mujer, yendo con ella. Kara solamente esperaba que todo saliese bien, marchándose Hank con el otro hombre, quedándose a solas con su hermana, quien, a pesar de todo, solamente era capaz de sentirse mejor con aquellos ojos mirándola antes de que se cerrasen ante el tacto de los labios con los suyos. Solo era capaz de relajarla la mirada franca de Maxwell Lord, siendo una copia de lo que recordaba, esperando poder volver a ver aquellos ojos azules pronto.

* * *

Siobhan se encontró con esa mirada que ella tan bien conocía, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, con una leve sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa. Sin embargo, estaba un poco desorientada porque, aunque conocía ese lugar demasiado bien, no entendía la razón de ese secretismo por parte de su tía.

Había ido a visitarla a la tienda que la mujer tenía. Era una especie de bruja, para las personas que venían a visitarla, aunque en verdad resultaba ser una estafadora que solamente jugaba con las ilusiones de la gente. A la morena no le parecía ni bien, ni mal, simplemente, no se inmiscuía en ese asunto. Pero necesitaba su ayuda en esa situación, porque los dolores en su cabeza habían incrementado ante su reciente despido, además de que sus ansias de odio y de venganza no se detenían. No soportaba a Kara. No soportaba a Cat Grant. No soportaba a Winn...No podía con casi nadie de esa maldita empresa, aunque el odio se lo llevaba la joven rubia. Era ella la que le había arruinado toda su vida, sin ver que la única causante de todas sus desgracias, era ella misma.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué me has llevado aquí? ―Le interrogó a la mujer mayor, quien le mostró una leve sonrisa.

―Querida...Debo comunicarte que...Lamentablemente, la magia existe, y en nuestro caso, las maldiciones son nuestro mayor problema―le dijo con sinceridad la mujer, quedándose Siobhan un poco confusa.

― ¿Una maldición?

Siobhan no solía creer en ese tipo de cuestiones. Era una mujer bastante racional, y desde pequeña había sido susceptible a temas de la magia, aunque esa opinión no la reflejaba tanto ante la presencia de Supergirl, y de sus poderes, aceptando que había gente de otro planeta que tendrían cualidades diferentes que los seres humanos, pero consideraba que, en sí, la magia no existía. Y que ahora, su tía, le estuviese explicando que, tal vez, lo que le estaba sucediendo tenía que ver con una maldición, no era algo que a ella le hiciese mucha gracia. ¿A quién le haría gracia algo como aquello?

―Sí, cielo, sí...Una maldición que nos lleva acompañando a todas las mujeres de la familia desde hace siglos...―Parecía no querer dar muchos detalles sobre el origen, apretando Siobhan los labios, un poco molesta, soltando un suspiro.

― ¿En qué consiste esa maldición?

La mujer parecía dudar de si hablar o no sobre el asunto, aunque parecía decantarse en hacerlo. No era bueno para Siobhan permanecer mucho bajo los pensamientos de Silver Banshee, porque sino esa ira la acabaría consumiendo, dejando atrás a la morena, y convirtiéndose en ese ser para toda la eternidad. Y esa mujer, que era egoísta y malévola, quería que en parte, su sobrina se salvase, igual que en su momento, lo hizo ella misma.

―En breves palabras, Silver Banshee se comunicará contigo hasta que, finalmente, logres deshacerte de aquello que más odias.

La muchacha entreabrió los labios ante las palabras de su tía. ¿Deshacerse de Kara? No había pensado nunca en matarla. Quizás en algún momento le había deseado alguna desgracia, como cualquier persona, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de librarse de alguien, porque eso sería asesinar, y ella en verdad no era tan mala persona como para hacerle aquello a Kara, ¿no?

― ¿Tú lo conseguiste? ―Se atrevió a preguntar, sin saber si quería saber la respuesta o no.

― ¿Por qué crees que murió tu tío? ―Siobhan entreabrió los labios, sorprendida, y pensativa, reflexionando sobre lo que su tía le estaba contando.

―No lo sé...Además, es protegida de Cat Grant, y a su vez, es protegida de Supergirl―comentó la morena, puesto que daba a entender que ese sería su problema.

―Entonces, tendrás que encontrar la manera de poder matarla, antes de que la maldición te consuma...

La aludida miró a su tía un poco preocupada, apretando los labios, aunque al final, se le formó una leve sonrisa en el rostro, sin dejar de mirar a la otra mujer a los ojos. Sabía que iba a ser complicado, y que iba a ser algo de lo que se podría arrepentir, pero tenía claro que no podía soportar esa maldición, y que si Kara no se hubiese interpuesto, no sucedería nada de aquello.

―Los amigos de mis enemigos, son mis enemigos...Y los enemigos de mis enemigos, mis amigos...―Reflexionó con una sonrisita. Tenía una idea.

* * *

―Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

La entrevista estaba a punto de empezar, y Kara se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz masculina a su lado. Era la voz de Adam, cosa que la sorprendió, sintiéndose algo incómoda al verle. No le esperaba, puesto que no sabía de la anterior visita que le había hecho a su madre, aunque luego pensó que quizás la iba a ver en ese momento, encontrándose con que Cat Grant todavía no había llegado. La mujer debía de encontrarse saliendo de su apartamento o algo, pero de mientras, Kara se encontraba en el despacho, observando la imagen de la pantalla.

Ese día iban a emitir la entrevista de Cat Grant en "The talk". Con todo lo sucedido con respecto a Supergirl, ella no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir la gran reina de los medios de comunicación sobre la heroína, pero como buena asistente que era, iba a estar ahí, observando con una pequeña sonrisa, admirando no solo a su jefa, sino apreciando la belleza de esta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Le preguntó con algo de brusquedad, nerviosa, aunque se le escapó después una risita debido a cómo se sentía, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Perdona...Me alegra verte, Adam―dijo sincera al muchacho, puesto que, aunque las cosas entre ellos no hubiesen sucedido de la mejor manera, no quitaba que el castaño no le agradase o le pareciese buen chico.

― ¿De verdad te alegras? ―Quiso saber el joven, impresionado.

―Por supuesto...Siempre me pareciste buen chico, y creo que tu madre se merece la oportunidad de intentar enmendar un poco de su error―le dijo con sinceridad, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Adam se la quedó mirando detenidamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla. Pudo ver como las mujeres se encontraban sentadas en la mesa, incluida su madre, quien parecía bastante cómoda y segura de sí misma. Soltó un suspiro, riéndose entre dientes, para sorpresa de Kara, quien no entendía la reacción del joven ante su contestación, sin entender lo que le resultaba tan gracioso.

―Siempre me ha sorprendido el aprecio que le tienes a mi madre―confesó el chico tras dejar de reírse, volviendo la vista a Kara, sonriendo después con sinceridad―. Y me alegra saber que te parezco buen chico...―Murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Bueno...Miss Grant no es solo mi jefa―susurró, muriéndose esas palabras en sus labios, soltando un suspiro. ¿Por qué lo que estaba pensando era algo distinto a lo que debería pasar por su mente ante las palabras que acababa de decir?―. Es como una amiga para mí―aclaró al final, aunque no sonaba del todo convencida.

―Ya...―se limitó a responder, sin insistir en el asunto―. En fin...Creo que me voy a ir yendo―comentó el muchacho, mirando a su alrededor―. Solo quería que le recordases a mi madre que hemos quedado para ir a comer...

El joven se giró, con las manos dentro de la chaqueta, y se quedó observando al muchacho que estaba en su escritorio, pendiente del ordenador. Le sonaba de algo, costándole ubicarlo, hasta que al final, cayó en la cuenta de que era el chico con el que se había chocado en la otra ocasión, entreabriendo los labios un poco mientras tenía las manos removiéndose dentro de la prenda, soltando un leve suspiro, siguiendo hacia el frente para salir del despacho.

― ¿Adam? ―El muchacho escuchó la voz de la joven, girándose para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la muchacha.

― ¿Sí? ―Inquirió, esperando a que ella hablase.

― ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? ―Quiso saber ella mientras que él parecía meditar la respuesta.

―Estoy pensando quedarme un tiempo en National City―respondió con sinceridad, mirando a la muchacha, sonriendo al final―. Quiero recuperar el tiempo con mi madre―dijo sincero, sonriendo Kara con sinceridad, pareciéndole aquello bien―. Nos seguiremos viendo, Kara...

―Me alegra, Adam―le susurró con sinceridad, girándose para volver la vista a la televisión. El muchacho asintió, dudando un momento, para salir.

Adam se acercó entonces hacia la mesa de Winn, quien se encontraba sumergido en unos asuntos que le habían encargado su jefa el día anterior, y que tenía que terminar para esa mediodía, por lo que se encontraba bastante ajetreado, aunque al percatarse de la presencia de alguien justamente en frente suyo, haciendo algo de sombra, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos marrones que había visto en la ocasión anterior, sintiéndose un poco sobresaltado y nervioso, pues ya era consciente de que era el hijo de su jefa.

―Quería disculparme―fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del que se encontraba de pie, con las manos aún dentro de los bolsillos, sonriendo después abiertamente, de manera amistosa―. No estuve muy educado contigo, y seguramente parecí un idiota.

Winn le miró un poco impresionado, abriendo varias veces la boca para hablar, sin llegar a conseguirlo. Si Adam tenía planeado eso desde el principio, él no se lo esperaba, y si había surgido de manera natural, mucho menos. No conocía al chico, pero le había provocado una impresión a primeras que no le habían terminado de gustar, y sin embargo, ahora estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario, que era pensar que, quizás, se había apresurado en juzgar a ese chico.

―No...No importa―consiguió decir, volviendo la vista un momento ante la pantalla del ordenador, aunque al final, volvió sus ojos al rostro del hijo de su jefa―. No tienes de qué disculparte así que... ¿Por qué lo haces? ―Cuestionó, un poco curioso, pensando que quizás había una razón oculta, para su propio interés. Pedirle un favor con Kara, por ejemplo, o algo relacionado con su trabajo.

―No sé...―se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirarlo―. Te he visto ahora al salir del despacho de...Cat Grant, y pensé que podría venir a disculparme.

Parecía bastante sincero, o esa era la impresión que le estaba causando, por lo que no pudo evitar apartar la vista, un poco ruborizado. No era normal por parte suya mostrarse tan suspicaz con las intenciones de los demás, pero todo lo sucedido con Siobhan le había tenido un poco nervioso, y no podía disimularlo eternamente, o a esa conclusión estaba llegando el muchacho.

―Sé que eres el hijo de Miss Grant―comentó entonces el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros―. No tienes por qué disimularlo...

Adam se rió ante esa ocurrencia. No era el hecho de que tuviese que disimular o no quien era, porque no le importaba que la gente fuese consciente de que él, el chico nuevo que merodeaba de vez en cuando por el despacho de la gran Cat Grant, era su hijo mayor. El problema era que, aunque era su madre, había muchas cosas que solucionar entre ellos, y una de ellas era el trato que se tenían. Porque a Cat le quedaba aún mucho para que Adam la pudiese considerar como su madre, esa madre que le cuidase y le protegiese con todo su corazón. De un día para otro, los sentimientos de decepción y de dolor, de abandono, no iban a desaparecer. Ni tampoco iban a surgir de la nada el amor y el cariño el uno hacia el otro, aunque en el fondo, sí que lo sintiesen. Necesitaban tiempo. Por eso, no era capaz de decir que Cat Grant era su madre, porque en verdad, aún no la consideraba como tal.

―Es complicado―se limitó a sonreír, sin perder la sonrisa. No quería dejar claro que era un tema delicado para él, ni quedar en evidencia. Quizás, era parecido a su madre, aunque él en un principio no lo supiese. Cuando eran asuntos demasiado delicados sobre sus sentimientos, se encerraba, como lo hacía Cat.

―Entiendo―en verdad, no lo comprendía del todo, puesto que si sabría la razón, si lo comprendería, pero no sabía en verdad lo que movía a Adam, porque era un desconocido para él―, lo lamento si te he incomodado o...

―No, no importa―sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitar importancia al asunto, y le tendió la mano a Winn, en señal de amistad, o algo similar a eso―. Soy Adam―se presentó, sin dejar de mirar los ojos del moreno.

El moreno se lo quedó viendo un poco confuso, observando la mano tendida del otro, quien no la apartaba, como si esperase que le diese un apretón. Finalmente, el otro unió la mano con la suya, en un gesto cordial, intentando ser algo fuerte, aunque en verdad, dejó entrever su cierta timidez, mientras que el apretón de Adam era más firme y directo, aunque no por eso, menos cordial.

―Winn, soy Winn―le dijo a Adam.

El muchacho sonrió un poco ante las palabras del informático, quien al final esbozó una tímida sonrisa, un gesto que fue agradable.

―Encantado, entonces, Winn―susurró Adam con amabilidad, consiguiendo que Winn sonriese más, sintiéndose más cómodo.

* * *

Alex entró por la puerta, llamando la atención de Maxwell Lord, quien se encontraba sentado en un lugar de la prisión que tenían para aquellos seres especiales. Solamente, que él era un humano, y que no tenía posibilidades de escaparse de allí, sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado. Sin embargo, seguía aparentando esa frialdad y serenidad que a todo el mundo le sacaba de quicio, excepto a la morena, que parecía entender que esa forma suya de ser era por el hecho de que el hombre necesitaba protegerse de los sentimientos de los demás a toda costa. Era una especie de mecanismo de defensa, o eso apreciaba ella, por lo que no le veía como un monstruo sin sentimientos. Todo lo contrario. Le veía ahora como alguien que tenía demasiado que ocultar.

―Vaya, la agente Danvers se ha dignado a visitarme.

La aludida sonrió ante la ironía del hombre, sin hacer mucho caso a ese intento de provocación por su parte. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho, con sus ojos fijos en la figura del hombre, que se levantó, apoyando las manos en el cristal, con los ojos azules analizando cada expresión de la mujer, intentando comprender lo que ella estaba haciendo allí.

―He venido a hablar contigo, Maxwell...

La verdad, es que no era algo que le resultase a él relevante, pero necesitaba contárselo. Necesitaba ser un poco sincera con alguien, y con Kara no podía hablar de todo aquello sin angustiarse más, porque ella le iba a sugerir que todo se iba a solucionar, mientras que sabía que el hombre era mucho más crudo y sincero, además de directo. Y en el fondo, necesitaba enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.

― ¿Sobre qué? ―Cuestionó, en cierta manera, intrigado.

Por un instante, le dio la impresión de que podría ser sobre aquel beso que le dio en el despacho de su empresa, y algo se removió en su interior, mientras que notaba el tacto frío del cristal en las yemas de los dedos. Pero no le importaba, porque quizás, estaba más pendiente de lo que le tenía que decir esa mujer que no salía de sus pensamientos últimamente, y que aunque intentase evitar, no podía dejar de provocarle sensaciones que le resultaban inquietantes, por el hecho de que no sabía controlarlas.

―El ejército se ha hecho cargo de la DEO―respondió ella al final.

En un principio, el castaño no pudo evitar cierta decepción, puesto que esperaba que la conversación fuese más íntima, aunque no comprendiese el porqué quería aquello. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba contando algo que era importante, y que no le contaría si no fuese porque, a su manera, ella quizás confiaba en él, cosa que hizo que contuviese el aliento.

―Y esto me lo cuentas porque...―decidió mostrarse como siempre. Orgulloso, irónico, egocéntrico, con esa sonrisa propia de él.

―Porque...―la joven dudó un momento―. Porque necesito hablar de ello con alguien, y pensé en ti.

El hombre entonces, la miró a los ojos intensamente, sin poder contenerse a ello. Le costaba disimular sus sentimientos con ella, y más cuando le decía cosas como aquellas, que conseguían que se le removiese el corazón por dentro, mordiéndose el labio inferior aunque rápidamente, carraspeó, rompiendo ese momento íntimo que había surgido brevemente entre ellos dos.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede para que hayan tomado esto? ―Cuestionó. Por una vez, era más por interés de ella que por el suyo propio. Lo único que le causaba confianza en ese lugar era, irónicamente, ella y su jefe. Y tenía que admitir, aunque nunca lo haría en voz alta, que Supergirl era mucho más fiable que cualquier persona proveniente del gobierno, y más si eran del ejército.

―Sospechan de que alguien es...De otro planeta.

― ¿Tanto han tardado en entender que Supergirl es un extraterrestre? ―Inquirió en broma el hombre, aunque ella no se rió, lo que hizo que él levantase las manos en señal de paz―. Está bien, está bien, dejaré las bromas para otro momento...―murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza―. ¿Quién es esa persona? Espera, no me lo vas a decir.

―Vaya, veo que eres muy observador―comentó con sarcasmo, aunque enseguida relajó el tono de su voz, suspirando ante el chico―. También sospechan de mí.

― ¿De ti? ―Eso le pilló desprevenido.

―Sí...Por traición. Creen que estoy ocultando a esa persona.

― ¿Lo haces? ―Se produjo el silencio, entendiendo el hombre que eso era una afirmación―. Estás metida en un buen lío...

―Lo sé.

― ¿Qué te pasaría si se confirmase?

Alex se quedó en silencio, sopesando la pregunta que le hacía Maxwell. Sabía que cuando traicionabas, según el gobierno, al país, podrías llegar a ser encarcelada. Sin embargo, en ese asunto, se imaginaba que sería algo peor que ir a la cárcel. No sabía si aquello podría incluir la muerte, aunque la idea le parecía tentativa viniendo del ejército. Eso, o hacer experimentos, cosa que tampoco le iba a extrañar.

―No lo sé―respondió sincera al final, entreabriendo él los labios.

La idea de que le pudiese suceder algo a Alex, no le gustaba al empresario. Al contrario, conseguía que surgiese en él más odio hacia el ejército, aunque en esta ocasión, era por los sentimientos que tenía hacia la morena, a la que sabía que intentaría proteger en todas las ocasiones que pudiese, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Tienes que ir con cuidado, agente...

―Lo sé―afirmó ella, ante las palabras de él.

―Si necesitas algo...

―Solamente quería hablar contigo―dijo ella, con los ojos fijos en los de él―. Además, ¿me ayudarías? ―Preguntó, un poco incrédula, y en parte, sorprendida.

Maxwell se quedó un poco pensativo, sopesando las palabras de la morena, con sus ojos clavados en ella. Esos ojos azules que conseguían hipnotizarla, y hacerse sentirse como si estuviese en lugar adecuado.

―Creo que te sorprenderías de lo que haría por ti―y Alex le creyó.

* * *

―Entonces... ¿Después de lo sucedido con Supergirl, cuál es su opinión sobre ello, como gran defensora reconocida de ella, Miss Grant?

Kara podía observar como la mujer apartaba la mirada del rostro de la que le estaba entrevistando, reflexionando, quizás, sus palabras. Cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho, esperando a ver lo que decía. No se esperaba nada bueno de todo aquello, porque estaba claro que la gente no iba a dejar de tener en cuenta lo sucedido en aquella ocasión.

―El día en el que sucedió aquello en el que, como muchos dicen, Supergirl perdió el control...Vino a mi balcón, por la noche, para hablar conmigo―empezó la mujer, mientras que Kara ponía más atención, puesto que no se esperaba para nada que Cat fuese a contar aquello. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar?―. Me explicó cuanto amaba esta ciudad, y no tuvo que decir ni siquiera que la amaba―murmuró, con sus ojos clavados en la periodista, reflexionando un instante―. Me intentó pedir perdón, y no se lo permití.

― ¿Por qué? ―Se interesó una de las mujeres, apretando los labios de manera pensativa, como si la historia, en cierta manera tuviese ganas de ver como Cat defendía lo que, para ella, no se podía defender.

―Porque, cuando la miré a los ojos...Entendí que no necesitaba su disculpa―murmuró, causando varias confusiones, en todas las presentes, y enseguida se apresuró a explicarse―. Todos pensamos que Supergirl es un Dios, un ser superior, que tiene poder para destruirnos...Y quizás tengan razón algunos al pensar eso, visto lo visto―todas asintieron, en de acuerdo a eso que estaba diciendo―. Pero...Eso no es verdad.

― ¿Cómo que no es verdad? Creo recordar que te lanzó por un balcón.

―Lo hizo―reconoció, mientras le miraba de reojo―. Por razones ajenas a ella, que me hicieron ver que no es una superdiosa. Es alguien, me da igual si es de otro planeta, que tiene fallos. No es perfecta, al contrario, comete errores. Los comete siendo consciente, y sin serlo. Comete fallos como los seres humanos, porque aunque sea de otro lugar, es una de nosotros.

Kara entreabrió los labios, un poco sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su jefa, y no parecía ser la única. Pudo observar de reojo como la gente que miraba la entrevista en la empresa parecían observar con admiración a la que era su jefa.

― ¿Una de nosotros?

―Una de nosotros. Alguien que tiene sentimientos, alguien que puede cometer errores, que no es superior...Que es nuestra igual. Y sin embargo, ella decide ayudar a la gente, apoyarles, salvar sus vidas, anteponiendo la suya por encima de las demás. Todos parecen haber olvidado todo lo que ha hecho por National City, por cada uno de nosotros. Por mí misma. Porque...Supergirl me ha cambiado. Nos ha cambiado a todos, para bien y para mal―afirmó la mujer mientras que las demás que se encontraban presentes, un poco impresionadas―. Supergirl me ha enseñado lo que es la bondad, y la esperanza. Alguien..Me ha hecho darme cuenta de que Supergirl para mí representa todo lo que aún esperamos que haya en cada ser humano. Por eso, Supergirl, para mí es la persona más bondadosa del mundo, y siempre lo voy a creer así. Porque me ha demostrado la clase de persona que es.

Kara no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de timidez, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de su jefa era algo nuevo para ella, al menos no tan sinceras, puesto que nunca se hubiese imaginado que Cat Grant tuviese esa idea sobre Supergirl. Y aunque no fuese ella en sí, porque eso la mujer no lo sabía, no quitaba que se sintiese en parte feliz de causarle esa impresión a ella, a esa persona que estaba empezando a ser tan impresionante.

―He estado fabulosa, ¿verdad?

Escuchó las palabras tan cerca que se sobresaltó, girando el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Cat, que se encontraba en la entrada de su despacho, sosteniendo las gafas en una de sus manos, mordiendo una de las patillas, observando un instante a Kara antes de desviar la vista a las pantallas, observando como seguía la entrevista, aunque ya eran detalles menos relevantes.

―La verdad es que sí, Miss Grant―admitió con una sonrisa tímida, intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, carraspeando―. Tiene su café preparado en la mesa, y la estaba esperando por si necesitaba algo de mí.

―No, Kerah...―Murmuró la mujer mientras se adentraba en el despacho, dejando las gafas sobre la mesa―. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

― ¿Le interesa mi opinión? ―Cuestionó un poco nerviosa, aunque enseguida se sintió estúpida. La mujer pareció dudar, aunque al final, se decidió por responder.

―Sí...Me interesa tu opinión, Kara.

La aludida notó que se ponía más nerviosa, y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, un estruendo hizo que cayese al suelo, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos, al igual que su jefa. Ambas se agacharon ante ese gran chillido, que era lo que parecía, ocultándose el resto de los empleados bajo las mesas, cubriéndose los oídos. Kara pudo ver como Winn salía volando, intentando levantarse, mientras que Siobhan se hacía paso entre la gente, yendo hacia el despacho de la que había sido su jefa, quedándose en la entrada. Miró un momento antes de entrar en la habitación, dando una leve vuelta, quedando Kara de espaldas al cristal del balcón, tragando la chica saliva. No podía mostrar sus poderes.

―Al fin te encuentro...

Antes de que pudiese nadie hablar, lanzó otro chillido tan potente, que empujó a Kara contra el cristal, haciendo que se cayese por este, gritando Cat al ver lo que acaba de suceder, estando Kara inconsciente mientras caía por el vacío. En ese momento, la morena se giró hacia su jefa, caminando hacia ella, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

―Bueno...Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente, Miss Grant.

* * *

Buenas, buenas, buenas :3 aquí os dejo el capítulo. No tengo claro si va a haber tres capítulos en total sobre esta trama con Flash, o solo dos. Va a depender un poco de como lo desarrolle. Aquí viene la introducción, y lo siguiente va a ser un plato más fuerte, más intenso, y espero que más largo.

Antes de nada, hay una persona que me ha hecho una serie de cuestiones, que amablemente, voy a responder. Su duda era sobre si Flash y Kara se iban a enamorar, o de si iban a ser novios. No debería aclararlo, más que nada porque podría dejar esa duda, pero sí que quiero hacerlo porque la persona se ha molestado en preguntar, y porque también creo que estas dudas se deberían de disipar a estas alturas de la historia, cuando ya lo he explicado varias veces. No. En el mundo que nos atañe, que es este (van a aparecer más como he ido avisando), no va a haber esa pareja. Desde el principio, hay SUperCat (el prefacio recuerdo que era un adelanto de lo que iba a venir) así que no. Ya dije que no iba a haber triángulos amorosos en esta pareja, es decir, puede que lo haya en otras, porque algo de eso puede pasar, pero no en la pareja principal, porque ya dije que no quería esa trama con SuperCat.

Con respecto a si Barry es malo, no, claro, es canon en ese aspecto, en este universo. ¿Puede aparecer malo de otro universo? Claro. ¿Puede haber SuperFlash de otro universo? Sí, pero no sé si van a aparecer en esta historia. Vamos a explorar más universos. Incluso a la Kara del mundo de Barry, así que, quien sabe lo que nos depara. Claramente, lo voy a utilizar para explorar más parejas :3

Si tenéis dudas, por favor, me preguntáis. Es un placer poder escribir para vosotros y que os guste el fic. Un besuco y gracias por leer :3


	10. Capítulo 9

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo una especie de dolor recorriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. Se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, por lo que hizo fuerza con las manos para incorporarse lentamente, aún algo desorientada, y más porque no sabía dónde se encontraba. Parecía ser un almacén abandonado. Sin embargo, cuando intentó incorporarse del todo, notó la fuerza que hacía la cadena que sujetaba su pierna con un pilar del edificio, por lo que se sentó en el suelo, buscando alguna manera de librarse de ese agarre. Lo último que recordaba era como Siobhan había lanzado a Kara por el edificio. ¿Estaría su empleada a salvo? Era algo que le estaba angustiando bastante, aunque el hecho de ver a la morena aparecer en frente suyo, hizo que esa preocupación pasase a segundo plano, para asustarse.

Sabía que era Siobhan, por su mirada, pero solamente por eso. La joven estaba completamente cambiada. No quedaba rastro de esa apariencia humana que la joven tenía. Ahora llevaba un traje de color negro, con rayas blancas, y sus rasgos faciales habían cambiado, hasta la tonalidad de su piel había sido modificada. Capaz no quedaba nada de lo que había sido la chica. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, como si la analizasen en silencio, como si sopesase lo que iba a hacer con la reina de los medios de comunicación.

―Veo que al fin se ha despertado, Miss Grant.

La voz sonaba mucho más fría de lo que recordaba. La joven caminó hacia ella, aunque sin acercarse del todo. Solamente para poder observar los rasgos faciales de la que había sido su jefa. Esta hizo una mueca, notando entonces un cierto dolor, llevando la mano derecha a su pómulo del mismo lado, percatándose entonces de la herida que tenía. ¿Se la habría hecho Siobhan? Parecía uy suave, quizás había sido un rasguño. No recordaba bien lo que había sucedido.

― ¿Me vas a matar aquí?

La pregunta resonó por todo el lugar, sonsacando una sonora carcajada por parte de Siobhan, quien parecía divertida. Era nuevo para ella tener el control de la situación con la rubia, puesto que durante el tiempo que había durado su relación profesional, se había encontrado sometida. Pero las tornas habían cambiado, y la que mandaba en esa ocasión, era ella.

―Es un lugar poco glamuroso para que mueras...Puedo tutearte, ¿no? Ya tenemos bastante confianza―ironizó la mujer de cabello blanco, mientras se detenía en frente de Cat, quien la miraba de soslayo, sin prestarle mucha atención, o sin querer hacerlo―. No te pienso matar...No yo, al menos.

La mayor frunció el ceño, un poco confusa, volviendo del todo la vista hacia su antigua empleada, quien parecía bastante divertida por toda la situación. Colocó los guantes que llevaba de mejor manera sobre sus manos, sin dejar de observar a la reina de los medios, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

― ¿Entonces por qué me has secuestrado?

―Porque quiero destruir a Supergirl, para poder matar a Kara...―explicó. No le importaba dar detalles sobre cuales eran sus intereses, puesto que no era algo que tuviese que ocultar. Sin embargo, tenía una sensación rara ante la idea de asesinar a alguien, como si, en el fondo, no estuviese segura de lo que pretendía hacer.

―Kara ha caído por el balcón...

Apartó la vista, mientras que pensaba detenidamente sobre lo ocurrido. Se imaginaba que había descendido, posiblemente, inconsciente, y que habría muerto. Y esa idea no le gustaba, para nada. Apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos por un momento, mientras que Siobhan la observaba con intriga, ya la vez, como si estuviese a punto de descubrir algo valioso, un tesoro que poder utilizar a su favor.

―Pero no está muerta―musitó mientras se encogía de hombros―. No me preguntes cómo lo sé...Simplemente, sé que es así―dijo la mujer al encontrarse con los ojos de Cat, que la miró con esperanza.

No iba a explicar que la razón por la que lo sabía era porque ella seguía en ese estado, escuchando a la Banshee en su mente. Si hubiese muerto, la maldición hubiese finalizado, porque aunque detestaba a Cat Grant, la verdadera persona que causaba ese odio intenso era Kara Danvers. Por ello, era consciente de que la muchacha seguía viva. El cómo, no lo sabía. Aunque daba por supuesto que quizás había sido Supergirl quien la había salvado.

― ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo?

Siobhan se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisita dibujada en sus labios, gesto que provocó desagrado en la rubia. De repente, es escuchó una especie de ruido, que sobresaltó a Cat, mirando a su alrededor, buscando el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido que cada vez se parecía más a unos pasos, señal de que alguien se estaba adentrando en la zona.

―No lo sé... ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

Cuando le escuchó decir a Siobhan aquello, se quedó bastante preocupada y confusa. ¿A quién se refería con ella? Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, tragando saliva, mientras que sus ojos buscaban, bajo la mirada de diversión de Silver Banshee, quien parecía un poco impaciente, con los brazos cruzados de ella. De repente, se vieron asomarse, en la luz, unas botas y unos pantalones, que al principio, a la reina de los medios de comunicación le costó reconocer. Sin embargo, a medida que la figura se dejaba ver, empezó a comprender quien era, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Esos ojos que tan bien conocía. Esos ojos que desde hacía tiempo, ya la observaban con odio.

La mujer de cabello blanco se acercó a Cat, quien aún tenía la vista clavada en la figura que se había quedado detrás. Se agachó, quedando a la altura de su antigua jefa, manteniendo una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo a un gesto de falsa tristeza, arqueando una ceja.

―Como ya te dije, no te pienso matar yo...Creo que eso lo quiere hacer mi nueva amiga―Cat entonces la miró a los ojos, manteniendo la serenidad, haciendo que Siobhan esbozase una sonrisa jovial―. ¿Qué ocurre, Cat? ¿Acaso te cuesta reconocer a las antiguas empleadas?

―Yo pensaba que en verdad, éramos amigas.

La voz de la mujer resonó por todo el recinto vacío. Livewire sonrió con maldad, acercándose a donde se encontraba su mayor enemiga, y su nueva aliada, quedando al lado de esta, quien ladeó la cabeza para poder observar de soslayo a la mujer que era su nueva aliada. Las dos se encargaban de Supergirl. Luego, ella tendría a Kara, librándose así de la maldición que la atormentaba, y Livewire podría cobrarse su venganza con su ex jefa. Era un trato justo. Aliadas por conveniencia.

―Hola de nuevo, Cat... ¿Me extrañabas?

La aludida apartó la vista, cerrando los ojos. Esperaba que Supergirl la pudiese salvar. Esperaba que no se saliesen con la suya.

* * *

― ¿Cómo que Livewire ha escapado? ―Cuestionó Lucy Lane mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa.

Kara, vestida de Supergirl, se encontraba mirando la pantalla, mientras que Vázquez buscaba un lugar donde se pusiese encontrar alguna actividad rara, con el fin de localizar a Cat Grant. Barry, con su traje de Flash puesto, excepto la máscara, estaba junto con Kara, soltando un enorme suspiro, un poco confuso. En verdad, había vivido este tipo de situaciones, pero era un mundo diferente, por lo tanto, no había nada que le hiciese sentirse tranquilo.

―Gracias por salvarme...―susurró en bajo la rubia, para que Barry le escuchase.

―No tienes por qué agradecerme―le murmuró el castaño con una leve sonrisa, mirándola de reojo.

Si no hubiese sido por el muchacho, que había tenido una sensación extraña, y había ido corriendo a su gran velocidad para comprobar si todo estaba bien, posiblemente, estaría muerta, porque el intenso chillido que había usado Siobhan para lanzarla por el balcón había hecho que quedase inconsciente. No se hubiese podido salvar, pero Barry le había salvado la vida, y le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello. Se había creado un lazo fuerte, de una verdadera amistad.

― ¿Qué es lo que sabemos entonces?

Alex observaba la figura de Lucy con intriga. Esperaba en ella una especie de comportamiento reacio por la presencia de Supergirl y de Flash, pero había sido todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba. Por supuesto, Hank era su jefe, y siempre creería que era el adecuado para ese trabajo, pero tenía que admitir que la morena parecía una muchacha justa, a pesar de su juventud. Alguien que sabía cómo trabajar. Alguien muy diferente a su padre.

―Solamente sabemos que tienen recluida a Cat Grant...―respondió Alex, mientras que Lucy centraba la mirada en la joven―. Fue secuestrada por Siobhan Smythe.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―Cuestionó, mientras miraba un instante a Supergirl, como si le sonase de algo, aunque no tenía claro de qué.

―Es una antigua empleada de CatCo. Fue despedida recientemente por Cat Grant―explicó Alex, sin entrar en detalles, lanzando una mirada rápida a su hermana.

― ¿Se sabía que era humana?

―Hace poco, en los reconocimientos médicos que tuvo que pasar para ser contratada, en los análisis no se ve nada raro, así que, se puede pensar que sí que es humana...

― ¿De qué tiene poderes, entonces? ―Cuestionó la nueva encargada de la DEO, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

―Eso es lo que no se sabe...

Lucy soltó un gran suspiro. Recién se estaba poniendo ella al mando, y habían aparecido dos villanas. Una, escapada de la DEO, sin haberse percatado ninguno de los guardias, y otra que no se sabía como había adquirido sus poderes, y por lo que se veía, era una gran enemiga para ellos, con solo los poderes que tenía. Y para colmo, habían secuestrado a una de las mujeres más reconocicas de National City, y que ella conocía personalmente, considerando que no era justo que se viese aquella mujer en esa situación.

―Tendremos que ir a por ellas―replicó Kara, intentando contener las ganas de salir volando a buscar a Cat Grant.

No podía evitarlo. Quería poder rescatar a su jefa, y saber que al menos, se encontraría a salvo de las garras de Siobhan. La mera idea de que la mujer pudiese sufrir daño alguno, hacía que la rubia se enfureciese por dentro. Y eso le hacía darse cuenta, de alguna manera u otra, de lo relevante que era la rubia para ella, aunque no tuviese claro el porqué, ni cómo. Solo sabía que daría la vida por salvarla, y por mantenerla a su lado. Se mordió el labio ante ese detalle, pues pensaba que lo primero que haría sería abrazarla contra su cuerpo, aunque fuese como Supergirl.

― ¿Y un plan? ―Quiso saber Barry, esperando a que su amiga le respondiese.

―No hay plan―el aludido arqueó una ceja ante esa contestación, encogiéndose Kara de hombros―. No tenemos tiempo para poder actuar, la vida de Cat Grant corre peligro.

El joven pudo notar en el tono de voz de la chica, que su preocupación iba más allá de lo meramente profesional, aunque no sabía exactamente en qué sentido, con sus ojos analizando las expresiones de la rubia al hablar. Estaba claro que se veía involucrada sentimentalmente en ese secuestro, y que la chica necesitaba poder ayudar a su jefa.

―Kara, si es por lo sucedido cuando te afectó la Kriptonita roja, no te tienes que presionar―se apresuró a decir Alex, consiguiendo que su hermana clavase la mirada en ella.

―No es eso, Alex.

Por supuesto que no era eso. El problema no era que la gente no confiase en ella, porque aunque eso le afectase, su prioridad en ese instante era la reina de los medios de comunicación. Pero no lo quería decir en alto, porque también sería confesar que le afectaba de más que Cat estuviese en peligro, y aceptar eso en alto, sería empezar a pensar sobre sus sentimientos, y no se creía preparada para ello. Principalmente, porque eso sería también asimilar que nunca sería correspondida, y que la relación, de por sí, iba a ser complicada.

― ¿Entonces qué es? ―Kara le mantuvo la mirada a la morena, pensando en porqué se esforzaba en hacerle hablar sobre algo que, capaz, no estaba preparada para asumir.

―Pues...

―Querrá evitar que más personas corran peligro―intervino Lucy, queriendo cortar ese debate entre hermanas, además de echar un cable a Kara. Esta entreabrió los labios, sorprendida, y asintió, agradecida―. Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Allen, pero también sé que no tenemos tiempo, y que la vida de Cat Grant corre peligro―susurró, meditando, y finalmente, miró hacia los dos superhérores―. ¿Cómo las encontramos?

―Creo que no va a ser un problema...

La voz de Vázquez llamó la atención, quien puso la cadena de televisión de la ciudad, viéndose en el centro del parque principal de la ciudad, a Cat Grant sentada en uno de los bancos, encadenada con esposas, rodeada por Livewire y Silver Banshee. En uno de los momentos, Livewire miró hacia una de las cámaras.

― ¡Supergirl! ¡Si quieres salvar a Cat Grant, ve a buscarla!

* * *

Silver Banshee caminaba de un lado a otro, pensativa, mientras que vigilaba a que apareciese alguien. Livewire se arrodilló junto a Cat, quien se encontraba aprisionada, mirándola a los ojos. Esperaba que la fuese a asesinar antes de que apareciese Kara, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo, quizás, retrasar ese momento, y Supergirl la rescataría de todo aquello. O al menos, ella esperaba que fuese a suceder así.

―No tienes porqué hacer esto si no quieres, Leslie...

―El problema es que si quiero―replicó la mujer, apoyando la mano en el pecho―. ¿Qué ocurre, te preocupa el hecho de no poder asistir a una de tus fiestas y juntarte con la gente de las altas esferas, Cat? ¿Por eso vas a suplicar tu vida?

La aludida la miró a los ojos, quizás por primera vez, con algo de sinceridad entre ellas. En su mente, justamente, no estaba pasando nada de todo aquello.

Lo primero que se le había cruzado en la mente era la imagen de su hijo Carter. Era quien le había hecho darse cuenta del error que había cometido con su primero hijo, y había sido esa luz en su vida que le había hecho luchar por llegar a ser una persona importante. Carter era la razón más importante para ella de seguir viviendo, y nunca dejaría de pensar en él, ni siquiera en el último momento de su vida. Porque el niño era el hombre que ocupaba su corazón, y que siempre lo haría.

Después, pensó en Adam. Era cierto que su vínculo no era tan fuerte como el que tenía con su hijo menor, y seguramente nunca lo sería, por todos los errores cometidos; pero siempre sería su primer hijo, y siempre le admiraría, aunque con él no pudiese demostrar lo buena madre que llegaría a ser. Con sus fallos, como toda persona, pero buena madre igualmente. Esa relación que tenía esperanza que se sanase algo, para poder ser al menos, si no era su madre, la mujer que estuviese al lado del muchacho en todas las decisiones importantes que tomase en su vida como adulto.

Y, finalmente, en su mente, sin poder evitarlo, apareció la imagen de Kara, estremeciéndose por ello solamente. Su fiel asistente, Kara Danvers. Una mujer que le había enseñado con pequeños detalles lo buena persona que era. Esa muchacha que cuando vio por primera vez, y le dijo que no tenía nada de especial, consiguió captar toda su atención. Esa simpleza que en principio mostraba, sabía que en verdad ocultaba a una buena trabajadora. Impresionante, en verdad. Sabía que era la mejor asistente que había tenido en su vida.

Y no solo eso, era consciente de los sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar en su interior con respecto a la joven, cómo sabía que mucha gente lo vería como algo malo, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad, y eso, no le importaba. Le traía sin cuidados, porque sabía que lo que estaba empezando a sentir hacia Kara eran sentimientos nobles y puros. Podría tener la edad de la madre de la chica, incluso tenía un hijo de la edad de ella, y sin embargo, no podía evitar que se estuviese enamorando poco a poco de la joven. Y que por ello, esta apareciese en sus pensamientos en ese instante en el que creía que su vida corría peligro.

―No, Leslie...―le respondió al final con sinceridad, llamando la atención de la muchacha―. Si no es por mí, al menos hazlo por ellos...Por mis niños. Soy lo único que tengo―no iba a añadir a Kara, teniendo en cuenta que las dos villanas odiaban a la chica. Livewire pareció un poco sorprendida ante esas palabras, como si no se esperase en que Cat Grant pensase en alguien más que no fuese ella misma.

Antes de que la mujer pudiese añadir nada, Supergirl hizo acto de presencia, llamando la atención de las dos villanas. Leslie se apartó de Cat, incorporándose y dándole la espada, quedando Siobhan y ella frente a Kara, sin saber las otras dos que la heroína era su otra compañera de trabajo. Antes de hacer nada, Barry hizo su acto de presencia, sorprendiendo a las otras dos, pues esperaban que solo fuese la muchacha quien apareciese, y no con ayuda.

―Vaya...Veo que Supergirl ha buscado un amiguito con quien jugar―ironizó Livewire, apartando un mechón de su cabello grisaceo. Siobhan se quedó mirando un poco intimidada puesto que no se imaginaba que la joven heroína fuese a aparecer con ayuda.

― ¡Suelta a Miss Grant, Livewire!―Reclamó la rubia mientras observaba a las otras dos, buscando después con la vista a su jefa, suspirando al ver que no parecía excesivamente herida, aunque se podía notar el cansancio acumulado, seguramente por el miedo que debía de estar pasando.

Sabía que Cat era fuerte, y que podría soportar todo aquello, pero eso no quitaba que la mujer tuviese un aguante, y que necesitase ayuda. Y que ella quisiese estar para la que era su jefa, y no solo su jefa, sino mucho más. Era quien en sus momentos difíciles, le había dado cierto consejo, cierta pauta. Era quien le había ayudado en otros momentos. Era quien, sin lugar a dudas, había sido una buena amiga, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta. Y no solo una amiga, sino que mucho más.

La aludida hizo un gesto hacia su nueva aliada, para que comenzase a gritar con fuerza. El sonido hizo que algunos cristales de los edificios que se encontraban a su alrededor se rompiesen en miles de pedazos, cubriéndose Supergirl los oídos, al igual que Flash, quien no se esperaba eso, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Hasta Kara podía notar como sus oídos iban sangrando poco a poco, haciendo una mueca por el puro dolor, cerrando los ojos, aunque al final volvió a abrir los ojos, notando los ojos de Cat sobre su figura, lo que le hizo mantenerse serena, aunque se le hiciese insoportable del daño que Silver Banshee le estaba causando.

Barry se decidió a echar a correr, rodeando con su cuerpo el de Siobhan, yendo a gran velocidad, consiguiendo que el grito se quedase en esa barrera de viento que estaba creando con su velocidad, sin detenerse. La mujer se quedó confundida, sin saber dónde gritar, ni dónde golpear, puesto que todavía no controlaba del todo sus poderes. Gracias a eso, Supergirl se pudo poner en pie, quedando cara a cara con Livewire, quien no dudó en usar su electricidad para causar daño en Kara, quien se vio atrapada por esa electricidad que poco a poco, la estaba empezando a consumir. Sin embargo, Barry en un movimiento rápido, consiguió generar un rayo que alcanzase a la mujer, distrayéndola.

Pero eso hizo que él perdiese su concentración, por lo que al final Siobhan le logró golpear, haciendo que el velocista se cayese al suelo, un poco confuso y dolido, intentando incorporarse. Aprovechó ella para atacar a Supergirl, y así que Leslie se quedase libre, quien se acercó hacia Cat. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió en el momento que la mujer se acercó a ella. Siobhan pareció dudar al atacar a Supergirl, dejando de hacerlo cuando vio que Livewire estaba dispuesta a matar a Cat Grant. Entonces, Kara lo entendió todo. Podía ver la duda plasmada en el rostro de su antigua compañera, incluso un poco de culpabilidad en la expresión que se le había formado, como si no tuviese claro si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. La rubia no tardó en comprender que, en el fondo, Siobhan sentía algo de pena, que tal vez no tenía planeado matar a nadie. Que tal vez se había dejado llevar por la rabia, y ahora que era consciente de lo que podía causar, no era capaz de seguir con ello.

Por esa razón, logró lanzar un rayo con sus ojos que echó a Livewire lejos de su jefa, saliendo de su ensoñación la otra mujer, que volvió la vista a Supergirl, con el fin de seguir con su trabajo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada más, Flash lo impidió, chocando contra ella, saliendo volando. La heroína aprovechó para acercarse a su jefa, quien seguía con el rostro serio e impasible, alzando los brazos, enseñando que estos aún estaban atados por las cadenas.

―Al fin, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? ―Se quejó Cat, mientras que Kara la miraba incrédula.

― ¿En serio? ―Exclamó, rompiendo las cadenas para hacer que la mujer se liberase, encontrándose sus miradas de nuevo, sintiendo Kara un cierto alivio por verla sana y viva, además de un ligero cosquilleo que no dejaba de estar presente cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Cat Grant.

Barry se acercó corriendo a ellas dos, viendo como las dos villanas se escapaban de allí, perdiéndose entre los edificios a una cierta velocidad. Kara estuvo dispuesta a seguirlas, pero Barry se lo impidió, colocando el brazo en frente de ella, como si fuese una barrera. Él también las observaba irse a lo lejos, con el rostro impasible, analizando todo aquello.

―Tenemos que prepararnos para la próxima ocasión―murmuró él, haciendo que sus cuerdas vocales vibrasen, con el fin de que Cat no pudiese saber cual era su verdadera voz, ocultando así bastante bien su identidad―. Esta vez hemos tenido suerte―se limitó a decir, pensando en que tendría otra ocasión para hablar los dos sobre lo que había sucedido, y quizás, que Kara se pudiese sincerar con él―. Deberías llevar a Miss Grant a su casa―comentó el muchacho, clavando entonces la mirada en los ojos de la rubia―. Yo iré a...Bueno, ya sabes.

Kara solamente cabeceó en señal de que comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo el chico, aunque la ira que estaba notando en su interior nacer por lo que recientemente acababa de suceder, y acababa de dejar escapar a esas mujeres que le habían causado todo ese dolor a Cat. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener esa rabia, y suspiró. Barry se aseguró de que ella se quedaba calmada, dejando un leve apretón de manos en su hombro antes de marcharse de allí a una gran velocidad, dejando a Kara ahí sola. La muchacha dio un vistazo a su alrededor contemplando a toda esa gente que ahora la miraba con cierta admiración, aunque algunos seguían teniendo esa mirada de miedo reflejada en su rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió sus ojos a los de Cat Grant, esta la miraba de una manera que nunca nadie le había mirado, ni siquiera James. No era porque fuese Supergirl, ni que fuese una persona bajo el nombre de la heroína. Parecía que la estaba mirando en su interior, como si le fuese a pedir algo demasiado interior. Le estaba hablando, no como persona, sino como algo más profundo, e incluso íntimo, que consiguió que el corazón de Kara se acelerase por completo, entreabriendo los labios, sin saber si podría ser capaz de emitir alguna palabra, o decirle algo sobre lo ocurrido.

―Llévame a casa...

Fue un susurro tan bajo que hasta a ella le había costado escucharlo. Pero lo había hecho. Y el ver sus ojos marrones sobre los suyos, pidiéndole que la llevase a su hogar, a su casa, ese lugar donde la mujer se debía de sentir protegida, hizo que en su interior se removiese algo por dentro, de nuevo. Le estaba sucediendo tan a menudo con Cat, que ya no era nada nuevo, pero seguía siendo intenso, y conseguía que se replantease varias cosas por ello.

Asintió ante esa petición, y con cuidado, se agachó, sujetando el cuerpo de la mujer con sus brazos, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pasando Cat el brazo por el cuello de la muchacha, quien la miró de reojo un instante, observando las expresiones de su jefa, quien se le hacía cada vez más hermosa, sin poder ella evitarlo.

― ¿Está preparada? ―Le susurró en voz suave y cálida, queriendo que se sintiese a gusto entre sus brazos.

―Sí―se limitó a responder la otra, volviendo la vista hacia ella―. Llévame a casa, Supergirl...

La aludida la miró de nuevo a los ojos, encontrándose con los ajenos, y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, una característica de ella. Con cuidado, emprendió el vuelo, marchándose de allí, bajo la mirada de las villanas, quienes se alejaron del lugar, maldiciendo porque el plan no había salido como ninguna de las dos esperaba.

* * *

― ¡Ha sido tu culpa!

Livewire pateó una de las latas vacías que se encontraba en el escondite que tenían las dos mujeres, aunque ambas eran conscientes de que se tendrían que mover de allí en cuanto Cat se recuperase un poco, porque la reina de los medios de comunicación no tardaría en delatarlas si se diese el caso, maldiciendo la muchacha por lo bajo, mientras que Siobhan la observaba con la mirada, un poco intimidada, para su propia sorpresa. No entendía lo que le había sucedido en ese momento, ni porqué le habían surgido esas dudas.

En verdad, era consciente de que no quería matar a nadie allí, ni siquiera a Kara. Pese a que todo el mundo pudiese pensar que era mala, además de retorcida, debido a lo que sucedió en la empresa con respecto a Kara, y su intento de que la despidiesen, ella no quería asesinar a nadie, ni a su némesis. Pero entendía que la maldición que tenía la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, y que tendría que vivir con ella, o asesinar a la otra muchacha, y poder vivir en paz. Aunque, ¿de verdad podría vivir cargando con la pena de haber asesinado a una muchacha que lo único que había hecho, a su parecer, era ser su rival en el trabajo? También en su vida sentimental, con respecto a Winn.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de ese detalle, más culpa sintió en su interior. Ahora el moreno la estaría viendo como un monstruo sin sentimientos, incapaz de racionalizar el odio que sentía. Cerró los ojos ante esa imagen, intentando no sentir dolor por ello, respirando hondo. La otra chica arqueó una ceja, viendo como Siobhan parecía tener una lucha interna, cosa que le estaba molestando. Lo que menos gracia le hacía era ser la niñera de una niñata que solamente tenía una rabieta por haber sido despedida.

―Mira, entiendo que te cueste al principio―empezó con tono suave, con el fin de persuadir a su compañera, quien alzó la vista hacia la otra, mirándola un poco confusa―, porque se tiene dudas, pero... ¿No me dijiste que Kara te ha arruinado la vida hasta tal punto que ha despertado una maldición que estaba dormida?

―Sí, pero...

―Esto es cosa de supervivencia, nada más. O escoges a esa estúpida chica que solamente te ha causado más que desgracias, o decides salvarte y dejar de ser en lo que te has convertido―señaló uno de los cristales que aún estaba intacto, viéndose el reflejo de Silver Banshee, quien se cubrió el rostro al verse, avergonzada por aquello en lo que se estaba convirtiendo―. Siobhan, aún tienes oportunidad de volver a ser tú...

― ¿Y Miss Grant? ―Dudó la mujer, apartando las manos para poder mirar a la otra a los ojos.

―Ella te despidió.

―Pero no hubiese sucedido de no ser por Kara. Siempre estuvo ahí, es como si no fuese capaz de echarla...―murmuró entre dientes, apartando la vista―. Kara parece que es su favorita...

Livewire se la quedó mirando atentamente, mientras que apartaba la mirada del rostro de Siobhan, soltando un gran suspiro. Cerró los ojos, intentando mostrar un poco de paciencia, reflexionando las palabras que podría escoger. Finalmente, se decidió, lanzando la lata lo más lejos posible de allí.

―Porque Cat es así. Es alguien sin sentimientos que solamente piensa en ella misma, y como mucho, en alguien cercano a ella, como Supergirl, o como Kara―bramó con ira Leslie, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Si matas a Kara, podrás volver a ser Siobhan Smythe, esa mujer morena, una estupenda asistente, que tendrá la vida que se merece―sus ojos se fijaron en los oscuros de la otra, quien parecía reflexionar esas palabras―. Porque Silver Banshee desaparecerá. Pero... ¿Te crees que yo voy a volver a la normalidad? ―Se lo cuestionó con enfado, mirándola la otra confusa―. Yo siempre voy a ser Livewire...Esto...―Se señaló las manos, que desprendían electricidad―. Para muchos, esto que me pasa es un don, pero para mí es una tortura. Y Cat Grant se merece pagar por esto. Por todo el daño que me hizo.

Siobhan soltó un suspiro, y al final, asintió, dándole la razón a su compañera, quien sonrió con cierto alivio al ver que podía contar todavía con ella. Se apartó su cabello blanquecino, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. La otra solamente la observaba en silencio, pensativa, sin saber bien cómo sentirse.

―Y... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ―Le preguntó Siobhan.

―Llamar su atención. Seguramente, si atacamos algún lugar, haremos que esos dos aparezcan para detenernos.

―Sí, pero... ¿Cómo evitaremos eso? Ese amigo que se ha echado, parece muy fuerte―comentó, arrugando la nariz―. Y para la próxima, van a estar más preparados...

―Tenemos que encontrar algo que pueda hacer daño a Supergirl.

― ¿Algo personal? ¿El qué? Lo único que parecía afectarle era Cat Grant, y ahora la protegerán mejor.

―Creo que en eso, yo puedo ayudarlas, señoritas...

Las dos se sobresaltaron, viendo una figura oculta entre las sombras. Se quedaron quietas, intentando saber quien era la figura que se escondía de ellas, para que no las viesen. Siobhan miró a Leslie un poco asustada, y esta, que era la cabecilla de las dos, dio un paso hacia adelante, mostrando que no le asustaba nada de nada.

― ¿Quién eres?

―No importa quien soy...Lo único que importa es que sé algo que puede ayudarles a desestabilizar a Supergirl...―Entonces, una mujer apareció, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, mirando con sus ojos, llenos de rabia y de odio, además de ambición, a las dos chicas―. ¿Os interesa?

Silver Banshee y Livewire intercambiaron una mirada, dudando en si fiarse de aquella mujer tan extraña. Sin embargo, asintieron, pues en verdad, ninguna de las allí presente tenía nada que perder, cediendo entonces, sin saber si ella les pediría algo a cambio. Al ver ese movimiento, índigo formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Conseguiría lo que quería.

Matar a Supergirl.

* * *

Kara se dejó caer poco a poco, manteniendo el vuelo, sobre el balcón de la casa de su mentora, Cat Grant, a quien sostenía en sus brazos todavía, sintiendo que la mujer parecía estar dormida. Había procurado llevarla en sus brazos de una forma no muy brusca, consiguiendo el efecto de cierto vaivén, que parecía haber conseguido calmar a la mayor. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver como parecía estar a gusto con ella, por lo que, con cuidado, posó los pies en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor, procurando fijarse en si alguien se había percatado de su presencia, y al ver que no había sido así, abrió la puerta corredera que daba justamente al cuarto de la mujer, entrando despacio en el lugar. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, aunque sí que había ido alguna vez a la casa de su jefa a llevarle papeles o a dejar a Carter, cuando nadie más se podía encargar de que el muchacho llegase a casa, y tenía que hacerlo ella. Pero nunca había llegado a ver como era la habitación de la mujer, porque, obviamente, esta no le iba a dejar pasar a sus aposentos.

Observó el lugar a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que no le sorprendía cómo era el lugar. Era una habitación espaciosa, con tres armarios, que se imaginaba llenos de ropa y de zapatos, pues su jefa era una mujer elegante. El color de las paredes era un tono verde claro que hacía la habitación reconfortante, y ante todo, hogareña. Se sentía cómoda al estar allí, pese a que se sintiese como una extraña, mancillando ese lugar al no haber sido, en sí invitada.

Con cuidado, dejó a la mujer acostada en uno de los lados de la cama, pues aunque ella viviese sola, y no tuviese pareja, dormía en una cama de dos plazas. Pudo ver como en una de las mesitas, tenía una foto de ella misma, más joven, con la que parecía ser su madre; recordó aquella vez que la conoció, arrugando la nariz, puesto que era mucho más desagradable que lo que había podido llegar a ser Cat Grant en su momento. Desvió un poco la vista para centrar la vista en la otra mujer, que se veía más joven, pero en su opinión, era mucho más atractiva ahora. Se le escapó una leve sonrisa al pensar eso, bajando la vista, sonrojada.

Cuando desvió la vista para centrarla en la otra mesita, se encontró con otras dos imágenes. En una, se veía a Cat algo más mayor, con un niño pequeño, que no tardó en sospechar que era Adam; posiblemente, antes de que este se quedase con su padre. Cat parecía un poco nerviosa, y el niño se veía feliz al estar al lado de su madre. En verdad, los dos se veían felices. La otra imagen, era más actual y reciente, pues era de ella con su otro hijo, Carter, quien se veía algo más pequeño de lo que era ahora, pero no mucho más. Tenía el peinado similar, con esos rizos que le hacían verse encantador. Y Cat se veía bastante feliz junto a él, cosa que hizo que a Kara se le formase una sonrisa en el rostro.

Buscó después de mirar detenidamente las fotos, una manta con la que cubrir a la mujer, que parecía encontrarse sumergida en un profundo sueño. La rubia se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la cama, analizando cada expresión del rostro de Cat, aprovechando quizás que podía hacerlo sin ser descubierta por la otra. No lo entendía. No comprendía qué era lo que estaba cambiando para que ahora empezase a darse cuenta de que Cat no solamente era sexy, elegante, o hermosa. Sino que su forma de ser le hacía acentuar esas características suyas, y eso conseguía que se volviese cada vez más loca. Y no lo entendía, porque seguía siendo Cat Grant, su jefa, aquella mujer estricta que siempre había parecido mostrar indiferencia.

Y sin embargo, aunque su jefa en su momento le dijo que no conocía nada de ella misma, y que eso iba a cambiar, ella tampoco en verdad conocía nada de esa mujer que veía acostada en la cama, dormida. Se podría ver su carácter fuerte y estricto a primeras, y eso era con lo que muchas personas se quedaban. Pero ella había visto el agradecimiento en la mirada de esa mujer. También había visto cierto dolor en sus ojos, angustia por no saber cómo comportarse, e incluso, inseguridad. Había visto facetas que nunca antes, en esos dos años que había trabajado para ella, había visualizado de cerca, tan siquiera. Incluso le había llegado a pedir que no la volviese a mirar con odio, como si eso le afectase.

Antes de que Siobhan la lanzase por la ventana, había escuchado de los labios de la rubia cómo le importaba su opinión, aunque se tratase de una mera asistente. Le importaba. Sabía que le importaba. Y estaba segura de que si no hubiese sido por esa apertura que se abrió en el cielo ese día que se quedó atrapada en el ascensor, se hubiese llegado a besar con esa mujer, o al menos, ella la hubiese besado, porque no hubiese podido controlar esa necesidad de juntar sus labios contra los suyos.

Tragó saliva al pensar sobre aquello, fijando los ojos en los labios de la mayor, quien seguía durmiendo, sin percatarse de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Kara soltó un suspiro, empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosa, sin terminar de comprenderlo. ¿Cómo pensar en eso, conseguía que se pusiese en ese estado? Y más, estando tan cerca de Cat, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Se mordió el labio inferior, dudando. ¿Estaría aquello mal? ¿Sería poco correcto acaso?

Estaba sin embargo, demasiado tentada. Por lo que finalmente, se decidió. Se incorporó en la cama, procurando que la capa de su traje no molestase mucho, y se inclinó, dejando su rostro demasiado cerca del de su jefa, la que permanecía dormida. Esperó un poco, como si quisiese comprobar de que, de verdad, estaba sumergida en los brazos de Morfeo, y cuando vio que era así, acabó dejando un pequeño y tierno beso sobre sus labios, como para saborear también estos, y tener constancia del tacto.

Y decir que había conseguido que su corazón fuese un poco más rápido, era quedarse corto. Cerró los ojos, prolongando un poco más esa caricia que controlaba por no intensificar, porque sino la acabaría despertando, y Cat acabaría descubriendo que le estaba robando un beso. Cuando se apartó, contuvo el aliento para no soltar un suspiro, mirando el rostro relajado de la mujer, para al final, apartarse, entreabriendo los labios, dejando al fin escapar el aire con total libertad.

―Buenas noches, Cat...―susurró contra sus labios, pues se había alejado lo justo solamente para poder respirar a gusto, intercambiando la mirada entre su rostro y sus labios, relamiéndose los suyos propios.

Cuando se hubo marchado de allí, saliendo por la ventana del balcón, la habitación se había quedado sumergida en un profundo silencio. Sin embargo, se pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien, quien se dirigió a la puerta corredora, que estaba abierta. Se vio como la figura salía al balcón, quedándose en este, aunque apoyando los brazos en los barrotes del lugar, mirando hacia la noche, sonriendo para sí misma.

―Buenas noches, Supergirl...―murmuró en bajo Cat, sabiendo que la otra no le llegaría a escuchar, y se volteó, volviendo hacia adentro, acariciando sus labios con los dedos, formándose una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

* * *

Holi, holi...Me alegra un montón leeros, de verdad, y de saber que os encanta el fanfic, porque me entusiasma a escribir, en parte, además de que estoy bastante contenta por cómo lo estoy llevando jejeje Este capítulo creo que ha quedado bastante intenso al final, sobre todo desde que Silver Banshee y Livewire han empezado a atacar como villanas. Quiero seguir algo la línea de la serie, pero no por completo, porque como veis acá, quienes hayáis visto ese capítulo en la serie, estas dos son vencidas en la batalla cuando secuestraron a Cat, pero aquí no. Van a dar un poco de guerra, aunque, Siobhan no se sabe... El siguiente capítulo, en un principio, va a ser algo largo, con alguna escena que puede parecer poco significativa, pero que lo va a ser más adelante...Con escenas más intensas que las de hoy.

Respondiendo a una pregunta de una personita, sobre James y la kriptonita, sí, Cat lo escuchó, y quien sabe si se percatará de ese detalle o no e.e pero eso ya se verá más adelante, porque es normal que se distraiga si escucha que la persona que le interesa no corresponde los sentimientos de otra ;)

Espero que el fic esté llevando buen ritmo, y como siempre, si queréis comentar algo o hacer alguna crítica, será bien recibida :3 Espero que el próximo capítulo no me demore más de lo que suelo demorar de normal, aunque este lo he subido bastante rápido :P Un saluduco y gracias por leer *-*


	11. Capítulo 10

Barry salió al balcón de la empresa de CatCo media. Había ido a preguntar por Kara, sin saber bien donde podría encontrarla, pero para su suerte, la chica se encontraba allí, por lo que no tuvo que molestarse mucho en buscarla. La vio fuera, apoyada, mirando los edificios de la ciudad, y eso le pareció tierno. Le recordaba a todos aquellos momentos en los que él había necesitado un poco de ayuda, o un poco de paz. Se imaginaba que ella era algo nueva en el mundo de los héroes, mientras que él ya lo había experimentado, tanto como ayudante, como en su propia carne.

Cuando se acercó a ella, se apoyó, colocándose a su lado. Vio como giraba el rostro hacia él, para poder mirarle, sonriendo con un poco de tristeza, volviendo la vista hacia el frente, un poco tímida, y quizás, arrepentida. Se habían arriesgado mucho en ese combate, sin saber a lo que se exponían, con Silver Banshee y Livewire, y le había expuesto a él también, pero no había conseguido evitarlo por el sencillo hecho de que era Cat la que había estado en peligro.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Le preguntó Barry, mientras seguía con sus ojos clavados en el rostro de ella, esperando que la chica hablase, si quería, con él. No le iba a forzar, pero le gustaría entender lo que sucedía.

―Lo siento―susurró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta―. Es que...Hace poco, me vi afectada por algo que me hizo hacer cosas horribles―explicó brevemente, asintiendo el muchacho ante lo que le contaba, creyendo entender por dónde iba el asunto, en parte, pues algo se escapaba de sus manos―, y ahora, la gente me tiene miedo...―bajó la vista, algo avergonzada al confesar eso―. Supongo que necesitaba demostrar que sigo siendo la misma persona que siempre.

―Lo entiendo―respondió, viendo como ella esbozaba una sonrisa triste―. De verdad―afirmó, llamando la atención de la rubia―. Me he visto en situaciones en las que creía que perdía el apoyo de la ciudad―confesó, apretando los labios, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Cómo lo solucionaste?

―Con tiempo―se limitó a responder, mientras que ella sonreía con ironía, bajando la vista de nuevo hacia el suelo―. De verdad, Kara, solo necesitas tiempo...E ir un poco despacio, aunque sea irónico viniendo de mí.

La chica se echó a reír, mordiéndose el labio inferior, asintiendo ante las palabras de Barry. Quizás tuviese razón, y tendría que ir más despacio, tomarse con calma el hecho de recuperar la confianza de la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor. Además, en la siguiente ocasión, quizás no tendrían tanta suerte, porque las otras dos chicas estarían preparadas, aunque esperaba contar con la compasión de Siobhan, porque creía que la podría convencer. También había hablado con su hermana, Alex, quien le había indicado que harían lo posible para ayudarla varios agentes de la DEO, incluida ella, pese a que estaba siendo investigada por todo lo sucedido con respecto a Hank.

―Pero...Hay algo más, ¿verdad? ―Inquirió el chico entonces, mientras se apartaba un poco, apoyando la mano en el frío mármol del balcón, sonriendo con suavidad hacia ella.

Kara dudó un instante, sin saber cómo explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo iba a contarle a Barry que se estaba enamorando de su jefa? ¿Él lo entendería? Además, ella era de otro lugar, podría poner en peligro a Cat si llegase esta a corresponderle, y el hecho de que fuese más joven, hacía que todo pareciese más difícil. Soltó un suspiro, meditando, bajo los atentos ojos del castaño, que seguía con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

―Verdad―susurró en voz baja―. Yo...No sé, es algo nuevo para mí.

― ¿Nuevo? ―Se interesó él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

―Sí, me refiero...Siempre he buscado intentar ser normal, no sentirme extraña, pese a serlo, por venir de...Otro planeta―lo dijo en tono de voz más bajo, riéndose Barry ante eso―. Y ahora, estoy empezando a sentir algo que justamente consigue todo, menos que me sienta normal.

― ¿Y eso es malo?

Kara se detuvo a reflexionar ante eso, apretando los labios. No era nada malo, al contrario. Lo que Cat Grant le estaba haciendo sentir no era algo que le hiciese sentir normal, pero tan impresionante que esperaba que no fuese así. Cuando le había gustado James, había deseado que, pese a la amabilidad que le mostraba el muchacho siendo como era de por sí, ser alguien sin sus poderes, para poder tener una relación normal. Y sin embargo, ahora que estaba sintiendo todo aquello por Cat, no quería cambiar, ni mucho menos. Porque quería tener una relación especial, y a la vez normal, con esa mujer. Porque eso era lo que quería todo el mundo, un poco de magia, y un poco de normalidad a la vez.

―No, no es malo―respondió al final, mirándole de reojo.

― ¿Sabe qué eres Supergirl?

―No―le respondió con rapidez, aunque, en verdad, a veces lo dudaba.

Cuando consiguió distraerla de que era Supergirl con ese pequeño engaño, ayudada por Hank, supo que la había logrado engañar temporalmente, puesto que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la mujer le despidiese por el hecho de ser la superheroína. Pero a veces, por la forma en la que la miraba, no sabía con certeza si de verdad no sabía que era ella, o muy en el fondo, seguía siendo consciente de que era la heroína a la que tanto admiraba. No sabía que temía más, pues en ambas situaciones, en algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad, y no sabría cómo hacerlo.

― ¿Y cuál es el problema? ―Cuestionó Barry, mirando a su amiga con detenimiento, intentando descubrir qué era lo que la preocupaba, porque sabía que algo le hacía sentirse así.

―El problema no es que lo sepa...El problema es que...

―No lo sabe―terminó él, comprendiendo de que iba el asunto. Le había sucedido con Iris en su momento, la chica de la que estaba él enamorado. Había temido siempre contarle quien era, y a su vez, lo había deseado con toda su fuerza―. Kara... ¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo? ―La muchacha le miró de reojo, asintiendo―. Yo...Mi madre falleció cuando era bastante pequeño―comenzó a explicarse, mirándola a los ojos. No le iba a contar con detalles sobre ese tema en ese momento, porque no era adecuado, y porque era una historia que aún le costaba explicar, por el hecho de que aún no terminaba de asimilar la muerte de su madre―, y encarcelaron a mi padre por su asesinato.

La muchacha entreabrió los labios, un poco sorprendida, puesto que eso parecía duro. Y por la mirada que ella le dedicó, el joven entendió que ella comprendía lo que era vivir sin padres. Y de verdad, lo entendía. Ambos habían tenido sus respectivas familias, pero porque las anteriores les había sido, en cierta manera, arrebatadas.

―No fue él...Vi quien la mató, pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se pudiese demostrar que no había sido él―explicó sin detallar mucho, asintiendo ella, dando a entender que le estaba escuchando―. Y crecí con un inspector de policía, Joe, que es un padre estupendo―sonrió al mencionarle, haciendo que la rubia sonriese de vuelta, puesto que ella había vivido esa misma experiencia con Eliza―, y con su hija, Iris...Me enamoré de ella casi a primera vista―confesó, sonriendo algo cohibido―. Y, cuando tuve los poderes de Flash, fue a la primera persona que se lo quise contar, pero no lo hice. No lo hice porque pensé que la estaba protegiendo...Y quizás lo hice. Pero siempre que podía, iba a verla, porque ella admiraba profundamente a Flash...

Kara asintió, notando un cierto paralelismo entre lo que le contaba su nuevo amigo, y ella misma. Miss Grant también la admiraba, y ella aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para ir a verla como Supergirl, procurando que la mujer no le descubriese, para protegerse a ella, y a esas alturas, para protegerla de lo que pudiese suceder si alguien descubría que ella sabía sobre sus poderes y sobre que era Supergirl.

― ¿Qué sucedió al final?

―Me acabó descubriendo, y créeme que nada fue peor que la decepción en su mirada. Creo que la situación puede ser diferente―comentó, encogiéndose de hombros―. Es decir, creo que tienes que decírselo tú, pero en el momento que te sientas preparada...Pero si no se lo cuentas porque crees que así proteges a esa persona de algo, te equivocas.

― ¿Por qué? Si alguien supiese que...Esa persona sabe sobre mí, haría todo lo que pudiesen para perjudicarla―murmuró, con sus ojos clavados en los del chico.

―Sí, pero...Creo que el problema es que ese riesgo se va a correr siempre―comentó el muchacho, intentando que entendiese su punto―. Con el tiempo te das cuenta que las personas a las que quieres, incluso sin saber quien eres tú, van a correr ese peligro...Pero son ellos quienes deben decidir si correrlo o no. Deberías ser sincera...Ese es mi consejo―susurró Barry, sonriendo hacia Kara.

La muchacha bajó la vista al suelo, esbozando una tímida sonrisa al final. Quizás, finalmente, se acabaría atreviendo a ser sincera con Cat Grant, aunque necesitase tiempo para ello. Quería sentirse preparada, y a su vez, aclarada con respecto a sus sentimientos, puesto que eran confusos con respecto a la rubia.

En ese instante, Cat Grant apareció por la oficina, con su bolso y con las gafas de sol puestas. Se detuvo en seco al ver en el balcón a Kara con Barry, hablando los dos de manera bastante cercana. La mujer frunció el ceño, desprendiéndose de las gafas, para poder observar mejor a la muchacha, un poco confusa, y con una sensación de disconformidad por la presencia de ese desconocido, y más, al verlo tan cerca de su empleada. Apretó los labios, intentando disimular su malestar.

En ese momento, Winn se acercó a la mayor, con el fin de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo al lado de ella, miró hacia donde estaba la otra observando, tragando saliva al ver a su mejor amiga con el chico. Ella les había hablado a James y él sobre Barry, pero seguramente, la otra querría saber sobre ese muchacho desconocido, por lo que no le parecía extraño que le estuviese escrutando con sus ojos marrones, centelleando de manera viva e intensa.

― ¿Miss Grant? ―Inquirió el muchacho, consiguiendo que la mujer emitiese un ligero gruñido, en señal de que le estaba prestando atención, aunque su vista no se apartaba de la figura de Kara―. ¿Se encuentra bien?

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Se limitó ella a preguntar, consiguiendo dejar intimidado al moreno, el que bajó la mirada.

―Quería comunicarle sobre la reunión a última hora...

―Sí, me acuerdo, no te preocupes, Toyman Junior―hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Estaba a punto de marcharse, pero ella se lo impidió con un gesto―. ¿Quién es ese joven?

― ¿Quién? ―Se hizo un poco el desentendido, sin mirar a ningún lado en concreto.

―El que está hablando con Kara―dijo con tono obvio, poniendo nervioso al informático, que dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia los otros dos.

―Es...Es Barry...Es mi primo.

Cat frunció el ceño con cierta confusión, puesto que no recordaba haber leído en su ficha que tuviese familiares cercanos, aunque tampoco había mencionado a su padre, que se encontraba encarcelado. Apretó los labios, un gesto que el otro conocía bien, intentando mantener la calma, para que no le pareciese raro lo que le acababa de contar, y que no se notase el engaño del muchacho, puesto que conocía a su jefa, y sabía que podría sospechar con rapidez sobre él.

― ¿Tú primo? ―Su voz sonó algo incrédula, aunque con la mirada aún fija en las otras dos figuras.

―Mamá, deberías dejar tranquilo al pobre chico, lo vas a asustar.

Adam se colocó detrás de la mujer, llamando su atención, distrayéndola de Kara por un instante, dedicándole una sonrisa. Era agradable tenerlo por ahí cerca, con interés de tratar con ella. Winn le observó de reojo, aprovechando para poder marcharse hacia su mesa, aunque Adam no tardó en reparar en su presencia, sonriendo disimuladamente.

―Vaya...Hola, Adam―le saludó ella, dejando dos besos en las mejillas del muchacho.

―Hola, Cat―le respondió él, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su madre.

Ambos decidieron entrar en el despacho de la mujer, dedicando Adam una mirada antes de entrar a Winn, quien al verse descubierto por el castaño, apartó los ojos de los dos, disimulando que se quería concentrar en el ordenador, aunque fuese consciente de que, en el fondo, no era capaz de ello. Se sentía curioso ante la presencia del joven por la oficina de manera habitual, y a la vez, no podía dejar de observar al apuesto hijo de su jefa, frunciendo el ceño ante ese pensamiento, mordiéndose el labio inferior por ello, volviendo al trabajo.

Kara volvió dentro junto con Barry, lanzando una mirada rápida hacia el despacho de Cat, encontrándose un instante con su mirada, quedándose algo tensa al verla algo seria, o al menos, la seriedad se veía reflejada en la mujer, aunque esta parecía volver a centrarse en su hijo. Tragó saliva, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, aunque el escuchar las noticias la detuvo, al igual que a Barry.

―Nos encontramos en el centro comercial de National City. Al parecer, dos villanas, que se hacen llamar Livewire y Silver Banshee, amenazan destruir el edificio al menos que Supergirl aparezca para poder enfrentarse a ellas―la joven intercambió una mirada con Barry, quien asintió levemente, dando a entender que se iba a ir junto a ella―. ¿Aparecerá junto con su nuevo compañero, "The Blur", denominado así por la reina de los medios, Cat Grant? Os estamos informando en todo momento―la retransmisión finalizó, y cuando Cat se quiso fijar, Kara y su desconocido amigo ya no estaban allí.

* * *

Siobhan se encontraba alrededor del gran edificio, caminando, bajo la mirada atenta de Livewire, quien parecía estar controlando a su alrededor. Habían varios helicópteros, algunos de comunicación, para transmitir la noticia por la televisión. Las dos villanas habían amenazado con destruir ese edificio que se habían encargado de precintar, con varias personas en su interior, con el fin de hacer que Supergirl apareciese.

No solamente lo hizo ella, sino que también fueron varios agentes de la DEO, entre los que se encontraban Alex y Hank, quién había podido volver a trabajar de manera normal, tras no conseguir nadie del ejército sonsacarle información relevante, o que le pudiesen considerar sospechoso de algo. Sin embargo, Lucy Lane era quien estaba a cargo de ese movimiento, vigilando desde la base, junto a la agente Vázquez.

Las dos villana se posicionaron en frente del lugar ante la aparición de Supergirl, sonriendo las dos con malicia. Pero la heroína no apareció sola, sino que fue acompañada de su compañero, Flash, quien no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, quedando los dos dando la cara contra las mujeres, quienes parecían bastante divertidas por la situación.

― ¿Queréis matarme? ¡Está bien! ¡Hacedlo! ¡Pero dejad a esas personas libres! ¡Son inocentes y no os han hecho nada malo!

Siobhan la miró desafiante, buscando Kara en ella una pizca de humanidad todavía; incluso remordimientos por todo el daño que estaban causando, y por el que pretendían hacer. Sin embargo, los ojos grises solo mostraban una frialdad que incluso a ella misma le sorprendía. ¿Qué le habría dicho Livewire para terminar de convencerla? Leslie, quien era más segura que Silver Banshee, dio un paso hacia adelante, levantando las manos, en un gesto de falsa inocencia.

― ¿Qué sentido tiene para mí matarte, cuando no me has traído a la persona que quiero asesinar? En verdad, a dos―Barry frunció el ceño ante ese detalle.

Mientras que ellos intentaban distraer a las dos mujeres, los agentes de la DEO intentaban acceder a la zona, pasando desapercibidos, aunque Alex y Hank se quedaron más cerca de la hermana de la morena, con el fin de echar una mano si fuese un caso relevante. Con sus armas, se colocaron detrás de unos edificios, asomándose para poder tener a tiro a las dos villanas, que, pese a que fuesen inmunes ante las balas, conseguirían distraerlas lo suficiente para permitir algunos movimientos de los dos héroes.

―No voy a traer a Cat Grant―dijo con sinceridad la rubia, ante esos ojos llenos de sed de venganza y de odio, manteniendo la voz serena―, ni a Kara Danvers.

El muchacho entonces deslizó una mirada rápida hacia su amiga, pues sabía su identidad. ¿Quién de esas dos mujeres quería causarle ese daño a la rubia, y por qué? Apretó los labios disimuladamente, intentando contener la molestia, porque pese al poco tiempo que se llevaban conociendo, para Barry, Kara era una buena amiga a la que apreciaba, y no quería que nadie la hiciese daño. Era alguien importante para él, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le causase ningún mal. Livewire les dedicó una sonrisa de fingida pena, alzando los hombros.

―Entonces, nos veremos obligadas a actuar...

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiesen hacer nada, Livewire lanzó dos rayos que les golpeó de lleno, saliendo volando hacia el suelo, bajo la mirada de diversión de la chica, que volvió a lanzar otro rayo hacia Flash, aunque este se apartó con gran velocidad, empezando a correr alrededor de la chica. Siobhan se quedó sorprendida, y lanzó un enorme grito que pretendía desconcentrar. Aunque no consiguió ese efecto deseado, quedándose con los labios entreabiertos. Sin embargo, Livewire, pese a la velocidad de Barry, lanzó un rayo que casualmente, golpeó al velocista, y le hizo caer al suelo.

― ¿Por qué no has hecho nada? ―Le reclamó Leslie a la joven de cabello grisaceo.

― ¡He gritado! ¡Pero no les ha hecho nada!

Fue entonces cuando un ligero carraspeo les llamó la atención, viendo que los dos se señalaban a los oídos, viéndose entonces en estos una especie de artefacto que las dos no tardaron en suponer que servía para mantenerse ajenos a los enorme gritos de Silver Banshee, mirándoles esta con rencor e ira. ¿De verdad que con algo tan simple se creían que se iban a librar de ella? No controlaba del todo sus poderes, pero los que sabía usar, tenía claro contra quien los iba a utilizar.

―Si vosotros no conocéis mi ira, lo conocerán el resto...

― ¡No! ―Gritó Kara, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Silver Banshee lanzó un enorme grito contra el edificio. Al principio, parecía no afectar, pero ante la insistencia de la mujer, quien estaba siendo protegida por su aliada, los cimientos del edificio se empezaron a tambalear, temblando todo el lugar. Se podía escuchar a la gente gritar dentro. Voces de niños, de adultos, de ancianos, incluso animales que había allí adentro, debido al pánico que les estaba causando. Supergirl miró atemorizada todo, reaccionando con gran velocidad para dirigirse dentro, con el fin de salvar a todas las personas que pudiese.

Flash hizo lo mismo, entrando en el edificio y saliendo a los pocos segundos, salvando a las personas que era capaz, y los animales, huyendo estos después cuando fueron salvados, huyendo de las villanas, que permanecían en el lugar, observando como el edificio se iba convirtiendo en ruinas, cayendo los ladrillos que lo habían conformado. Se acercaron dispuestas a acelerar el proceso, y así poder causar daños a los otros dos, e incluso llegar a matarlos. Sin embargo, Hank y Alex hicieron acto de presencia, empezando a disparar contra las dos mujeres, consiguiendo llamar su atención.

Sin embargo, fue Livewire la que se quedó luchando contra los otros dos, puesto que podía con ellos tranquilamente, y fue Silver Banshee la que se adentró en el edificio que se iba cayendo, a una gran velocidad, empezando a darse cuenta que podría llegar a alcanzar la velocidad de Kara. Hubo un instante en el que se encontraron las dos, y empezaron a pelear, lanzándose puñetazos que a ambas les dañaba de gran manera. La pelea estaba bastante igualada. Ambas intentaban vencerse, una por odio, y la otra por el hecho de poder defenderse.

El edificio se terminó de derrumbar encima de ellas, impresionándose todos, incluso Livewire, quien dejó de luchar con Alex y Hank, mirando hacia los escombros y el polvo que se había levantado, buscando con la vista a su amiga. Aprovechó ese instante también para agarrar a Alex del cuello, sin que Hank pudiese reaccionar, y fue hacia los escombros cargando con la mujer, y tirándola al suelo, con el fin de matarla.

Kara se hizo paso entre los pilares, yendo a toda velocidad para socorrer a su hermana, aunque el látigo eléctrico de Leslie se lo impidió, cayendo al suelo, sintiendo la electricidad recorriendo sus brazos. Quería gritar por el dolor, pero era incapaz de moverse, con sus ojos fijos en la villana, quien en un solo movimiento, podría encargarse de la morena. Incluso Banshee, quien también había sobrevivido ante la caída del edificio, se podría encargar de la agente.

* * *

James llegó al despacho de la DEO mirando a su alrededor, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Desde que había dejado claro lo que sentía por Kara, la situación entre ellos dos se había vuelto tensa. Había conocido a Barry Allen, el chico que venía de otro universo, y los celos que sentía al comprobar que Kara estaba bien con cualquier persona menos con él, le corroían. Lo entendía, porque había sido rechazado amablemente por la mujer, pero eso no hacía que le doliese menos. Y encima, ver que ese joven podía conseguir tal vez hasta una oportunidad con ella, al igual que lo tuvo con Adam, le podía; aunque recordaba que ella dio a entender que sentía algo por alguien más, él no sabía sobre quién se podía referir la mujer, puesto que Winn también había sido rechazado por ella. ¿Quizás solamente habían sido imaginaciones suyas, y ella empezaba a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el castaño?

Lucy permanecía atenta a lo que estaba sucediendo ahí fuera, aunque al ver al hombre aparecer en el lugar, entreabrió los labios un poco, pues no se lo esperaba allí, aunque no tardó en imaginarse que conocía de la DEO por Supergirl, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, soltando un gran suspiro, pidiéndole a Vázquez que estuviese atenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Silver Banshee y Livewire, dirigiéndose al que era su ex novio, tragando saliva. ¿Siempre se iba a sentir así cada vez que se encontrase con el joven? Ese nudo en la garganta por saber que nunca más le volvería a tener a su lado.

Y el peso, ese vacío insoportable que se formaba en su interior cuando pensaba en él, se hacía cada vez más intenso, más cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos, y veía en ellos vergüenza, incluso incomodidad. Mientras que el amor que creía haber llegado a ver alguna vez, no se reflejaba en sus pupilas, y empezaba a pensar que, en verdad, nunca se había reflejado en su mirada. Habían estado bien juntos, pero nunca habían llegado a ser felices. Porque James nunca fue para ella, aunque ella lo amase perdidamente, porque sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Había luchado por esa relación, lo había intentado varias veces; y aunque comprendía que James era un buen hombre, también sabía que no había actuado bien con ella.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Le preguntó cuando llegó a su altura, quedando los dos algo apartados, con el fin de que nadie les escuchase.

―Necesitaba...Distraerme un poco.

Le conocía demasiado bien. Le extrañaba que no fuese tras Supergirl para comprobar que estaba bien, o que estuviese con Kara. Aunque cada vez, la idea de que ambas mujeres eran la misma persona se iba haciendo más latente en su mente. Desvió sus ojos del rostro de él, de manera pensativa. Se mantenía distante, porque era lo mejor, aunque desease estar ahí para él. Porque los dos nunca podrían llegar a estar juntos.

―En serio, James, te conozco... ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre entreabrió los labios, sin lograr responder. Lucy era perfecta. Era una mujer de carácter fuerte, valiente, directa, con una personalidad que otra mujer envidiaría por completo. Y no solo su personalidad era algo atrayente, sino la hermosura de ella, porque era una de las chicas más guapas que había conocido en su vida. Encima, trabajaba en el ejército, y era abogada, conociendo las leyes como si fuesen un cuento que se hubiese repetido demasiadas veces. Era la adecuada, porque le conocía por completo. Sabía lo que le gustaba, y lo que detestaba con todo su corazón. Era quien estuvo a su lado numerosas veces, y con quien había hecho el amor otras tantas, sintiéndose afortunado de tener a una mujer tan preciosa entre sus brazos, y a la vez, tan sensual. Pero el problema es que no conseguía que le causase esos sentimientos que Kara le provocaba con tan solo mirarla a aquellos ojos azules.

―Me pregunto a veces lo que hicimos mal...Para que esto no funcionase.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo hablar de ese tema, no de la manera que quería hablar James. Sabía que el hombre amaba a Kara, era consciente de ello casi desde el principio, pero quería negarse a ver lo evidente porque esperaba que, lo que alguna vez les llegó a unir, siguiese existiendo. Pero no había sido así. James solamente tenía ojos para la otras joven, y no la odiaba por eso a Kara, aunque sí que sintiese cierto rencor hacia ella; rencor que, con el tiempo, iba a acabar desapareciendo. Pero tenía claro que no iba a estar con él siendo la segunda opción, porque se merecía a alguien que la amase como si fuese la primera, y la única.

―El problema es que amas a otra...―dijo sincera, mirándole con una sonrisa triste.

―A otra que no me corresponde―eso la pilló por sorpresa, cosa que parecía deber estar expresando claramente con sus facciones―. ¿Tanto te impresiona? ―Inquirió con algo de ironía, sonriendo socarrón―. Encima ha aparecido Barry y...

―No le gusta Barry―sabía ver la amistad rápidamente. Recordaba que Kara le había asegurado que no sentía nada por James, pese a que ella lo había sospechado. Y creyó que la había mentido cuando la vio en la fiesta, bailando de esa manera provocativa con él. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso, si no sentía nada por él?

Y entonces, lo recordó. Recordó que Cat se les había quedado mirando. Pese a que estaba un poco avispada, no se le había pasado por alto esa mirada que Kara le lanzó a su jefa, como desafiándola, mientras bailaba junto al muchacho. Sonrió sintiéndose bastante ingenua. Había pensado que la rubia lo había hecho porque veía camino libre con el otro, cuando en verdad, lo hacía solamente para causar celos a la famosa Cat Grant. Casi hasta sintió compasión por Kara, por lo mal que llegó a pensar de ella, estando bastante afectada por el alcohol y por todos los sentimientos vividos.

― ¿Entonces? ―Preguntó él, mientras que ella clavaba sus ojos en los suyos―. ¿Por qué no me corresponde? ―Preguntó, consiguiendo que Lucy le mirase dolida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Estaba segura de que la joven al principio sí que había sentido algo por James, solamente por cómo le miraba, sabía que había sido así. Que a ella al principio le gustó, y después, tal vez, todo fue cambiando. Ni siquiera sabría sus sentimientos por Cat, aunque sí que era consciente de que no quería a James. Y quizás, por esa razón, sentía cierta admiración por Kara al saber todo aquello. Porque la chica se había atrevido a ser sincera con el hombre.

― ¿De verdad lo preguntas, James?

― ¿El qué? ―Quiso saber un poco confuso, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Me preguntas lo mismo que yo me pregunto a mí misma... ¿Por qué no me corresponde?

Tras soltar eso, con sus ojos intentando no mostrar la ira que sentía, quizás porque él no comprendía que el mismo dolor que sentía, ella también lo estaba sintiendo, le dejó a solas, volviendo a centrarse en su trabajo. El hombre se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, aunque queriendo hacerlo, soltando un suspiro pesado, con sus ojos oscuros siguiendo la figura de esa persona que le amó con todo su corazón, y que había perdido. No era su culpa no amarla, pero por una extraña razón, sintió un vacío en su interior, como si, en verdad, acabase de perder a la persona más importante que habría en su vida. Pero sabía que no se podía quedar con Lucy porque era lo más cómodo, al igual que sabía que ella no podía quedarse con él, porque se merecía mucho más.

Se merecía ser feliz con quien la amase, y esa persona no era él. Ni para él, era ella.

* * *

―No...No le hagas daño―pidió con la voz entrecortada, cuando la otra la dejó de atacar, sintiendo que su voz parecía demasiado débil, y quizás lo era, después de todo.

Livewire se acercó a Alex, quien se intentaba incorporar en el sitio, pues el dolor que le había asestado la villana era demasiado intenso para ella, siendo humana. Miró de reojo a la morena, sujetándole entonces del cuello para alzarla, teniéndola colgada, haciendo que Kara emitiese una expresión de súplica, que la otra degustaba con satisfacción.

― ¿De verdad qué no le quieres que le haga daño? Alex...

Kara entonces al escuchar eso, se puso alerta. ¿Se acababa de dirigir hacia su hermana como Alex? Incluso la aludida parecía confusa, pues ambas mujeres no se conocían en persona. Pero parecía que era de verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo, y eso hizo que la heroína se asustase. ¿Sabría que era su hermana? ¿Sabría que era ella la asistente de Cat Grant? ¿Lo sabría también Siobhan? Cada vez que se hacía una de esas cuestiones, se asustaba ante la posibilidad de que fuese así, por lo que sus ojos azules se centraron en rostro de la villana.

― ¡Déjala en paz!

La mujer entonces lanzó a la morena al suelo con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en su rostro, consiguiendo que la joven centrase toda su atención en ella, al igual que Supergirl, quien la miraba con cierta impotencia, esperando que alguien la ayudase, aunque cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Siobhan parecía estar entretenida con Barry y con Hank, intentando los dos encargarse de ella. Volvió la vista hacia su contrincante, a la que señaló con el dedo índice.

― ¿Quieres que la proteja? ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho, Supergirl?

Alex la miró con cierta incertidumbre, y con un poco de miedo, con sus ojos siguiendo los movimientos de la mujer de cabello blanquecino, a sabiendas de que vida, al igual que la de su hermana, estaban dependiendo de ella. La sonrisa maliciosa que se encontraba dibujada en el rostro de la otra se incrementó a medida que conseguía llamar más la atención de la rubia.

―Porque sabes qué ha hecho... ¿Verdad? ―Prosiguió hablando con tono venenoso, consiguiendo que Kara tragase saliva―. Porque...Sabes quien es el verdadero asesino de tu tía, ¿no?

Una pausa se hizo entre todos los presentes, quedándose congelados en su lugar, pues esa información era desconocedora para algunos de los que observaban, y de los que sí eran conocedores de todo aquello, no querían saber cuáles eran las consecuencias de que Kara supiese sobre todo aquello. La mujer de cabello blanquecino clavó sus ojos un momento en los de la rubia, antes de desviarlos hacia la morena, quienes respiraban, ambas, agitadamente.

―Sabes...Que fue Alex, tú hermana, quien mató a Astra... ¿No?

Algo dentro de Kara se rompió al escuchar aquello, esperando, deseando, que todo eso fuese una mentira. Un absurdo plan para desestabilizar a la heroína con esa información falsa, y así poder vencerla. Buscó con la vista los ojos de Alex, esperando que estos negasen lo que recién escuchaba; pero no se encontró con ellos, sino con una expresión de culpabilidad que logró que contuviese la respiración, y que al hacerlo, sintiese que se estaba a punto de ahogar.

―Eso...Es mentira. ¿Verdad, Alex? ―Su voz sonaba suplicante, a sabiendas de que no iba a poder controlar el llanto, sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces, en señal de negación―. Dime que no... ¡Alex! ―Exclamó, con la voz rota, y con las lágrimas empezando a descender por sus mejillas, permaneciendo apoyada de rodillas entre los escombros, sintiendo que por dentro, se estaba muriendo―. ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que es mentira! ―Pero la aludida no respondía, y eso conseguía que Kara se enfureciese, y llorase más―. ¡Alex! Por favor...―pidió en un pequeño murmullo, llorando, con el corazón destrozado en miles de pedazos, porque esa mentira que habían vivido estaba consiguiendo romperla por dentro de una manera que ni ella se imabinaba.

La aludida escuchaba las palabras de su hermana menor, pero no se veía capaz de levantar la mirada, y de encontrarse con sus ojos azules cargados de decepción, de tristeza, de odio; no era capaz de poder enfrentarse a Kara, y saber que le había fallado de la peor manera posible. Que había destrozado a la kriptoniana, y no por lo que había hecho, sino por no haberse atrevido a ser sincera con ella en el momento adecuado, habiéndose dejado llevar por los consejos de Hank. Y el miedo, después, hizo el resto, consiguiendo que esa mentira quedase cargada a sus espaldas, y que al final, saliese a la flote de la manera que menos hubiese querido la mayor de las Danvers. Por alguien que odiaba por completo a su hermana.

―Lo...Lo siento...―solo fue capaz de decir, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Pero Kara solamente era capaz de sentir la rabia recorrer su cuerpo, y esta se incrementaba al escuchar la carcajada maliciosa de Livewire. No pudo contenerse. Soltó un enorme grito, un llanto lastimoso que cortó de lleno la risa de la villana, y sin poder actuar, sintió el rayo calorífico de Supergirl, quien empezó a usarlo contra la otra. Al principio, fue capaz de defenderse un poco, pero era tal la ira que estaba sintiendo la rubia en esos momentos, que no era capaz de contenerse, dejando escapar todo su odio contra Livewire, saliendo esta volando.

Pero la otra no fue capaz de detenerse, volviendo a lanzar otro rayo, con el fin de poder destruir a Livewire, cargando todas las culpas contra ella, sin poder contenerse. Los agentes de la DEO aparecieron, dispuestos a usar las armas contra Supergirl si era necesario, porque no querían a la otra muerta. Silver Banshee, al ver la escena, se distrajo, siendo contenida por Flash, quien la sostuvo mientras que Hank se transformó en su verdadera faceta, sin importarle que estuviesen los demás ahí alrededor, y que acabase de descubrirse. Lo único que le importaba era poder evitar que Kara cometiese una locura.

Llegó a donde ella, placándola, haciendo que cayese al suelo, mientras se removía con el fin de librarse de las manos del marciano, quien la sujetaba con fuerza, impidiendo que se moviese, escuchándose en toda la zona de alrededor. Los agentes de la DEO se acercaron a Livewire, quien estaba inconsciente, y bastante malherida. Sin embargo, algunos rodearon a Supergirl para poder controlarla, al igual que a Hank, a quien apuntaban con sus armas. Kara le miró dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, quedándose asustada. El marciano se había dejado ver, y al no mostrar resistencia alguna, le esposaron cuando vieron que el panorama parecía haberse calmado, ayudando a Kara a incorporarse en el lugar, quedándose atónita al ver como se llevaban al hombre que había sido su jefe y amigo, y al que había culpado del daño que en verdad, le había causado su hermana Alex.

La morena, al ver a su hermana, y que las villanas estaban siendo controladas por los agentes, quiso acercarse a la rubia, aunque esta negó con la cabeza, alejándose de Alex, sin ser capaz en esos momentos de mirarla siquiera a la cara. Por suerte, todo había terminado, y se podría volver a casa pensando que no había ninguna amenaza por ahora. Y sin embargo, sentía una tristeza impresionante, y como su corazón se desgarraba por completo.

A lo lejos, en uno de los edificios, se podía ver la figura de una mujer, que observaba la escena con una mueca de disgusto dibujada en el rostro, aunque después dejó escapar una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, sin perder detalle de todo lo ocurrido.

―Nos encontraremos pronto de nuevo, Supergirl...―La voz de índigo sonó venenosa, siguiendo mirando antes de marcharse de allí con rapidez antes de alguien la pudiese descubrir.

* * *

Cat Grant salió de su despacho al día siguiente, encontrándose a Kara sentada en su escritorio, llevando un vestido amarillo que le sentaba a la joven bastante bien. Se percató en que la expresión de su rostro era bastante seria, incluso tensa, como si le hubiese ocurrido algo malo, aunque decidió no preguntarle. Primero, porque iba a quedar poco profesional; y segundo, porque quería preservar un poco de seriedad con respecto a ella, recordando a ese chico apuesto que había visto anteriormente cerca de la chica, cosa que le había gustado poco, aunque procurase disimularlo.

―Kerah...

La aludida alzó la mirada al escuchar a su jefa, tragando saliva. No se encontraba de buen humor para aguantar la indiferencia de la rubia, ni siquiera el hecho de que, a propósito, cambiase su nombre, pero no dijo nada al respecto. El hecho de comprobar que seguramente la mayor no parecía tampoco estar de buen humor le hacía pensar que debía controlarse para que no acabase sucediendo lo de la vez anterior, aunque le resultase atractiva la idea de salir a tomar una copa con la gran Cat Grant.

―Dígame, Miss Grant―le respondió en tono suave, incorporándose y quedando de pie.

―Quiero que localices a mi masajista, y que le confirmes la hora de siempre.

La muchacha asintió, apuntando la nota mentalmente. Se le apareció en la mente la imagen de su jefa acostada, sin nada en la parte de arriba, recibiendo un masaje, y aunque sintió una especie de cosquilleo por los celos ante la idea de que otra persona la tocase, la imagen de la espalda descubierta de su jefa provocó que se sonrojase, llamando la atención de esta, quien la miró de manera inquisitiva, como si le preguntase en silencio qué era lo que sucedía.

―Como usted ordene, Miss Grant...―hizo una pausa, observando que la otra estaba dispuesta a marcharse―. Miss Grant...

― ¿Qué ocurre, Kerah?

―Me gustaría pedirle permiso para ausentarme un rato...Quería despedirme de mi amigo, Barry Allen, no sé si sabe quien es...

La aludida apretó los labios un poco, cosa que llamó la atención de Kara, aunque no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello. Sin embargo, el gesto de malestar que expresaba su jefa le hacía recordar a esa expresión seria que le vio cuando bailaba junto a James el día de la fiesta. ¿Sería que se encontraba celosa? La idea hacía que quisiese sonreír un poco, aunque después sacudió la cabeza, queriendo centrarse un poco, aunque le costaba cuando esos ojos marrones que estaban consiguiendo que poco a poco, enloqueciese, se centraban por completo en ella.

―El primo de Winn―notó una connotación irónica, dedicándole una sonrisa algo falsa a su empleada―. Dígale al señor Allen que tenga un buen viaje de regreso a casa...Se le va a echar de menos haciendo una de sus grandes carreras.

Kara abrió los ojos como platos, entreabriendo los labios. ¿Había entendido bien? La mirada que mostraba que sabía todo por parte de Miss Grant hizo que la muchacha se mordiese el labio. No quería mostrar que ella conocía la identidad de Barry, pues quizás la dejaba más al descubierto de lo que posiblemente estaba; a su vez, sin embargo, quería saber cómo su jefa había llegado a la conclusión de que Barry era Flash, porque eso le daba a entender.

― ¿Cómo...Cómo lo ha sabido? ―Se atrevió a cuestionar.

― ¿El qué? ¿Qué el señor Allen es Flash? ―Rodó los ojos un poco antes de centrarlos de nuevo en su empleada―. Aparece Flash, aparece el señor Allen...―se acercó hacia ella, y de repente, le hizo un chasquido delante de los ojos con los dedos, asustando un poco a Kara, la que se sobresaltó en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba―. Con esta facilidad puedo descubrir a un superhéroe―Kara la miró con firmeza, creyendo lo que le decía la mujer. Cat sacudió la cabeza y se giró, dispuesta a marcharse, puesto que no iba a decir a nadie sobre Flash; no tenía razones para delatar al muchacho.

― ¿Miss Grant? ―La aludida se giró al escuchar a Kara, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en su figura―. Barry es solamente un amigo. Nada más―sus ojos se encontraron con los de su jefa, quien entreabrió los labios mientras que la otra salía de allí, dejando a Cat delante de su despacho, observando la figura de la rubia hasta que esta hubo desaparecido en el ascensor.

Apareció en el descampado con su traje de Supergirl, viendo que lo lejos se encontraban Lucy y Alex, pendiente de ellos dos, con el fin de evitar cualquier inconveniente que surgiese. La joven vio a su hermana a lo lejos, quien no parecía atreverse a acercarse mucho a ella, consiguiendo que se pusiese nerviosa en el fondo, situándose al lado de Barry, quien seguía sin llevar su máscara todavía, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su compañera de crímenes.

―Es hora de volver a casa...―le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, mientras que él le correspondía al gesto, asintiendo levemente. Se acercó hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, dejándose abrazar por él.

―Te voy a echar de menos―dijo sincero Barry, con los ojos cerrados―. Espero poder verte de nuevo pronto...

―Yo también lo espero―susurró con honestidad, apartándose de él al poco tiempo, mirándole a los ojos, apartándose un mechón de su cabello, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

―Todo se va a solucionar―murmuró, mirando de soslayo hacia la hermana de Kara, quien les observaba a los ojos con atención.

―Supongo―se limitó a responder sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras se preparaba para correr. Barry la miró de soslayo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Y dile a Cat Grant lo que sientes por ella.

Cuando lo observó de reojo, se encontró con su sonrisa sincera, quedándose ella paralizada, entendiendo que el chico había comprendido que era Cat la persona a la que se refería. Volvió la vista al centro, cerrando los ojos, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la empresaria se sentaba en su despacho, sujetando la pluma para comenzar a escribir, aunque se la quedó un instante observando, recordando que Kara se la había entregado el primer día cuando la buscaba con la mirada, y después le había entregado la tinta de la pluma, encontrándose con su mirada en ese momento. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, tragando saliva, mientras miraba por los cristales hacia afuera, pensando en los ojos de Kara sobre los de ella, en ese momento de desesperación.

Kara saboreó el momento en el que rememoró los ojos de Cat sobre los suyos, ese encuentro de miradas, soltando un suspiro mientras que Barry le iba dando las indicaciones para, al final, comenzar a correr los dos juntos. A lo lejos, se pudo ver la abertura, que se abría ante los ojos de Kara, mientras seguía con su mente en otro lugar, junto con su jefa. Y cuando le dio impulso a Barry, sin querer, se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza, pasando la brecha junto a él.

Lucy y Alex entrabrieron los labios, yendo con rapidez hacia el lugar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando llegaron, la apertura desapareció, junto con Barry, quedándose las dos con la boca boquieabierta.

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

* * *

 _Salió al balcón de su despacho con una copa en la mano, mirando al frente, un poco absorta en sus pensamientos. Livewire ya se encontraba encerrada con mayor seguridad, y Silver Banshee, también. Todo había salido más o menos bien, aunque no sabía todo con lujo de detalles, puesto que se habían asegurado que la prensa no se percatase de nada._

 _Cuando giró su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo, no se sorprendió al ver allí a Kara sentada, puesto que era casi una costumbre que Supergirl fuese a buscarle para pedirle consejo como mentora, aunque en esta ocasión, le intrigaba por el mero hecho de que la muchacha parecía herida, con los labios apretados, y una expresión en su rostro que mostraba seriedad. En verdad, era similar a lo ocurrido cuando se volvió mala, aunque parecía ser algo más grave. Algo que le había afectado de manera personal._

― _Supergirl...―saludó con tono suave, mientras sostenía la copa, llevándola a sus labios para dar un sorbo, mientras que la aludida seguía mirando al frente, como si se encontrase sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Como si, en verdad, estuviese buscando la calma necesaria._

― _Miss Grant―dijo al final, atreviéndose a observarla de reojo._

 _La rubia pudo contemplar en la mirada de la rubia un dolor tan profundo, que hizo que algo en su interior se removiese, apretando los labios. Era no solo dolor, sino también, rabia. Como si se hubiese enterado de algo que le hubiese roto el corazón, esperando que no fuese así porque, no soportaría verla con el corazón así, roto._

― _Me enteré de que detuvieron a Livewire y Silver Banshee...―la heroína asintió levemente, dándole la razón―. Aún no te he agradecido que me salvases la vida._

― _No tiene porqué hacerlo, Miss Grant...Era mi deber._

 _La aludida cabeceó, pensativa. Esperaba que no la hubiese salvado no solamente porque consideraba que era su deber, sino porque quería hacerlo. Quería pensar que no había sido la única que se había sentido cómoda y a gusto con la otra, a salvo, en perfecta sincronía la una con la otra, aunque ella hubiese estado agotada, dejándose llevar en brazos por la superheroína, quien mantenía la vista clavada en el cielo._

― _Gracias―murmuró al final, sintiendo que si, de verdad lo consideraba como un deber, se lo tenía que agradecer en verdad._

 _Kara la observó de reojo, con la mirada entristecida, lo que estaba llamando la atención de Cat por completo, analizándola esta. La rubia no quería pensar que quizás, con tanta formalidad, podía romper ese vínculo que estaba surgiendo con su jefa, por lo que soltó un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza._

― _No fue solo una obligación para mí, Miss Grant...-hizo una pausa, sabiendo que la otra le iba a preguntar acerca de esa aclaración―. Solo quería que supiese eso―se explicó antes de que la otra le cuestionase._

 _Cat no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada, asintiendo en silencio, mientras seguía sosteniendo la copa, y desviando la mirada al cielo, relamiéndose los labios al notar alguna gota de alcohol sobre estos, cosa que llamó la atención de la menor, quien mantuvo los ojos fijados por un instante en el gesto de la mayor, antes de apartar la vista, dejándola reposar en el suelo, meditando todas las emociones que sentía en su interior, encontrando la paz._

― _Hoy he descubierto algo que..._

 _Cat volvió sus ojos marrones a la figura de la heroína, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada. Por un instante, rememoró la ocasión en la que Supergirl estuvo en ese balcón junto a ella, lamentando lo que había ocurrido como consecuencia de su maldad, por la kriptonita roja. Y cómo ella misma la había querido consolar de alguna manera u otra, aunque no se hubiese permitido mayor detalle que apoyar la mano en su hombro. Permaneció en silencio, esperando a que la muchacha se explicase, sin agobiarla._

― _He descubierto que...Alguien cercano a mí, mató a alguien que me importaba―no quiso dar más detalles, pues consideraba que quizás, si lo hacía, Cat iba a acabar descubriendo sobre ella, sobre su verdadera identidad, y no era lo que se proponía, por ahora―. Y no sé cómo...Cómo sentirme..._

 _La mayor asintió en silencio, procesando esa información, y cuestionándose la razón por la que le contaba eso, sonriendo en su interior al comprobar por ella misma que, el hecho de que estuviese explicando eso, y que estuviese con ella, era porque la necesitaba, de alguna manera. Que quería que le aconsejase, o que le reconfortase. Se relamió los labios, dudando un poco, pues consideraba que era un tema delicado._

― _¿No sabes cómo sentirte, o temes darte cuenta de cómo te sientes respecto a eso?_

 _Al principio, Kara no entendió a lo que se refería, reflexionando lo que le quería transmitir con esa respuesta. Sin embargo, al caer en la cuenta de que empezaba a asumir lo que quería decir Cat, soltó un gran suspiro, sin atreverse a mirarla, pues temía encontrarse con la decepción en la mirada de la que era su mentora. Y no solo decepción, sino miedo, porque en ese momento, aunque no fuese sano, estaba sintiendo bastante ira hacia su hermana, Alex._

 _Acababa de descubrir que su hermana, esa muchacha que siempre había estado para ella, le había mentido sobre la muerte de su tía Astra, descubriendo por otras personas que la culpable de la muerte de esa mujer era la morena. Y lo que sentía era tristeza, porque quería poder ir hacia su hermana y abrazarla, consolarla porque era consciente de la culpa que debía de sentir, y decirle que todo iba a estar bien entre ellas, y que las cosas se iban a solucionar entre ellas. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de decírselo, ni siquiera de mirarla con un poco de compasión, y eso le hacía sentirse completamente peor._

 _Sentir que en ese preciso instante, había notado ira hacia Alex, no había sido agradable, no después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellas. Su relación al principio fue complicada, porque para la morena era una extraña en su hogar, eclipsando a la niña; y para Kara, era un lugar desconocido, sin su familia, y sin nadie a quien conocer. Lo único que le quedaba de ese mundo era su primo, Clark, y su tía Astra. Y pese a que esta tuviese unas ideas equivocadas, sabía que era una buena mujer, y la había perdido. Y había escuchado entre el llanto y el sollozo que no hubo ninguna otra opción. Que era Hank o ella, y Alex había escogido a su mentor. Pero ella sí que creía que había otra opción, y esa no era asesinar a su familia. Por eso sentía en ese momento esa ira hacia Alex._

 _Pero no solamente era la ira y la tristeza le invadían, sino también el miedo. El miedo de que eso significase que había perdido a la muchacha para siempre. ¿Podría acaso arreglar todo aquello? ¿Volvería a fortalecerse el vínculo entre las dos hermanas? No sabía si iba a poder volver a confiar en la morena después de todo lo sucedido; no solo por lo que había hecho, sino porque le había mentido, y había permitido que Hank cargase con la culpa, gesto muy noble por parte de él; y que le hacía sentirse culpable por el trato que le había dado al hombre._

― _Yo...―no fue capaz de hablar, algo avergonzada, aunque la mirada de Cat no reflejaba lo que se estaba ella esperando._

― _Es normal que te sientas así―susurró entonces en una voz suave―. Sientes tristeza por la pérdida, ira por la persona que lo ha causado, y miedo porque...Temes perder a esa persona que te ha dañado―la miró impresionada, puesto que había resumido en unas breves palabras lo que sentía, y no le había hecho falta expresarse―. Y es normal. Es normal que sientas todo eso―la miró de reojo la mujer, notando Kara sus ojos marrones sobre los suyos, como si le intentase transmitir que no la juzgaba por ello―. No es malo, Supergirl..._

― _No quiero que...No quiero dejar de parecer la persona bondadosa que soy, ni volver a causar duda en la gente, cuando aún les cuesta confiar en mí. Tengo miedo de dejarme llevar por el temor, y por la ira que siento ahora mismo―se sinceró, soltando un suspiro, con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos, intentando contener las lágrimas. Ya había estado llorando, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir esa necesidad de dejar las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, con esas ganas, y a la vez, sin poder hacerlo porque no tenía lágrimas que derramar―. Sin querer, casi mato a Livewire, y aunque sea una mala persona, no tengo derecho alguno a decidir quien vive o quien muere, y casi...Casi le arrebato la vida a una persona. Me da miedo que esa ira me convierta en eso. Que me convierta en alguien que es capaz de dañar a otra persona._

 _Cat asintió de nuevo, siendo esa persona que la escuchaba en ese momento, quien recogía ese dolor que ella estaba expulsando con sus palabras, aunque no lo explicase directamente, el tono al hablar dejaba entrever que estaba destrozada, y la mayor estaba a su lado, siendo el pilar en el que ella se apoyaba en ese instante, agradeciéndole por ello en silencio, aunque Miss Grant se sentía halagada de que Supergirl quisiese mostrar sus sentimientos._

― _Supergirl...Sé que hay muchas personas que creen que eres una Diosa, y que en ti no debería haber espacio para la ira y el odio―sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el cielo oscurecido, sonriendo con cierta tristeza―. Pero eso no es así...Eres alguien que siente, como todos nosotros. Que tiene derecho a odiar, a que alguien no le agrade, a sentir tristeza por la pérdida de alguien...Pero eso es lo que te hace ser cómo eres. Una buena persona. Porque aunque sientas todo eso, esos sentimientos que algunos consideran negativos, eres alguien capaz de sobreponerse, y no dejarse llevar por el odio, ni por el miedo, al final. Por eso te admiro, porque me enseñas a ser mejor―murmuró la mujer, haciendo que Kara sonriese apenas, alzando la cabeza, que la había mantenido agachada hasta ese momento―. No tienes que preocuparte por decepcionar a nadie...Nadie más que a ti misma―aclaró, llamando la atención de la rubia._

― _¿Cree que se va a poder solucionar? ¿Qué voy a poder arreglar las cosas con...? ―No terminó la pregunta, pues no quería detallar con exactitud, y a su vez, necesitaba que su mentora le diese la respuesta a esa pregunta que llevaba rondando bastante rato en su cabeza._

― _¿Sinceramente? ―Hubo un silencio entre ellas, esperando Kara que la otra hablase, tragando saliva―. No lo sé. Creo que lo tienes que descubrir tú misma...Si eres capaz de perdonar a esa persona, o no._

 _La joven asintió, a sabiendas de que la mujer tenía razón con sus palabras. Se levantó de su asiento, dirigiendo una mirada hacia Cat, quien la observaba con cierto recelo por ese movimiento, como si no se lo esperase. Recordó el tacto de los labios de la mujer sobre los suyos, y eso hizo que una tímida sonrisa se formase en sus labios, aunque más bien, como si fuese un secreto que solamente sabía ella, sin ser consciente de que Cat se había enterado de ese contacto._

― _Gracias, Cat._

 _No entendió porque se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre, pero le gustó hacerlo. Y más acercarse a la mujer y abrazarla con ternura y cariño sin poder evitarlo, notando como las manos de la mujer se aferraban a sus hombros en un gesto desesperado, pero también con ternura, como si ese momento que había surgido entre ellas fuese lo más importante entre ellas dos; y quizás, para ambas, lo era. Se mantuvo así un poco más, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, saboreando ese dulce momento, consciente de que se tenía que acabar separando de Cat, aunque lo alargó todo lo que pudo. Cuando se apartó, la miró a los ojos, queriendo memorizarlos en su mente, sabiendo que serían lo que siempre querría recordar cada vez que se sintiese triste o apenada._

 _Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, elevándose sobre el suelo, y se fue separando del balcón, mientras que su jefa la seguía con la mirada, dedicándole un mirada dulce, de alivio, dentro de lo que era capaz, debido a que todavía sentía el dolor en su interior, sabiendo que no desaparecería de la nada._

― _Buenas noches, Miss Grant._

 _Se despidió de ella, empezando a volar lejos de allí, perdiéndose después entre la oscuridad de la noche. Cat esbozó una sonrisa al verla marcharse, sosteniendo la copa. La alzó, como si fuese a brindar por la heroína, con sus ojos fijos en la figura hasta que ella desapareció, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro._

― _Buenas noches, Kara._

 _Tras pronunciar eso, se tomó un sorbo de la bebida, y volvió dentro del despacho, con una sensación cálida en el pecho._

* * *

Buenas, buenas, buenas. Pues, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Supergirl :D Cómo ya habéis visto, hemos podido ver a Cat un poco celosa de Barry, hemos visto como Kara se derrumba tras desvelarle Livewire que Alex es la asesina de su tía Astra, hemos visto que Kara se ha ido sin querer con Barry... ¿A otro universo? :3 Y un flashback al final que creo que os resuelve la duda de que Cat está enamorada de Kara, pero también de Supergirl, porque sabe que es la misma persona. El siguiente capítulo será sobre Kara en otro universo, conociendo a las mismas personas viviendo vidas completamente diferentes. Y también descubriremos como es su vida en otro lugar... ¿Cómo conseguirá volver Kara a su verdadera realidad?

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo de hoy, y por supuesto, espero comentarios para ver que os parece, porque siempre son bien recibidos, que me encanta leeros, aunque lamento desesperar por la tardanza :3 el capítulo es de nueve mil quinientas palabras, así que es el más largo hasta ahora en el fic. Espero que os guste :3 Un besuco, y muchas gracias por leer.


	12. Capítulo 11

No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero sabía que no se situaba en su hogar. Miró a su alrededor, viendo que se encontraba en uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Estaba vestida con su traje de Supergirl, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Decidió cambiarse de ropa, buscando a gran velocidad una tienda en la que cogió algo prestado, dejando algo de dinero, y se volvió al callejón, colocándose un vestido amarillo, y poniéndose sus gafas, asomándose por el lugar.

La calle estaba repleta de personas, mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo que le indicase que ese mundo era el que ella de verdad conocía, pero, pese a que era la misma ciudad que ella habitaba de normal, el tono del lugar era más sombrío, no solo por el ambiente del tiempo, sino por la personalidad de las personas, que se veían más serias de lo que ella solía presenciar día a día.

― ¡Acabamos de recibir más información!

Kara se giró de repente, encontrándose con una imagen reflejada en uno de las pantallas más enormes que se encontraban colgadas en uno de los edificios más impresionantes de National City. Contuvo la respiración al encontrarse con los mismos ojos que se encontraba cada mañana al mirarse al espejo. Debajo del nombre de la mujer, aparecía como nombre "Kara Prior", siendo periodista de CatCo WorldWide Media, quien estaba comunicando la información sucedida por toda la ciudad. La joven contuvo la respiración, un poco desorientada y sorprendida. ¿Su yo del otro mundo no se apellidaba Danvers? Arrugó el ceño, caminando por la calle.

Se dirigió rumbo a la empresa de su jefa, esperando poder encontrar algo o a alguien con quien comunicarse, porque no tenía idea alguna de abrir un portal para volver a su tiempo y a su universo. Se mordió el labio inferior, un poco intimidada, mientras se adentraba en el edificio, buscando con la vista a Winn, sin encontrarse a nadie que le resultase conocido. Vio a lo lejos a James, pero lejos de detenerse a hablar con ella, apartó la mirada con rapidez, algo intimidado, aunque se veía confuso, como si no comprendiese el porqué se veía de esa forma, o algo del estilo, aunque Kara no tenía claro el qué. Apretó los labios, dirigiéndose a dónde estaría su escritorio, pero no había ninguna mesa fuera del despacho de Cat Grant, tragando saliva. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

― ¡Kerah!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre cómo le solía llamar su jefa en ese mundo, pensando que quizás podría encontrar, como siempre, algo de apoyo en ella. Respiró un poco agitada, aunque intentó disimular un poco el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo, adentrándose en el despacho de Cat, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La mujer se encontraba sentada en su sillón, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla del portátil, desviando la vista hacia la muchacha cuando la vio demasiado cerca.

― ¿Sí, Miss Grant?

La aludida la miró completamente desconcertada, como si no terminase de asimilar el hecho de que esa chica estuviese ahí, delante de ella; sin embargo, seguía manteniéndose normal, permaneciendo seria con las manos colocadas al frente, intentando aparentar que era la Kara de ese universo, al menos hasta que consiguiese descubrir cómo volver a su propio mundo. Cat entreabrió los labios, sopesando qué decirle.

―No has tardado en volver mucho de la escena del crimen...

La muchacha tragó saliva, pensando en qué decirle exactamente, humedeciéndose los labios. No había caído en la cuenta del hecho de que la Kara de esa vida estaba informando sobre lo que parecía ser una escena de un crimen que había cometido alguien de otro universo, probablemente como a veces sucedía también en la Tierra de la que ella misma venía. Sus ojos se centraron un instante en los de su jefa, carraspeando un poco.

―Sí, es que, se ha retransmitido más tarde y, bueno...

―Me sorprende que me estés dando explicaciones, teniendo en cuenta que siempre haces lo que te place, y vienes a la empresa cuando quieres, y haces tu trabajo cuando mejor te conviene.

La aludida se quedó un poco pálida ante las estrictas palabras de la mujer que era mayor que ella. No era solamente las palabras que utilizaba, sino el tono, la frialdad con la que le trataba. No era de la misma forma que Cat se solía dirigir a ella, sino todo lo contrario a lo que ella de normal solía conocer. Cat solía ser más suave y dulce, o eso percibía ella últimamente, aunque la última vez, había notado un cierto tono de celos, que hizo que en su interior, sintiese una cierta calidez que a ella le encantaba. La mera idea de que Cat Grant estuviese celosa por ella conseguía que se sintiese más segura con respecto a los reciente sentimientos que sentía hacia ella.

―No...No entiendo a lo que se refiere, Miss Grant.

―Kara, nos conocemos―comentó la mujer, levantándose de su asiento―. Y no entiendo a qué viene esta formalidad. No me agradas. No te agrado. Nunca ha habido formalidad entre nosotras. Desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿y ahora vienes con estas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kara? ¿Quieres un ascenso? ¿Más dinero? ¿Qué buscas?

Kara se quedó con la boca entreabierta, un poco sorprendida. No solo era el hecho de que ahora se encontraba en otro mundo era lo que le perturbaba, sino el odio que transmitía Cat hacia ella, como si no pudiese soportarla cerca, como si entre ellas, la relación fuese apenas inexistente. Tragó saliva, un poco asustada, soltando el aire que contenía, negando con la cabeza.

―No busco nada, Miss Grant―sabía, por la mirada de la mujer, que no debía tutearla, pero no pensaba hacerlo. No así. No pensaba utilizar el nombre de su jefa discutiendo, cuando se notaba, en cierta manera, que había desprecio en su voz. No odio, o eso esperaba, pero si una antipatía que a ella le causaba daño―. Solamente, intentaba ser amable.

―Tú no conoces la amabilidad, Kara―murmuró la mujer entre dientes.

―Madre, basta.

Antes de que pudiese replicar nada, escuchó interponerse la voz de Adam, quien hizo acto de presencia en el despacho. El joven se veía igual de apuesto que siempre, aunque llevaba un traje bastante elegante, en vez de esa ropa que solía llevar de normal. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro era galante, como la del Adam de su universo, aunque en este caso, era más cariñosa hacia ambas mujeres, caminando dentro del despacho, colocándose al lado de Kara, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

―Has tardado en aparecer, hijo―comentó la mujer, mientras que él mantenía la mirada en el rostro de la mayor.

―Lo lamento...Aunque he llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que os matéis, como siempre.

―Por eso no tienes que sorprenderte de que nos encontremos en esta situación―replicó entonces Cat, mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento, lanzando una mirada un poco venenosa hacia Kara, aunque sin añadir ningún comentario más.

―No me sorprende, pero me gustaría que tuvieseis una mejor relación―susurró el joven, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Desvió entonces sus ojos a la figura de Kara, dedicándole ella una sonrisa tímida de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, su mirada dejaba entrever cierta confusión por el gesto de la muchacha, consiguiendo provocar en ella un poco de curiosidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Que la mirase de esa manera hacía que se pusiese nerviosa, sobre todo ante el hecho de estar en frente de Cat, quien parecía percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un momento, se olvidó que no era ese mundo, y que la mujer se formase la idea errónea de que ellos dos eran algo más.

―Estás un poco rara...―murmuró al final, acercándose un poco a ella, consiguiendo que se echase algo hacia atrás―. ¿Amor?

Kara abrió los ojos como platos al escucharle decir eso, puesto que no se lo esperaba. ¿Amor? ¿Adam era su pareja en ese universo? El muchacho alzó su mano, en la que llevaba el anillo de matrimonio, colocando esta en la frente de la que creía que era su esposa, con el fin de comprobar que estaba en un buen estado. Entreabrió los labios, sorprendida, y algo azorada, aunque decidió intentar aparentar que todo iba de manera normal.

―No, no...―respondió con toda la tranquilidad que podía, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Estoy bien, ha sido un día agotador, solamente.

Adam asintió, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su mujer, consiguiendo que se sintiese más tímida ante la presencia de Cat, quien rodó los ojos un poco al ver esa escena entre su hijo y su nuera. No soportaba esa clase de escenas, pero le llamaba la atención que Kara se mostrase así ante ella, pues estaba acostumbrada a ver esa clase de gestos amorosos delante suyo, pues Kara siempre sabía que eso le molestaba en cierta manera.

―No te cortes, Kerah, besa a tu marido todo lo que te plazca―soltó con aire molesto, mientras se incorporaba en su asiento.

La mujer se marchó del despacho, siguiéndole la rubia con la mirada, y con la boca entreabierta, soltando así un gran suspiro pesado, debido a que no le gustaba ver esa mirada de desprecio en los ojos de Cat Grant. Se mordió el labio inferior, estremeciéndose al sentir la presencia de Adam más cerca de ella, carraspeando un poco, bajando la vista al suelo, con una sonrisa de nuevo tímida en su rostro, consiguiendo que el castaño la mirase con algo de ternura.

―De normal no te suele influenciar lo que mi madre dice de ti...

― ¿Ah, no? ―Inquirió ella, aunque intentando disimular que cuestionaba por no saber, procurando que pareciese más un tonteo entre ellos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―No...―Adam sonrió mientras se acercaba del todo a ella, apartando un mechón de su cabello―. Sueles ir a tus asuntos. Mi madre no es alguien demasiado relevante para ti. Nunca os habéis entendido muy bien.

Kara le miró detenidamente a los ojos, apretando los labios un poco, puesto que escuchar eso hacía que en su interior surgiese una gran tristeza, debido a que se imaginaba que eso le ocurría a ella en su mundo, y no podría estar trabajando todos los días junto a Cat Grant sabiendo que esta la detestaba, aunque suponía que en ese universo, para ella Cat era irrelevante.

―Ya...Supongo que quiero que las cosas cambien.

El muchacho parecía un poco sorprendido ante las palabras de su mujer, pero no dijo nada, mientras que Kara apartaba la mirada del joven, queriendo hacer caso omiso de esta. Cuando desvió la vista, se encontró a Lucy fuera con James, entablando una conversación ellos dos, que parecía de pareja. Al menos ellos dos en esa vida se asimilaban al lugar de dónde ella venía, aunque allí hubiesen terminado su relación hará unas semanas. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la morena, notó una especie de mirada por parte de la mujer que hizo que frunciese el ceño, un poco desconcertada, y desvió la vista de nuevo al que era su marido, supuestamente, dedicándole entonces una suave sonrisa.

―Bueno, a la salida te vendré a recoger, para ir a prepararnos a casa.

― ¿Prepararnos? ―El hombre volvió a mostrarse perplejo ante la mirada de desconcierto por parte de Kara.

― ¡Hoy es la cena con tu madre, amor! Y no cualquier cena...―ella le miró con suma atención―. Es la cena en la que te va a presentar al famoso hombre con el que está empezando a salir.

* * *

―Entonces... ¿Hoy conoceré a mi padrastro?

Kara se encontraba en el piso en el que supuestamente, su otra yo vivía con el hijo de Cat Grant, que era Adam Grant, y no Foster, como en su universo. El apartamento se situaba en el centro, a pocas manzanas de la empresa de la madre de él, y era un lugar que no era excesivamente lujoso, pero nada que ver con el lugar dónde ella vivía. Era cómodo y bien organizado, además de amplio. Tenía una habitación pequeña, que se veía que en esos momentos, ellos dos la utilizaban para sus invitados, y una para el matrimonio, donde ella ahora se encontraba, vistiéndose con un vestido negro que era algo estiloso, y que se pegaba bien a sus curvas. Le estaba recordando a la época que fue afectada por la kriptonita roja, observando por ella misma como se resaltaban sus caderas y también, de perfil, sus pechos. Sin embargo, era lo más sencillo que parecía tener esa Kara Prior, por lo que decidió vestirse con eso.

La habitación en sí era cálida, aunque el color rojo de las paredes le parecía algo intenso para su gusto. La colcha de la cama era de la misma tonalidad, y con algo de negro por la zona de los bordes, que hacía juego con las sábanas y las almohadas del mismo color. A ambos lados, había fotos de ellos dos; en el de ella, era el día de su boda, y en el de él, era una foto de un día común entre ellos, pero se encontraban abrazándose, y ambos se veían felices así. Sonrió un poco por ese hecho, pues, aunque no le gustase Adam, parecía que en ese mundo sí, y se alegraba de que al menos a una de ellas le fuese bien en su relación amorosa, aparentando llevar una vida normal. Se cuestionaba a ella misma si conseguiría lo mismo con Cat, aunque el hecho de pensarlo hacía que se avergonzase, sonriendo para sus adentros con timidez.

Se fijó en una de las fotos que Adam tenía a su lado, en la que se veía al chico junto con Cat y con otro muchacho que aparentaba tener menos años que él, aunque era más mayor. Sus ojos eran azules, profundos e intensos, y su cabello castaño estaba bastante corto, cosa que le quedaba bien en sus facciones. Parecía risueño, en cierta manera, a diferencia de Adam y su madre, que se veían más serios. Observó con más atención el rostro de la mujer, admirando cada facción de ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin poder evitarlo. Daba igual en qué universo se encontrase, Cat se veía igual de preciosa en cada uno de ellos. Se preguntaba qué tan hermosa se vería de más joven, y si en alguna ocasión, lo descubriría.

―Ya casi estoy―murmuró el muchacho, entrando en la habitación mientras se colocaba la camisa―. Y sí, hoy le conocerás.

Kara se giró, viendo parte del torso desnudo de Adam, desviando la vista de este, un poco sonrojada. Pero, pese a ese detalle, no veía nada raro en observarlo así, puesto que el muchacho era atractivo, pero para su sorpresa, en esa situación, no le atraía como podría haberle atraído anteriormente, cuando apenas le conocía. En su mente solamente era capaz de tener presente a Cat Grant, y en el fondo, ella era consciente de ese detalle. Sin embargo, se sentía azorada ante la presencia del hombre, quien pareció darse cuenta de la reacción que provocaba en la que creía que era su esposa.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―Inquirió con una sonrisa coqueta mientras miraba a la mujer, dando un paso hacia ella.

―No, no―negó con la cabeza rápidamente, colocando las manos detrás de su espalda, mientras desviaba la vista de él, girándose para no tener que mirarlo, tragando saliva―. Estás muy guapo―dijo, en un intento de disimular.

Pudo notar entonces, en cuestión de segundos, la presencia del muchacho detrás suyo, rodeando su cintura con las manos. Contuvo el aliento, un poco nerviosa por la situación. Cerró los ojos al notar el beso en su hombro, aspirando el aroma de la colonia que Adam usaba, y por un instante, se imaginó que esas manos no eran las del hijo mayor de los Grant, sino de la madre, y los labios que rozaban la parte de piel desnuda de la espalda eran los de la rubia, quien la aprisionaba contra ella. Esa idea se le antojaba demasiado agradable, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, que desapareció al abrir los ojos y ver el reflejo del rostro de Adam en el espejo.

―Tú sí que estás preciosa...―dijo con sinceridad el muchacho, dedicándole a la joven una sonrisa encantadora―. Porque tenemos que cenar, pero, sino...

Ella entonces se apartó ante esas palabras, puesto que le ponían de los nervios. Ante la idea de sentir las manos del joven sobre su cuerpo, se estremeció, arrugando la nariz, debido a que no se lo podía, en verdad, imaginar. Se le hacía extraño, a esas alturas de su vida. Se esperaba un reproche en la mirada del otro, como si estuviese dolido, pero en su mirada había un reflejo de que no era nada nuevo para él que ella se apartase, y eso le apenó.

―Adam...

―Déjalo, Kara. Otras veces no te molestas en poner excusas, no lo hagas ahora―se limitó a responder mientras se anudaba la corbata, terminando de arreglarse―. Será mejor que me vaya yendo yo mientras te terminas de preparar...

―Adam―le pidió ella con tono suave, haciendo que el chico le mirase a los ojos.

― ¿Qué?

―Yo...Lo siento. No creo que sea el momento adecuado.

―No es eso lo que me molesta, Kara―apretó los labios, girando el rostro a un lado, evitando su mirada―. He...He notado cierto distanciamiento sobre nosotros y...No sé si me sigues amando o...

La joven entreabrió los labios, sin saber qué responder, obviamente. No sabía lo que le sucedía a su yo de ese universo, y no tenía razones para mentirle. Si le decía que le seguía amando, quizás comprometía a la otra Kara, quien quizás se estaba dando cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, o simplemente, aunque fuese verdad, era algo que no tenía derecho a decirle ella.

―Lo lamento, Adam...Yo...

―Quizás es mejor que hablemos esto después de la cena―musitó él con tono algo serio, sacudiendo la cabeza, no queriendo darle importancia a ese detalle.

El muchacho salió de la habitación, y Kara pudo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta, cerrando los ojos cuando eso sucedió. Se sentía mal por Adam, puesto que le veía que era un buen chico, pero también comprendía que tal vez su gemela, por denominarla de alguna manera, estaba intentando descubrir sus sentimientos. ¿Y si, finalmente, ella no amaba al joven? No sería justo para ninguno de los dos seguir esa relación que podía llegar a ser tóxica al no ser correspondida. Suspiró, colocándose bien el vestido, con estas ideas en su pensamiento.

De repente, el timbre sonó, alertándose la joven, dándose cuenta de que quizás era Adam de nuevo, queriendo volver a por ella para irse juntos los dos. Salió del cuarto, acercándose con un poco de timidez a la puerta, abriendo esta para dejarle paso. Sin embargo, no era el rostro del joven el que se encontró, sino los ojos azules de Lucy, quien permanecía fuera, con las manos unidas, sujetando su bolso, mordiéndose el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo. La rubia tragó saliva, un poco confusa y desorientada, puesto que no esperaba a la chica allí. ¿En esa vida serían amigas acaso?

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―El tono de la morena era suave, no firme como el que ella solía conocer, consiguiendo que la otra asintiese, cediendo a su pregunta, pues parecía suplicar poder hablar con ella.

―Claro...Adelante...Enseguida me tengo que ir―le advirtió con amabilidad mientras dejaba que la mujer se adentrase en el piso, yendo hacia el salón, cerrando Kara la puerta tras de sí.

―Espero no robarte mucho tiempo, entonces―susurró la muchacha, observando a su alrededor, mientras se quedaba de pie, al igual que Kara, quien cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho―. Necesitaba hablar sobre lo del otro día...

Kara la miró sin entender, puesto que no comprendía a lo que se refería exactamente la mujer. Podía hacer como que entendía sobre lo que hablaba, o hacer que no sabía nada, y en ambas situaciones iba a quedar mal, puesto que no sabía la gravedad del asunto. Sin embargo, sabía que debía intentar defenderse en esas situaciones como fuese capaz, por lo que optó por ser algo sincera.

― ¿A qué te refieres, Lucy? No sé bien a qué te refieres con lo del otro día...―intentó sonar suave, amigable, como era ella de normal, procurando no molestar a la morena al no saber de qué hablaba.

―Lo del beso, Kara...Lo del beso―soltó un gran suspiro, mirándola Kara perpleja, aprovechando que la joven se daba la vuelta, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si estuviese perdida, o algo similar―. El beso que nos dimos el otro día en tu despacho.

La rubia entonces no pudo evitar contener la sorpresa en un principio, aunque lo disimuló cuando la chica empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Escuchar de Lucy que se habían besado no se lo hubiese imaginado en ninguna vida. Era atractiva y una mujer impresionante, pero ella no nunca había sentido atracción hacia ella. Sin embargo, después pensó que quizás eran demasiado diferentes la Kara de ese mundo y ella misma, por lo que no le sorprendería que sintiese un gusto hacia Lucy. ¿Se sentiría culpable por Adam?

―El beso...

―Sé que no querías hablar de ello. Te sentías fatal por Adam, y yo también por James, pero creo que necesitamos hablar sobre esto―dijo la morena con sinceridad, haciendo que Kara se sintiese un poco mal por su gemela. No se imaginaba como debía sentirse al empezar a tener gusto por alguien que no era tu pareja, estando ya casada, en una relación estable. Pensando que amabas a esa persona por encima de las demás. Y al final, resultaba que no era así. Apretó los labios un poco, sin saber bien qué responder―. ¿No vas a decir nada?

―No sé qué decir...―susurró con sinceridad.

― ¿En serio? ―Parecía la joven decepcionada, lo que hizo que la otra se sintiese mal, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

―En serio...Es decir, no sé qué quieres que te responda exactamente.

―Kara...Creía que lo tenía todo. Hace unas semanas James me pidió que me casase con él. Y pese a que empezaba a llevarme demasiado contigo, le respondí que sí. Porque le quiero. Porque pensaba que nunca llegarías a sentir nada similar a lo que estaba comenzando yo a sentir―sus ojos se clavaron en los de la rubia, quien se mantuvo tensa, pues esa conversación, en el fondo, no iba con ella, y era incómodo. ¿Por qué le había tocado llegar en ese momento tan complicado?―. Y sin embargo, estos días, te sentí tan cerca...Y cuando nos hemos besado...Me siento horrible por James, pero no tengo claro lo que siento. No sé qué sentir con respecto a nosotras. Supongo que...Supongo que tengo un poco de miedo―confesó, llamando la atención de Kara―. Tengo miedo.

― ¿Miedo? ―Repitió Kara, mientras que miraba confusa a Lucy.

―Sí, miedo...―la joven parecía no entender cómo Kara no se escandalizaba con lo ocurrido entre ellas―. No están bien vistas las relaciones entre mujeres, Kara...Entre gente del mismo sexo―aclaró, aunque creía que no tenía porqué hacerlo―. Eso me asusta...

― ¿Crees que amar a otra mujer está mal? ―Lucy se quedó en silencio, mientras que la rubia sacudía la cabeza.

―No lo sé.

―Lucy, no sé lo que siento―respondió, pues creía que era la respuesta adecuada―, pero sé que el amor entre dos personas no es malo, da igual si es entre mujeres, hombres, o mujer y hombre. No importa el gusto de una persona, sino su forma de ser―susurró la muchacha, apenada de ver que en ese mundo, parecían estar peor que en el que ella vivía, donde las relaciones con personas del mismo sexo, aunque seguían siendo juzgadas por ciertas personas, no lo eran por otras tantas.

―Kara...―la muchacha soltó un gran suspiro, mirando a la aludida a los ojos.

―Mira, Lucy...Creo...Que necesito unos días más―aventuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Para saber qué siento hacia ti...Entonces, ahí, hablaremos de lo que queremos hacer.

Se mordió el labio, puesto que no sabía bien cómo comportarse ante esa situación, que se veía que era complicada. La muchacha, en ese mundo, estaba dudando de sus sentimientos por Adam porque creía estar enamorándose de Lucy, con quien tendría una relación complicada porque la homosexualidad no estaba bien vista después de todo, sonriendo con tristeza por eso. La morena asintió ante las palabras de su compañera de trabajo.

―Siento si te he importunado, Kara―habló al final, negando con la cabeza―, pero...Necesitaba venir y...

―No has hecho nada malo―le interrumpió ella, dedicándole una sonrisa suave―. Lamento no ser capaz de darte una respuesta más clara...

―No, creo que en parte, me ha servido ser que no soy la única confusa.

La otra asintió, un poco tensa. No era ella. No era su relación. Pero por una vez, sintió que había escogido las palabras adecuadas con la que era su amiga, por lo que parecía. Lucy pareció dudar, pero entonces, se acercó a ella, plantando un beso en sus labios, como si quisiese comprobar que, quizás, aquello no era nada malo, y que estaba igual de bien que besar a James. Kara se quedó estática en el sitio, dejando que la otra le besase, aunque sin llegar a responder el gesto, pues no lo sentía adecuado. No creía que fuese ni justo para la morena, ni para ella misma, pues los únicos labios que quería besar eran los de Cat Grant, sonrojándose al pensar en eso.

―Lo siento...―murmuró Lucy al separarse de los labios de la chica, mientras que esta sacudía la cabeza.

―No, no pasa nada―se mordió el labio inferior, mirándola a los ojos―. En unos días hablaremos...

―Sí...Adiós, Kara.

La aludida asintió, mirando como la joven bajaba la mirada, despidiéndose con la mano, y marchándose después de allí, quedando ella en el centro del salón. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose, en parte, abatida. Ojalá pudiese contar con Alex en esos momentos, al volver a su mundo, para poder hablar de lo ocurrido; y sin embargo, no podría contar con la chica, debido a la situación en la que ambas dos se encontraban, por lo sucedido. Por la tristeza que en el fondo sentía porque tenía miedo de que eso significase que había perdido a su hermana. A su querida hermana Alex.

* * *

Llegó al restaurante al cabo de unos minutos, viendo a lo lejos a Adam sentado en la mesa, con su madre en frente, junto a un hombre y otro chico joven. Suponía que el mayor era el marido de Cat, lo que hizo que en su interior se removiese algo, puesto que la idea de ver a la mujer junto con otra persona no era de su agrado, pero no podría decir nada. Ni siquiera, aunque fuese en su mundo, podría oponerse, puesto que no era nada de Cat, más que su simple asistente. Apretó los labios, un poco, mirando al joven que se había sentado a uno de los lados de Adam, fijándose en sus facciones.

Entonces, contuvo el aliento, porque no tardó en imaginarse quien era. Con sus ojos azules claros, suaves, inocentes, pese a la edad que tenía; con su cabello castaño ondulado ligeramente, pues se lo había dejado crecer. Incluso la mueca ladeada que se formaba en su rostro era exactamente igual a la que ella había visto varias veces, pero en una expresión algo más joven. No tanto, porque el chico no era muy mayor, pero si lo suficiente como para que ella, en un principio, no le reconociese.

―Carter...―susurró un poco en bajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras le observaba desde fuera del restaurante.

Podía ver que había varias personas junto con ellos, a las que no llegaba a ver por el ángulo en el que se encontraba, apretando un poco los labios, puesto que tenía ganas de ver, en parte, a la Alex de ese universo. ¿Cómo sería la vida de su hermana en ese universo? ¿Sería ella feliz? ¿Tendrían una buena relación entre ellas?

Finalmente, se adentró en el restaurante, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver la presencia de Maxwell Lord junto con su hermana, Alex, quien le dedicaba una mirada cariñosa, mientras él le sujetaba de la mano con ese gesto encantador que solía poner el hombre de normal, pero que en esa versión, parecía mucho más sincero, incluso en su mirada se reflejaba algo que nunca había visto en la mirada del otro hombre. Bondad. Aguantó la respiración, intentando poder aclarar sus ideas.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Cat, quien la estaba escrutando con la mirada, como si la estuviese analizando atentamente, mientras que el que parecía ser el marido de la mujer miraba a sus dos hijos, o suponía ella que eran sus hijos, con amor y cariño. Fue desviando la vista hasta la figura de Jeremiah, quien estaba presente, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Verle en frente de ella, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez, le impresionó. Pero lo que más le impactó fue ver a su madre junto con él, a su lado.

Su madre. Alura.

* * *

Hola, holita, hola :3 Bueno, este capítulo es algo breve porque es introductorio solamente. Como se puede comprobar, Kara se encuentra en otro universo. En otra vida. Una vida dónde Cat la odia. Una vida donde se encuentra casada con el hijo de la mujer que le gusta. Otra vida en la que, parece ser, Kara siente cosas hacia alguien más, pero por datos de la historia, la situación en el amor de personas del mismo sexo es más peliaguda que en otros lugares. Y encima, su madre, Alura, sigue viva, por consiguiente, os podréis imaginar que Alex nunca ha sido su hermana allí... ¿Qué os parece? ¿Creéis que estar en ese mundo le servirá a Kara para atreverse a hablar con Cat sobre lo que siente? ¿Creéis que puede ayudar a que Kara se de cuenta de lo importante que es Alex para su vida? Y otra duda importante... ¿Dónde se encuentra la Kara de ese universo? Espero que os guste el capítulo, y a ver cómo va a venir el siguiente...Jejejeje Un besuco y gracias por leer :3

PD: Sí, creo que está claro que tengo problemas con el "le, "la", y "lo" en general, porque e la comunidad dónde vivo, el leísmo, laísmo, es muy común. La gente siempre habla utilizándolo mal, y a mí, en lo personal, me cuesta mucho distinguir el complemento directo e indirecto xD Pido disculpas por ello, porque no sé cómo diferenciarlo en sí. Pero si alguien se ofrece a explicármelo de una manera sencilla, estoy encantada de ello :3 Gracias.


	13. Capítulo 12

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, puesto que no se esperaba para nada encontrarse allí con la figura de la que era su madre. Al principio, sopesó la idea de que fuese su tía Astra, haciéndose pasar por su madre. Sin embargo, cuando la vio venir a la mujer del baño junto con Non, su esposo, no le quedaba ya ninguna duda. Esa mujer que clavó sus ojos sobre los suyos, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, era su madre. A la que solo recordaba por hologramas, pero que en ese mundo, se encontraba viva.

―Mamá...―murmuró ella, con incredulidad, bajo la atenta mirada de Cat, quien estaba observando ese comportamiento con desconcierto, al igual que Adam. No comprendía esa reacción por parte de la rubia, puesto que esta tenía una relación cercana con su madre, y sin embargo, en ese instante, aparentaba que no había visto a la morena durante años, quizás. Por ese brillo de ojos por parte de su esposa, comprendía que había algo que no terminaba de encajar.

― ¡Mi pequeña ya ha llegado!

Alura se levantó de la silla, con una sonrisa suave y delicada dibujada en el rostro, acercándose a la que era su hija, al menos en otra vida, y estrechándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo Kara la calidez de estos, haciendo que sus ojos se humedeciesen en cierta manera. Hacía tanto tiempo que no abrazaba a su madre que, al hacerlo en ese instante, recordó el calor que le solía dar la mujer, esa calidez de madre e hija. Ese vínculo entre ellas, que incluso con la muerte de una de ellas, Kara sabía que nunca se iba a romper. Cuando se hubieron separado, Alura miró con infinita ternura a la que era su hija, su princesa. Su Kara.

―Hey...Solo hace unas semanas que no nos vemos―le dijo con ánimos la mujer, intentando que su hija sonriese, cosa que hizo sin poder evitarlo, limpiándose una de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla, suspirando―. ¿Qué te ocurre, cielo?

―Te he echado de menos―se limitó a responder, con sinceridad. Creía que con eso bastaba, para explicar su excesiva reacción, cosa que pareció ser así, ante el asentimiento de la otra, quien dejó un beso en su mejilla.

―Siéntate al lado mío, anda.

Kara asintió con tristeza, aunque antes de hacerlo, se acercó a Astra, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se dejó embriagar por el perfume que la mujer utilizaba, comprobando que era el mismo que solía usar en su mundo, sintiendo una infinita tristeza, porque pese a sus diferencias, ella quería mucho a su tía, quien siempre la había tratado como si de su propia hija se tratase. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer, quien la miraba con infinito cariño.

―Veo que mi pequeña anda un poco sensible hoy―murmuró la mujer con diversión, mientras que Kara se reía por lo bajo, asintiendo un poco―. A ver si es que vas a estar...

― ¡No! ―Exclamó rápidamente, negando ante la ocurrencia de su tía, quien se sobresaltó un poco―. Solo que...Me alegra mucho de teneros acá―añadió al final, con un poco más de suavidad, sonriendo la morena en correspondencia.

Seguían siendo parecidas. Alura se veía más estricta que su tía Astra, incluso la otra se veía más cariñosa que su propia madre, y más divertida. Pero la seriedad que caracterizaba a Alura era una virtud para Kara, pues era quien le había enseñado demasiadas cosas. También su tía, pero en cierta manera, ambas aportaban ideas y personalidades diferentes. Observó de recelo a Non, aunque se sorprendió al comprobar que, al igual que Maxwell, tenía una expresión más relajada y bondadosa, negando con la cabeza el hombre cuando se acercó hacia dónde ellas, tensándose sin poder evitarlo.

―Astra, deja de molestar a tu sobrina, que querrá estar con su madre.

La aludida rodó los ojos, dando un golpe con la mano en el brazo de su esposo, despidiendo a Kara con una sonrisa antes de acomodarse en el lugar, sorprendiéndose un poco la chica por esa relación que parecía existir entre su tía con su marido, aunque se cuestionaba a ella misma si sería así también en su universo. Apretó los labios un poco, quedándose observándolos antes de acomodarse en la silla, junto a su madre, y también a su marido. Esperaba la mirada de Alex, cómplice, pero solamente se encontró con unos ojos curiosos que se fijaban en ella, pero procurando ser disimulada, lo que hizo que se mordiese el labio. ¿Por qué se comportaba así su hermana?

―Bueno...Gracias a todos por venir―empezó Alura, mientras ella permanecía en su lugar, junto a Kara. Todos centraron su completa atención en la morena, quien dedicó una sonrisa amable y cariñosa hacia Cat―. Hoy, gracias a mi buena amiga Cat, he decidido dar el paso, al igual que mi pareja, para que nos lleguemos a conocer todos.

Kara entreabrió los labios, percatándose de la buena relación existente entre su madre y la que, en ese mundo, parecía ser su suegra. Sus ojos se desviaron un instante al escenario, sobre todo al escuchar una voz de una cantante, que hizo que contuviera la respiración, reconociendo el rostro de la mujer, quien se bajó del piano, tras el que se ocultaba un muchacho tímido que hizo que sonriese. La muchacha era Siobhan, quien se movía con soltura por el escenario, cantando con una voz que le parecía excepcional. Winn, que era el pianista, la miraba con admiración, sin perderse en el piano, pero tampoco sin dejar de observar el cuerpo de su compañera, quien le miraba con auténtica compenetración. Por un momento, tuvo miedo de lo que podría llegar a suceder, pero también enseguida se relajó, porque, solamente con mirar los ojos de esa joven, que parecía centrarse en el moreno solamente, fue capaz de comprender que no era nada similar a la Siobhan que había conocido ella en su mundo.

―El caso es que...Bueno, quería presentaros a mi prometido...Jeremiah Danvers―le presentó Alura con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, entreabriendo Kara los labios por ello, volviendo a centrarse por completo en su madre, quien parecía sonreír con gran felicidad ante esa presentación, mirando de reojo al moreno, quien se levantó, al igual que lo hizo ella, sujetándose la mano.

― ¿Prometido? ―Inquirió Kara, un poco impresionada, mientras que sus ojos se desviaban un momento a Cat, quien sujetaba la mano del que era su esposo, arrugando la nariz, confusa por la reacción de Kara. Y no era la única, puesto que la madre de la joven parecía desorientada.

―Cariño...Te comenté que había conocido a alguien―le aclaró Alura, un poco confusa ante la pregunta de su hija―. Pero no te preocupes, ya le vas a conocer...Jeremiah es un científico que trabaja para descubrir posibles curas contra el cáncer―relató con tono de orgullo la mujer, sonriendo el aludido con ese gesto que le hacía recordar a Kara tanto a su padre―. ¿A qué sí, amor? ―El hombre asintió.

―Sí...Pero no es justo que les aburra desde el principio con mis relatos―bromeó el hombre, divertido, y después desvió la vista hacia Kara―. Es un placer conocerte, Kara, al igual que a ti, Astra―dijo, centrando la vista en la hermana de la que ahora era su pareja―. Os presento, antes de que empecéis todos vosotros, a mi hija, Alexandra―murmuró el hombre, mientras que ella sonreía con diversión―. Y su marido, Maxwell, que ya conoceréis, es un reconocido empresario...

Maxwell sonrió de esa manera característica suya, sujetando la mano de Alex, quien le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras le dejaba caricias en la mano. La mujer, cuyo cabello era algo rojizo en esa vida, centró sus ojos oscuros en Kara por un instante, manteniéndose seria y severa, incluso con una frialdad que a la rubia le dolía, pese a que no era la hermana de su mundo, y con la relación tan complicada que ahora tenía con ella. Allí no eran hermanas. Y serían hermanastras quizás si sus padres acababan juntos, pero la relación nunca llegaría a esa confianza, porque esa relación tan cercana surgió cuando eran pequeñas.

Sabía que entre esa Kara y entre Alex no iba a surgir nada tan similar como lo que ellas habían tenido, y eso le hacía entristecerse bastante. Siempre había querido que, en alguna forma, su familia volviese. Incluso no haberse separado de ellos, y no haber ido a la Tierra, abandonando su mundo. Pero eso hubiese significado no tener trato con los Danvers, no conocer a Alex ni ser hermanas. No conocer a Cat y enamorarse de ella. No tener la oportunidad de hacerse valer y salvar a numerosas personas. Acababa de darse cuenta que, daba igual la vida que llevase. Perdería a alguien, siempre, de alguna manera u otra. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba pensar.

* * *

Alex entró en el despacho de Maxwell, quien le estaba dando la espalda. Aprovechó esa postura para poder admirar cada rasgo de su cuerpo, observando que tenía una buena porte, aunque no solo era esa la razón por la que consideraba que el hombre era atractivo, a su manera. Su rostro, con esos rasgos que se le habían bien detallados, ayudaba a considerar que el castaño era guapo y coqueto, porque sus expresiones así le hacían verse.

― ¿Ha vuelto para detenerme, agente Danvers?―Cuestionó, sorprendiéndose ella, pues creía que él no se había percatado de su presencia. Sin embargo, estaba claro que se había equivocado por completo.

―No, señor Lord...Me comunicaron que le habían liberado―comentó ella, manteniéndose en la entrada, mientras que él observaba por la ventana, apretando un poco los labios para evitar que se le formarse esa sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en su rostro.

―Creía que entre nosotros ya no había formalidad, agente Danvers.

El hombre se giró, encontrándose sus ojos azules con los oscuros de ella, entreabriendo los labios un poco ante ese encuentro de miradas, puesto que era algo nuevo para él, después de todo, ver de esa forma a la morena, quien también parecía turbada por sus miradas, quien se mantenía en la postura que tenía al principio, quedando a cierta distancia de él. Le apetecía acercarse a ella y poder aspirar el aroma de su perfume; y a su vez, quería estar lejos para poder mantener el control sobre él mismo.

―Sin embargo, me sigue tratando de agente Danvers―indicó ella acertando en lo que señalaba, consiguiendo que él sonriese sin poder evitarlo, y por una vez, queriéndolo.

―Alex...―recalcó su nombre, para que ella se diese cuenta de ese detalle, mirándole ella con atención―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Necesitaba...Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

El joven asintió ante sus palabras, mientras que ella desviaba la vista, sin poder evitarlo. Su hermana había desaparecido, y había estado hablando con Lucy, buscando las dos una manera de traer de vuelta a Kara, pero también el hecho de que el ejército se hubiese apoderado de la DEO, y hubiesen arrestado a Hank, al ser alguien de otro planeta, les estaba impidiendo poder hacer algo por recuperar a Supergirl; además de que ellos en el fondo preferían que fuese así, aunque no lo admitiesen.

Y no solo era ese detalle lo que estaba haciendo que Alex enloqueciese. El hecho de que su hermana no le hubiese dirigido la palabra siquiera desde que se había enterado de esa manera horrible de que había sido ella quien había matado a Astra, había conseguido que la agente estuviese destrozada por dentro. Sentía que la había perdido para siempre, y por una extraña razón, estar cerca de Maxwell conseguía que su corazón se calmase un poco, o que al menos, no sintiese esa terrible angustia que llevaba sintiendo durante todo ese tiempo.

―Me enteré de que Kara...Supergirl―rectificó, con una sonrisita en los labios, acercándose hacia donde la morena―, se enteró de que fuiste tú quien asesinó a su tía...―Hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente―. Por una vez, no fui yo.

No fue él, porque aunque tuvo oportunidad de sobra de utilizarlo contra las hermanas Danvers, no hubiese podido soportar el odio hacia él además de la tristeza; porque podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de la mujer, y lo único que quería era acogerla entre sus brazos y protegerla con todo su amor y todo su cariño. Para evitar que sufriese más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

―Ya sé que no fuiste tú―dijo con algo de brusquedad, aunque después, se arrepintió un poco―. Lo siento...

―No importa―replicó con sinceridad, pues entendía la frustración que debía de sentir Alex en esos momentos―. Es normal que sientas rabia...Al fin y al cabo, no deben de estar bien las cosas, ¿no?

―Kara no me habla―se limitó a responder, sin querer explicar que encima había desaparecido, y que no sabía nada de si la muchacha se encontraba bien. ¿Estaría en peligro? ¿La echaría de menos? ¿La estaría odiando en esos momentos?

―Necesitará tiempo, Alex...No es fácil para nadie, creo, aceptar que perdemos a alguien―dijo, intentando mostrar un poco de empatía con respecto a las dos hermanas y su relación―. Y ella, seguramente que necesitará espacio.

― ¿Crees que me podrá perdonar?

No entendía porque le estaba haciendo esa cuestión, pero necesitaba que alguien le respondiese. El hombre la miró pensativo, reflexionando qué decirle. Podría mentirle, y hacerle creer que todo iba a ir bien, y que se iba a solucionar todo. También podría decirle que nunca se iban a arreglar, porque había sido una traición para la superheroína demasiado dolorosa. Pero en el fondo, creía que la joven merecía la verdad, lo que de verdad opinaba.

―No lo sé, Alex―fue franco, consiguiendo que ella desviase los ojos hacia abajo, apretando los labios él por ese gesto―. Lo siento...

―No, no lo sientas―replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Tienes razón...Ella necesitará tiempo, y dependerá de eso si es capaz de perdonarme o no. De mirarme y no ver en mí a la asesina de su tía, sino a la hermana que siempre la quiso...Temo que no sea capaz de hacer eso nunca.

―Alex...Creo que...Aunque no sé si sería capaz de perdonarte...Kara no te dejará de querer―dijo, en un intento de hacer que ella se sintiese, aunque fuese, un poco mejor―. No me gusta Supergirl, lo sabes, pero...Sé lo mucho que le importas tú. Que le importa su familia.

La morena se le quedó mirando un poco impresionada por esas palabras, sonriendo a duras penas, puesto que no se esperaba recibir consuelo por parte de Maxwell Lord. Pero era así. Maxwell la estaba ayudando, y por una vez, era capaz de ver que el hombre no tenía ninguna intención oculta. Y eso era lo que le estaba rompiendo los esquemas.

Siempre había sentido algún tipo de atracción hacia el castaño. Una atracción tan intensa que no era capaz de contener, aunque lo había conseguido durante un cierto tiempo. Y le había sido más fácil al verlo como un hombre sin sentimientos, que había hecho cosas horribles, y que las seguiría haciendo contra su hermana. Pero por primera vez, estaba viendo en él un poco de bondad detrás de tanta oscuridad, encubierta con sonrisas cínicas y palabras falsas y huecas. Y esa luz que veía estaba haciendo que ella quisiese caer, en cierta manera, rendida entre sus brazos.

Se le escapó el aliento cuando notó que él se acercaba del todo y le abrazaba contra él. Llevó las manos a los hombros de él, aferrándose a estos, y cerró los ojos, apoyando la boca sobre su hombro. La paz que le transmitió ese gesto hizo que se le formase una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Él mantenía los ojos abiertos, queriendo memorizar ese instante, pues no se creía que ella le estuviese correspondiendo a ese gesto. No se lo podía creer.

Maxwell se alejó de ella, encontrándose sus ojos con los de Alex, pero solamente se apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus manos aún se aferraban a la espalda de ella, y las de ella, a los hombros de él. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y era tal la necesidad de que sus labios se encontrasen, que el castaño no dudó en besar la boca de Alex con algo de intensidad, aunque pausadamente; no quería importunarla, y menos por el dolor que había visto en sus ojos. Con ese beso, lo que quería era que se sintiese mejor, aunque había posibilidades de que se apartase. Sin embargo, Alex le correspondió el gesto, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por este, suspirando contra su boca cuando cortaron el beso, manteniendo sus labios cerca de los de Maxwell.

―Esto no está bien...No es lo correcto―murmuró Alex, relamiéndose el labio superior mientras se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba bien. Él odiaba a su hermana. Él era uno de los malos. Era una mala persona.

―No, no lo está, ni es lo correcto―coincidió Maxwell, pero no la soltó, sino que la mantuvo a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos―. Pero no puedo evitarlo...

Esa sinceridad hizo que Alex le volviese a besar, llevando una de las manos a su nuca para introducir los dedos entre su cabello, acariciando este con los dedos, soltando un suspiro en su boca, respondiendo el castaño, sujetando las caderas de la agente. Estuvieron así unos minutos más hasta que, finalmente, Alex se separó de él. Sabía que no estaba bien, porque era consciente de que si tenía dudas de hacer algo si estaba mal, era porque de verdad, no era algo bueno lo que iba a hacer.

―Me debería ir...―dijo ella con un tono de voz serio, aunque sin apartar los ojos de Maxwell.

―Deberías...―coincidió él.

Ninguno de los dos quería que la morena se marchase. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar de saborear los labios del otro. Ninguno de los dos se quería separar del otro. Ninguno de los dos pensaba, en el fondo, que lo que estuviesen haciendo fuese malo, aunque muchas personas pensasen lo contrario.

Cuando Alex salió de allí, se dio cuenta que todo se había complicado más de lo necesario. Cuando se fue de allí, Maxwell pensó que algo debía de estar haciendo Alex para que, en su interior, desease que Kara perdonase a la agente de la DEO.

* * *

La cena iba siguiendo un proceso normal, en el que todos se encontraban hablando, intercambiando detalles de sus vidas, que hizo que Kara también se informase un poco de todos. Eliza, quien era la madre de Alex, al igual que en su mundo, falleció cuando recién nació su hija, por lo que Jeremiah tuvo que cuidar de ella totalmente solo. Se graduó en derecho, y era una abogada bastante conocida en la ciudad de National City. Maxwell, que era su marido, era un gran empresario, reconocido también, por lo que tenían una vida bastante cómoda. Esperaba algún movimiento extraño por parte del hombre, pero solamente se encontró con miradas amables por parte de él, además de una gran admiración hacia Cat Grant, que era la reina de los medios de comunicación.

Allí también descubrió que Carter, que era el hermano menor de Adam, al igual que en su otra vida, era un chico bastante abierto, además de mujeriego en verdad. Se notaba cierto descaro en su forma de mirar a las mujeres, aunque algo le hacía pensar que nada era lo que se aparentaba. Estaba estudiando comunicación en la universidad de Metrópolis, pero era la época de vacaciones, y el muchacho había aprovechado para volver allí, junto con su madre, y con su padre.

Así, Kara descubrió que su marido, Adam, llevaba el apellido Grant porque, después de nacer él, y de haberles abandonado su padre a su madre y a él, ella le dio su apellido. Después, cuando contrajo matrimonio con otro hombre, este tomó su apellido, y así, también Carter. Le pareció curioso que mientras en ese mundo, Adam fue abandonado por su padre, en el de ella, Cat cometió el error de no luchar por su hijo. Al menos pensó que ella fue mejor persona que él en esa vida, porque mientras que su jefa estuvo muchos años arrepintiéndose, teniendo miedo de volver a localizar a su hijo, Adam explicó que lo único que sabía de su padre últimamente es que estaba perdido en algún casino de Las Vegas, perdiendo todo su dinero y emborrachándose.

También, se enteró de que su madre trabajaba en una cafetería, llevándolo junto con su hermana. Era un negocio próspero, en el que había invertido Non, y les estaba yendo bien a los tres. Se cuestionaba cual era la verdadera historia, pues Astra dijo que venían de Metrópolis, y que el padre de Kara había fallecido en un accidente. Se puso un poco tensa, apartando la vista de su madre cuando explicó eso, percatándose la madre de este hecho, aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

En mitad de la cena, de repente, se escuchó como la puerta de la entrada reventaba, apartándose las personas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada, quedándose gran parte de estas asustadas, e incluso atemorizadas. Kara miró hacia la zona, al igual que los demás, estando atenta de cualquier movimiento, aunque notaba cierta impotencia en su interior porque, fuese quien fuese, en un principio no podría actuar. Entreabrió entonces los labios cuando llegó a ver quien era la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella, causando ese estropicio.

Era ella.

Era Kara.

―Vaya vaya...―comenzó la chica con una sonrisa falsa, mientras miraba a su alrededor―. ¿He estropeado la cena familiar de todos? ―Hizo una falsa mueca de tristeza, con una mirada malévola, apretando ligeramente los labios.

Era exactamente igual a cómo actuaba ella cuando fue afectada por kriptonita roja. Llevaba el cabello rubio suelo y bien ondulado, además de que se veía atractiva con ese traje negro que llevaba. Levaba la "S" a un costado de su pecho, y la expresión de su rostro era feroz. Contuvo el aliento, mirando atentamente a su otra yo, quien parecía buscar un poco de diversión.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos propios, pareció quedarse un poco desorientada, posiblemente porque, al ser ella misma, no esperaba que nadie estuviese ocupando su lugar en la cena, y menos alguien que fuese exactamente igual a ella. Kara apretó los labios, viendo a la otra mujer de pie, que no apartaba sus ojos de ella tampoco. Adam tomó la mano de la mujer, consiguiendo que la otra se molestase un poco. No era la Kara normal, pero sacaba lo peor de ella, y una de esas cosas era los celos. Porque aunque estuviese confusa, quería a su marido, y no entendía que hacía esa mujer sujetándole de la mano. Qué hacía estando junto al hombre que formaba parte de su vida.

El rostro de Kara se hizo más serio, y empezó a lanzar rayos por los ojos, provocando el caos en todo el lugar, saliendo las personas por la puerta, mientras que otros, por los rayos, se caían al suelo, gravemente heridos. Algunas mesas, ante el barullo, se habían caído también, y las sillas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, escuchándose un gran ruido. En la mesa de Kara, algunas personas salieron corriendo. Astra y Alura dudaron en actuar, pero ante las palabras de Non, decidieron que lo mejor era salir corriendo de allí, para no quedar en evidencia ante los demás, con el asunto de sus poderes.

Carter se levantó, empezando a correr, aunque se acabó tropezando, quedando tendido en el suelo. Kara sonrió con sorna, acercándose hacia el muchacho, que se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Adam tiraba de Kara, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba a merced de esa chica que era mala, con el fin de salir de allí, aunque la rubia, al ver al otro, intentaba escaparse de los brazos del que, supuestamente, era su esposo.

― ¡Tu hermano, Adam!

Kara, afectada por la kriptonita roja, se acercó más hacia Carter, aunque quedando todavía a una distancia prudente del muchacho, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. El aludido, ante las palabras de la joven, giró su rostro, observando como su hermano intentaba retroceder, levantándose después del suelo, sabiendo que no iba a poder escapar de la mujer que tenía; esa mujer, que disfrutaba por completo de la mirada de terror que se apoderaba del muchacho, que se mostraba atemorizado ante ella. Y eso le hacía sentir un placer tan inmerso, que sus ojos azules dejaban entrever lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, entreabriendo los labios la otra joven. ¿Había sido así cuando había estado afectada por la kriptonita?

―Vaya...Parece que a alguien se le ha acabado la fiesta... ¿No? ―Inquirió ella con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Y entonces, cuando lanzó el rayo de sus ojos, con el fin de atacar a Carter, algo sucedió. Algo que ni ella misma esperaba que sucediese.

Antes de que el rayo le alcanzase al castaño, alguien se puso en medio, recibiendo el impacto que hizo que su cuerpo chocase contra una vidriera del restaurante, rompiéndose esta en millones de pedazos, cayendo los cristales al suelo junto con el cuerpo, que quedó inmóvil, e inconsciente, haciendo que Kara contuviese el aliento, al igual que Adam, quien sujetaba a su mujer de los brazos.

Carter abrió los ojos, sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho, cuando, al tornar su rostro hacia el suelo, pudo ver el cuerpo de su madre. Cat Grant se había interpuesto entre el rayo y su hijo menor, con el fin de salvarlo de la muerte. Kara soltó un gran grito de dolor, notando que Adam también gritaba junto a ella, sujetándola con fuerza, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, evitando que ella se marchase.

No era la mujer de su mundo. No era su jefa. No era esa persona que estaba consiguiendo que se fuese enamorando de ella. No era la misma persona, ni mucho menos. Pero ver la figura de Cat Grant, sin moverse, hizo que Kara no pudiese evitar chillar, empezando a llorar con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza, queriendo negar lo que acababa de presenciar. No podía ser verdad. No podía estar sucediendo lo que sus ojos estaban observando. Y no solo el hecho de ver a la reina de los medios de comunicación tendida en el suelo, inerte. No solamente era ese detalle lo que la perturbaba. Lo que la estaba dañando era el hecho de que la persona que había atacado a la mujer, era su yo de ese universo. Era ella. Kara había atacado a Cat. Y no sabía si, además, había llegado a asesinarla.

Incluso pudo ver el desconcierto en la figura que era exactamente igual a ella. Se podía escuchar el ruido de los agentes fuera, por lo que, echó un último vistazo hacia el lugar, encontrándose de nuevo las miradas de ambas chicas, y se escabulló con gran rapidez, con el fin de evitar ser capturada por los agentes de la DEO. Kara, que seguía siendo sujetada por Adam, podía ver como Carter se acercaba corriendo hacia su madre, intentando moverla. Y verle llorar, hizo que ella sintiese una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

―No, mamá...―susurró en bajo, pero pudiéndole la joven escuchar perfectamente―. No me abandones...―murmuró con cierto pesar, intentando controlar el llanto que en verdad, ya estaba empezando, sacudiendo él la cabeza―. No te marches, por favor...

Fue entonces cuando Adam soltó a la rubia, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, conteniendo el aliento. Sus ojos querían dejar escapar las lágrimas, como lo estaba haciendo el que era su hermano menor, pero no era capaz de decir nada. No era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. Se apartó de Kara, acercándose despacio hacia su madre.

La joven hizo lo mismo, acelerándose su corazón por dentro. Quería poder soltar un enorme chillido, y llorar con fuerza. Quería poder expresar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Tuvo que detenerse para recordar que esa no era su Cat. Que ella no era la mujer a la que amaba.

Porque la amaba. Y al verla allí, tendida en el suelo, aunque no fuese la misma mujer, pudo comprender que lo que sentía por Cat era algo demasiado intenso como para poder expresarlo con palabras. Estaba enamora de su jefa. La amaba por completo. Haría todo lo necesario para que ella fuese feliz, y si sucedería algo como lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, sabía que su propio corazón se detendría a la vez que de la mujer. Porque no podría estar viviendo en un mundo en el que Cat no estuviese.

Había cosas buenas en ese universo. Imaginaba que las habría. Pero para ella, lo único bueno es que su madre y su tía seguían vivas, y que podría volver a Alura a los ojos antes de marcharse, si conseguía hacerlo. Pero en esa vida, Alex no era su hermana; ni siquiera eran conocidas en sí. Y Cat, la había odiado, y ahora mismo, al acercarse al cuerpo tendido de la mujer, pudo comprender, que ese sentimiento quedaría para toda la eternidad, cerrando los ojos por eso.

Porque Cat Grant acababa de fallecer por salvar a su hijo, Carter. Acababa de ser asesinada por las manos de Kara.

Ese universo acababa de perder a la reina de los medios de comunicación. Y ella acababa de admitir que amaba a la mujer con todo su corazón. Y que no iba a permitir que eso sucediese en su mundo. No tenía pensado que eso ocurriese.

* * *

― ¿Se encuentra bien, Miss Grant?

La aludida, que se encontraba mirando por la ventana de sus despacho, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Winn, quien se veía un poco intimidado. Se le hacía hasta tierno, en la expresión de él, esa especie de temor hacia su persona, intentando no esbozar una sonrisa por ello. Sin embargo, no se encontraba demasiado bien. Kara no había aparecido en el trabajo, y aunque solo habían sido unas horas, pues allí, era la medio día, no podía evitar estar preocupada por la joven. ¿Dónde se encontraría? Lo último que sabía era que el día anterior había ido a despedir a Barry Allen.

― ¿Dónde está Kara?

Se lamentó entonces de cuestionar sobre la joven, procurando que no se viese en el rostro que maldecía por dentro, mordiéndose el labio inferior por el lado en el que el joven no le observaba. Finalmente, giró por completo su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente contra Winn, quien parecía un poco tímido, aunque más confiado.

―Pues...Esto...Se encuentra enferma, así que hoy no podrá venir a trabajar.

Sabía que no era verdad. Sabía que había algo que el chico le estaba ocultando, pese a su intento de aparentar que no era así. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna especie de comentario al respecto, puesto que, aunque era consciente de que Kara era Supergirl, nadie más sabía de su conocimiento. Y por ahora, consideraba que sería mejor así. Incluso que la joven no supiese que ella era consciente de todo, esperando a que fuese ella misma quien se atreviese a contarle la verdad. Que demostrase que confiaba en ella.

―Entiendo...En fin, comunica a James Olsen que va a ser el encargado de recibir mis llamadas hoy...Chop chop―hizo un gesto, indicando al muchacho que podía salir de su despacho.

El joven asintió levemente, dedicando una leve sonrisa nerviosa a su jefa antes de acatar sus órdenes, saliendo de la habitación. Pudo ver como Adam llegaba en el ascensor, como hacía cada mañana desde que había vuelto, visitando así a su madre. Era confuso ver aquella escena, en la que se podía presenciar una sonrisa sincera por parte de ella ante la presencia del castaño, quien parecía cada vez más cómodo cada vez que se encontraba con su madre. Y detalle que hacía que el propio Winn sonriese, puesto que debía ser bonito reencontrarse con su madre, pese a que ella estuviese ausente en su vida durante mucho tiempo.

Se acomodó bien en su sitio, dejando de lado esos pensamientos, para centrarse en su trabajo. Sin embargo, desvió la vista hacia Adam, quien se detuvo justo en frente de su mesa, consiguiendo que el moreno se mostrase un poco confuso, arrugando la nariz ligeramente, puesto que no se esperaba la presencia del castaño ante él.

― ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―Inquirió Adam, esperando la respuesta del chico.

―Eh...―Winn se quedó un poco confuso, sin entender bien nada, pero al final, asintió.

El castaño le hizo un gesto para que se levantase, haciendo caso el moreno de la petición, dirigiéndose los dos hacia uno de los balcones de la empresa, un lugar apartado donde los dos podrían entablar una conversación más tranquila, cosa que hizo que Winn, al menos, no se sintiese intimidado ante la idea de que Cat Grant supiese que su hijo mayor estaba entablando una conversación con él. Tampoco entendía porqué le preocupaba ese detalle, pero prefería no darle más vueltas de lo necesario.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―Rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Aprovechando que Adam parecía estar dándole la espalda, analizó el cuerpo del muchacho. Llevaba unos vaqueros, y una camiseta de mangas largas, aunque estaban arremangadas a mitad del brazo del chico, quien se giró, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa; incluso se podría describir como tímida, sonsacando una especie de sonrisa por parte del otro, nerviosa, al no saber lo que el hijo de su jefa quería. Y lo que más le intrigaba era el hecho de que, lo que necesitase, se lo fuese a pedir a él.

―En verdad...Sí, quería pedirte una cosa.

―Bueno...Adelante―susurró Winn, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

―Llevo unos cuantos días por aquí, y como ya te comenté, tenía intenciones de quedarme una temporada para poder ver a mi madre...―comenzó el castaño, pasándose una mano por su cabello, un poco avergonzado por lo que le estaba comentando a aquel chico, que en verdad, era un desconocido―. Y, bueno, estos días me he estado quedando en un hotel...

―Vaya...―comentó Winn, un poco desorientado―. Disculpa, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? ―Intentó sonar educado para que Adam no se molestase, aunque le costaba.

―Bueno...He estado buscando apartamentos para alquilar, o compartir piso y...Me encontré con el tuyo.

El aludido se quedó un poco impresionado, casi sin poder articular palabra, empezando a saber por dónde iban los tiros. Quería compartir piso con él. Había tenido algunos gastos extras últimamente, y para evitar situaciones como aquellas, como tenía una habitación de más, había decidido buscar algún compañero de piso. Pero gran parte de las personas que se presentaron, no le convencieron; y el resto que le pudieron agradar, al final retiraron su oferta, suponiendo casi que el problema había sido él, a excepción de algún caso en el que hubiese sido porque, de verdad, habían encontrado una oferta mejor.

―Y... ¿Te interesa la oferta? ―Se atrevió a cuestionar, un poco sonrojado por la pregunta que le estaba haciendo, aunque no entendía porque Adam conseguía intimidarlo de esa manera, si apenas le conocía.

―La verdad es que sí...Pareces simpático, y quiero un sitio dónde quedarme. Además, es una ciudad que no conozco, y prefiero convivir con alguien, para al menos, tener una amistad...

― ¿Y Kara? ¿Y tú madre? ―Hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Perdona, no debería meterme...

―No importa―respondió el castaño, dedicándole una sonrisa al otro―. Kara es simpática, pero después de que entre nosotros al final no funcionase la cosa, creo que necesitamos conocernos más para poder ser amigos sin incomodidades...Y mi madre, bueno, no quiero ir a su casa. No por nada en especial, sino porque...Me gusta ser independiente―comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, siendo una razón que, al menos Winn, era capaz de comprender―. Entendería que quizás no quieras, porque soy el hijo de tu jefa, pero podemos llegar a entendernos, creo―murmuró Adam, dedicándole al chico una sonrisa sincera.

―Bueno...―Winn se quedo meditando un segundo. Quizás debería sopesar bien la posibilidad, puesto que corría una gran posibilidad de que, si saliese mal el asunto, Cat Grant tomase medidas contra él―. ¿Y si no sale bien?

―Pues...Si no sale bien, no pasa nada. No le diré a mi madre que te despida―dijo eso último en broma, sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro, mirando con atención a Winn. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraban con los de tonalidad chocolate de Adam, quien no apartaba la mirada de él―. No habrá consecuencias...No tenemos porqué entendernos, Winn...Pero no sucedería nada―susurró el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Te importaría si lo intentamos?

Winn se quedó pensativo, mirando como el otro le tendía la mano, con el fin de cerrar el acuerdo. Se mordió el labio inferior levemente, sopesando sus opciones, pero al final, decidió que quizás, no sería una mala opción.

―De acuerdo...Puedes instalarte cuando quieras.

―Esta noche mismamente, entonces―susurró, mientras que seguía con la mano tendida―. Entonces...¿Hay trato?

―Hay trato―confirmó Winn, aceptando la mano de Adam, quien le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

* * *

El día siguiente estaba completamente nublado, además de que había empezado a llover en cuanto llegaron al cementerio. Había pocas personas, pues, pese a que era una mujer conocida, Adam y Carter, además de su marido, habían pedido que fuese un entierro algo privado, con la gente cercana a ella, y con la gente que trabajase en la empresa que tuviese contacto con ella. Adam, mientras todo se arreglaba, se encargaba de CatCo, y había ido a comunicarse con la gente.

Kara se encontraba junto a él, haciendo el papel de devota esposa, aunque no era su lugar. Sin embargo, no se veía capacitada para marcharse de allí, y dejar solo a Adam, quien parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, bastante apenado. Y lo entendía. Ver irse a alguien querido para siempre era algo que destrozaba a todo el mundo, a pesar de todo.

Muchas personas se fueron marchando poco a poco del cementerio. Incluso Adam acompañado de su hermano, Carter, se fueron de allí, mientras que la rubia se quedó en frente de la tumba de Cat Grant. No se le había pasado por la mente el hecho de que pudiese vivir algo como aquello, y aunque fuese en otro universo, lo estaba viviendo. El viento removía su cabello perfectamente colocado, pero a Kara eso no le importaba. No era capaz de apartar sus ojos azules de las letras plasmadas en la lápida, notando como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, tragando saliva pesadamente. Cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas, cuando de repente, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

No tardó en reconocer la figura de su madre a su lado, conteniendo el aliento por ello. Alura parecía abrumada, apesadumbrada por la ausencia de la que era su mejor amiga. Le llamaba la atención a la rubia el hecho de que la morena tuviese esa relación tan íntima con Cat. Pero el hecho de que estuviese a su lado justo en ese momento hacía que Kara sintiese que al menos, había algo bueno en esa vida. Alguien que la apoyaba y que la quería por cómo era ella.

―Fue terrible―susurró Alura, rompiendo el silencio entre las dos, mientras que la menor asentía, con sus ojos todavía clavados en el nombre de la fallecida. En el nombre de Cat.

―Abrumador―corroboró Kara, mientras que su madre desviaba sus ojos al rostro de la que era su hija.

―Sé que no eres Kara―dijo al fin, tras haber vuelto la mirada hacia la lápida.

Kara se quedó congelada en el lugar, mientras que Alura parecía estar meditando cómo hablar hacia la chica. La rubia entonces desvió sus ojos hacia el rostro de su madre, viendo como esta parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en la piedra, aunque al final, también se alzaron. Y la mirada de madre e hija se encontraron, entreabriendo los labios la menor. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

―Yo...

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿De dónde vienes?

Kara se quedó en silencio, sopesando qué responderle, puesto que quizás podría ser algo confuso para Alura si era sincera con ella. Se mordió el labio inferior un instante antes de respirar hondo, sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de su madre. O de su madre en otra vida. Finalmente, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, con el fin de disipar los nervios que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

―Vengo de un universo en el que Cat Grant está viva―dijo al fin, viendo que los ojos de Alura parecían mirarle con interés, mientras que la rubia giraba su rostro para clavar sus ojos en la tumba de esa gran mujer que ella había conocido. De esa mujer que conocía, en verdad. Esa mujer de la que estaba enamorada―. Vengo de un mundo en el que Cat está viva, y yo la amo con todo mi corazón―susurró en bajo. Alura entreabrió los labios, sorprendida ante esa confesión.

― ¿Eres Kara en otro universo? ―La aludida asintió en silencio, sintiendo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, en completo silencio, respirando hondo―. ¿Eres mi hija?

―Mi nombre es Kara Zor-El, y soy la única hija de Krypton―susurró en bajo, apretando los labios, queriendo contener las ganas de llorar. Alura no sabía cómo asimilar esas palabras.

―Yo...

―Tú estás muerta, mamá―volteó la vista hacia su rostro de nuevo, tragando saliva―. No viniste conmigo...Astra murió. Non es una mala persona. Papá tampoco está vivo. Solamente me queda Kal, que aquí es Clark...Bueno, en mi mundo―se corrigió, ladeando la cabeza.

― ¿Y Adam?

―No le conozco apenas. Y Carter es pequeño―informó, sabiendo que su madre debía de encontrarse muy confusa―. No soy Kara, tu hija, pero sí lo soy en otro universo. En un universo en el que tengo una gran familia, en el que Cat está viva...En un mundo en el que estoy sin ti.

Alura no necesitó muchos más detalles para comprender lo que quizás le estaba preocupando a la joven que se encontraba en frente suyo. Para comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hija. Soltó un suspiro pesado. Sentía una especie de conexión más cercana con ella, pese a que, en verdad, no la conocía de nada. No era su Kara. No era su hija. Pero se sentía tan así que por un momento, se olvidó de su propia hija. Pensó en lo sencillo que sería tenerla a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que esa era la misma necesidad para la chica. El olvidarse quizás de algunos problemas que tenía con la Kara de su universo. El olvidarse ella de los problemas de no tener a su madre en el otro universo. Pero ambas mujeres debían de ser conscientes de que no podían. De que cada una debía de luchar por su vida. Que era lo justo. Que era, en verdad, lo que internamente, querían.

―Debes marcharte, Kara...

― ¿Y tú? ―Se atrevió a cuestionarle la chica, con sus ojos azules sobre los suyos, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Algo que le hiciese sentir que no estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de recuperar a su madre.

―Vas a estar bien sin mí―murmuró la mujer, colocando las manos en sus hombros―. Te mereces ser feliz. Allí lo eres. Tienes una familia, o espero que la tengas...Y tienes a una persona a la que amas de verdad. Es tu vida...Sigue con ella.

Kara miró a su madre con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, a sabiendas de que tenía razón. Y también, siendo consciente, de que no importaba de que mundo fuese, Alura siempre sabría darle buenos consejos. Y eso era lo que lamentaba de no quedarse allí. El hecho de no iba a poder seguir contando con la que era su madre.

La morena sonrió con tristeza al ver como su hija asentía, y entonces, las dos se abrazaron con fuerza, procurando no usar la fuerza ninguna de las dos, con el fin de mostrarse el afecto que se tenían, pese a que no eran en verdad la madre y la hija de la otra. Kara contuvo un sollozo que se quería escapar de sus labios, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre, memorizando su aroma, y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Como lo hizo la última vez.

―Adiós, mamá...

―Adiós, Kara.

La muchacha se apartó de la morena, pensando detenidamente en cómo podría marcharse de allí, puesto que no sabía cómo, debido a la ausencia de Barry. Y como si alguien le hubiese leído la mente, una mancha apareció de repente, deteniéndose a lo lejos entre unas lápidas.

Y cuando Kara lo vio, sonrió, viendo que el muchacho sonreía de vuelta a lo lejos. Flash la había encontrado.

Hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Buenas, buenas...Lamento la demora, la tardanza. Pero no estaba muy concentrada la escribir. Sin embargo, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo del fic. Como véis, este mundo es completamente diferente. Y la breve visita, está a punto de finalizar. ¿Eso quiere decir que no vamos a volver a saber de ese mundo? No, no es eso exactamente. Ya descubriréis que ese mundo va a seguir presente, de alguna manera, en el futuro :P Espero que os haya gustado, y que podáis disculpar mi ausencia. Un besuco y como siempre, gracias por leer.


	14. Capítulo 13

― ¡Barry!

La muchacha se acercó a él en cuanto se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo, viéndola la mujer a lo lejos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, orgullosa de lo que estaba prensenciando. Su hija se había convertido en una gran mujer, a la que admirar, al menos en otra vida. Tras eso, se marchó ella de allí, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia la tumba de Cat Grant, despidiéndose de ella en su mente, cerrando los ojos antes de que se le escapase una lágrima, acercándose entonces al resto de las personas, que estaban a la salida del cementerio.

― ¡Kara! ―Exclamó el velocista escarlata, quitándose la máscara que llevaba, para dejar su rostro al descubierto―. Lo lamento mucho...No quería dejarte sola―aseguró el muchacho, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, un poco preocupado―. En verdad, no tenía planeado llevarte conmigo―añadió, habiendo sido todo un desafortunado accidente.

―Lo sé, no tienes de qué preocuparte―aseguró Kara, mientras miraba a su alrededor―. Pero deberías llevarme a mi mundo...―comentó la mujer, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Por eso he estado viajando por varios mundos, buscándote...

La muchacha le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Barry, quien le respondió el gesto de la misma forma, tendiéndole la mano, en señal de la unión que tenían ellos, como compañeros para salvar al mundo. Ella le estrechó la mano, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Se volteó un instante, visualizando la tumba de Cat, y algo en su interior se removió, comprendiendo que necesitaba volver a su casa. Necesitaba arreglar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en su vida, y luchar por las personas a las que quería. Por Alex. Por Cat. Por su felicidad.

―Entonces, es hora de que nos vayamos.

A lo lejos, se podía distinguir una sombra de una mujer observando todo aquello, y escuchando perfectamente la conversación que Kara estaba teniendo con su compañero, Flash, arrugando la nariz, pues le parecía un poco confuso todo aquello, aunque se empezaba a explicar toda la situación en su mente, estando atenta a los movimientos que fuesen a hacer los dos superhéroes. Barry desvió la mirada sin querer hacia donde se encontraba ella, escondiéndose detrás del árbol al que estaba justamente apoyada, procurando que no le viese. El muchacho frunció el ceño, un poco preocupado, aunque después volvió sus ojos azules hacia el rostro de Kara.

― ¿Todo bien, Barry? ―Inquirió Kara, algo preocupada por el gesto de su amigo.

―Sí, sí...Solo estaba...Nada, no tiene importancia...―musitó el moreno, colocándose entonces la máscara de nuevo―. ¿Preparada?

La muchacha, en cuestión de unos segundos, se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba, para estar solamente con su traje de Supergirl, colocándose bien la capa, y posicionándose junto a Barry, quien le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras que ella se inclinaba un poco, sonriendo de manera un poco divertida, e incluso algo atrevida, como si fuesen a hacer una carrera entre ellos dos.

―Preparada.

Justo en el momento que ellos empezaron a correr, la sombra que estaba apoyada en el árbol comenzó a correr también, dirigiéndose justo detrás de ellos, y alcanzando rápidamente una gran velocidad. Kara, que seguía corriendo junto a Barry, sintió la presencia de alguien justo detrás de ella, volteando un poco el rostro para así, encontrarse con unos ojos azules que se le hacían similar.

La figura que, a esa gran velocidad, no se podía percibir quien era, dio un golpe a Supergirl, quien se desestabilizó en la carrera que estaba haciendo, aunque volvió a recuperar el control, y su equilibrio, siguiendo corriendo. Aceleró el paso, alcanzando de nuevo a Barry, para no volver a perderlo, mientras que la otra sombra los seguía de bastante cerca.

― ¡Corre, Kara, corre! ―Exclamó el velocista, esperando a que su amiga no le perdiese la pista, y para evitar todo aquello, le sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que se marchase de su lado, sin dejar de correr a gran velocidad―. ¡Vamos, Kara, vamos! ―Volvió a gritar el castaño, sin dejar de correr.

La rubia asentía solamente a sus palabras, sintiendo una gran opresión por la zona de su pecho, debido al intenso golpe que le había dado la persona que les intentaba alcanzar. ¿Sería un velocista, acaso, como Barry? La heroína sacudió la cabeza, pensando en que tendría que dejar de pensar en eso.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar a un lado, para encontrarse de nuevo con esos tan conocidos, reconoció quien era, entreabriendo los labios. No articuló palabra alguna, consiguiendo, en esta ocasión, evitar el nuevo golpe que pretendió darle la otra figura, consiguiendo dejarla atrás por unos segundos. Kara estaba rogando a Barry internamente que abriese una apertura delante de ellos. Y justamente, como lo había pedido, así sucedió.

La apertura se abrió a unos metros de ello, saltando Barry sobre ella, y haciendo que Kara fuese con él, desapareciendo tanto ellos dos, como la apertura, quedando justamente la figura en ese mundo, viéndose como todo había desaparecido ante ella. Sin embargo, se quedó en medio del descampado en el que se encontraba, que estaba a las afueras de aquella National City.

Se giró para mirar a la ciudad, que tenía un color mucho más oscuro debido a la presencia de ella, formándose una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro. Giró entonces su rostro hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido la apertura, con la idea de conseguir abrirla a toda costa, pues tenía pensado ir a visitar el mundo de Supergirl, igual que ella había visitado el suyo. La sonrisa se fue trasformando en un gesto mucho más malévola y perversa que antes, con sus ojos azules centelleando con una rabia un poco impropia de su gesto, terminando por reírse, de una forma un tanto despectiva.

―Espero que nos volvamos a ver...Supergirl.

La mujer se inclinó en el suelo, notando un rastro que había dejado la rubia en el suelo, tocándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Kara se levantó entonces del suelo, formándose unas líneas rojizas en su rostro, a causa de la kriptonita roja que se había apoderado de ella, que la tenía afectada, y la hacía comportarse así.

Y tenía claro una cosa.

Iba a ir al mundo de esa Kara que le había suplantado la personalidad, y se encargaría de arruinarle la vida. ¿La razón? Que sería bastante divertido, pues ya se estaba aburriendo en esa ciudad. Sobre todo si la persona que más diversión podía otorgarle, acababa de morir gracias a ella, aunque no hubiese sido lo que pretendía.

Finalmente, desapareció de allí, dejando el lugar en completo silencio, yendo a gran velocidad, con su traje negro, con la "S" en una esquina de su pecho, y con sus ojos rojizos brillando mientras que ella seguía corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, aunque cuando empezó a recobrar bien el sentido, se dio cuenta de que, para su suerte, se encontraba en la DEO. Estaba tendida en la camilla en la que había estado en anteriores ocasiones. Lo último que recordaba era a su doble intentando atacarla antes de que pudiese atravesar la apertura que había originado Barry para volver ella a su tiempo de origen.

Cuando volteó su rostro hacia otro lado de la habitación, se encontró con el rostro de preocupación de Alex, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, observando con atención a su hermana, apoyada contra la pared. Recordó a la morena en el otro universo, cómo entre ellas no había contacto alguno, y sus ojos solamente expresaban el desconocimiento de saber si debía ser una persona respetuosa con Kara o no. Ahora, sin embargo, podía ver en el reflejo de su mirada el temor y el arrepentimiento de todo lo ocurriendo, volviendo a sentir la rubia una opresión en su estómago, el que se removió, posiblemente debido a la tristeza que en sí notaba en su interior, porque el volver a ver a Alex, le había hecho darse cuenta de que necesitaba demasiado a su hermana, pese a que entre ellas pudiesen surgir situaciones como esta.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Se atrevió a preguntarle la morena, sin moverse de su posición.

A Kara le dolía ese distanciamiento, por lo que se limitó a asentir, aunque sus ojos azules seguían fijos en la figura de su hermana mayor, la que se separó de la pared, acercándose un poco hacia ella. Sin embargo, se detuvo, quedando en frente de ella, a una distancia prudente, con el fin de no hacer sentir incómoda a la menor, quien tenía los ojos azules un poco aguados, posiblemente a todas las experiencias vividas anteriormente.

Quería saber lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana. Ser ese apoyo que había sido siempre para ella. Quizás darle la oportunidad de sentirse relajada con ella, pero era consciente de que eso no iba a ser así. De que ahora las cosas con Kara no estaban bien, y que no podía ser para ella ese apoyo que tanto le gustaría ser, arrugando un poco la nariz como gesto, sin saber cómo hablar a su hermana.

―Sé que no confías en mí ahora mismo...―comenzó Alex, bajando la vista al decir eso, apretando los labios a disgusto―. Pero necesito que me cuentes lo que ha sucedido...Tienes un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

―Al...Al salir de allí, una versión de mí misma, me atacó―respondió Kara, incorporándose lo suficiente para quedar sentada, sacando las piernas de la camilla, y dejando que quedasen balanceándose en el aire―. ¿Barry está bien?

―Barry ya se fue―comentó la mujer, sin acercarse todavía―. Tenía que volver a su mundo porque...Bueno, parece que en su universo, también tienen temas que solucionar―no podía darle más información, por el sencillo hecho de que el joven no había entrado en detalles―. Pero estaba bien. Nada consiguió afectarle, al contrario que a ti...―hizo una pausa, pensando detenidamente cómo dirigirse a su hermana, puesto que después de todo lo sucedido entre ellas, la tensión era palpable―. ¿Qué sucedió, Kara?

―Yo...No puedo hablar sobre ello ahora...

En su mente solamente era capaz de pensar en todo lo diferente que era ese universo del suyo propio, y de como, ahora que tenía en frente a su hermana, no quería perderla. Sin embargo, era consciente de que entre ellas hacía falta una gran conversación, para aclarar las cosas. Y a su vez, pese a todo, necesitaba antes de nada, hablar con otra persona. Ser sincera con una persona que reclamaba toda su atención, y que la necesitaba a su lado. O que al menos, ella consideraba que la necesitaba.

―De acuerdo...―murmuró Alex, sin saber si era porque Kara no quería hablar con ella, o porque necesitaba descansar y no pensar sobre ello―. Deberías descansar.

―En verdad, necesito irme, Alex―replicó la mujer, mientras se levantaba de la camilla, sorprendiéndose su hermana por ese detalle―. Necesito hablar con alguien ya...―susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos―. No puede esperar―aclaró antes de que la morena se pudiese oponer―. Por favor.

El tono suave de su hermana hizo que la agente se quedase un instante observándola con atención. La petición de su hermana le provocaba en cierta manera, curiosidad, y se cuestionaba si entre ellas no iba a haber una conversación, puesto que la prioridad de Kara parecía que era otra, antes que arreglarse entre ellas.

―De acuerdo...Está bien, Kara―se limitó a responder, mientras que la joven se quedaba en silencio, apartando la vista.

―Alex...―susurró al final, soltando un gran suspiro―. Creo que vamos a necesitar hablar.

La aludida miró entonces sorprendida a la heroína, quien, se atrevió acercarse a ella, quedando un poco cerca, pero no del todo. Kara necesitaba su espacio para poder asimilar todo lo ocurrido, pero era consciente de que la otra debía de estar sufriendo, y que necesitaría respuestas. Respuestas que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de darle, debido a que el asunto, pese a todo, era complicado. Sabía que no quería perderla, pero el hecho de que su tía muriese a manos de su hermana, era algo que le dolía. Y pese a que el viaje había hecho que se diese cuenta de que no quería perder a su hermana, no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiese dolida. Y ese sentimiento necesitaría tiempo y mucha cura para que se calmase o llegase a desaparecer.

― ¿Cuándo?

―No lo sé...Hoy no puedo...―hizo una pausa, sopesando cómo explicarse―. Alex, yo te quiero―le dijo con sinceridad, haciendo que la aludida sonriese a duras penas, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Eres mi hermana, y creo que lo vas a ser siempre...Pero ahora mismo, no soy capaz de hablar de cómo me siento, ni de lo sucedido entre nosotras. Solamente voy a necesitar unos días. No sé si querrás esperar, pero...Necesito ese tiempo, Alex.

―Yo...Lo entiendo, creo―respondió la mujer al final, mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente―. ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas, al menos?

―Creo que ya sabes a dónde voy a ir...

Alex asintió ante las palabras de Kara, quedándosela mirando en silencio, sonriendo con tristeza al final. Por supuesto que sabía a dónde iba a irse su hermana, aunque no sabía por qué razones, ni con qué objetivo. Negó con la cabeza levemente, desviando sus ojos del rostro de la rubia, quien esperaba con paciencia lo qué le podría responder la morena.

―Espero que tengas suerte, entonces...Kara...

― ¿Qué, Alex? ―Cuestionó la rubia, esperando impaciente las palabras de su hermana.

―Yo también te quiero.

Kara sonrió a duras penas. Tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Muchas cosas que confesarse. Muchos temas que tratar. Pero lo importante es que las dos sabían que se querían, pese a todo lo sucedido. Finalmente, Kara se giró, saliendo del lugar, dejando atrás a una Alex sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Cat se encontraba fuera de su despacho, con una copa en su mano, sin dejar de observar atentamente al cielo, que se encontraba estrellado. Había estado todo el día preocupada por la que era su asistente, pese a que uno de sus empleados le contase que la joven había faltado al trabajo por causa de una enfermedad. Respiró hondo, removiendo el líquido de tonalidad marrón de la copa, sonriendo a duras penas, sacudiendo la cabeza. No comprendía cómo habían cambiado las cosas, hasta el punto de que se encontraba extremadamente preocupada por la otra mujer. Y sin embargo, se encontraba en esa situación, esperando que apareciese aunque fuese con ese traje con una "S" en el pecho, y con la capa roja ondeando en el cielo. Apretó los labios, y giró el rostro hacia el despacho.

Y se quedó en silencio, un poco sorprendida. No se encontraba con el traje de Supergirl, ni mucho menos, pero allí, en la entrada del balcón hacia el despacho, se encontraba Kara, apoyando la mano en el cristal, observándola con atención. Entreabrió los labios en un principio, sin saber muy bien qué decir, qué comentar siquiera por la presencia de su empleada. Sin embargo, finalmente, volvió la vista hacia el cielo, sujetando bien la copa en su mano.

―Creía que te encontrabas enferma, Kerah...

La aludida tragó saliva, tanto por el tono que usaba su jefa al pronunciar esas palabras, como por el detalle de que había pronunciado mal su nombre, por lo que tuvo que respirar hondo para no sentirse mal por ello. Era consciente de que su jefa estaba molesta, en cierta manera, porque se imaginaba que era mentira. Y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta de que se encontraba ahí, en la empresa, después de haber pasado todo el día ausente.

―No estuve enferma, Miss Grant―dijo con sinceridad, sorprendiéndose la mujer ante los ojos de la rubia―. Y no cargue las culpas contra Winn por mentirle...Él lo hizo porque...Me protege, como buen amigo que es.

Cat se quedó con sus ojos marrones observando la expresión del rostro de Kara, sopesando que responderle ante eso. Sabía que la muchacha era sincera en ese aspecto, y no le parecía justo cargar contra el muchacho. Por esa razón, decidió no hacer ningún comentario, al menos por él, apretando los labios antes de volver los ojos hacia el cielo.

― ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu presencia en la empresa?

―Quería...Quería decirle algo, Miss Grant―dijo con sinceridad, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La mujer entonces se giró por completo, prestando atención a la otra joven, que parecía estar debatiéndose en cómo explicarle sobre que era Supergirl, y no sobre que era Supergirl, sino que estaba enamorada de ella. Porque al volver de esa vida, era consciente de que no quería vivir en un mundo en el que no fuese sincera con Cat Grant, en el que la odiase, en el que la despreciase sin razones. En el que no supiese sus sentimientos hacia ella, porque lo que ella sentía por su jefa era algo que no había llegado a sentir, no al mismo nivel al menos.

Había estado enamorada de más personas. Le había gustado en su momento Adam, siendo adorable con esa sonrisa, y siendo una buena persona por sus gestos hacia ella cuando apenas le conocía, siendo una química casi al instante. Había sentido cosas intensas hacia James, y podía asegurar que le había querido en cierta manera, porque era un buen hombre que le había ayudado desde el principio, de manera desinteresada. Porque en cierta manera, era esa normalidad que siempre había ansiado. Y Cat no lo era. Ni había surgido entre ellas una química instantánea, porque habían pasado años hasta que la estaba viendo de esa manera tan íntima.

Pero ahora era diferente. Lo que esa mujer le causaba con tan solo mirarla era algo que ni ella misma comprendía. En ese instante, cuando sus ojos la analizaban, esperando obtener una especie de respuesta, por decirlo así, hizo que Kara se estremeciese, y que incluso temblase, puesto que sentía que Cat le podía intimidar siempre, cosa que hacía que contuviese el aliento.

La mayor dejó entonces la copa en el balcón, caminando lentamente hacia Kara, quedando a cierta distancia prudente, queriendo comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque después decidió que lo mejor era ser paciente, y esperar a que su asistente se decidiese a hablar. Sin embargo, ante el silencio que se creó entre ellas, soltó un suspiro.

― ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir, Kara?

―Yo...―la chica entonces se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo expresarse. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba enamorada de ella? Era su jefa. Era esa persona de la que pendía su puesto, y además, el hecho de que pudiese ser contratada por alguien en toda la ciudad. También, el detalle de que, en cierta manera, su mundo giraba ahora en torno a ella, en el sentido amoroso. Si Cat la rechazaba, no sabría qué hacer más que asumirlo y aceptarlo, pero el dolor sería enorme. Y no era solo ese detalle lo que le preocupaba. ¿Y sí le confesaba que era Supergirl, y reaccionaba como la anterior vez? Despidiéndola, quizás contándolo. Eso último sabía que era más un cierto temor por el hecho de que se sentía insegura, no porque de verdad pensase que la mayor fuese a desvelar su secreto, porque confiaba plenamente en ella. Entonces... ¿Cómo empezar? ―. Yo...

Cat la seguía observando con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos, ladeando la cabeza, mientras seguía acercándose un poco más hacia Kara, cosa que hizo que la chica se pusiese un poco más nerviosa. Pero no se movió, ni se apartó, cosa que hizo que Cat entreabriera los labios un poco, como si estuviese sacando sus propias deducciones, cosa que no sabía Kara si era preocupante o no, intentando no sentirse intimidada, siguiendo con sus ojos fijos en ella, quedándose un poco en blanco.

Entonces, sucedió algo que la heroína no se esperaba.

Cat se terminó por acercar a ella, alzando su mano derecha con cuidado, quedando a la altura de sus ojos, y fue cuando sus dedos sujetaron una de las patillas de las gafas, quitándoselas con delicadeza y elegancia, quedándose sin aire casi la más joven ante ese gesto, dejando que lo hiciese. No apartó en ningún momento los ojos azules de los marrones, que seguían fijos en ella, como si estuviese terminando de confirmar algo. Eso le hizo recordar a la vez que le pidió con amabilidad que se quitase las gafas, porque sabía que era Supergirl, y ella se esforzó por disimular que no era así, por ocultar su identidad.

Se había esforzado en tantas ocasiones para demostrar que ella pertenecía a ese mundo, y que no era Supergirl, que siempre había acabado en evidencia ante su jefa. Consiguió despistarla cuando le pidió ayuda a Hank para que pudiese ver a Supergirl y a Kara a la vez, y no descubriese que eran la misma persona. Y sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que quizás, si se lo hubiese contado en su momento, no hubiese vivido con la angustia de poder ser descubierta por Cat Grant. Pero también era consciente de que a cada persona le llegaba su momento, y el momento entre ellas, quizás, era ese.

―Me engañaste...―dijo entonces Cat, consiguiendo que en un principio Kara se sintiese un poco confusa, aunque después, creyó entender a lo que se refería―. Conseguiste engañarme una vez, no sé cómo, pero lo hiciste―musitó Cat, sosteniendo la mirada a la joven, quien entreabrió los labios, sin pronunciar palabra alguna―. Eres Supergirl.

Cuando escuchó aquello, Kara se sintió algo abrumada por el hecho de no ser ella quien confesase esas palabras, terminando por desviar la vista hacia abajo, debido a la timidez de haber sido descubierta. No sabía que era lo que le había delatado, pero su jefa sabía que era Supergirl, y no sabía que efectos tendría eso en la relación de ambas mujeres. O quizás, lo que ella no sabía, es que eso no iba a alterar la perspectiva de Cat con respecto a ella.

Por eso, se sorprendió cuando notó la mano de Cat debajo de su mentón, consiguiendo que lo alzase. Contuvo el aliento un instante, con sus ojos azules clavándose en los marrones de la otra mujer, esperando alguna señal. Esperando un algo que le hiciese entender que algo malo iba a suceder. Pero lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir era algo que, en verdad, Kara no se esperaba.

―Eres Supergirl, Kara―repitió Cat Grant, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de la superheroína―. Eres Supergirl...Pero no importa.

― ¿No importa? ―Inquirió Kara, sin saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo su jefa, quedándose con los labios entreabiertos, esperando una respuesta de la mayor. Una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Con cuidado, Cat se inclinó hacia ella, quedando a escasos centímetros su rostro, consiguiendo que la muchacha contuviese el aliento, notando que el corazón se le estaba acelerando cada vez más. Si alguna vez pensó que se le podría salir del pecho, sin lugar a dudas, no era nada comparado como aquel momento, en el que no sabía lo que sentir exactamente. Tenía todavía algo de miedo sobre lo que pudiese hacer o decir Miss Grant, y a su vez, ansiaba con toda su alma que lo que fuese a suceder, fuese que la besase, porque tenía claro que como no lo hiciese la mujer, lo haría ella misma. "No voy a poder contenerme por mucho más tiempo, Cat" pensó para ella misma, mientras que la seguía observando, con sus ojos azules clavados en los marrones de la otra.

Incluso cuando sintió el roce de los labios de Cat contra los suyos, se quería desmayar, aunque ahora era consciente de lo que iba a suceder, porque no creía ser tan boba como para no entender el siguiente paso, o no verlo venir. Y sin embargo, seguía nerviosa, ansiando que el momento se produjese ya entre ellas, soltando un suspiro pesado contra los labios de la mayor, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La mayor, entonces, llevó el pulgar a sus labios para impedir que hiciese ese gesto de nuevo, dejándolos completamente libres. Y entonces, sucedió.

Cat Grant la besó en los labios.

La heroína se quedó paralizada en su sitio, conteniendo el aliento al notar el roce de los labios de la mujer contra los suyos. Pero no dudó en responder a ese gesto, cerrando los ojos, y siguiendo esa caricia que se estaba formando entre ellas. Los labios de ambas parecían estar encajando a la perfección. Los labios de ellas dos juntas, simplemente, provocaban unas sensaciones en Kara que no podía describir.

No era como en las películas románticas que echaban en la televisión, o en el cine; ni siquiera se comparaba con aquellas escenas descritas en los libros, cuando el protagonista y la protagonista se besaban al fin, tras haber conseguido superar todos los obstáculos necesarios para poder estar juntos. No tenía nada que ver con esas escenas, y sin embargo, ella lo estaba sintiendo así.

Porque era un simple beso, pero para Kara, era una confirmación de todo lo que sentía por Cat. Que estaba enamorada de ella. Que la amaba. Que no podía estar en un lugar mejor que ahora mismo, pues no había nada que le hiciese sentir mejor a Kara que estar junto con su jefa, compartiendo ese momento tan especial e íntimo entre ellas. Se cuestionaba incluso a ella misma cómo había hecho falta tanto tiempo para que, finalmente, se diese cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia Cat. Y cómo estos habían tardado en aparecer, aunque eso era comprensible, pues no había visto la verdadera cara de su jefa hasta ahora.

Y sin embargo, seguía nerviosa. Tan nerviosa, que no sabía cómo actuar. Y sin embargo, se dejó de llevar, posando las manos en la cintura de la mayor, con el fin de prolongar ese gesto entre ellas dos. Ese beso que no quería dejar de saborear. Ese beso que, quizás, era la confirmación de lo que existía entre ellas dos. Porque quería creer que ese beso era algo mucho más que eso, tanto para Cat, como para ella. Porque tenía claro que quería más de esos besos con su jefa, aunque no supiese bien lo que iba a suceder entre ellas dos a partir de ahora. Y aunque ella quisiese estar con su jefa, era consciente de que no iba a ser sencillo, y menos sabía lo que quería Cat con respecto a ellas dos, porque tampoco tenía muy claro los sentimientos de la mujer, ni la iba a presionar. Solamente iba disfrutar del momento.

Kara intentó que el beso no fuese interrumpido por ninguna de las dos, rogando en su interior para que nada más pudiese cortar aquel momento, ni siquiera su hermana llamándola desde la D.E.O. Finalmente, cuando Cat tuvo que tomar aire, se separó Kara también de ella, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se relamía los labios de manera inconsciente, queriendo saborear por unos segundos más lo que había sido aquel beso, clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro de su jefa, quien estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella. Ninguna de las dos se separaba de la otra, sino que permanecían las dos cerca la una de la otra. Y Kara tenía claro que no tenía pensado separarse de Cat, no al menos por ahora, aprovechando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, cerrando los ojos por un segundo, antes de volver a abrirlos, sintiendo su respiración algo agitada, y todo.

―Miss Grant, yo...―la muchacha se quedó en silencio, sopesando cómo ser sincera con Cat―; lamento no habérselo contado antes―dijo al fin, mientras se mordía el labio inferior―. Siento haberla mentido durante todo este tiempo...

―No importa, Kara―susurró la otra, mientras permanecía con sus ojos marrones clavados en el rostro de la chica.

Le había dicho Kara. No le había llamado mal por su nombre, como había hecho tantas otras veces ya. Le había dicho su nombre de forma correcta, porque la mujer sabía cómo se llamaba. Lo tenía más que claro. Y que a Cat no le importase que la hubiese mentido, en cierta manera, la relajaba, aunque no comprendía la razón, por lo que decidió que era mejor cuestionarle.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le importa que le haya mentido todo este tiempo?

Se hizo el silencio entre ellas, con Cat fijando sus ojos marrones en el rostro de su empleada, analizando cada tramo de este. Kara se sintió, al principio, un poco intimidada; sobretodo al notar la mirada intensa que le dedicaba su jefa, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera automática, además de que podía notar como sus mejillas se debían de estar tornando en una tonalidad rojiza. Sin embargo, cuando comprendió que solamente la estaba observando, sin la intención de intimidarla, o causarle vergüenza, se sintió algo más relajada, esperando la respuesta de Miss Grant, quien parecía querer seguir meditando todo aquello, o escoger bien la respuesta que darle. Y cada vez que Cat se demoraba más, Kara sentía que se ponía más nerviosa, y que su corazón cada vez se aceleraba más.

―Porque no me importa quien seas. No me importa que seas Supergirl. Para mí, eres Kara Danvers. Y es así como me gustas. Porque da igual que seas Supergirl o Kara...Eres la misma persona. Eres la persona más bondadosa que he conocido...Y hay algo más en lo que me mentiste.

― ¿En qué? ―Quiso saber Kara, sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de ella.

―En que me dijiste, la primera vez que nos conocimos, que no eras extraordinaria. Y eres la mujer más extraordinaria que habré conocido jamás.

Kara sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Cat recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron. Cat la recordaba. Y lo más importante, es que le gustaba.

Le gustaba a Cat Grant.

Y eso era lo mejor que le podía suceder en esos momentos.

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora, y que el capítulo sea corto. Pero no tengía ganas de escribir, lamentándolo mucho. Por supuesto, voy a seguir la historia, aunque si demoro, no os preocupéis. Sé que queréis que siga la historia, pero a veces estoy ocupada con el verano, o no me apetece...Lamento que eso pueda afectaros, o que no os guste, porque de verdad, me encanta saber que la gente me lee, y que le gusta el fic.

Pero si explico esto es porque he visto que algunas personas han "amenazado" con dejar de leerme si no actualizo...Y, aunque lamento que alguien tome esa decisión, me parece un poco de mal gusto utilizar esa "presión" para que alguien actualice. Porque la historia no solamente la escribo para vosotros, que también, porque aunque no lo creáis, tengo en cuenta vuestros comentarios, y me agradan mucho. Pero escribo para mí, escribo cuando quiero, cuando me siento a gusto. Cuando veo que soy capaz de escribir algo que me satisface a mí, y que os puede satisfacer a vosotros. Porque lo que me apetece publicar es algo que os pueda gustar también, no escribir rápidamente, y publicar algo que me deje con mal sabor de boca, porque siento que así, os dejo ese mal sabor de boca a vosotros también.

Por ello, quien decida dejar de leer el fic porque tardo en actualizar, respeto su decisión. Y el que quiera seguir leyendo, de verdad que se lo voy a agradecer, porque me encanta que os guste. Pero lo que tampoco me gusta es que "amenacen", "presionen" de esas formas. Por lo demás, siempre serán bienvenidos los comentarios constructivos :3 y por supuesto, espero que el capítulo de hoy os guste, porque creo que es lo que lleváis esperando durante bastante tiempo ;) Este capítulo se puede notar que es algo más relajado, pero porque quería que, después de tanta tormenta, hubiese algo de paz. Los siguientes van a ser algo más tranquilos para Kara, aunque va a seguir el tema de la DEO, por el riesgo que correrá Hank :P Un besuco, y como siempre, gracias a los que leen y se mantienen fieles a la historia :3

Ah, y por último, espero que no siente mal esta contestación, pero quería aclarar que, simplemente, no me molesta que me pidan actualizar, pero sí que me intentan chantajear por ello. De nuevo, un besuco, y gracias por leer :3


	15. Capítulo 14

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel encuentro en el balcón con su jefa, y Kara se sentía un poco absorta en sus pensamientos, aunque con ganas de encontrarse con Miss Grant de nuevo. Ese jueves era fiesta, por lo que la muchacha se había quedado en su casa, comiendo un poco de helado, mientras que decidía lo que tenía que llevar al día siguiente, pues Cat le había ordenado acompañarla a una gala que tenía la mujer. Como su asistenta, claro, pero Kara estaba un poco nerviosa porque no sabía que llevar para esa clase de cenas con baile, y no quería decepcionar a su jefa; y si bien no habían vuelto a hablar del asunto, las dos tenían un comportamiento más cercano e íntimo en el trabajo, sintiendo Kara que cada vez que la veía, se le iba a salir el corazón disparado del pecho.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sobresaltando a la muchacha mientras esta se levantaba del sofá, dejando la televisión encendida, pues estaba viendo una serie que a ella le gustaba bastante, sobre un grupo de personas que cantaban en el coro del instituto, y que, casualmente, una de las protagonistas se parecía a ella. Se dirigió a la entrada, limpiándose el helado de los labios porque, aunque no esperaba a alguien, se imaginaba que quizás era alguno de sus amigos, por lo que tenía que estar algo presentable.

Sin embargo, la joven se sorprendió cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Alex al otro lado de esta, con una caja de donuts, y la vista algo baja, como si se sintiese algo intimidada. La rubia se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras que sus ojos analizaban la expresión del rostro de su hermana, quien se veía que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para aparecer allí con la caja de donuts.

―No sé si quieres que pase o...―habló al final la mayor de las Danvers, esperando a que la menor reaccionase. Que al menos, le dijese que podía pasar o no, sosteniendo la caja en sus manos.

―No...O sea, sí, pasa―dijo rápidamente mientras que Alex la miraba un poco confusa, haciéndose a un lado su hermana para dejarla entrar en el apartamento―. Adelante...

La morena dudó un instante pero, al final, decidió pasar dentro del apartamento, quedándose un instante en la entrada mientras que Kara cerró la puerta tras de sí, observando la espalda de la mayor por detrás antes de pasar por su lado, quedándose entonces las dos frente a frente. Hubo un instante de silencio hasta que, al final, la otra le tendió la caja con lo que había comprado, esperando que su hermana menor lo aceptase.

―Espero que te gusten...Son tus favoritos...

Kara terminó por dedicar una sonrisa a su hermana, que duró tan solo unos segundos, aunque eso no impidió que tomase la caja entre sus manos, abriéndola para poder observar los donuts, humedeciéndose los labios de manera inconsciente, sin poder evitarlo, para al final, volver sus ojos hacia los de Alex.

―Gracias...susurró sincera la rubia mientras dejaba la caja sobre la encimera de la cocina, volviéndose entonces hacia su hermana―. Esto... ¿Quieres algo? Para beber, o comer―aclaró rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que podría interpretarse como una reclamación borde hacia su hermana.

Era extraño. Sentía que toda su relación con Alex había cambiado por completo por lo sucedido con Astra. Y aunque era comprensible, eso no quitaba que le doliese estar en esa situación con la muchacha, acomodándose el cabello con una mano de forma un poco nerviosa.

―No, no...No tengo mucho apetito―Alex bajó la mirada, haciendo una pausa para, al final, clavar sus ojos marrones en el rostro de la menor―. Yo...Solamente quiero que hablemos.

Kara asintió en silencio, apretando un poco los labios, mientras se acariciaba el brazo con calma, buscando una manera de intentar mantener los nervios bajo control, aunque en verdad, le costaba, pues ahora mismo, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, y no sabía bien si esa conversación iba a acabar bien, aunque en parte, lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba a su hermana más de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar. No solo por el hecho de que la echaba de menos, sino porque lo sucedido con Cat la tenía bastante nerviosa, y no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante su jefa, después de esas palabras, y del beso que había surgido entre ellas dos. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella en privado, y aclarar lo que significaba aquella muestra de cariño para las dos. Y a su vez, temía hablarlo por si la mujer le indicaba que no tenía que precipitarse con aquello, aunque Kara se estuviese muriendo por volver, incluso, a besarla.

―Kara...Yo...Sé que debí de haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio.

―La verdad es que hubiese estado bien eso...―admitió la rubia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que eso había sonado a reproche, sacudió la cabeza, lamentando aquello―. Lo siento, no quería que...

―No lo sientas―le interrumpió la morena, clavando sus ojos marrones sobre los azules de la otra―. Sé que no fui muy acertada...En todo―hizo una pausa, meditando cómo proseguir lo que estaba diciendo―. Intenté decírtelo, pero nunca encontraba el momento. La vi a punto de matar a Hank...Y no pensé. Solamente reaccioné.

Kara prestó atención a las palabras de su hermana. Era cierto que Astra había intentado matar a Hank, aunque suponía que no era verdad cuando se descubrió que había sido Alex, pensando que el hombre explicó eso como una forma de justificarse ante ella. Pero no había sido eso. De verdad su tía había estado a punto de asesinar a un amigo, a un hombre que era casi como un padre para ella, pues al fin y al cabo, él había tomado esa referencia, el papel de ser su padre para ella.

―Estaba a punto de convencerla, Alex...Necesitaba tiempo.

―Pero no teníamos tiempo, Kara...No sirve de excusa, pero a mí me han enseñado a reaccionar, no a esperar. No iba a permitir que le matase. Porque por mucho que fuese tu tía, iba a asesinar a Hank, que es como un padre para mí―añadió la morena, encontrándose con los ojos de su hermana, quien la miraba entristecida―. Solo pensé en impedir que actuase...No pensaba en matarla, Kara. Y siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero también tenía miedo de que dejases de ser mi hermana.

Al decir esto, los ojos de Alex se humedecieron, apartando la vista de su hermana, sintiéndose bastante entristecida por la situación. Kara no tardó en comprender sus palabras, pues ella también temía perderla después de todo aquello. Y ahora mismo, no sabía bien qué decir ante eso. Tragó saliva, sintiendo que ella también tenía ganas de llorar, haciendo una especie de pucheros que le salían de forma natural, humedeciéndose los labios antes de hablar.

―Nunca voy a dejar de ser tu hermana, Alex...―susurró en bajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin saber bien qué explicarle, o cómo hacerlo―. Yo...He necesitado vivir una experiencia para que...Para poder entender que no quiero perderte, suceda lo que suceda entre nosotras...

―No me has contado todavía lo que sucedió en ese mundo alternativo, Kara...Eso que te tuvo tan...

La rubia apartó la vista, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Se acomodó en el sofá, y le hizo un hueco a la morena, esperando que se acomodase a su lado. Se humedeció los labios, mientras la miraba a los ojos, observando sus movimientos, quien se sentó a su lado, aunque a cierta distancia, sin atreverse del todo a estar cerca suyo. Era como si temiese que, en cualquier momento, ambas se pudiesen quemar. Como si ese contacto que antes las relajaba, ahora las dejase bastante tensas.

―Yo...―La rubia bajó la vista, pensando en cómo hablar de lo sucedido en ese mundo alterno. Ese mundo que podría haber llegado a ser el reflejo de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente en el suyo―. Ese mundo era diferente a este...Es decir, éramos las mismas personas, pero...―hizo una pausa―. Mi yo de ese mundo alterno se encontraba afectada por la kryptonita roja―le explicó a su hermana mientras jugaba con sus manos, un tanto nerviosa―. En esa vida...Bueno...Tú y yo no éramos hermanas. No te tenía a mi lado como te he tenido en este mundo―sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los de su hermana―. Me puse a pensar en lo que sería una vida sin ti, Alex, y comprendí que...Comprendí que no podía vivir sin ti. Y que no quiero tampoco hacerlo.

Alex sintió que sus ojos se humedecían mientras se mordía en labio inferior. Kara también sentía sus ojos húmedos, y finalmente, ambas hermanas no se pudieron contener y terminaron fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo. La morena cerró los ojos, añorando un momento así con la menor, mientras que esta permanecía con los ojos abiertos abrazada a su hermana mayor, aspirando el aroma de su colonia. Y eso la hizo entristecerse más, pues la Alex de ese universo había llevado la misma colonia. Tan iguales, y a la vez, con vidas completamente diferentes.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, en silencio, sintiendo que podrían ser separadas en cualquier momento. Y aunque ninguna quería apartarse de la otra, finalmente, lo acabaron haciendo. Alex sonrió un instante a la rubia, aunque al final, terminó por distanciarse del todo. Ambas eran consciente de que iba a ser un proceso lento, y que ambas hermanas iban a tener que tomarse un tiempo antes de volver a la normalidad; pero al menos, ambas habían dado un paso para ello, y eso era algo que les servía a ambas.

―Sucedió algo más...―terminó por pronunciar Alex, mientras observaba con atención a Kara.

La conocía. Era capaz de observar el rostro de su hermana y saber que algo más la había afectado, sin tener claro en un principio si se refería a ella esa circunstancia dolorosa, o a otra persona; sin embargo, logró recordar como al despertar después de haber sido traída de vuelta por Barry a su tierra, la mujer se marchó volando a gran velocidad, porque tenía que hacer una cosa. O más bien, seguramente, tendría que ver a una persona. Pero, ¿a quién? ¿Quién sería tan importante para su hermana como para ir a ver a esa persona?

―Sí, sucedió algo más―confirmó Kara en un susurro, aún pudiendo visualizar la escena en su mente―. Sucedió que...―hizo una pausa mientras se quedaba en silencio, para al final, proseguir―. Sucedió que mi yo de ese universo terminó asesinando a Cat―pronunció esas palabras en un susurro.

Alex entreabrió los labios, impresionada ante esa confesión. Imaginaba lo doloroso que debió de haber sido para Kara el momento en el que vería como su propia imagen asesinaba a la que era su mentora en ese mundo. Alguien que le había importado tanto, y que le seguía importando, pese a que, por lo que le había contado, la situación había estado tensa entre ellas dos.

―Así que...Fuiste a ver a Cat en cuanto te despertaste―comentó la morena, atando cabos, finalmente, asintiendo Kara ante esa afirmación por su parte―. Necesitabas asegurarte de que estaba bien. De que se encontraba bien...

―No solo eso, Alex...Yo...Cuando vi eso, me di cuenta de que...

La mayor de las Danvers se la quedó observando detenidamente, esperando que le siguiese contando lo que parecía querer decirle, aunque también podía percatarse del propio titubeo que mostraba su hermana, quien se colocó mejor el cabello, pasando la mano por este.

― ¿De qué? ―Le invitó a continuar hablando.

Kara respiró hondo, mientras sus ojos observaba de soslayo la figura de su hermana. ¿Se tomaría bien el detalle que estaba a punto de confesarle? ¿Sobrellevaría bien el hecho de que quería estar con Cat Grant? ¿De qué la amaba con todas sus fuerzas? ¿De que se había enamorado de su jefa, quien la sacaba veinte años de edad, al menos, en apariencia?

―Fui a verla porque necesitaba confesarle que era Supergirl...No quería seguir mintiéndole.

― ¿Qué? ―Alex entreabrió los labios, poniéndose de pie―. ¡¿Le confesaste que eres Supergirl?! ¡Kara! ¡Es Cat Grant de quien estamos hablando! ¡Tu jefa! ¡La reina de los medios de comunicación! Le dijiste que...―la mayor sacudió la cabeza, pensando que era lo peor que la rubia podría haber hecho en esos momentos.

―En verdad, no se lo conté...Ella ya lo sabía.

Alex, quien se había girado para darle la espalda a su hermana, caminando de un lado a otro, un tanto nerviosa por lo que llegaría a suceder si alguien se enterase de que la mujer era conocedora de la verdadera identidad de Supergirl, se detuvo de repente, girándose hacia la rubia, mirándola atenta. Tampoco le sorprendía que lo supiese, pues su hermana era un tanto obvia a la hora de preocuparse por la gente que le preocupaba.

― ¿Sucedió algo más? ―Kara hizo una pausa, lo que hizo que la otra se pusiese más nerviosa―. ¡Kara!

― ¡Nos besamos, Alex! ¡Nos besamos! ―Exclamó nerviosa la heroína, con sus mejillas teñidas de un tono rojizo, lo que hizo que la otra se sorprendiese, mostrándose, esta vez, incrédula―. Fui para confesarle también que...Que estoy enamorada de ella, Alex...―alzó la mirada para terminar por encontrarse con los ojos marrones de su hermana, quien la miró un poco incrédula.

¿Kara enamorada de Cat? Sintió una especie de punzada por esas palabras, un poco extrañada por esa sensación. Por supuesto, no le molestaba el hecho de que su hermana le estuviese contando eso, pero sí que tenía una pequeña sensación de envidia. Como si la rubia pudiese explicar sus sentimientos en alto. Alex tragó saliva, quitando unos pensamientos que afloraron en su interior, pensando rápidamente en que, posiblemente, se sentía así por lo que estaba viviendo con Maxwell, y no por otra cosa más presente en ella, y que siempre terminaba por esconder esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su interior.

Terminó por volverse a sentar en el sofá, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, con una expresión suave, dejando atrás la alteración que sintió cuando le confesó que le había dicho su identidad secreta a Cat. Ahora, quizás, se veía una compresión más propia de una hermana mayor, pues se percataba de que Kara parecía estar avergonzada de sus sentimientos, o más bien, ahora que la observaba mejor, no avergonzada, pero sí temerosa de lo que pudiese llegar a opinar.

―Kara...―la llamó, esperando que esta se atreviese a mirarla. Esperó con paciencia unos segundos, y cuando la rubia sacó valentía y clavó sus ojos azules en los de su hermana, Alex, dejó escapar el aliento―. ¿Amas a Miss Grant?

El silencio se hizo entre las dos, sin dejar de mirarse ambas hermanas a los ojos.

* * *

―Por supuesto, usted no es Hank Henshaw.

El hombre se encontraba sentado en una sala vacía, con sus manos esposadas, aunque eso no sirviese de mucho. Se encontraba en silencio, observando la figura del comandante y de Lucy Lane, quienes estaban de pie frente a él, entrando recientemente en la sala, dispuestos a interrogarlo. Primero a él, y luego, llamarían al resto, para descubrir quien había ayudado a ese alielígena a estar allí, simulando una especie de interrogatorio.

―No, no soy...Hank Henshaw―dijo al final J'onn mientras tragaba saliva, humedeciéndose los labios.

Siempre había temido que llegase el momento en el que le descubriesen, y ahora que había llegado ese instante, no sabía bien cómo comportarse. Sería muy fácil hacer que olvidasen todo aquello, y huir. Pero huir sería demostrarles que, verdaderamente, podía ser una amenaza para la raza humana, y lo que menos pretendía era causar eso. Lo que quería era ganarse la confianza de esas personas, pero lo veía verdaderamente complicado.

― ¿Qué ha sido del verdadero Hank Henshaw? ―Esta vez, quien hizo la pregunta fue Lucy, quien observaba al hombre con cautela, y a la vez, curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviese la misma forma que un hombre que, en verdad, se encontraba desaparecido? ¿Sería una buena persona, en verdad?

―Desapareció sin dejar rastro―explicó Hank mientras mantenía sus ojos clavados en los de la morena, quien se sintió un poco intimidada por la forma en la que él la miraba―. Supongo que habrá muerto.

―Usted lo mató―interrumpió el comandante, con expresión seria. El aludido desvió sus ojos oscuros hacia el chico del ejército. Le sorprendía que, con lo joven que era, tuviese un rango tan importante como el de comandante.

―No―respondió con firmeza y claridad―. Era él quien me perseguía a mí...Y si hubiese conseguido atraparme, me hubiese matado―agregó, aunque imaginaba que a ellos dos, no les debía de importar mucho ese detalle.

― ¿Y Jeremiah Danvers?

―Jeremiah...Me ayudó.

―Él había sido enviado para atraparlo y asesinarlo, como usted dice―comentó Lucy, aunque no como un ataque, sino queriendo comprender lo que les estaba contando.

Hank era consciente que todo aquello era una estupidez. El comandante no parecía creer sus palabras, y dudaba que la hija del general Lane fuese a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, también era capaz de notar la mirada de ella. Podía observar como la mujer parecía querer saber todo aquello, y le gustaba pensar que si no fuese por ese hombre, ella le podría llegar a creer. Al contrario que su padre, Lucy era una chica que luchaba por su patria, y aunque quizás no entendiese las cosas de la misma forma que el resto, sí que parecía ser tolerante. Quizás le diese ella la oportunidad que, de normal, el ejército no solía dar.

―Es cierto. Fue enviado para capturarme―concedió eso, mientras que ella le miraba con más atención―, pero...Yo le salvé la vida―los dos que se encontraban en frente suyo lo observaron con más curiosidad―. Y él me ayudó a mí también.

― ¿Y como murió?

―Lo...Lo mató Hank Henshaw. Se encontraron ambos y empezaron a pelear...No pude nacer nada por Jeremiah. Cuando vinieron a por ellos, decidí hacerme pasar por Hank para sobrevivir, y para cumplir la promesa que le prometí a Jeremiah.

Lucy se lo quedó mirando detenidamente, entreabriendo los labios, sintiendo un poco de duda ante las palabras del extraterreste, pues aunque le habían enseñado a desconfiar de lo que era extraño, de lo que no conocía, podía mirar al hombre y saber que decía la verdad. Que no había hecho daño a Jeremiah, ni a Hank. Simplemente, se encontraba en el lugar rquivocado, en un mundo equivocado.

― ¿Qué le prometió?

―Le aseguré que me haría cargo de sus hijas, y me aseguraría de que no sufriesen peligro alguno.

El comandante observó de reojo a Lucy, quien parecía apartar la vista, pensando un momento en Kara. Sabía que era la hija de Jeremiah, y también era consciente de que había crecido junto a su hermana, Alex, y las dos se habían convertido en unas grandes personas. Se cuestionaba a sí misma si ellas serían conscientes de que Hank las había estado mintiendo. Se preguntaba a ella misma si alguien más aparte de los allí presentes, sabrían que Kara es Supergirl, cosa que incluso a ella misma todavía le impresionaba. Es más, no había tratado mucho el tema con Kara, y tampoco quería hacerlo, pues no quería saber porque la rubia iba aparentando una vida que, en verdad, no era cierta.

―Creo que es hora de marcharnos―habló al final el otro hombre, mientras le hacía un gesto a Hank para que se levantase de la silla―. Llévalo a la celda, Lucy―le ordenó el hombre mientras se marchaba de allí.

La aludida se quedó a solas con el otro hombre, acercándose a donde él. Este le mantenía la mirada, con una expresión algo más relajada de lo normal, mientras que la morena se detenía a su lado. Para sorpresa suya, la joven general le quitó las esposas, sintiendo más comodidad el hombre, tragando saliva, sin comprender ese gesto.

― ¿Por qué me sueltas las manos?

―No creo que se vaya a oponer a venir conmigo―explicó la morena, mientras le sujetaba del brazo, empezando a dirigirse con él hacia fuera, caminando por el pasillo―; además, creo que si quisiese, podría haberse escapado hace mucho tiempo...―añadió, mientras que él, ante ese comentario, la observó de reojo.

De verdad, Lucy era completamente diferente a su padre, para bien de todos. Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre, aunque no dijo nada. Simplemente, caminó al lado de la que ahora ocupaba su cargo, siendo la directora del DEO. Y la verdad, creía que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, aunque eso supusiese que estuviese encerrado en ese lugar. Cuando le ingresó en la celda, el hombre apoyó la mano en el cristal, mirando a Lucy detenidamente.

―Gracias, Lucy―murmuró el hombre, mientras que ella asentía con gesto serio.

―De nada...

―J'onn. Mi nombres es J'onn―aclaró él, ante el titubeo de la morena. Lucy se sintió un poco extraña al darle nombre a quien, suspuestamente, era el enemigo. Y más confuso era no considerarlo como tal.

―Gracias, J'onn―susurró ella, asintiendo, y finalmente, salió de la sala, dejando a solas al marciano.

* * *

― ¿Mamá?

Carter se asomó al salón, un poco curioso. Había notado esos días a su madre más contenta de lo habitual, y aunque aún era joven, e ingenuo, podía imaginarse un poco la razón de su alegría, aunque aún no terminase de comprender del todo lo que podría haber sucedido. El castaño últimamente estaba notando que su relación con su madre había mejorado notariamente desde que ella misma había cambiado un poco su forma de ser. La habñia notado tan decaída y depresiva que, el hecho de ver lo feliz que parecía estar últimamente, estaba haciendo que estuviese receptiva, y más cariñosa de lo habitual.

Carter siempre había amado y adorado a su madre, pues ella le quería de la misma forma. Sin embargo, era cierto que era una mujer ocupada, que de normal incluso un día como ese, que era festivo, se solía marchar a la empresa para poder seguir con su trabajo, un poco más tranquila ante la ausencia de gente. Y el hecho de que estuviese allí, aunque fuese, sirviéndose una copa de vino, causaba curiosidad en el menor.

―Dime, enano―respondió la mujer, girándose hacia él, viéndole en la entrada del salón.

―Venía a verte un rato...Si no estás ocupada...―murmuró el menor, quien dejó paso a su madre, quien se empezó a dirigir hacia la cocina―. Podríamos preparar esas galletas que solíamos hacer cuando era más pequeño... ¿Recuerdas?

Cat sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Ella solía ser una mujer dada a la cocina, que disfrutaba de esos momentos sencillos en la cocina, donde no tenía que aparentar que era Cat Grant, esa mujer fuerte y decidida. Ahí, en medio de los platos que preparaba, y las horas pasar, podía mostrar un poco una faceta oculta de su personalidad.

―Claro... ¿De chocolate?

― ¡Sí! ―Exclamó el pequeño mientras entraba con ella en la cocina.

La mayor tomó un delantal entre sus manos y se lo colocó, observando de reojo como Carter hacía lo mismo con el suyo, sintiendo un poco de orgullo Cat de haber inculcado a su hijo su gusto por la cocina. Ambos solían cocinar juntos cuando tenían tiempo, y preparaban unos platos deliciosos que, no era por poca modestia, pero les quedaban demasiado espectaculares.

―Mañana tienes la cena de gala, ¿no?―Quiso saber el chico mientras empezaba a sacar los ingredientes, disponiéndoselos a su madre en la encimera mientras ella sacaba los utensilios necesarios, dando un sorbo a la copa de vino cuando la volvió a sujetar en su mano.

―Sí...Es mañana―respondió, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, aunque internamente, sí que estuviese algo nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que se iba a ver con Kara después de ese encuentro que habían tenido en el balcón de su despacho, y no había hablado de lo ocurrido; ni siquiera sabía si la mujer querría tratar sobre ello en algún momento, pues aunque se habían besado, y por supuesto, le había encantado, no sabía en qué posición las dejaba a ellas dos. Y aunque se moría de ganas de volver a encontrarse con la mujer, y aclarar las cosas, también estaba asustada. Y el sentirse así con respecto a sus sentimientos por Kara, era algo totalmente novedoso para ella. Solía tomar las iniciativas en sus otras relaciones, y ahora, el sentirse desconcertada, y no saber cómo actuar, la estaba haciendo hasta sentirse como una adolescente.

―También tengo entendido que va a ir Kara, ¿no?

Cat detuvo sus manos sobre la encimera, sin saber muy bien qué decir ante esa pregunta, o más bien, indirecta, de su hijo. Podía notar el tono de voz del muchacho, lo que hizo que se mordiese el labio inferior. De normal, no le costaba disimular sus sentimientos, pero con su hijo menor era totalmente diferente, por lo que, cuando se quiso girar, y se encontró con sus ojos azules clavados en su rostro, respiró hondo, intentando disimular el posible sonrojo que amenazaba con formarse en sus mejillas.

― ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta, enano?

―Solamente quería saber―esbozó una sonrisa inocente, provocando que su madre arquease una ceja, aunque esta no comentó nada al respecto, dispuesta a volver a sus quéhaceres, aunque las palabras de su hijo la interrumpieron―. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, mamá?

―Es lo que llevas haciendo estos últimos minutos―replicó la mujer, aunque suspiró, asintiendo―. Venga, dispara―le respondió, mientras que esperaba con paciencia la posible cuestión que le pudiese hacer su hijo.

― ¿A ti te gusta Kara?

Cat entreabrió los labios, impresionada ante la pregunta tan directa que le había lanzado su hijo hacia ella. ¿Cómo le podía preguntar eso? ¿Tan obvio era que tenía sentimientos hacia su asistenta? Miró hacia los lados un poco, carraspeando, mientras se pasaba las manos por encima de su ropa, señal de que estaba nerviosa; y gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño, quien sonrió de medio lado, sin poder evitarlo, al comprobar con ese comportamiento que, efectivamente, su madre gustaba de Kara.

―No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta, pero no es asunto tuyo.

― ¿Eso es un sí? ―Inquirió Carter con una gran sonrisa pícara en los labios.

―No―sin embargo, arrugó la nariz, un poco confusa―. ¿Por qué has llegado a esa conclusión?

―Últimamente hablabas mal de ella porque había rechazado a Adam, y de repente, hablabas bien de ella como solías hacer de antes, pero diferente y...

―Porque está volviendo a hacer bien su trabajo―le interrumpió.

No es que quisiese negar sus sentimientos hacia Kara, ni mucho menos, pero tenía claro que su hijo quizás se iba a hacer ilusiones, y no quería eso. Su relación con la rubia estaba sin aclararse del todo, y veía que podía ser un tanto complicado. Primero, porque ella era una mujer mayor. Segundo, porque tenía un hijo menor, al que ella amaba y adoraba, pero no sabía si Kara se quería involucrar de esa manera, por mucho que adorase al menor. Tercero, era Supergirl, y tendría una vida bastante ocupada, y aunque para ella eso no supondría problema alguno, para Kara, visto lo que sucedió con Adam, quizás sí. Y cuatto, y último, ella era una mujer conocida públicamente, y quizás no quería verse la rubia en medio de una relación así, sometida a ser juzgadas por ser dos mujeres, por ser Cat mayor que Kara, por muchos detalles.

―Está bien...Lo siento...Me habré equivocado yo...

Carter dedicó una suave sonrisa a su madre mientras se volvía a centrar en preparar las galletas con ella. Cat se lo quedó observando, terminando por sonreír con ternura, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Claramente, se notaba que era su hijo.

* * *

―Entonces... ¿Estás enamorada de Cat Grant?

Se notaba como Alex parecía seguir procesando toda la información, mientras que Kara permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mostrándose un poco pensativa. Sus ojos azules iban detrás de los coches que se movian a lo largo de las carreteras de la ciudad. Incluso podía llegar a escuchar conversaciones ajenas de los vecinos que vivían en frente de su apartamento. Y eso no conseguía siquiera que se calmase. Tenía ahora mismo sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

―Ya te he respondido que sí, Alex...La amo. Estoy completamente enamorada de ella―afirmó la superheroína mientra se giraba hacia su hermana, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

― ¿Y ella siente lo mismo por ti? ―Se encogió de hombros tímidamente como respuesta, observando la expresión de incredulidad de su hermana―. Pero... ¿Cómo? Pensaba que estabas enamorada de James. Incluso se te formaba esa sonrisita boba cuando lo veías aparecer, y te comportabas como una colegiala―comentó la morena, mientras que su hermana menor se encogía de hombros, de nuevo―. ¡Dime algo!

― ¿Por qué te altera tanto, Alex? ―Quiso saber la rubia, un poco impresionada de que su hermana se mostrase tan ansiosa.

La aludida se quedó callada de repente, sin saber bien tampoco qué responderle. No estaba alterada, ni le molestaba la idea de que a su hermana le gustase Cat. Pero no comprendía lo que se había perdido, y existía una sensación de vacío en su interior que ella no era capaz del todo de comprender. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―No me altera...Solo...No entiendo porque no me di cuenta antes, o porque no me lo has contado antes y...―se encogió de hombros, sintiendo incluso cierta tristeza, pues no se esperaba que Kara tuviese siquiera reparos en contárselo, aunque al final, lo hubiese hecho.

―Alex...

Kara no sabía cómo explicarse. El problema no había sido la morena, ni mucho menos, sino aceptar ella misma sus sentimientos, y también, comprenderlos. Porque era cierto. James al principio le gustaba, y mucho; pero Cat le había provocado tanto, que incluso ella misma se había asustado. Porque todo lo que la rubia le hacía sentir era tan impresionante, que eso le causaba cierto temor. Y ese temor había disiminuido al ser conocedora, en parte de que, al menos, su jefa sentía algo por ella. Más que algo profesional. Más que una posible amistad. Más de lo que se esperaba. Y eso había servido para que se sintiese un poco más valiente.

―Siento si no te he hecho sentir cómoda para que lo hablases, con todo lo que ha sucedido pues...

―No era eso, Alex. De verdad―aclaró la rubia mientras se le escapaba un suspiro de sus labios―. Yo...He estado algo confusa con mis sentimientos hacia Cat...Al principio si me gustaba James, y mucho. Pero...Mis sentimientos fueron cambiando sin darme cuenta y...Ahora mismo lo que siento hacia ella es...Es real. Es algo que me hace sentir feliz.

― ¿Eres lesbiana?

¿Era lesbiana? Era la primera vez que le gustaba una mujer de esa forma, y era consciente de que los chicos también le gustaban. Sin embargo, no era algo sobre la sexualidad, como lo estaba planteando su hermana. Era mucho más que el hecho de gustos. Era un sentimiento que le provocaba su jefa, y que eso le causaba sensaciones, entre ellas, una atracción sexual que le costaba cada vez más contener, sonriendo incluso nerviosa al pensarlo.

―No, no soy lesbiana. Me gusta Cat solamente. La quiero a ella.

― ¿Y no es posible que quizás te gusten las mujeres? ¿O que seas bisexual?

―No, Alex. O sea, puede ser, pero si te soy sincera, no me importa. Sé que hay gente que encaja en esas etiquetas, que se sienten lesbianas unas mujeres, otros hombres se consideran hays, otras personas son bisexuales...Pero yo no necesito etiquetarme en nada para comprender mis sentimientos, o para definirme. Sé lo que siento. Sé hacia quien lo siento, independientemente de que sea una mujer o un hombre. Creo que lo que importa es el amor que puedes llegar a sentir...

La morena se quedó impresionada ante las palabras de su hermana menor, terminando por sonreír un poco, sintiendo un gran orgullo por Kara. Admiraba su forma de ver el mundo. Ella no veía a hombres o mujeres, ni sus defectos, sino que siempre buscaba lo bueno de cada persona, pareciéndole todos iguales. Incluso tenía esperanzas en las personas que demostraban no ser buenas personas, aunque por algunas razones, llegaban a comportarse así, queriendo incluso llegar a entenderlas. Kara era una buena persona, y era capaz de ver más allá de lo que los demás mostraban. Posiblemente, eso le habría sucedido con Cat, viendo más allá de esa faceta frívola, egoísta, y superficial que parecía tener la mujer más poderosa de National City.

―Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Kara...―la aludida sonrió con timidez ante las palabras de su hermana, acomodándose de nuevo a su lado en el sofá.

― ¿De verdad? ―Cuestionó con timidez mientras se mordía el labio inferior, respirando profundamente,

―De verdad...Y me alegro de que Cat parezca sentir lo mismo por ti, aunque...Me preocupa lo que pueda venir después―la joven asintió en silencio, mientras soltaba un suspiro―. Sabes que puede llegar a ser complicado.

―Lo sé...Lo sé―se limitó a responder, mientras que la morena negaba con la cabeza.

―Igual, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es centrarte, e intentar saber lo que Cat siente por ti de verdad...Y espero que pase lo que pase, puedas ser feliz, Kara.

―Gracias, Alex...―susurró la rubia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, mientras se encogía de hombros.

―No me tienes que dar las gracias, Kara...

―Sí te las doy. Sé que estamos pasando por una época dura ambas, y agradezco que hayas tenido el detalle de que me apoyes con lo de Cat, aunque te haya sorprendido...Quizás con el tiempo, me acabes comprendiendo.

Alex se limitó a asentir, sin decir nada en un principio, aunque al final, decidió dedicarle una sonrisa a su hermana menor.

―Por ahora, vamos a buscar el vestido que llevarás mañana...Tienes que dejar a Miss Grant con la boca abierta.

La rubia soltó una risita ante las palabras de su hermana, notando como sus mejillas se teñían de un tono rojizo debido al calor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos debido a la vergüenza. La morena se levantó del sitió, y le ofreció su mano, tomando la menor esta para poder incorporarse junto con su hermana y, tras esto, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, con el fin de escoger ambas el vestido que llevaría para la gala que tenía con Cat al día siguiente.

* * *

Bueno, al fin he aparecido, y podreís matarme con todas las ganas que queráis. Lamento la demora, de verdad, pero como ya expliqué, solamente iba a actualizar cuando tuviese ganas de escribir. Y si soy sincera, he tenido bastante pocas. Con el comienzo de las clases, y el hecho de que Cat ya no sale, me ha tenido un poco bajoneada. Y también el detalle de que ahora vayan a hacer a Kara con Mon-El me tiene entristecida. Y el hecho de que Cat ya no sale. Sé que lo he dicho ya, es para recalcar el duro golpe que ha sido para mí perder a mi bebé :''(

Voy a comentar un par de cosas con respecto a la segunda temporada, para posibles dudas o cuestiones, pues aunque yo me centro en la primera, también luego va a seguir cierta trayectoria de la segunda temporada:

-Para empezar, Cat no se va a marchar de CatCo, para posibles dudas. Este fic que va a tener la primera temporada, y la segunda, por continuidad, no va a contar con la ausencia de Cat, más que nada porque la historia es SuperCat, y no tiene sentido que se marchase.

-Aunque en la serie no se haga, yo seguiré haciendo juegos con las distintas tierras, para el que se haya olvidado que trataba estas perspectivas. Quizás comente lo del crossover más adelante, aunque a mi manera. Ya veré ese aspecto.

-Van a aparecer el resto de personajes. Lena, Mon-El, Clark Kent, y Maggie, además de los villanos, aunque por ahora, no van a aparecer, pues aún seguimos en la primera temporada. También es posible que aparezca Lois Lane.

-Aclaro que no va a haber SuperCorp, ni Karamel, para quien se haga "ilusiones" o algo de un posible drama con triángulo amoroso. La trama es SuperCat, y va a ser así. No quiero ni triángulo amoroso lésbico ni con un chico por medio, primero porque no me gustan esas tramas, que ya lo expliqué en su momento, y porque esas dos parejas de por sí, no me gustan. Tampoco quiero decir con esto que no pueda hacer esa trama, pero no la voy a hacer con SuperCat.

-No sé si va a haber Sanvers, pues este fic es Malex, y yo no sabía que iban a hacer a Alex lesbiana (sinceramente, aunque me encanta ese cambio, creo que la trama del personaje fue cambiada por el cambio de cadena, porque al principio me parece que no tenían pensado explotar ese aspecto, y hacer a Alex lesbiana, aunque al final la CW se ha animado, cosa que me ha encantado). Por tanto, esa trama no sé cómo la trataré, puede que haga al personaje gay, puede que no, pero lo comento para que nadie piense que hay homofobia, o algo similar. Simplemente, esa trama en mi fic no estaba planteada, ni me lo veía venir, así que el tema de Alex, para quien tenga dudas, es una incógnita. Y al igual que puedo hacer a Kara estar con una mujer, creo que si me apeteciese, podría hacer que Alex fuese heterosexual, bisexual, sin etiqueta como Kara...En fin, que ya lo iréis descubriendo. Y lo que vaya a hacer con este tema no significa que vaya a quitar Malex de repente, porque no tiene sentido eso en mi trama.

-La trama de Adam con Winn también va a seguir. Es una trama independiente de la serie, que no influye tanto, así que lo voy a seguir desarrollando a un ritmo lento.

-Sobre Maxwell y Lucy en la serie, ya descubriréis si en el fic, más adelante, seguirán o no. Pero si alguno de ellos se fuese a ir de mi fic, tendrían una salida justificada, eso puedo asegurarlo.

¿Por qué aclaro estos puntos, cuando podría ir haciéndolo en el fic? Porque quiero dejar claro por donde va a ir la historia, y también me gusta aclarar lo que va a pasar en líneas generales, para que la gente que aún me quiera seguir leyendo la historia, sepa un poco de que va el asunto, y no espere cosas que no van a suceder, o que sí pueden llegar a suceder.

De nuevo, lamento mi ausencia, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Me he animado a escribir, así que cuando tenta tiempo libre para hacerlo, y quiera, seguiré con las historia; aunque lo que más me motiva a escribir es la necesidad de tener un poco a Cat presente, porque creo que lo que más me ha desanimado es ver como gran parte del fandom se ha olvidado de ella, cuando era y es uno de los mejores personajes con los que puede contar Supergirl.


End file.
